


Rescued

by WelshAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 164,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a former Marine, now working as a mechanic for Bobby Singer, Sam is a lawyer.  Castiel is an Emergency Nurse and Gabriel runs a coffee shop called The Broken Halo.  Dean suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and tries to bury himself in his work to avoid it.  Dean and Castiel meet on a rainy night on a lonely highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, and I do not have a beta, so any mistakes are all mine - comments are appreciated (please be nice!!) and I will be uploading another chapter in the next day or so.

“Bobby?” called Dean, “you want me to make a start on that SUV now?” Bobby looked up from his desk at Dean, frowning as he noticed the dark shadows under the eyes, the pale skin and the tense muscles. It looked like Dean hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep for weeks. “No, that can wait until tomorrow, you get off home” he said kindly. “No, I’ll make a start on it” Dean said but was quickly interrupted by “Go home” from Bobby as he grinned at him. Dean rolled his eyes and gave in, “Alright” and shrugging his shoulders, stripped out of his overalls and washed his hands. Grabbing his jacket and keys he turned to leave the garage.

“Dean? When are you going to take a few days off and get some rest? You’ve been here for 6 months without a break” said Bobby. Dean turned to look at him, shrugged his shoulders tiredly, “I’m fine, don’t need a break” he said quietly, his voice tense. Bobby frowned again, he knew that Dean had difficulty sleeping and he would rather be here in the garage working at all hours. He sighed, giving in for now, “Go home idjit!” “Alright, I’m going, I’m going, night Bobby.” Dean strolled off to the Impala, his pride and joy, which was gleaming in the rain.

Castiel Novak slumped down on a chair in the break room. He’d been working for over 12 hours and this shift had been relentless. Car accidents, cardiac arrests, an endless parade of misery and pain that made up a typical day in the Sisters of Mercy ER. He leaned forward, running his hands through his already unruly hair, his whole body aching. “Castiel, your shift was over an hour ago, go home,” said Lisa, one of the ER doctors. Castiel looked up, “we’re short-handed, I can stay on for a while longer”. Lisa glared at him, raising an eyebrow, “I’ve just called in some extra staff, go on Castiel, I think the ER can manage without you for a while.”

Castiel knew that look, if he didn’t go, Lisa was more than capable of throwing him into his car herself. He stood up, feeling every muscle ache and went to get his backpack and jacket. “You’ve got a day off tomorrow, haven’t you?” Lisa asked. “Well, yes, but I was going to pick up an extra shift…” Castiel stopped talking as Lisa’s hands went to her hips and the glare returned full force. “If I see you here tomorrow I’ll send you straight home. Go home and rest, are you listening to me?” Castiel took a step back, holding his hands up and grinned, “Yes boss, I’ll stay home!” “Good, go now!” Lisa grinned, herding him out of the break room.

Castiel got into his Mustang, keeping his fingers crossed that it would start first time. He knew that it desperately needed a service but he kept forgetting to book it in. After about 5 minutes of alternating between “please start” and “oh come on”, the car finally started and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as he drove out of the car park, frowning at the heavy rain. He made a mental note to actually call Singer Autos tomorrow and get it serviced. As he got to a quiet stretch of unlit highway, the engine began to lose power and the car began to slow down. Cursing under his breath, Castiel managed to get the car to the side of the road before the engine cut out completely. He tried to start the car, and tried again, then again before slumping over the steering wheel and admitting defeat. Sighing, he reached into his backpack for his phone, hoping that his brother Gabriel was awake. But there was no sign of his phone in his backpack, or his jacket pockets, or anywhere else Castiel searched. His heart sank as he remembered where it was, on the kitchen counter at home. “Damn it!” he snarled and began to worry about what he was going to do now. It was nearly 11pm, no lights on the highway, raining and he was still 3 miles from his apartment.

Dean, not wanting to go home, had ended up in a quiet bar, preferring the company of strangers to the loneliness of his apartment. He’d relaxed as much as he could these days, eaten a cheeseburger and fries and indulging in 2 slices of cherry pie, promising himself that he would eat healthily for the next few days. Just before 11pm, after deciding that maybe one more coffee would not help his insomnia, he decided to head home. He knew that if he stayed any longer, the temptation to drink himself to sleep would be too much. He frowned, knowing that he’d spent too many nights after he left the Corps doing just that. He’d promised Sammy that he wouldn’t do that again, after he’d blacked out and fallen down the stairs to his apartment. He shook his head at that memory, he only had the occasional beer now but the temptation was still there. Hoping that he would eventually get some sleep tonight, he turned up the volume on Thunderstruck and sang along as he headed home.

As he got to an unlit stretch of highway, he put his full beams on and noticed a blue Mustang pulled off to the side, a tall man standing by the open hood, keeping his head under his jacket, holding a small torch. Dean pulled in front of the Mustang, leaving the headlights on, and got out, saying “need some help?” as he walked towards the front of the car. The tall man turned towards him, a look of relief on his face,

“Yes, it cut out and won’t start. Do you know anything about cars?”

Dean grinned, “It’s your lucky day, I’m a mechanic.” Stepping closer he held out his hand, “Dean Winchester”, he said grinning as he looked at the man.

“Castiel Novak”, the man replied, as he shook Dean’s hand.

Dean looked at him and found himself having to hide a gasp as a cough, as he stared at this angel standing in front of him. Bright blue eyes, a smile that lit up his face and thick black ruffled hair, along with a tall lean body, Dean felt a shiver going down his spine.

Clearing his throat, Dean leaned in and looked at the engine, “just cut out?” he asked, trying to control his breathing. “Yes, but it’s been not starting for a while, I should have had it serviced if I’m honest”, said Castiel. Dean felt his breathing quicken again as he listened to this deep gravelly voice, damn, sounding that hot should be illegal. Thankful that it was dark and he was wearing loose jeans, he leaned in and checked the sparkplugs.

“Right, try starting it now”. Castiel sat behind the wheel and crossing his fingers turned the key but with no luck. “Dammit, looks like the starter motor or alternator need to be changed. It’ll have to be towed” said Dean. Castiel groaned and cursed under his breath. “Look, I can give you a ride home if you want. I can get your car towed tomorrow to Singer Autos, that’s where I work, “offered Dean.

Castiel smiled hesitantly, “are you sure? I don’t want you to go to any trouble.” “No problem, it’s late and we’re both getting soaked. Grab your stuff, lock your car and give me the keys. I’ll get it towed in the morning for you.” Dean smiled as he closed the hood of the car. “Thank you, that’s really kind of you.” Castiel smiled at Dean as he grabbed his backpack and then locked the car, handing the key to Dean.

Getting into the Impala, Castiel looked around the interior, breathing in the smell of clean leather and smiling. “Nice car Dean” he said quietly. “She’s my baby,” Dean grinned as he pulled out onto the highway. “So, where I can take you?” Castiel turned to look at him, taking in the vivid green eyes, the freckles, the dark blonde hair, and oh wow, that mouth. “Uh, Castiel?” “Oh, sorry, do you know the apartment block just off Cooper Street? A few doors down from the coffee shop, The Broken Halo?” Castiel managed to say this without drooling and just leaping onto this stunning man sat next to him, mentally patting himself on the back as he did so.

“The Broken Halo? That’s my brother’s favourite coffee shop, he’s in there most days for breakfast” grinned Dean.

“My brother Gabriel owns it. I was going to call him but I left my phone at home this morning.” Castiel shook his head and laughed.

Dean chuckled, “so, what do you Castiel?”

“I’m a nurse, I work in the ER at Sisters of Mercy”.

“Nurse? Cool, must be a tough job in the ER though”

“It can be difficult but I love it” smiled Castiel. “What about you Dean? Do you enjoy your work?”

“Yeah, always loved working with cars. I spent a lot of time restoring my baby before…” Dean trailed off, clearing his throat. Castiel looked over at him, frowning slightly at the closed off look in Dean’s eyes. Mentally shaking himself, Dean continued, “before I came out of the Marines”.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, “the Marines?” “Yes I was in the Corps for 10 years” said Dean quietly, his eyes clouding over again.

Castiel knew that look from his work with psychiatric patients a few years back, time to change the subject. “So you work at Singer Autos then? I’ve been meaning to bring my car in for a service for a while.” Castiel said quickly. Dean smiled, “yes, Bobby’s a good guy.”

“How long will it take to repair my car?” asked Castiel.

“Not too long, couple of hours maybe” said Dean. “Bobby can lend you a car if you need it for work.” “No, I’m off tomorrow,” said Castiel.

Dean looked over at him as they waited at a stop sign, unconsciously licking his lips as he looked at those eyes. He took a breath, mentally telling himself to behave as he drove on. “You said your brother owns that coffee shop, is he your only brother?”

“No, I’m the youngest of five but Gabriel is the only brother I see” said Castiel.

“Gabriel, Castiel, what’s with the Biblical names?” grinned Dean. Castiel laughed softly, “My parents are Theology professors, my brothers are Raphael, Michael and Uriel”. “Uriel? Sounds like you got off lightly Castiel”, Dean grinned.

Looking up, Castiel sighed a little as he realised they were nearly at his apartment. “You can pull in by there Dean” he said pointing at a space near the entrance.

“Oh,” said Dean, sounding a little disappointed, “there you go Cas, oh sorry, is it alright if I call you Cas?”

Castiel looked at him with those amazing blue eyes, his head tilted slightly to one side as he smiled gently, “I don’t mind Dean”, he said softly.

Dean cleared his throat as he found himself staring. “So, I’ll get your car towed in the morning and it should be ready by lunchtime. Here, put your number in my phone so I can call you when it’s been repaired,” he smiled as he passed his phone to Castiel.

Castiel put his number into the phone, “Thank you Dean. How about I take you for a drink to say thank you properly?” he said quietly.

Dean grinned, “Sounds like a good idea to me Cas”, biting gently at his bottom lip as he ran his eyes over Castiel. Realising what he was doing, he found himself blushing.

Castiel tilted his head to one side slightly again, almost smirking to himself as he looked back at Dean. “How about tomorrow night?”

Dean was still struggling to control his blushing, what was he doing, he was a man not a teenager! “Ok, how about the Roadhouse about 7pm?” he said, hoping that Castiel would say yes.

“I haven’t been there for a while, sounds good to me. Good night Dean.” Castiel smiled warmly.

“Night Cas, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Dean said, unable to stop smiling.

Castiel got out of the car and with a small wave walked over to the door. Dean watched him walk away, finding his eyes lingering on those long legs and that gorgeous hair. He groaned as he reluctantly drove away, Cas was so his type. As he carried on down the road, he frowned slightly, remembering his last disastrous relationship. Everything had been good until that night that Jeff had slept over for the first time. Wincing, Dean thought of the look on Jeff’s face when he had found him screaming and cowering on the floor. He knew that it must have been frightening, it wasn’t like he hadn’t warned him that he had post-traumatic stress syndrome, but the look of disgust had really hurt him. Less than 10 minutes later Jeff had gone, claiming that this was too much, leaving Dean alone, still shaking from the nightmare. Dean sighed as he pulled into his parking space. Shaking his head, he told himself to stop worrying about things that may not happen as he went up the stairs to his apartment. Throwing his jacket over a chair, he sat down to pull off his boots before heading into the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would help him to sleep tonight.


	2. The Broken Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, I'm using a few familiar names from the world of Supernatural (slightly smutty at the beginning wink wink!) Feel free to comment, I'd love to know what people think :)

Castiel leant against the wall in his shower, letting the hot water soothe the soreness out of his muscles. He sighed as he tilted his head back under the water, realising how tired he felt. He needed to slow down, not take so many extra shifts but being alone in his apartment just reminded him of how lonely he felt sometimes.

He knew that Gabriel was worried about him, especially after his last boyfriend Andy. He had seemed perfect when they first met, attentive and sweet, caring. But then it became suffocating, Andy had wanted to know where he was every second of the day. He had brushed it off at first, putting down to insecurity but when Andy began text him constantly and call all hours of the day, he had started to worry. He had tried to reason with him, asking him to stop and Andy had simply exploded, screaming that Castiel was obviously cheating on him and to stop lying. When Andy grabbed him and pinned him against the wall in the kitchen that was the end of it for Castiel. Although Andy had immediately apologised, Castiel knew that he had to end the relationship, he would not put up with any violence.

Reluctantly leaving the shower, Castiel dried off, pulled on an old t-shirt and pants and threw himself onto the bed. He lay back, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about Dean, those green eyes, the freckles….and oh damn that impossibly perfect mouth…he ran his hand down his chest, his fingers slipping under the waistband as he sighed. Giving in, he pulled his pants down slowly, teasing and stroking himself as he thought about Dean, picturing that mouth, those eyes looking up at him. Letting his head drop back, he closed his eyes, stroking harder, biting at his lip as he felt his orgasm grow. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, again and again, hissing at the sensation, feeling the heat pooling at the base of spine, his breathing ragged. Giving in, his back arched as he came hard and fast, calling out Dean’s name. He lay back, trying to catch his breath, still stroking himself gently until it became too sensitive. Damn, it had definitely been too long. He winced at the mess over his stomach and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up with. Sighing he turned over, feeling sleep overtake him finally.

Dean lay down on his sofa, the television on quietly, knowing from experience that he would have a better chance of sleeping there than the bedroom. He pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and settled down, not really watching the film that was on. Chronic insomnia was one symptom of his PTSD that he really hated. He had often found it hard to sleep whilst on tour in Afghanistan, but lately it had been really bad. He turned over, looking at the bottle of sleeping tablets on the coffee table, wondering if it was worth trying them again.

Sighing, he settled back down on the sofa, the last time he had taken the tablets he had felt like a zombie the next day, and the insomnia had got worse. Shaking his head, he checked the time on his phone, just gone midnight. He closed his eyes, smiling as he thought about Castiel, that unruly hair, those brilliant blue eyes, that smile. He stretched out on the sofa, pushing the throw back as he let his hand lazily stroke himself, feeling himself get harder slowly. Thinking about Castiel’s deep gravelly voice, he let himself imagine those long legs wrapped around him, those blue eyes looking at him…oh god. Feeling himself getting close, he stroked harder now, letting his hand slip over the head, teasing himself until he was gasping for breath. His back arched, his head thrown back as he felt himself come hard and fast, groaning out Castiel’s name, biting at his lip. Falling back onto the sofa, his legs were shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. Breathing out slowly, he cleaned up quickly, hoping that he would be able to sleep even a little, sighing as he felt his eyes close.

Hearing a scream, Dean found himself on the floor, tangled up in the throw, sweating and shaking. Images of blood and pain flooded his mind and he found himself screaming out again. Realising that he had woken himself up screaming, he ended up rocking back and fore as he desperately tried to control his breathing. Images of blood and pain, the sound of explosions were all he could focus on as he heard himself whispering no over and over. After a few minutes he yelled out in anger, punching out at the sofa as he tried to calm down. His breathing was still rough as he finally got back onto the sofa, wrapping the throw around him.

He lay back, beginning the breathing techniques that Missouri, his therapist had taught him. As he counted slowly, he thought back to his last therapy session 2 months ago. He hadn’t been back to see her, he just couldn’t bring himself to call her again. During that last session she had persuaded him to try and talk about the last tour in Afghanistan, something he had always refused to do. That last session had ended up with such a bad flashback that he had found himself in a corner screaming as Missouri tried to calm him down. In the end, she had called Sam to come and drive him home, as he couldn’t stop shaking.  Dean lay back on the sofa, stretching out his muscles as he continued to slow his breathing. He let his mind focus on happier images, smiling to himself as he thought of spending time with Sam, driving the Impala on sunny days, windows down and music up loud. Turning over, he left the television on, needing the noise as he slowly drifted off.

As the alarm on his phone went off, Castiel reached out with one hand, eyes still closed as managed to knock the phone onto the floor. Cursing loudly he dragged himself out of bed and switched off the phone before throwing himself back onto the bed. Realising that he didn’t actually have to go to work, he relaxed, grinning as he thought about getting to see Dean again. Hmm, maybe he could catch up with his brother this morning, he hadn’t seen him for nearly 3 weeks. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled, the thought of Gabriel’s pain au chocolat spurring him out of bed and into the shower.  About 20 minutes later Castiel was surrounded by discarded clothes and muttering death threats at his impossible to control hair. He had finally decided on black jeans, boots and after much deliberation a blue t-shirt with a black tribal design. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm it down, even a little, before giving in and settling for his usual “bed head” look. Remembering this time to pick his phone, he headed off to the Broken Halo.

As he got in through the door of the coffee shop, the smell of coffee and pastries almost overwhelming, he giggled as he heard Highway to Hell blasting out of the speakers. Typical of Gabriel, but it did go well with the décor of the Broken Halo. There were customised pictures of angels all over the walls, wearing jeans and t-shirts, playing guitars, riding motor bikes, even one of them lined up at a bar doing shots. Castiel grinned and shook his head, knowing that his parents would have had a heart attack if they saw them.

“Cassie!” yelled Gabriel, way too happy for 7am as usual, “How’s my baby brother?” Gabriel ran around the counter, pulling Castiel into a huge hug, kissing him loudly on his cheek before letting him go and ruffling his hair, grinning.

“Don’t call me that Gabe, you know I hate it” said Castiel grinning at his irrepressible older brother.

“Like you could make me stop, Cassie!” said Gabriel, smirking at him.

Nobody would have thought they were brothers, Castiel looked like their father, tall, dark hair, blue eyes, whilst Gabriel looked more like their mother, shorter, brown hair and almost amber coloured eyes.

“So, Cassie, I haven’t seen you for days, you work too hard.” Gabriel frowned as he looked at him.

“I know Gabe, right, got any pain au chocolat for me?” Castiel looked hopefully over at the counter.

“Would I even dare to open up without my world famous pastries?” smirked Gabriel. “How about some almond croissants and apricot Danish too?”

Castiel grinned, “Now you’re talking! And a double shot latte?”

Gabriel called out to Becky to make the coffees, as he piled up a large dish of pastries and brought them over to his favourite table. “So Cassie, have you seen my latest picture?” Gabriel smirked as he pointed to the wall behind Castiel’s head. Castiel turned around and nearly choked on his first mouthful of pain au chocolat. He grabbed at a napkin, coughing as Gabriel laughed.  “What the hell, Gabe?” he managed to gasp out between coughing and laughing. The customised pictures had all been done by a graphic artist called J D Morgan, Gabriel had met him in San Franciso a few years back. All of the angels in the pictures were taken from classical paintings, and were shown with large wings and of course broken halos. But this new picture had two angels wearing only cut-off jeans and biker boots, covered in body glitter and both were shown pole dancing on a stage with handfuls of dollar bills spilling out of the cut-off jeans.

Gabriel was giggling as Castiel looked at him in disbelief, “Stripper angels? Gabe!” Gabriel smirked, “Thought you’d like it baby bro, it’s only been there a week and J D has already had over 30 orders for prints.”  Castiel burst out laughing, “what would our estranged parents say?” Gabriel grinned, “Maybe I should send them a print as a Christmas present.” The two brothers fell about laughing, knowing exactly how their parents would have reacted.

Finally calming down as their coffees were brought over, Gabriel got up to change the music, Castiel grinning as it changed to Led Zeppelin’s Whole Lotta Love. Settling down, Gabriel picked up his coffee, “So Cassie, how’s your love life? Met any interesting men lately?” Gabriel’s eyes were full of glee as he looked at his younger brother.

“Maybe” Castiel said smirking as Gabriel’s mouth dropped open and he put his coffee down.

“No way! You’ve actually come out of retirement? Who, when, where?” Gabriel blurted out in between bites of croissant. Castiel laughed and shook his head, “No, it’s a secret”, he said smugly. “Oh come on Cassie, don’t keep me waiting!” Gabriel pleaded, doing his best puppy dog eyes impression.

Castiel grinned shaking his head, “Alright, not the puppy eyes! Well, my car broke down last night and of course I didn’t have my phone. Then this car stopped and pulled in, and there he was offering to help.”

“And then what?” coaxed Gabriel.

“Turns out he’s a mechanic, works at Singer Autos downtown. He couldn’t fix the car last night but he’s getting it towed this morning so it can be repaired.” Castiel smiled, picturing Dean in his mind again.

“How did you get home?” Gabriel asked, a small smirk playing over his mouth.

“He gave me a lift home” Castiel said smugly.

“Please tell me you at least invited him in for coffee!” Gabriel grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he said the word coffee, making Castiel burst out laughing again. “No, but I did invite him out for a drink tonight.” Castiel grinned.

“Attaboy baby bro! So, what’s his name, height, hair colour, eyes?” Gabriel said quickly as he grabbed a Danish for himself. “He’s a bit taller than me, dirty blonde hair, amazing green eyes….” Castiel’s voice drifted off as thought about those eyes looking at him.

“Castiel? Hello, earth to Cassie?” chuckled Gabriel.

Castiel blushed and carried on, “his name is Dean, Dean Winchester. When I mentioned this place, he said that it’s his brother Sam’s favourite coffee shop.”

Gabriel sat back in his seat, dropping his Danish on the plate, his eyes wide. “Sam? Sam Winchester?” he said this quietly, his eyes glazing over slightly. “Wait a minute Gabe, Dean’s brother is THAT Sam? The one you’ve been mooning over for weeks?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, a small smile breaking out as he looked at his big brother.  “I have not been mooning, I’ve just been waiting for the right moment to ask him out.” Gabriel said outraged. Castiel burst out laughing, “You said that a month ago, are you waiting for a sign from God or something?”

Castiel found himself ducking as Gabriel threw a handful of sugar packets at his head. Gabriel chuckled, “I’ll ask him soon.” “Sure you will Gabe, let me check when the planets are aligned correctly and your horoscopes match” smirked Castiel. This time he ended up going right under the table as a half-eaten Danish and two napkins were thrown at him.  “Gabe! Honestly, who’s the younger brother here?” Castiel said giggling as he peeped up over the edge of the table. Shaking his head, he grabbed the napkins and the Danish and stuck his tongue out at his big brother. He could never stay mad at him, Gabriel had been there for him his whole life.

Gabriel was about to pull a face at Castiel when he heard the door opening. Looking over, Gabriel froze for a second, as Castiel saw a very tall man in a sharp charcoal suit smiling over at Gabriel as he walked in. Gabriel cleared his throat and stood up, “Gabe? Is that Sam?” Castiel said quickly. Gabriel nodded frantically and almost ran over to the counter, elbowing Becky out of the way.

“Good morning Sam! How can I please you today?” Gabriel said grinning, looking up as Sam smiled.

“Morning Gabriel. Umm, what do you recommend?” Sam said quietly as Gabriel blushed a little.

“Well, I’ve got fresh pain au chocolat if you’re feeling decadent” Gabriel smiled. “Perfect, and a large black coffee too.” Sam smiled, his eyes not leaving Gabriel’s as he spoke. Gabriel grinned and Sam walked over to a table.

Castiel, finishing off the last of his coffee, watched Sam as he sat at the table. He wasn’t Castiel’s type but he could see why Gabriel liked him, tall, gorgeous hair, dimples and those eyes, what colour were they? Hazel, green, brown? Castiel smiled as he realised that Sam hadn’t taken his eyes off Gabriel since he walked in, watching him as he moved behind the counter. Oh this was good, it looked like Sam was interested in Gabriel…

Gabriel took over Sam’s order and was standing there chatting to Sam, while Castiel looked over, helpfully smirking at his brother and making kissy faces. The look Gabriel gave him was a wonderful mixture of anger, panic and desperation. He snorted into the last of his coffee as he looked away, trying not to laugh.  Gabriel glared at him and then called him over, “Sam, this is my baby brother Castiel.”

Castiel smiled, and shook Sam’s hand saying hello. “So you’re Castiel? Gabriel is always talking about his brother, the emergency nurse. Apparently you work too hard and never spend any time with him.” Sam chuckled.  Castiel grinned, “Well, Gabriel does hero worship me just a little bit. Can you blame him?” Sam burst out laughing, Castiel smirking as he watched Gabriel blush. “You alright Gabe? You look a little warm.” Gabriel glared, his eyes pleading with Castiel to just shut up as he said quickly, “No, I’m fine. Can I have a quick word Cassie?” Gabriel practically dragged Castiel over to the counter, “whatever you’re thinking, don’t you dare Cassie!”

Castiel tried hard to look innocent but failed miserably as he looked at Gabriel. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Gabe, I wouldn’t dream of doing anything.” Castiel tried not to grin, his shoulders shaking as he giggled. “Cassie! Just behave!” Gabriel begged quietly. Castiel looked at him, biting his lip in an effort not to laugh out loud, “alright Gabe, I’ll be a good boy…”

Hearing a shout from behind the counter and a small crash, Gabriel groaned, “Becky? What have you broken now? Just stay there Cassie, I’ll be back in a minute.” Becky’s head popped out from the kitchen door, “Gabriel? Was there anything important in the mixing bowl by the oven? Because it’s all over the floor now.”

“What? Not my cinnamon whirl mixture? Becky!” Gabriel shot around the counter into the kitchen as Becky helpfully pointed out that Gabriel should label his bowls and put them further back onto the counters. Castiel laughed as he heard them arguing and strolled over to Sam’s table, taking advantage of his brother’s absence.  “Has Becky broken something again? Gabriel won’t have anything left in his kitchen if she keeps on doing that. She broke 3 plates last week.” Sam chuckled as Castiel sat opposite him. Castiel grinned, “Apparently cinnamon whirls will not be on the menu today.” Sam laughed, his eyes wandering over to the counter as Becky came out of the kitchen followed by Gabriel, both of them arguing loudly but laughing.

Castiel cleared his throat, watching Sam blush as he realised that he’d been caught watching Gabriel. “Sam, your brother’s name is Dean, right?” Castiel said smiling. Sam looked over, smiling warmly, “Yes, it is. How do you know that?”

Castiel grinned, “I met him last night, my car broke down and your brother pulled over to help.” Sam chuckled, “That’s my big brother Dean for you, always ready to help.” Castiel laughed, “Gabriel is the same, he’s got a big heart.” Sam looked over at Gabriel again, laughing as he watched him shoo Becky away from the kitchen.  Castiel leaned back, if he didn’t say something right now, Gabriel would come over and stop him. Leaning in, he said quickly, “Look, Sam? Are you in a relationship? Because if you’re single, can you please do me a favour and ask my big brother out on a date?” Sam’s eyes widened, blushing as he looked at Castiel. “What? Um, I’m not seeing anyone right now. Ask Gabriel out on a...on a…”

“Ask my brother to go out with you. He’s been trying to pluck up the courage for weeks to ask you.” Castiel said firmly. “Well?”

If it was at all possible, and it appeared to be so, Sam blushed even more. “Gabriel wants to ask me out?” he said quietly. “Yes.” Castiel hissed quietly as Gabriel began walking over. “So ask him out already!” Sam cleared his throat, fidgeting with his coffee as he sat up and watched Gabriel walk over to the table. “Sorry about that Sam, I think Becky is determined to wreck my kitchen today. Can I get you a refill?” Gabriel smiled hopefully. Sam cleared his throat again, looking over at Castiel who nodded firmly. “Oh, um, no more coffee thanks. How about a drink instead?” Sam said quietly looking up at Gabriel.

Looking surprised, Gabriel said, “No coffee? Ok, how about fruit juice, or a smoothie?”

“No thanks, umm I meant to say, come out for a drink with me tonight?” Sam bit his lip, looking at Gabriel hopefully. “A drink tonight? With you?” Gabriel began to smile, “Uh, yeah, that would be great.”

Castiel decided to step in, “So that’s settled then? How about the Roadhouse tonight at 7, is that good for you Sam?” Looking at him, Sam and Gabriel laughed and nodded. “Great, we’ll see you there then.” Castiel grinned and hastily made his escape as Gabriel called out “We? Cassie, who’s we?” Castiel laughed, “see you later Gabe” and slipped through the door.


	3. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date for Castiel and Dean and a walk in a park that becomes a little more "heated".....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already, the fourth one should be up in a day or so - any mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy it, and comments give me inspiration everyone "smiles widely" lol!

A few hours later, Castiel was back in his apartment surrounded by more than a few large shopping bags. He had only meant to pick up a new shirt for his date tonight but had ended up updating his wardrobe instead. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have the money, what with the endless overtime he had done over the past year. As he sat there, wandering if he had the energy to actually put everything away, his phone rang.

“Castiel Novak.” He said quietly not recognising the number. “Hey Cas, it’s Dean.” Castiel sat up, grinning, “Hello Dean, is my car ready?”

“Just finished working on it, I had to replace the starter motor. Look, I was about to break for lunch, do you want to join me? We could meet at Jo’s Diner near Singers?”

“Oh I know where that is, sure, lunch would be good. I’ll meet you there in about 10 minutes?” Castiel bit his lip, wondering if he had time to change.

“Great, see you in 10 Cas.” Dean laughed as he ended the call.

Castiel jumped up, he didn’t really have time to change but he pulled a new jacket, sighing as he looked at his hair, admitting defeat again as he left his apartment. As he walked downtown to the diner, he reminded himself not to spend the entire meal just staring at Dean and drooling.

Dean pulled off his overalls and rushed off to the bathroom to scrub his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to smooth it out a bit, before pulling on a clean t-shirt. Grabbing his jacket he came out, only to see Bobby watching him with a very large smirk on his face. “Lunch date?” he asked, leaning back in his chair and grinning. Dean cleared his throat, trying not to blush as he put on his jacket. “Umm just meeting someone at Jo’s…” his voice trailed off as Bobby chuckled. “Let me guess, owns the car you towed in and worked on this morning?”

Dean dropped his head, cursing under his breath as he felt himself blush, “Yeah.” Bobby smiled as he looked at him, “Take a long lunch break, don’t hurry back.” Dean looked at him and grinned, “Thanks.” Bobby laughed, “Off you go then, don’t keep him waiting.” Dean dropped his head as Bobby winked at him, grinning as he escaped from the office.  

Getting through the door of Jo’s Diner, Dean looked around for Castiel, running his hand through his hair nervously. Castiel, already at a table, took a sharp breath in as he looked at Dean, those green eyes were even brighter in daylight, and oh god, that leather jacket, ouch….

“Dean?” he called out as he waved. Dean looked over, smiling as he walked towards him. “Hey Cas.” Dean said, doing his best to not actually drool as he looked at Castiel sitting there, those intense eyes, that hair, damn, this was going to be interesting…

“So Dean, what’s good to eat here?” asked Castiel. Dean almost groaned as he listened to Castiel’s voice but managed to disguise it by clearing his throat. “I usually have the cheeseburger although I had one last night, maybe I should behave and order something healthier.” Dean grinned. Castiel tilted his head slightly to one side, a sudden wicked gleam in his eye, as he looked at Dean blatantly checking him out, “Oh, you could live dangerously and have another one today.” Castiel bit at his bottom lip lightly as he smiled.

Dean’s eyes widened, did Castiel just check him out? Castiel leaned back slightly in the chair, his eyes looking Dean up and down. “Well Dean? Do you want to live dangerously?” he grinned as he let his eyes lock with Dean’s for a few seconds. Dean felt his breathing quicken as he looked at Castiel, those blue eyes full of mischief. Leaning back he laughed softly, “Oh I can live dangerously Cas, let’s order those cheeseburgers.” Castiel smirked slightly as he put down the menu and called over a waitress.

They chatted easily as they waited for their food, Dean complaining good naturedly about how much exercise he was going to have to do after eating another cheeseburger. Castiel laughed, a slightly wicked look on his face as he complained about Gabriel’s pastries being too tempting and having to up his running distances on his day off to compensate.

When the food arrived both he and Castiel began eating, when Dean found himself almost unable to breathe. Castiel, after tasting the cheeseburger had let out a moan worthy of a porn film soundtrack. When Dean looked at him, Castiel’s eyes were half closed as bit again into the cheeseburger, again moaning. That sound had gone straight to Dean’s groin and he shifted about in his seat, trying to get his breath back under control.

Castiel looked over at Dean who was looking more than a bit flustered, “Oh, sorry Dean, it’s just that this tastes so good.” Castiel smiled apologetically as he realised the noises that he had just made. Dean took a deep breath, “It’s fine Cas,” and then before he could stop himself, he reached out and wiped a smear of relish from the side of Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel, without any hesitation, caught hold of Dean’s hand and licked the relish off his finger, moaning softly. Dean found himself blushing and was finding it difficult to even pretend to breathe as Castiel smirked at him. Eventually, Dean cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, “Cas, are you…seeing anyone right now?” Castiel smiled, “No, but I am very interested in someone right now, why?” Dean felt his heart sink a little and he began to pull his hand back, “I was just wondering…” he said quietly, a small frown crossing his face. Castiel held on to Dean’s hand smiling, “Well if you must know, he’s a mechanic called Dean.”

Dean chuckled quietly, beginning to smile, “So you’d like to see me then Cas?”

Castiel smiled, “Yes, I would like to see you Dean”, as he held onto Dean’s hand gently. Sitting back, they settled down to finish their food, chatting and sharing almost shy glances and smiles. They ended their meal with apple pie and cream, Dean letting out an almost pornographic moan this time, which made Castiel blush and wish he was wearing looser jeans. Leaving the diner, Dean suggested that they walk through the park, explaining that he didn’t have to be back at any particular time.

They ended up walking alongside the small lake, the park almost deserted due to the cool air and the rain overnight. They made their way to a secluded bench overlooking the lake, Dean stretching his legs out and crossing ankles, enjoying the cool air and Castiel’s company. “I don’t do this often enough,” said Castiel. “What? Sit on benches with handsome men?” laughed Dean. Castiel grinned, “Well, I don’t do that often, but I meant sitting outside instead of being stuck in work.”

“I know what you mean, we should do this more often…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he looked over at Castiel, taking hold of his hand gently. “Cas…” he said, his voice husky, as Castiel put his hand gently on the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him forward, kissing him softly. Dean moaned, letting go of Castiel’s hand and pulling Castiel closer to him. Castiel groaned, the kiss strengthening as they began to explore each other’s mouths. Dean’s hands moved down to Castiel’s hips, gripping tightly, their breathing ragged.

Holding each other, the kisses becoming more heated, Castiel moved until he was sitting across Dean’s lap, Castiel’s back arching as he pushed his hips forward, Dean nibbling at Castiel’s neck as his hips ground up into Castiel. “Dean…I…oh god…” groaned Castiel, not wanting Dean to stop but suddenly aware they were actually outside. Dean gently bit Castiel’s neck, pulled him closer and kissed again. Castiel dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder cursing quietly. Dean laughed, “Maybe we should save this for later, when we’ve got more privacy.” Castiel grinned, getting up and trying to catch his breath. Dean pulled him back onto his lap, kissing him again until Castiel was flushed and gasping for air. Reluctantly, Dean let Castiel sit back on the bench, but kept his arms around him, as Castiel tried to catch his breath.

They sat there for a while, occasionally kissing and talking quietly, until the cool air became more noticeable, Castiel beginning to shiver. Dean realising that Castiel was getting old, got up, “let’s go and get your car, it’s getting cold.” Castiel smiled in agreement as they walked out of the park, hand in hand to Singer Autos.

“Hey Dean,” said Bobby as they walked into the office. “Hey Bobby, umm this is Castiel.” Dean said almost shyly. “Hello Mr Singer” said Cas, “Oh none of that Mr Singer business, call me Bobby,” he grinned. “I’ll get your keys and the invoice for you Castiel.” Bobby strolled off to the office and took his time, watching Dean and Castiel as they talked, exchanging small smiles, their fingers linked together as they waited. Bobby smiled to himself, it was about time Dean found someone, he deserved to be happy. And it looked like they were really into each other if the subtle hand holding and longing looks were anything to go by.

Castiel paid the invoice and Dean insisted on walking him to his car, Bobby rushing off to answer the phone. Leaning against his car, Castiel pulled Dean in for a final kiss, before saying goodbye. Dean walked back towards the office, smiling happily. “Dean?” called Bobby. “Yeah Bobby?” he replied. “Why don’t you finish early today? The parts for that SUV won’t here until Tuesday and I can handle the rest of the work myself.” Bobby grinned as he looked at Dean, convinced that he wasn’t actually listening to him. This was proven a second later when Dean looked back at him, “SUV..? What?” Bobby burst out laughing. “Oh you’ve got it bad Dean!”

“Look, there’s not a lot of work left today, and Mike is coming in tomorrow. Why don’t you clear up and go home early? And don’t come in until Monday, take the weekend off for once.” Bobby said smiling. “Are you sure Bobby?” Dean said hopefully. “Go, can’t have you mooning around my workshop dreaming about a certain person.” Bobby smirked and then ducked as Dean threw a rag at him. “Idjit!” yelled Bobby, laughing, “Go!”

Dean laughed as he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed off to the Impala. “See you on Monday Bobby.” “Yeah yeah Dean,” grinned Bobby. Dean jumped into his car, putting on some Metallica as he drove back to his apartment, his mind filled with images of Castiel.

Castiel called into the Broken Halo on his way home, laughing as Gabriel practically leapt over the counter to hug him again.

“Twice in one day? What’s the occasion Cassie?” Gabriel almost shouted this as he hugged his brother.  “Gabe, put me down!” giggled Castiel, as the other customers looked over in amusement. The regulars were used to seeing Gabriel behave like this, although one or two new customers looked a bit alarmed.  Pulling Castiel over to his favourite table, Gabriel called “two lattes Becky, when you’ve got a second?” Becky responded with an exaggerated eye roll, “Coming right up boss man.”

“So, what have you been up to since this morning? Is that a new jacket?” Gabriel leant over the table taking a closer look. “Bought it this morning, I decided to get some new clothes.” Castiel grinned. “Oh, getting all dressed up for your date tonight?” smirked Gabriel. “Have you eaten lunch?”

Castiel smirked, “oh I’ve had lunch...”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “Hmm let me guess, you had lunch with…?”

Castiel’s smirk got wider, “Yes Gabe, I had lunch with Dean and I’m meeting him tonight” he said dreamily. “I think I know what you had for dessert baby bro,” Gabriel grinned as Castiel blushed. “A little afternoon delight Cassie?”

“Gabe! I am not giving you details of my sex life, not now, not ever!” Castiel laughed. “Why not? I’ve got to have something to talk about tonight when we all meet up at the Roadhouse” Gabriel sat back looking smug, as Castiel realised he was going on a double date with his big brother. Groaning he dropped his head down onto the table, “oh no Gabe, please don’t embarrass me tonight, I’m begging you!”

“Who, me? How would I do that Cassie? It’s not like I’m actually going to tell Dean that you slept with a teddy bear until you were 15…” Gabriel snorted as a handful of sugar packets hit his head. “Don’t you dare Gabe” Castiel frowned only to break down giggling as Gabriel retaliated with 3 coasters and a handful of napkins. Becky came over with the coffees, her eyes rolling as she watched them laughing like children. She walked back over to the counter muttering something about infants. Eventually calming down, Gabriel and Castiel managed for a few minutes at least to behave like adults as they drank the lattes and chatted.

“See you later baby bro! Best undies on tonight and don’t forget to wash behind your ears!” Gabriel called out as Castiel headed for the door. Castiel groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head, an evening with Gabriel in this mood, what was he thinking?

Dean had just back to his apartment, his mind already focussed on seeing Castiel that night, when his phone rang. Checking the caller id he answered with a cheerful “Sammy!”

“Hey Dean, I’ve told you a thousand times, don’t call me Sammy!” laughed Sam. “You sound happy Dean. Had a good day?”

“Not too bad, actually out on a date tonight.” Dean said happily. “What? So am I!” said Sam, sounding surprised. “So, who’s the lucky guy Sam?” Dean asked, using his concerned big brother voice. “Not a chance in hell Dean, not after the last time.” Sam groaned. “You keep on scaring off my dates with your big brother act, I’m not a child!”

“But you are my baby brother, and come on, I did you a favour with the last guy. I told you there was something wrong with him, and was I right Sam?” Dean said this in an irritatingly patient way that never failed to annoy Sam and trigger off one of his patented bitch faces. “Fine, Dean, there was something wrong with the last guy, how was I to know he was already involved?” Sam said resignedly.

“So, is this one single? Does he actually have a job?” Dean fired off these questions as Sam tried to get a word in. “Yes, he’s single and as he owns a business he does have a job.” Sam managed to get in between Dean’s big brother questions. “And what’s his name?” Dean asked, with a warning tone. “No, not telling you any more than that, you’ll have to wait and see.” Sam said laughing.

“As we’re talking about dates, how about your date?” Sam asked.

“No, not telling you his name either.” Dean said grinning. “His name? Interesting...”giggled Sam. “Shut up bitch” laughed Dean, “right, I’m off for a shower, have fun tonight Sammy”.

“Jerk!” laughed Sammy, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”


	4. The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel meet up at the Roadhouse. Sam and Gabriel get closer, Dean is an annoying big brother. Castiel gets an unwelcome surprise at the Roadhouse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling teasing and fluff, but lots of angst (language and violence could be triggering for some so apologies in advance) I'm really really sorry for what I've done to one character (ducks behind wall to hide), please comment, it makes me update faster, I promise!

After pacing around his bedroom, unable to decide, Dean had finally settled on black jeans, black boots and a dark green shirt. He rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to his elbows, tried to do something with his hair, failing miserably and finally stood back to look in the mirror. Not too bad, he thought, pulling on his black leather jacket and grabbed his keys. He wasn’t planning on having more than one or two beers so was happy to drive. He headed off in the Impala, singing along to AC/DC as usual.

In the meantime, Castiel was glaring at himself in the bathroom mirror, issuing death threats and severe warnings at his hair. No matter what he used, it never seemed to stay neat for more than a minute. Sighing heavily, he settled for the default setting of his hair, which either meant I haven’t brushed this in weeks look, or the I’ve just got out of bed after a wild romp look. Oh well, Dean hadn’t seemed to mind earlier. At least his new shirt looked good, especially with his black pants, black vest and a blue tie. It might be a bit formal, but he liked this look. Checking himself over one more time, he added a quick spritz of Dior Homme, and headed out to catch a cab. He hadn’t been out for a while, and the thought of spending the evening with Dean just made him very happy.

Gabriel, for once early in his life, was already waiting in the Roadhouse in a corner booth. He was beginning to worry if Sam would turn up at all, although it was still a bit early. He brushed some lint off his favourite black shirt, which he’d finally teamed up with a new pair of black jeans and a silver grey vest. He looked around the Roadhouse, watching the door closely, he hoped that Sam hadn’t stood him up. He’d been head over heels since that first day Sam had come through the door of the Broken Halo, with that smile and those dimples.

Castiel got out of the cab, looking around the parking lot for Dean or any sign of his car. Not seeing either, he headed towards the door, walking past a group of men. His heart sank as he recognised them. They had come into the ER last month after a drunken bar fight demanding to see a doctor. Lisa had left Castiel to deal with them as they were short staffed. As soon as Castiel had walked into the room, they had started jeering and shouting at him, demanding that they didn’t want to be treated or touched by a fag,queer, homo nurse, they wanted a real doctor. Castiel had tried to calm them, whilst controlling his own anger, he was so tired of homophobic rants, but he had no success. When one of them picked up a chair and tried to throw it at Castiel, the hospital security had stepped in and they were removed. They had all threatened and spat at him by the time they were removed and Castiel had taken a few hours to calm down.

Determined not to acknowledge them, he held his head up and walked past, ignoring the attempted shoving and the muttered threats that came his way before he got to the door. Looking around he couldn’t see Dean, but it was a little early. Gabriel caught his eye from the corner booth and he smirked and waved at his big brother, Gabriel gesturing him to come over.

“Hey Gabriel, here early then?” Castiel grinned as he sat down. Gabriel laughed, “So are you baby bro!” The very next second Gabriel stopped laughing, all his attention focussed on the door. Castiel turned around to see Sam had just walked in and was looking around the bar. Gabriel had taken a deep breath and seemed unable to breathe as he waved to catch Sam’s attention. Sam smiled and walked over to the booth. Even Castiel found himself mouthing the word wow as he looked at Sam, tall muscular legs encased in dark coloured jeans, a white t-shirt almost moulded to his chest and a simple leather jacket. Who would have realised there was a male model hiding in that suit?

“Hi Gabriel, hi Castiel.” Sam said almost shyly. Gabriel cleared his throat and finally managed to speak, “Hi Sam.” Castiel smiled and stood up to let Sam sit down opposite Gabriel. Sam grinned and slid past Castiel, folding his long legs under the table.  Looking over at the door again, Castiel felt his heart rate pick up as finally, Dean came into the Roadhouse. He bit nervously at his lip as he waved to catch Dean’s attention, oh god, the green shirt making his eyes look even more intense and that leather jacket, he could hardly breathe as Dean came over to the booth.

As Dean walked towards Castiel, he began to grin as he saw Sam sitting at the booth smiling shyly at a brown hair man with amber coloured eyes, so this was Sam’s mystery man then. “Hi Cas,” he said, touching his arm, unconsciously licking his lips as he looked him up and down slowly. Between those black pants, blue shirt and oh god, fuck me now please Cas, that black vest emphasising every inch of his athletic body, he was almost whimpering under his breath.

Castiel smiled, “Hi Dean, you made it then.” Dean smiled and peering around Castiel said, quite loudly and obnoxiously as only siblings can, “Hi Sammy,” his voice full of mischief and glee. Sam’s face dropped as he turned, “Dean? What are you doing here?”

“Now is that any way to treat your big brother?” Dean was grinning as he looked at Sam who was almost cringing. “So, who’s this?” he said, turning to look at Gabriel. With a heartfelt, why is this happening to me sigh, Sam gave in, “Gabriel, this is my brother Dean. Do not believe a word that he says.” Gabriel looked at Sam, then Dean, then at Castiel who was smirking as he watched them, “Hold on, Cassie? Sam’s brother Dean is your date?”

The four of them looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Castiel and Dean sat down and called a waitress over. Castiel was still giggling as he settled down opposite Dean, who leaned forward demanding an explanation. Castiel explained quietly that Gabriel had been wanting to ask Sam out for weeks but had been too nervous. “I decided to interfere this morning and got Sam to ask him out.” Castiel smiled, “You don’t mind that we’re all here together Dean? I thought it would be easier for Gabriel if he had company.”

Dean smiled, “Of course not, now I can tell all those embarrassing stories about Sammy all night” he said happily. Castiel chuckled, “Well, I just wanted Gabriel to be happy. He’s helped me so much over the years, always been there for me, even when my parents disowned me.” Castiel went quiet, frowning a little. Dean held his hand, not liking to see Castiel look unhappy, “I know what you mean Cas. After I left the Marines, I…I’ve been struggling with PTSD and if I hadn’t had Sam around, well…” Dean stopped talking, struggling to continue. Castiel took a tighter hold of Dean’s hand, “It’s ok Dean,” he said quietly, as Dean calmed down.

The waitress came back with the order and Gabriel claiming to be half-starved, insisted on ordering buffalo wings and fries, and a second round of drinks before they had even started on the first. Castiel was giggling, used to his brother’s antics on a night out. Although when Gabriel mentioned a certain teddy bear, that caused a scuffle that ended up with Sam and Castiel swapping seats so that no more beer would be spilt.

About an hour later, Dean and Castiel had been talking quietly, occasionally kissing when Castiel looked over at Sam and Gabriel. Oblivious to everyone else, Gabriel was practically sitting on Sam’s lap as they kissed. He nudged Dean, “looks like they’re enjoying themselves” he said grinning. Dean smirked “that looks like fun, let’s join in” and Castiel found himself pulled onto Dean’s lap and Dean’s tongue exploring his mouth hungrily. Castiel moaned, his heart racing as the kiss deepened, pulling Dean closer to him.  They were interrupted by a loud wolf whistle from Gabriel, “Get a room baby bro!” Sam was snickering as Dean blushed. Castiel turned, pretending to glare at his brother, “Gabe! You promised you’d behave tonight!”

“Did I?” said Gabriel, trying to look innocent and as usual failing miserably. Dean laughed, and gently turned Castiel’s head back towards him for another kiss. “Ignore him Cas, he’s jealous!” Dean said smirking. “Me? I’ve got the better looking brother right here!” said Gabriel, grinning as Sam went an interesting shade of red, and in an effort to stop him talking, pulled him in for a kiss that left Gabriel gasping for breath. This time Castiel and Dean both wolf whistled and began teasing as  Gabriel blushed deeply and buried his face into Sam’s neck whining for them to stop.

Castiel was still giggling, but had to go to the bathroom, so had to persuade Dean to let go. This took several minutes as Dean kept on insisting on one more kiss and refused to let go. Laughing as he finally broke free, Castiel headed off to the bathroom. Dean immediately started teasing Sam, asking him and Gabriel when the wedding was going to be. Castiel was grinning as he walked away, and thinking only of Dean and not much else, he didn’t notice three men following him.

As Castiel dried his hands, still smiling as he thought of Dean, he found himself being grabbed from behind, an arm around his throat. “Well look what we’ve got here, how you doing queer?” spat a thick ugly voice, as the arm tightened around his throat, pulling him back. Castiel struggled, but remembering his self defense classes, he hit back with an elbow as hard as he could, finding himself free for a second as the man doubled over wheezing. Castiel turned towards the door but two familiar looking men stepped in front of him grinning, “Where you going fag?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and began to run forward, trying to use surprise to get away. One the men grabbed him by his shirt, and swung him hard against the wall, his head snapping back.

“Get the fuck off me”, Castiel snarled, but the next second found himself gasping for air as he was punched in the stomach. He fell forward desperately trying to breathe and was pulled up by his throat, and slammed back hard into the wall. Trying to get away, the pain in his head was excruciating, and he couldn’t breathe. “Oh no queer boy, I’ve been waiting for you,” the first man who’d grabbed him laughed nastily as he stepped forward. “Hold him boys, I’ll show him what happens to queers in my town.”

Castiel tried to struggle free, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him, not again. The two men caught hold of him, pinning him to the wall laughing as he fought back. The first man, who he now recognised as the one who’d thrown the chair at him, stepped in closer and began punching him. The first punch knocked Castiel’s head hard against the wall, his vision blacking out. Trying to yell again, he was stopped by a second punch to his head, and blacked out. Coming round a few seconds later, to a bolt of pain in his side from a punch, he struggled weakly but was unable to move. Punch after punch was thrown at him, the pain in his ribs was overwhelming, as the three men spat obscenities at him, laughing and jeering at his feeble attempts to fight back.

Dean, having tortured his brother for long enough, frowned. “Where’s Cas? He should be back by now. “

“Aww, are you missing your boyfriend?” smirked Sam.  “Bitch” grinned Dean as Sam immediately came back with “Jerk.” Sniggering, Dean made his way through the crowd to the bathroom, finally getting to the corridor where it was. As he got to the door, he heard a yell, “Fucking queer!” Dean’s eyes went from warm to ice cold fury, his body tensing as his Marine training took over. He slammed the door open and stepped in, his eyes narrowing as he took in the horrific scene before him.

Up against the wall opposite the door was Castiel, held there by two men, a third standing in front of him was pulling his head up by his hair before punching him hard. Castiel was barely conscious, his body limp, blood pouring from wounds, his shirt torn. As Dean shot across the room the man in front of him raised his arm to punch him again.

Dean was practically growling with rage as he grabbed the man by his arm, snapping it back as he slammed the man forward into the wall. He slumped to the floor, screaming in pain as Dean turned and snarled, “Get the fuck off him”, his eyes were wild. One of the men tried to run off as Dean moved, a single punch took him down. The second held his hands out shouting “hey, I didn’t hit him” as Dean moved towards him. Dean didn’t hesitate for a second, a hard kick to the knee and one punch was all it took.

The door to the bathroom opened, one of the Roadhouse’s doorman was coming through, stopping in shock as he took in the scene before him. Dean, his eyes still cold and his body tense said calmly “Call the police and the paramedics, these three beat up my boyfriend.” The doorman hit the panic button on his radio and came in to help.

There was a quiet thump as Castiel slid to the floor, his head down, body limp. Dean ran over him, dropping to his knees, “Cas, Cas…oh fuck….Cas!” he cried out, panicking. Castiel groaned quietly, “Dean…I…” he said weakly, his blue eyes dulled. “Cas…” Dean said quietly, his heart breaking at the sight before him. Castiel’s head dropped onto Dean’s shoulder as he lost consciousness, Dean cried out “Cas! No!” frantically checking for a pulse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets taken to hospital, Gabriel thinks back to when he rescued his brother, Dean needs his brother more than ever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another chapter full of angst "ducks behind wall again", hope you're all enjoying it - profuse apologies for hurting a certain person, I will make it up to him - comments make me update faster everyone!

Sam and Gabriel were chatting, waiting for Dean and Castiel to come back. Gabriel had just joked that they had obviously eloped when they saw two paramedics , followed by several police officers run into the bar towards the bathroom. Frowning, Gabriel stood up, “What’s going on? Oh no, Cassie!” Gabriel ran down the corridor followed by Sam.

When they got to the door of the bathroom, Gabriel stopped, unable to believe what he was seeing. The police officers were handcuffing three men and pulling them out of the bathroom as two paramedics were pleading with Dean to move out of the way. Gabriel cried out “Cassie…no..no!” his voice breaking as he recognised the battered and bleeding body of his baby brother in the corner. Dean was holding him, and like a mother bear protecting a cub was practically growling at the paramedics to stay away.

Sam took one look at Dean and pushed his way into the bathroom to help. Dean was crying as he shouted, protecting Castiel and pushing the paramedics away. “Sir! You have to let us help him, please let him go.” One of the paramedics was pleading with Dean but with no luck. Sam came forward, “He’s my brother, let me through,” he said firmly, pulling the paramedic back. “Dean, it’s Sam, look at me.” Sam spoke as calmly as he could, reaching forward to hold Dean’s face, forcing him to make eye contact. “Dean, you have to listen to me.”

Dean was shaking, his eyes frantic as he tried to protect Castiel. “No, no, I have to save him, I have to!” Sam tried again, “Dean, look at me.” This time Dean’s eyes locked with Sam’s, “Sam? Oh god, Sam, help Cas, help him, please…” Dean broke down crying as he slowly let go of Castiel. The paramedics rushed in and got to work on Castiel, as Sam held onto Dean.

“Ok, strong pulse, looks like possible fractured ribs, head injuries,” one of the paramedics spoke quickly to Sam, “We have to get him to the ER now.” Dean reached forward holding onto Castiel’s hand, “I have to stay with him,” he said shakily. The paramedic nodded sympathetically, “right, let’s move him,” Dean walked with the paramedics as they moved Castiel out of the bathroom, clinging onto Castiel’s hand still crying. Sam went over to Gabriel, who was leaning against the wall crying. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, “it’s alright Gabe, I’m here.”

“Oh god Sam…Cassie…oh…” Gabriel clung onto Sam as he cried. He pulled Gabriel out of the bathroom, following the paramedics. “Dean? Give me your car keys, we’ll follow the ambulance.” Dean nodded, passing the keys to Sam, who hugged him quickly, “hold on Dean, he’ll be alright.”

Keeping one arm around Gabriel, Sam went over to the booth and grabbed their jackets, heading back out to the parking lot. One of the police officers called out to him, “Sam, they’re taking him to the ER at Sisters of Mercy. We’re going to need a statement from your brother later.” Sam looked over at Officer Rosen, they’d worked on several cases together. “Thanks Tom, I’ll see you there.”

Getting into the Impala, Gabriel was still shaking as Sam pulled out onto the road. Sam reached out and pulled Gabriel closer to him. “Gabe, just hold.” Gabriel punched out at the seat, “fuck, those goddamn bastards, why Sam?”

Sam sighed, “I know Gabe, at least the police have got them.” Gabriel punched out at the seat again, screaming in anger. Startled, Sam pulled over to see Gabriel curled up, fists clenched tight as he sobbed. Sam reached out, pulling Gabriel to him, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his back gently as Gabriel cried. “He’s my only family Sam, I can’t lose him, I…I..can’t.” Sam held him tighter, knowing that he couldn’t say anything that would help right now. “Come on Gabriel, let’s get to the hospital.” Sam said gently.

Gabriel continued crying as Sam drove to the hospital. Despite all of his playful bravado around people, he was actually a very gentle soul and very protective of Castiel. Coming out to the family had been easier for him as he had already moved out before he told them. But for Castiel it had been a very painful time, their parents turning on him and the other three brothers spurning him. Castiel had been left completely distraught when their father had called him a sexual deviant and told him to stay away from Uriel’s children in case he corrupted them.

*Flashback*

It was at that point that Castiel had broken down and called Gabriel, crying and begging him for help. Gabriel had dropped everything, told his boss he had an emergency and drove overnight to his former home. He’d hammered the front door until Michael opened it, exchanged insults with him and then stormed into the dining room. His parents, who had been sitting quietly, frowned as they saw an unshaven tired Gabriel scowling at them.

“Mother, Father, so unpleasant to see you again,” he practically spat the words at them.

“Gabriel,” his father had said unemotionally, “why are you here?”

“Castiel called me, you are a total bastard, did you know that?” Gabriel said coldly.

“You do not talk to me like that in my own house!” roared his father.

“Oh I can and I will, you have no right to talk to me to like that, you are not my father!” Gabriel shouted in frustration, thumping his fists down on the table.

“Gabriel!” his mother said in shock, “this is totally unacceptable behaviour.”

“Unacceptable? How about calling Castiel a sexual deviant and warning him to stay away from his niece and nephew? I’m ashamed that I’m actually related to any of you, ashamed!” Gabriel shouted loudly.

“Now Gabriel, you have to be reasonable, your father simply wants to protect the family, and you and Castiel should accept that,” his mother said calmly.

That was it for Castiel, normally very easygoing and slow to anger, preferring to stay calm, this slur on both him and Castiel’s sexuality was too much. Throwing himself across the room, he grabbed hold of this father by his shirt and pulled him up from his chair so quickly his father barely had time to react.

“Gabriel! Let him go!” his mother shouted.

“Shut up!” snarled Gabriel, and glaring at his father, his amber eyes usually warm, now so cold and harsh that even his father was silenced for once. “You do not have the right to judge anyone, least of all your own offspring. You make me physically sick. I’m going upstairs to get Castiel and I’m taking him home with me. You will not contact either of us ever again, do you understand?”

“Gabriel, put me down, be reasonable,” his father stammered, unnerved by the waves of anger coming from Gabriel.

“Reasonable? Reasonable?” Gabriel snarled as he pushed his father away. “Just shut up, I don’t want to hear your voices ever again.” Gabriel stormed out of the dining room as Michael ran towards to him.

“How dare you shout at Mother and Father Gabriel!” he yelled.

“Fuck you Michael!” Gabriel shouted as he ran upstairs to Castiel’s room. Trying to control his anger, he knocked on Castiel’s door. “Cassie, it’s me, open the door.” “Gabe?” came a quiet tear choked voice. “Cassie, come on baby bro, let me in.” coaxed Gabriel.

The door slowly opened and Gabriel was pulled in by Castiel who locked the door behind him. The curtains were closed, one lamp was on in the corner. Castiel threw himself at Gabriel, clinging onto him like a drowning man, as he broke down crying. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, “Cassie, I know, come and sit down.” “Gabe, oh fuck, I, I , can’t take it anymore.” Castiel groaned as they sat down, Gabriel hugging Castiel as he cried.

Fighting back his own tears at the state his brother was in, it looked like he hadn’t slept for days and he had lost weight, all Gabriel could do was hold him, rocking him like a child. “Why Gabe? Why do they hate me so much?” Castiel said quietly.

Sighing, Gabriel held him tighter and said firmly, “Now you listen to me Castiel. What that lot of bigoted idiots think is not the truth. They were exactly the same when I came out to them after I left home. They just won’t accept anyone who doesn’t fit in with their narrow view of the world. There is nothing wrong with you or me, you’re a wonderful human being and I’m an awesome older brother.”

Castiel managed a weak smile, “it still hurts Gabe”. “I know Cassie, but I’m here now.” Gabriel said quietly. “Right, I want you to come home with me so get packing.”

“What? I can’t just leave Gabe, I do have a job here, and where would I live?” said Castiel frowning.

“Hand in your notice, there’s a good hospital a few miles away from me, you can get a job anywhere with your references. And you can stay with me until you find an apartment.” Gabriel smiled. “But Gabriel, you live in a studio apartment, there’s no room for me.” Castiel sighed. “Not any more baby bro,” Gabriel grinned. “you are now looking at the new owner of the Coffee Bean café which happens to have a two bedroom apartment upstairs,” he said smugly.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “What? You just bought the café you were managing? How did you afford that?”

“The family trust fund Cassie, I decided to actually do something with the money instead of leaving it in the bank.” Gabriel said happily. “And I’m going to be closed for 2 weeks while I re-decorate before the grand opening of The Broken Halo café,” Gabriel smirked, “and Cassie, wait until you see the pictures I’ve commissioned for it, our former parents would die.”

“The Broken Halo? “ Castiel dropped his head and started laughing. Gabriel grinned, relieved to get his baby brother laughing again. “So, are you going to come with me, get away from this place and those people? Gabriel looked hopefully at Castiel, he was determined to get his gentle brother away before he was crushed even further. “Come on Cassie, you can help me decorate and I’ll make you pain au chocolat,” Gabriel smirked, knowing his brother’s weakness for his baking.

Castiel looked at him, he knew that he had to leave, staying here was slowly killing him. Taking a deep breath he said “Ok Gabe, but you’d better not be lying about the pain au chocolat!” “Attaboy Cassie! Right, let’s get your bags packed.” Gabriel jumped up rubbing his hands.

“Gabriel, you drive a Mustang, there’s not going to be enough space for my stuff,” Castiel said frowning slightly. “True, but I couldn’t see myself driving a minivan, could you?” Gabriel giggled. “I can arrange for movers to pick up everything else, just pack what you need for a few weeks.”

Castiel laughed and then grabbed Gabriel hugging him. “Thanks Gabe, love you.” Castiel held on to him for a minute. Gabriel hugged him, “what are big brothers for Cassie, love you too. Now get packing!”

Castiel packed a few bags, taking enough for two weeks, while Gabriel called a local moving firm. “Everything in the room except the bed, dresser, wardrobe and rug,” Gabriel explained over the phone, pulling a face at Castiel, “they can stay.” Castiel giggled, he’d always hated the heavy wooden furniture all over the house. Picking up his bags, he took one last look around his room, once a place of happiness but lately just a place to hide. He turned to the door, “come on Gabe, let’s get out of here.”

When they got to the front door, Castiel froze for a second, his head dropping down as their father stood in the hallway in front of him. “Gabriel, what do you think you are doing?” he said calmly. “I told you, I’m taking Castiel home with me before you hurt him again.” Gabriel said coldly, trying not to lose his temper. “Castiel? Is this how you’re going to treat us? After everything we have given you?” said his father quietly.

Castiel kept his head down, not making eye contact, his hands shaking slightly. “Well Castiel? Answer me boy.” Gabriel stepped forward, “leave him alone, you’ve done enough damage!” he shouted. “Castiel, you will answer me when I ask you a question,” his father said sternly. Gabriel was about to pull Castiel through the door, hell if he had to he would carry him out of the door, when Castiel put his hand out to stop him, still shaking slightly.

He lifted his head up, his blue eyes were like shards of ice as he looked at his father. “I’m leaving with Gabriel as I don’t wish to be associated with you, mother, Uriel, Michael or Raphael any longer. You will not see me or attempt to contact me ever again, do you understand?”

His father frowned, opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, his confusion at Castiel’s rebellion was obvious. “If that is what you wish to do, go ahead. Of course I will arrange for you to receive your share of the trust fund if this is the lifestyle you wish to pursue,” he said disdainfully.

“Transfer it to my bank account,” Castiel said coldly. Turning to Gabriel, he said in a much warmer tone of voice, “let’s get out of here Gabe.”

As they got into the car, the front door was closed firmly behind them, Castiel bit his lip but turned to Gabriel, “come on Gabe, you’ve got pain au chocolat to bake.” Gabriel burst out laughing as he started the car and drove away from their former family home.

Sam’s voice brought Gabriel out of his memories of that day. “We’re here Gabe.” He looked up, realising that they were at the hospital. Gabriel was looking so worried as they ran to the ER that Sam kept hold of his hand, both of them seeking comfort.

“Sam!” Officer Rosen called him over towards a room. “Tom, got here as quickly as we could, where’s Dean?” said Sam. Tom frowned, pulling Sam to one side, “What’s going on Tom?” Sam said quickly. “Dean, he tried to hit a doctor when she told him to let go of Castiel’s hand. He was out of control. Hospital security are sitting with him in the break room.” Tom said quietly. “Fuck,” sighed Sam, “I’m sorry Tom, I should have told you earlier, Dean has PTSD and he’s already had an episode tonight.” Sam was frowning, his eyes full of worry for his older brother. “Is the doctor alright?”

“The doctor is fine,” came a warm female voice. It was Lisa, standing behind them smiling. “He didn’t try to hit me, just tried to push me away and he pulled his hand away just as quickly. And Tom? I’m not pressing charges.”

“You’ve already told me Lisa, I know.” Officer Rosen was smiling.

Gabriel cleared his throat, still holding on to Sam’s hand, “What about…Cassie?” he asked quietly, dreading what he might be told.

“Oh, are you his next of kin?” Lisa asked. “Yes, please tell me…I…” Gabriel stammered.

“Well, right now, he’s stable, we’ve sent him down for a CT scan and x-rays, we’ll know more in about 10 minutes. Just hold on here and I’ll come and tell you when we get the results.” Lisa smiled, patted Gabriel on his shoulder, “Go into the break room just down the corridor there, it’s a bit more private than the waiting room.” Lisa pointed down the corridor and then walked away quickly.

Getting to the break room, Sam stopped for a second. Sitting in a corner, his head in hands, shaking was Dean. Two of the hospital security were there with him, one was offering Dean some water but Dean wouldn’t look up. Sam went over and knelt down in front of Dean, taking hold of his hands, “Dean? Come on Dean, look at me.”

Dean shook his head, muttering under his breath. As Sam lent in closer he realised that Dean was saying Castiel’s name over and over. As calmly as he could, Sam got up, sat in the chair next to Dean, his arm around him, “Dean, it’s going to be ok, I’m here.” Dean shook his head, still shaking as Sam continued to talk quietly. Instinctively Gabriel came over and sat on the other side, taking hold of Dean’s hand as Sam continued to talk. Eventually Dean raised his head and looked at him.

“Sam…Sammy? Oh fuck, those guys, they hurt Cas…why? Do you know how he is?” Dean said, his voice hoarse. Sam hugged him, “the doctor should be here soon to tell us, Dean, don’t worry.” He could see that Dean was finally beginning to come out of his anger and withdrawal as the impact of the evening began to wash over him. Then, without any warning, it was as if Dean broke down completely, sobbing and holding onto Sam, totally overwhelmed by his emotions. Sam had been ready for this and just held him tighter, Gabriel leaning in to hug him as well. Sam smiled at the hospital security, “I can take over from here, he’ll be ok.” The two men nodded sympathetically and left the break room.

About 10 minutes later, Lisa came in to the break room. Dean looked up and immediately started apologising, “I’m sorry, so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Lisa held her hand up smiling gently at him, “I know Dean, it’s fine.”

Gabriel sat there, shaking a little, “What about Cassie? Is he…is he…how bad is it?” he stammered as he held on to Sam’s hand. Lisa sat opposite them, “Castiel has been sent to ITU,” she began, as Gabriel choked back a sob, “Just a precaution Mr Novak. We’ve had the results of the tests, Castiel has a hairline fracture of the skull and a severe concussion. He has five broken ribs, severe contusions all over his abdomen, so we’re monitoring for internal bleeding although there was nothing on the scan. He’s had a nasty head wound that we’ve stitched already, along with a smaller wound above his left eye.

By now, Gabriel was crying as Lisa listed Castiel’s injuries. “Mr Novak, all things considered he’s been pretty lucky, if Dean hadn’t been there it could have been much worse. Now, we’ve got him on medication for the pain, through a drip, he’s on oxygen and various monitors, so he’s going to look like he’s covered in tubes. Don’t worry, it looks worse than it actually is. Barring any further problems, I’d like to keep him in ITU for at least 2 days and then a further 5 days just to make sure.”

Gabriel was crying as he looked at her, “Can I see him?”


	6. The ITU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in the ITU, Dean refuses to leave him, Sam looks after Gabriel. But is Castiel going to make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, sorry ! Will update the next chapter soon, all mistakes are my very own and once again, "ducks behind wall" sorry about doing this to a certain character!! Enjoy everyone, comments are love people!

 

Lisa smiled gently at Gabriel, “of course, but one at a time and only for a few minutes, he’s very groggy.”

Gabriel got up, urging Dean to come with him, “come on Dean, he’ll want to see you.” Dean got up slowly and followed them to the ITU. When they got to the unit, Dean stepped back, telling Gabriel to go first, he was desperate to see Castiel but knew full well the bond between brothers. Sam coaxed Gabriel through the door and hung back in the corridor, keeping an arm around Dean who shaking again. “Sam, what if…” Dean’s voice faltered as he fought back a wave of emotions, a mix of anger, guilt and need.  Sam sighed as he held Dean, “I’m here Dean, you know I’ll always be around. Look, maybe after this you should go back to Missouri, try again with the therapy.” Sam said quietly, hoping that Dean would maybe see sense.  Dean frowned, “Maybe, but after I know that Cas is going to be alright.”

Gabriel stood by the bed, trying not to break down as he looked at his baby brother. Castiel was lying on the bed, wires, tubes, oxygen mask, it looked like he was covered in equipment.   Gabriel choked back a sob as he took hold of Castiel’s hand. He looked so fragile and was so pale, the bruises on his face darkening, angry looking stitches above one eye. “Cassie,” he said hoarsely, “it’s me, Gabe” squeezing his hand gently.

Castiel’s eyes opened a little, “Gabe?” he said, sounding so small and weak that Gabriel could barely hear him. Groaning, Castiel took a breath, “hurts to breathe…” Gabriel bit back a sob as he looked at him, “Cassie, thank God…I don’t know what I’d do if…if…” Gabriel broke down, unable to speak as he looked at his brother.

Castiel softly squeezed Gabriel’s hand, “ssh Gabe, s’ok” he said weakly.  Gabriel looked at him, “I should be telling you that.”  Castiels’s blue eyes, usually so vibrant, now dulled by the medication, looked at Gabriel. “love you Gabe.” Love you Cassie” said Gabriel, fighting back more tears. “Don’t call…call me Cassie,” Castiel managed a small smile, wincing as he did so. “Where’s Dean…I…want to...”

“He’s outside with Sam. I’ll get him now. The doctor said we could only see you for a few minutes. I’ll see you later baby bro,” Gabriel smiled softly and leaned down, gently kissing Castiel on his forehead.  Gabriel went back into the corridor, “He wants to see you Dean, he’s very groggy though,” he said, beginning to cry again, as Sam pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair as he held him. “Sam…he…he looks so…fragile…oh god…” Gabriel gasped as Sam held him, comforting him as best as he could.

Dean went into the room, his heart nearly breaking as he saw him lying on the bed. “Cas,” he said softly, as he sat down on the chair by the bed, his legs felt so weak. Castiel’s eyes opened slowly, “Hey,” he said quietly.  Dean held Castiel’s hand, crying as he looked at him, “Cas…fuck…I thought I’d lost you…I…I”

“Don’t cry…Dean…s’ok” Castiel said softly.  Dean reached out and gently stroked the side of Castiel’s face, his eyes full of pain and anger as he took in the dark bruising. “I’m sorry Cas, I should have been there to protect you, should have been…”

“Not…not your fault,” Cas murmured.  Dean looked at him, leaning forward and gently kissed him, tears streaming down his face. Castiel managed a tiny smile, “Dean.”

Lisa came in to check on Castiel. “Hi Castiel, how are you feeling?”  Castiel groaned a little as she checked his vitals. Dean got up to leave but Castiel held onto his hand, “no…Dean…stay” he whispered, his eyes beginning to close again. Lisa looked at them, it wasn’t hospital policy but the way those two looked at each other, she shook her head smiling.  “If you promise not to tire him out and let him rest, you can stay Dean. I’ll clear it with the rest of the staff.” Lisa said gently, her hand on Dean’s arm. As he looked at her hopefully, she nodded and Dean sat down on the chair, still holding Castiel’s hand.

Castiel said softly, “stay…” Smiling, Dean said, “I’ll be right here Cas, try to get some sleep.”  Lisa did one last check on Castiel’s medication, then turned to leave. “Everything looks ok Dean, Castiel, you need to get some rest.” Castiel made a small sound of agreement, his eyes already closing.

Gabriel and Sam were waiting outside anxiously. “How is he?” Gabriel said tentatively.  “He’s in a lot of pain, but there’s no sign of any internal bleeding. He should get some rest overnight though.” Lisa said as reassuringly as she could. “Castiel wanted Dean to stay with him, it’s against hospital policy but to hell with that, I’m not going to separate them.” Lisa chuckled softly.

Gabriel took a deep breath for what felt like the first time since he had seen Castiel in the bathroom at the Roadhouse. “Sam, Gabriel, you can stay in the break room if you want.” Lisa offered.  “I’ll stay Sam, you can go home. Hasn’t exactly been the ideal first date has it?” said Gabriel, almost smiling. Sam frowned, “Oh no Gabriel, I told I’d stay with you, come on,” and taking Gabriel’s hand he pulled him down the corridor to the break room.

Dean sat on the chair, holding Castiel’s hand. He reached out and stroked Castiel’s cheek gently, “Cas, try to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up” he said softly. Forcing his eyes open, Castiel frowned a little, “don’t go…please”. Dean leaned in and kissed him gently again, “I won’t go, I’ve got you Cas, now rest.”  Castiel finally closed his eyes, his face relaxing slightly as he drifted off to sleep again. Dean sat there, content to hold his hand, watching over him. He didn’t want to close his eyes, as every time he did he could feel himself falling into another panic attack. He sighed, he’d nearly lost control tonight completely. Maybe Sam was right about going back to Missouri, after all, he didn’t want to frighten off Castiel.

It ended up being a very long night. Lisa and other staff came in regularly to check on Castiel. Every time Castiel woke up, Dean was there, holding on to his hand, smiling at him. The nurses offered Dean a blanket, a pillow, coffee, but he refused everything, not wanting to move away or let go of Castiel’s hand for a single second.

Around 7am that morning, Castiel had woken up, and despite the medication seemed to be more aware and awake. Dean was still sitting there holding his hand, stroking his thumb gently over the knuckles as he watched him.

“Hey,” said Castiel, wincing as he tried to move.  Dean panicked, “Cas, you have to stay still, umm let me call a nurse if you need to move.”  Castiel frowned, “I’m fine Dean.”

Dean sat up, “like hell you are Cas, I’m going to call a nurse, stay still,” he said firmly, pressing the call button.  A tall blond haired man swept through the door, bursting with energy, “Castiel, oh look at you darling! Right, what do you need?” he said loudly. Dean turned to glare at him as Castiel smiled gently, “John, can you help me sit up a bit? Dean won’t let me move.”

John turned to look at Dean, who was now standing protectively by the side of the bed, almost scowling at him. John grinned, taking a long speculative look at Dean. “Well, hello Dean,” he purred, raising an eyebrow. “All the nurses are swooning over you down at the desk, and I can see why.” John winked at Castiel, “Better keep a tight rein on this one Castiel or he’ll be stolen away!”

Dean still hadn’t said a word and was standing there almost bristling in anger, his eyes narrowed. John looked at him, “aww look at him being all protective, so cute!” John grinned, then burst out laughing, “Relax Dean! Everyone in the hospital knows that you saved Castiel last night.”  Taking a breath, Dean forced himself to sit back down, still holding onto Castiel’s hand. “Dean?” said Castiel, “you can say hello you know.” Dean dropped his head and grinned, “Sorry, hi John.”

John stepped back looking surprised, “he can speak!” he said grinning. Dean laughed, relaxing a bit more. “So Dean, where have you been hiding? I didn’t know our little town had such gorgeous mechanics.” John winked at Castiel, grinning.

“John,” said Castiel, “play nice”.  “Oh relax Castiel, he’s not really my type, and I’ve got own hunky man at home haven’t I?” John said smirking. “Right, let’s get you sitting up then. Dean, can you move the pillows behind him and then help me move Castiel?”

Dean grinned and helped John move Castiel, tucking the pillows back behind him. Castiel groaned as he was moved and then began complaining incessantly about how much pain he was in, and how dizzy he was, and how uncomfortable he felt and why did he have to move anyway. Dean gently reminded him that he had asked to move, grinning at John.

“Nurses make **wonderful** patients,” said John in a very sarcastic tone. “So, are we comfortable?”

“No.” frowned Castiel, “I need more pain meds now, pass me my chart.”

“I think I’ll do that Castiel,” John said grinning, “just lie back and be a good little boy.”

Castiel frowned, “I **am** a nurse John.”

“No, you’re a patient Castiel, I’m a nurse.” John smirked. Checking Castiel’s chart he increased the pain medication and then swept out of the door, calling out “Good luck Dean!” as he left.

Dean burst out laughing as he looked at Castiel’s face, he was practically pouting at John’s parting remarks. “Not funny Dean,” he grumbled quietly. “I should sign myself out, I can take care of myself at home just as well.” Castiel said firmly.  “Oh really?” said Dean, raising an eyebrow, “not going to happen Cas, so just lie back and behave like a good little patient.” Castiel shook his head slowly, “I know, I just don’t like being here. I’ll behave if you stay with me Dean.”

Dean’s face softened, taking hold of Castiel’s hand again, “You know the answer to that question Cas,” he said smiling. “Do you want me to get Gabriel? He’s been here all night.”  Castiel smiled, “Yes, I want to see him, thanks Dean.”

Dean bent down and kissed Castiel gently, and then went off to the break room. When he got there, opening the door quietly, he grinned. Sam was lying on the sofa, one arm wrapped firmly around Gabriel who was practically lying on top of him, both of them asleep. Smirking he grabbed his phone and carefully took a few pictures before waking them up.

Gabriel woke up in a second, “Cassie? Is he alright?” he said quickly, trying to get up. Sam muttered something under his breath and tightened his hold on Gabriel, before beginning to wake up. He looked confused for a second and then blushed a little before reluctantly letting go.  “He’s ok Gabriel, he wants to see you.” Dean smiled. Gabriel got up and stretched a little before running off. Sam sat up on the sofa, groaning as his muscles complained. “How’s Castiel?”

“Ok I think, he wants to go home though.” Dean said as he sat down on the sofa.  “Did you get any sleep Dean? You look dreadful.” Sam frowned as he looked at Dean, who was pale and still a bit tense.  “No, I…I just couldn’t sleep.” Dean admitted quietly.  “Oh Dean, lie down here and get some sleep then.” Sam suggested.  “No.” Dean said sharply, “I’ll get some coffee while Gabriel is with Cas, I’m not leaving him alone in here, I promised.” He got up to leave and was pulled back to the sofa by Sam. “Dean, you’ll make yourself ill if you don’t get any sleep. When was the last time you had a decent night’s sleep? And don’t lie to me because I’ll find out,” he said frowning.

Dean sighed heavily, “I’m not sure…I’m tired most of the time Sammy, it’s those dreams.” Dean stopped talking for a second. “Dean, that’s it, you have to get back into therapy. I’ll phone Missouri today, get an appointment.” Sam said firmly. Looking at his baby brother Dean knew it was pointless arguing any further. “Fine, call her today, I’ll go and see her.”  Smiling, Sam got up, “right, let’s go get some coffee, Tom said that he would need a statement from you today.” Rolling his eyes, Dean got up and they headed off to the restaurant.

Gabriel was sitting by Castiel’s bed, holding his hand, crying and smiling at the same time,  “Cassie, I was so scared last night, I thought I’d lost you.”

“I know Gabe, it’s ok.” Castiel said quietly.  “It’s not ok!” Gabriel shouted, “dammit Cassie, you’re my baby brother, I’m supposed to look after you!”

Castiel sighed, trying to hide the bolt of pain that shot through his head, “Gabe,” he said softly, trying to calm his brother down, “I know, but come on, there’s guys like that in every town. I was just unlucky, that’s all.” Castiel looked at his brother, usually so full of life and now looking so worried. He squeezed his hand gently, “it’s ok Gabe.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “sorry Cassie, I didn’t mean to shout.”  Castiel smiled a little, “I know, just try to keep it down, my head is aching. Did you get any sleep last night?” Gabriel bit his lip and blushed a little at the memory of waking up practically on top of Sam in the break room. “Gabe?” said Castiel, “are you blushing?”  Gabriel looked away for a second as Castiel smiled a little. “Well, umm, I slept for a while in the break room on the sofa.” “And?” said Castiel. “Sam slept on the sofa with me,” Gabriel said grinning. “Oh Cassie, he looked after me last night, he was…he was so nice.”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak and then found himself crying out as pain spasmed through his head.  “Cassie? Cassie!!” Gabriel stood up and hit the emergency button on the wall, calling out for help. Castiel was crying out in pain again as John ran through the door.  “Castiel? Where’s the pain?” John said firmly, checking the monitors and frowning.

Castiel groaned loudly, unable to speak for a second. “my…my head…oh fuck...dizzy…feel sick…” he cried out again as John checked his B/P, biting at his lip when he saw the reading. Castiel groaned, leaning forward slightly, gagging slightly. John grabbed a bowl just as Castiel began to vomit, crying out at the pain in his ribs, and then going silent as he began to lose consciousness.


	7. We Just Have to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel relapses, Dean suffers, Sam and Gabriel get closer while they wait for good news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter, we're not out of the woods yet....hope you all enjoy - feel free to comment, I love feedback everyone :)

Lisa came running through the door. By now Gabriel was pushed to one side as they began to check over Castiel. Lisa called out his name but Castiel was unresponsive. Looking over at John she said firmly, “We have to intubate him now”. John frowned but let his training take over, helping to lay Castiel flat on the bed before Lisa began the procedure. For a few seconds the room was almost silent as Lisa inserted the endo-tracheal tube to help Castiel breathe. She breathed a sigh of relief as she checked the readings on the equipment a minute or so later.

John checked Castiel’s vitals, making sure that he was stable as Lisa watched closely. She sighed, “Looks like the concussion is more severe than we thought, we’ll have to keep him sedated for a few hours.” John nodded in agreement as he looked at Castiel, making sure that he was comfortable, at least for now. Lisa turned to look at Gabriel, who was still standing on the side, behind John, shaking and pale.

Frowning, she called out “John! Catch him!” just as Gabriel collapsed. John knelt down, checking Gabriel’s pulse and airway, calling out his name. They moved him into the recovery position, Lisa calling out for more help and a trolley. Two nurses came in and the four of them moved Gabriel onto the trolley. As John checked his blood pressure, Gabriel groaned and slowly began to come round.

As he opened his eyes, he tried to sit up, crying out “Cassie,” as John held onto him. “Gabriel, stay calm or you’ll pass out again.” Gabriel tried to push him away calling out for his brother, looking around panicking. Lisa came over and catching hold of his hands said calmly, “Gabriel, listen to me. Castiel should be alright in a few hours, his concussion is more severe than I thought.”

“But…but…he was alright” Gabriel stammered, still confused and dizzy.  “I know Gabriel, but this happens sometimes with severe concussion. His scans were clear so please try not to worry. We’ve had to sedate him and he’s got a tube in his throat to help him breathe until the sedation wears off in a few hours.” Lisa spoke as calmly as she could, trying not to panic Gabriel any further.

Gabriel broke down crying, as John tried to calm him down. “Gabriel, do you want me to call someone?” Lisa asked gently. Shaking, Gabriel took a breath, “Sam…Dean’s brother…please…” Lisa smiled understandingly and stepped out into the corridor to put a call out over the tannoy system, asking Sam to come to the ITU.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were in the restaurant, drinking coffee as Sam tried to persuade Dean to eat something.

*Attention please, Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester, please come to the ITU. Sam Winchester to the ITU.*

Dean knocked over his coffee as he stood up, the colour fading from his face, “Cas…” he said weakly, as Sam got up. “Easy Dean, it might be nothing” Sam called out as Dean began to run from the restaurant. Sam ran after him, calling for Dean to slow down.

Dean got to the ITU and came to a stop at Castiel’s door, falling against the door frame as he saw Castiel lying unconscious on the bed, intubated and silent. “Cas…no…” was all said as his vision began to fade, his breathing became shallow, his heart rate doubling as he felt himself going into a panic attack. Sam managed to catch hold of him as his legs buckled, helping him to a chair before he fell.

Kneeling in front of him, holding his shoulders against the back of the chair, Sam called out, “Dean? Dean? Come on, look at me.” Dean’s eyes were glazed over, he was shaking, sweat pouring off him, unaware of anything around him. Lisa came over, “Dean? Can you hear me?”  Dean sank further into his memories, hearing screams from his squad, the smell of smoke, the taste of blood in his mouth. He let out a cry of pain, throwing his head back as the memories overwhelmed him again and again.

Sam held onto his shoulders, calling out Dean’s name over and over, desperately trying to bring his brother back from his panic attack. “Sam, let me help,” said Lisa. Sam shook his head, “I haven’t seen him like this for a few months. Last time it took hours to calm him.”  Dean cried out again, that day in Afghanistan was all he could see, feel, hear. He shook his head, muttering “no, my fault, it’s all my fault, no, no,” as he pulled away from Sam, hugging his knees to his chest, he began rocking back and fore.

Lisa ran over to the drugs trolley, “Sam? Has Dean been given any medication for these attacks?”

“No, he won’t take anything.” Sam said, as Dean began screaming. “Fuck…Lisa! Please help him!”  Lisa ran back to Dean, “I’m going to give him a tranquiliser, this should help in a few minutes. Dean, hold on, we’re going to help you. I’m going to give you an injection, ok?” Dean screamed out again, pulling away from Sam and trying to get up. Sam stood up and pulled Dean to him, as Lisa injected him.

Slowly, they got Dean to sit down again. He immediately curled up on the chair, rocking back and fore, still muttering. Lisa and John sat next to him, “We’ll keep an eye on him, he should be ok in a few minutes. Sam, I think Gabriel needs you.” Lisa nodded over at Gabriel who was sitting up on the trolley, a look of complete devastation on his face as he looked at Castiel.

Sam looked over, “Gabe,” he said. Gabriel stood up slowly and Sam went straight to him, wrapping his arms around him. Gabriel clung on to him, crying, “Cassie…he’s…oh god Sam…”  Sam took Gabriel over to a chair and sat down. He pulled Gabriel onto his lap, lifting his legs up and holding him like a child, Gabriel’s head on his shoulder, as he cried. “I’m here Gabe, I’ve got you.” Lisa looked over for a second and smiled.

She looked at Dean, he was still rocking back and fore but he had stopped talking and his breathing seemed to be a little slower. As Lisa spoke softly to him, reassuring him, gradually he stopped rocking back and fore and sat quietly. Sam looked over at Dean, realising that he was actually calming down, he gave a sigh of relief.

After a few more minutes, Dean lifted his head, his green eyes slightly unfocussed as he looked around, frowning for a second. Lisa smiled gently at him, “It’s ok Dean, you’re safe.” He looked at her, his eyes still glazed and now tired, his frown deepening. John came over with a blanket and Lisa carefully put it over Dean’s shoulders, “Dean, you had a very bad flashback. I’ve given you a tranquiliser so you should be feeling a bit drowsy now. Just try to relax right now.” Lisa said calmly. Dean nodded slowly and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, curling up again on the chair.

John got up to check on Castiel, relaxing a little as his vitals all looked good. Gabriel looked up, “how’s Cassie?”

“Everything looks normal for now, we just have to wait for the sedation to wear off.” John said quietly. “How long?” asked Gabriel.  “About 3 or 4 hours, he should start to come round on his own.” John said reassuringly. “What if he doesn’t?” Gabriel said, choking back a sob. “What if he’s in a coma?”  Lisa got up, “Gabriel, I know you’re worried but all we can do is wait. His scans were all clean, his vitals are good, just try and stay calm.” Gabriel sighed, fighting back the tears as Sam held him.

Lisa nodded towards the door and she and John stepped out into the corridor. “I’m a bit worried about Dean. He should be asleep by now, I gave him the maximum dose. I’m going to stay here for a while, keep an eye on him.”  John frowned, “Are you sure? I can get someone down from Psych if you want.”

“No, that’s the last thing he needs, I’d rather wait and see if the tranquiliser works first, I don’t want to stress him any further.” Lisa said firmly.  “Ok, if you’re sure. Let me know if you need anything.” John smiled and headed back to the nurses desk.  Lisa sat down next to Dean, who was sitting quietly, but still awake. She held his hand gently, talking quietly to him, about anything and everything, just wanting him to relax. After about 5 minutes Dean looked up, “Cas…” he said quietly, his voice was hoarse. “Is he…is he going to be ok?”

“We had to sedate him because of the concussion, and put him on a ventilator. We just have to wait a few hours for him to come round. His vital signs are good Dean, try to stay calm. ” Lisa said gently. Dean broke down crying, “fuck, it’s all my fault” he gasped. Lisa sat with him, rubbing his back gently and talking quietly until Dean began to calm down, the tranquiliser finally taking effect. Lisa smiled as she his eyes begin to close slowly, still curled up on the chair.

She sat there for a little while, until she was certain that he was asleep. Looking over at Sam she asked quietly, “Has he been to see a therapist?” Sam looked up, “Yes, but he hasn’t been for a while. She tried to get him to talk about his last tour in Afghanistan and he had a massive panic attack, like earlier. He hasn’t been back since.” “Afghanistan? He was in the Army?” Lisa asked.

“He was in the Marines for over 10 years. He doesn’t talk much about it, not even to me. But his last tour was the reason he got out.” Sam said quietly. “Could you persuade him to go back to see his therapist?” Lisa said hopefully. “I’ll get him to go, even if I have to carry him in myself,” Sam said firmly. Lisa smiled, “I think you would too.” Sam smiled, “He’s my brother, I’ll do anything for him.”

Lisa got up and stretched. “I’m going to get some coffee, will you be alright for a while?” Sam and Gabriel nodded as Lisa left. Gabriel looked over at Castiel, his breath catching in his throat. “Sam? What if Cassie doesn’t wake up? He’s my only family, I can’t…can’t handle this…” Gabriel began crying again, he felt so helpless. Sam held him, wiping away his tears gently as he kissed him, his brown eyes full of love and compassion. “I’ve got you Gabe, hold onto to me.” Gabriel dropped his head down, letting Sam’s voice and the sound of his heart soothe him.

The next few hours were some of the longest in Gabriel’s life. Lisa and John checked regularly on Castiel, and Dean. Gabriel sat for some time, holding Castiel’s hand, talking quietly about happier times, desperate for his baby brother to wake up.  After about 2 hours, Dean was awake, looking as tired and stressed as Sam had ever seen him. He and Gabriel both sat by Castiel’s bed, waiting for a sign that he was going to be alright. Sam spent time hugging both of them, urging them to try and eat and drink as they waited.

Just before lunch time, Gabriel, with Sam by his side, had slipped out to get some fresh air, and to call the Broken Halo to make sure that Becky hadn’t destroyed the place in his absence. Dean was still sitting by Castiel’s bed, holding his hand, saying over and over, “Cas, please wake up.” The only sounds in the room were the ventilator and the heart monitor, Castiel looked so small and frail in the bed that Dean could hardly bear to look at him.

John came in to check on Castiel again. “Hey Dean,” he said quietly, “how are you feeling?” Dean sighed quietly, “I’m fine”. John frowned for a second, and then went over to check the readings on the heart monitor. Dean sat up, sure he was seeing things, “Cas?” he said hopefully. John turned round to see Castiel slowly opening his eyes.


	8. Is He Going To Be Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking a bit more hopeful for now, Sam and Gabriel get closer again, Dean and Castiel share some quiet time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is bigger than I thought, still a long way to go - so hold on everyone, I promise that it may get happier, sometime...
> 
> All mistakes are mine, comments are welcome and appreciated and make me update more, hint hint! Enjoy :)

“Cas? Dean said again, standing up, still holding onto his hand, reaching out he touched Castiel’s face gently, “Cas?”

John stepped forward, “Castiel? Can you hear me?” Castiel frowned and gestured towards his throat. “We had to intubate you, just stay calm for a minute, ok?” John stepped out, calling for Lisa, who came running from the desk, smiling as she saw that Castiel had woken up. “Castiel, you know this procedure, just hold on while we do this.”

Dean stepped back for a second as Lisa and John worked on Castiel, disconnecting the ventilator, before removing the endo-tracheal tube. “Right Castiel, you have to cough for me, but try to keep still”.  Dean bit his lip as Castiel coughed painfully, colour flushing his face as the tube was removed. Castiel was almost gasping for air, wincing at the pain in his throat. Castiel frowned as John immediately got him back onto oxygen, but gave in as he struggled to control his breathing, still coughing a little.

“Castiel, try to breathe slowly, you can have a sip of water in a few minutes.” Lisa said smiling as she checked the rest of his vitals. Dean came forward and sat down by the bed, taking hold of Castiel’s hand, his eyes shining as he smiled. A few minutes later, after Castiel had been checked over again, they helped him to sit up a little and he was given some water. “Small sips only Castiel, I don’t want you to start coughing again.” Lisa said firmly.

Dean held the water for Castiel, allowing him only small sips through the straw. Castiel groaned, his throat still painful from being intubated. “What…” he swallowed painfully and tried again, “What happened?”

“Your concussion was more severe than I thought, we had to sedate you for a few hours. How are you feeling now Castiel?” Lisa asked.

“Tired, head and chest are aching,” he said hoarsely. “Try not to talk too much, and you should get some rest now. I’ll check back on you in about 30 minutes, it’s good to have you back Castiel.” Lisa smiled as she and John turned to leave. Castiel nodded, not taking his eyes off Dean for a second. John grinned as they walked down the corridor, “So, what do you think Lisa? Spring or summer wedding?” Lisa laughed, “Definitely spring, they won’t be able to wait for the summer!”

Dean put the water down on the table and reached out, his hand gently caressing Castiel’s cheek, “Cas…I….” he stopped, biting at his lip as he felt himself beginning to cry again. “Sorry Cas…I…I thought I’d lost you and…” Dean stammered slightly, fighting the emotions welling up inside him. Cas caught hold of Dean’s hand and kissed it gently, “I’m not going anywhere Dean,” he said quietly, wincing a little at the pain in his throat. Dean leaned forward, his lips softly brushing against Castiel’s, kissing him so gently and tenderly.

Gabriel and Sam were walking quickly back to the ITU, Sam holding on firmly to Gabriel’s hand. Catching sight of them, John called out, “Gabriel, Sam, hold on!” and walked up to them. “What? Oh god, Cassie…is …is he ok?” Gabriel gasped, his breathing rapid, his face tense. “I was just coming to get you, he’s awake and off the ventilator,” John smiled as Gabriel took a shaky breath, “oh thank god…Cassie” and took off towards the ITU as fast as he could, dragging Sam along with him. John grinned as he watched them run down the corridor, maybe it would be a double wedding…

Gabriel and Sam burst into the room and then stopped at the sight of Dean and Castiel in the middle of a gentle but very loving kiss. “Cassie!” Gabriel shouted happily, as Castiel and Dean froze for a second, Dean blushing as he pulled away.  “Hey Gabe,” Castiel said, looking a little flustered, but smiling at his brother. Gabriel caught hold of Castiel’s hand, “Cassie,” he said more sedately, “I was so worried, how do you feel?”.

“Tired, but ok,” Castiel said quietly, “and stop calling me Cassie Gabe” he said smiling a little. Gabriel began laughing, as relieved and happy as he’d ever been. They all sat for a while, as Gabriel reassured himself that Castiel was ok, talking quietly, until Castiel began to yawn, his eyes beginning to close.

“I should let you rest,” said Gabriel. “I’ll go and get some things from your apartment for you and bring them back later.” “I’ll take you Gabe,” said Sam, “Dean, do you want to come back with me and get some rest?” Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand and pulled him closer to the bed, “Dean, will you stay?” he asked quietly. Dean nodded and sat back down on the chair, his eyes not moving from Castiel. Sam smiled, “We won’t be long, call me if you need anything Dean,” he reached out for Gabriel’s hand and left the ITU, Gabriel relaxed and happy as they headed for the parking lot.

Dean moved the chair, turning sideways, resting his head next to Castiel, his green eyes tired but warm as he looked at him. “Rest now Cas, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Dean said softly. Castiel frowned slightly, “Promise?” he said quietly. Dean smiled, and gently kissed Castiel again, “Cross my heart Cas, I’ll stay right here.” Castiel smiled, his blue eyes tired but happy, “Dean….” He said softly as he began to fall asleep, knowing that Dean would be there when he woke up.

Dean watched him sleep, this man that he had known for such a short time, but already couldn’t imagine being without. He sighed, exhausted and aching, but determined to stay with Castiel. Lisa came in about 10 minutes later to check on Castiel. “Dean, how are you feeling?” she asked quietly. Dean sat up for a second, “I’m ok, just glad that Cas is better.” “Officer Rosen called, he needs to get a statement from you, but I told him to come back later today.” Lisa said, “thought I’d let you get some rest first.” Dean smiled gratefully, “Thanks, I’m sorry about last night and…this morning, I don’t want to be nuisance.”

Lisa frowned, “Dean, you are not a nuisance, don’t apologise. And if you hadn’t been there last night for Castiel…” she stopped for a second, her hand on Dean’s shoulder. He smiled and for a second the strain and tiredness disappeared from his face. “So, I have to wake Castiel for a minute, do you mind moving for a second?” Dean shook his head and moved away as she leant in and woke up Castiel. “Castiel? Can you hear me?” Groaning, Castiel reluctantly opened his eyes, “huh? What…Lisa?” he muttered grumpily. Lisa smiled, “Castiel, how are you feeling?” Frowning and looking like a grumpy child, Castiel muttered, “tired, why did you wake me?” Lisa grinned, “all part of procedures, you know that Castiel!”

He frowned, “My ribs ache, my head hurts and I’m tired and thirsty again, anything else?” “no, just wanted to check up on you,” Lisa said happily. “You can have more water Castiel, then go back to sleep, you need to rest.” Dean got some more water for Castiel, smiling as he helped him, their eyes never breaking contact for a second.

Lisa watched them with a knowing smile, “I’ll be back to check in on you later Castiel.” The only response she got was “hmmm” from Castiel who was focussed on Dean, his eyes practically glowing with happiness as they looked at each other. Lisa grinned as she left, she swore she could see blue birds of happiness flying around their heads when they looked at each other.

Dean sat back down, his head next to Castiel again, as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. Castiel tilted his head slightly into Dean’s hand, almost purring as he relaxed. “That’s nice…” he said softly. Dean smiled, “feels good to me too Cas.” “Mmm” was all he heard from Castiel as his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep. Dean kept running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, content to watch him, Castiel’s warmth relaxing him.

Gabriel came out of Castiel’s bathroom throwing a hairbrush into the backpack for him, and turned into his bedroom to get the sleep pants and t-shirts that Castiel preferred to wear in bed. Sam peeped around the door, “Gabe?” “Hey Sam, I’m nearly ready.” Gabriel said, wondering whether or not to take a book in for Castiel. “No hurry, was just wondering where you were,” Sam said grinning.

Gabriel looked over at him, “Sam? I don’t know how to thank you for last night, and this morning and right now. If you hadn’t been there…I don’t think I…” Gabriel sat down on Castiel’s bed, sighing. Sam came in and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, “You don’t have to thank me Gabriel, I wanted to be with you. I…I’ve liked you for a long time, just never thought you felt the same way.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, surprised, “A long time? How long?” he asked. Sam dropped his head grinning, “Since the first day I walked into the Broken Halo and saw you behind the counter, singing along to Highway to Hell with Becky.” Gabriel looked at him and blushed, “I…I fell for you that day,” he said quietly, holding his breath for a second. Sam looked at him smiling, “I should have asked you out that day, all that time we’ve wasted.” Pulling Gabriel closer, they kissed, Sam feeling his breathing quicken as Gabriel moaned.

It was Gabriel who pushed Sam back onto the bed, his hands on Sam’s shoulders as the kisses deepened. Gabriel began kissing Sam’s neck, nibbling at his pulse points and then with a wicked grin, bit gently. Sam’s back arched, “Fuck…Gabe…” and with a soft growl he pulled Gabriel closer, their hips meeting. Gabriel pulled back for a second and with an almost predatory look in his amber eyes, he rolled his hips against Sam with an irresistible friction. Both of them groaned, Sam reaching up for Gabriel and kissing him until they were both panting for breath and hard.

Gabriel dropped his head down onto Sam’s shoulder, “fuck…not here Sam…later.” Sam groaned then agreed, but pulled Gabriel in for a kiss that he later swore made his toes curl. Breaking free before he started ripping off Sam’s clothes, Gabriel lay back for a second, trying to catch his breath. Sighing, they slowly got up, Gabriel reluctantly letting go of Sam as he picked up the backpack he had filled with Castiel’s clothes and toiletries.

“We should make a move, I’d better check in at The Broken Halo. I can pick up some food and coffee for Dean and take it back to the hospital.” Gabriel said, smiling at Sam. They walked out of the bedroom, and just as they got close to the door, Sam took the backpack from Gabriel, dropping it on the floor.

“Sam? Wha…” Gabriel’s voice was cut off as Sam kissed him, pushing him back against the wall, grinding his hips until both of them were shaking with need. Gabriel’s head dropped back as Sam bit and nibbled at his neck, until Gabriel was begging Sam not to stop. This time it was Sam who stopped, with one long lingering kiss, “Like you said Gabe, not here, my place, later” he said, his eyes full of dark promises. Gabriel bit at his lip, “Jesus Sam, you’re going to kill me.” Grinning, Sam picked up the backpack and with one last kiss ushered Gabriel out of Castiel’s apartment, both of them only thinking of the past few minutes.

Dropping the backpack into the Impala, the short walk to the Broken Halo gave both of them some time to cool off. Surprisingly, Becky hadn’t actually demolished Gabriel’s kitchen, having managed to keep her ability to break things under control, well, apart from two coffee mugs which she swore had leapt out of her hands. After reassuring her that Castiel was on the mend, Gabriel got some pastries and coffees and they headed back to the hospital.

Back at the hospital, they found Castiel and Dean both asleep. Castiel was holding onto Dean’s hand, his head tilted towards Dean, their lips almost touching, their faces peaceful. Gabriel just smiled gently as he looked at them, before putting the box of coffee and pastries down. Sam was just relieved to see his brother sleeping again.  Castiel sighed quietly, his eyes opening for a second and smiling when he saw Dean. “Cassie,” said Gabriel happily. Castiel looked up, “Hey Gabe,” he said sleepily. “I’ve got some things for you from your apartment, I’ll put it away for you,” he said quietly, “Thanks Gabe,” Castiel said, looking back at Dean and smiling again.

There was a quiet groan from Dean as he slowly woke up, “Cas?” he muttered, then smiled softly as he looked at him, his green eyes soft and sleepy. “Dean,” said Cas happily, as Dean ran his fingers through his hair again smiling as he did so, his eyes beginning to close again.  “Dean? Do you want a coffee? Gabriel brought some back from the Broken Halo, got some pastries too if you’re hungry,” asked Sam. At the mention of the coffee, Dean’s eyes flew open and letting go of Castiel’s hand for once, he made grabbing gestures at the coffee Sam was holding, almost whining. Sam laughed as he handed him the coffee, Dean holding on to it as if it was the Holy Grail.

Lisa called in to check on Castiel, just as he had started demanding coffee. After being told no firmly by Lisa, this led to pouting, complaints of patient abuse and neglect until Castiel gave in and agreed to drink water instead. Lisa smiled, “Well, everything looks good Castiel, how are you feeling?”

“Head and ribs are painful, but not like earlier. When can I go home?” Castiel asked grumpily, scowling at Gabriel and Sam who were drinking coffee. “I want you to stay in hospital for 5 days Castiel.” Lisa said firmly. Castiel frowned, “oh come on Lisa!” “No Castiel, 5 days,” she repeated “I’m serious.”  Dean said gently, “Cas, I’ll stay with you, please listen to Lisa.” Castiel looked at him, his face softening, “Ok, but no longer than 5 days, or I’ll sign myself out, I mean it.” Dean chuckled at the determination on Castiel’s face, the mood in the room lightening a little, Lisa laughed as she left, promising to be back later.

“You can stay with me for a few days when you come out,” said Gabriel, “you’ll need some help while your ribs heal.” Castiel smiled, “Deal, but you have to feed me pain au chocolat every day.” Gabriel laughed, “As many as you can eat baby bro.”  He looked over at Dean, “Don’t worry Dean, you can come and see him, I won’t disturb you,” he said winking at them with an evil smirk on his face. At this both Dean and Castiel blushed which led to some very unmanly sniggering from Sam and Gabriel. This was swiftly followed by a simultaneous “shut up” from Dean and Castiel.


	9. Is It Too Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to the police, Gabriel and Sam spend some alone.... "ahem" yes....it's time for some action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days late updating, sorry everyone but real life takes over sometimes! Hope you like this chapter, feel free to comment, I love to know what people think :)

After about an hour, Sam and Gabriel got up to leave as Castiel was obviously very tired. “We’ll come back later Cassie, get some rest,” said Gabriel. Dean, who hadn’t moved from his chair said firmly, “I’ll stay here with Cas,” his eyes daring Sam to object. Knowing that look of old, Sam nodded in agreement, hoping that he could persuade Dean to rest that night. Sharing a heated look, Sam and Gabriel left quickly, Sam promising Dean that he would look after his car. Castiel closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feelings of warmth and security as Dean held his hand. Smiling, Dean moved closer, his head next to Castiel’s on the pillow, capturing Castiel’s lips for a soft but intense kiss.   “You rest now Cas, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean said quietly. Castiel hummed in agreement as he drifted off to sleep again, Dean holding him close.

A while later Lisa came quietly into the room, “Dean?”

“Hi, Castiel is sleeping.” Dean said softly. “That’s good, he’s going to need to rest for a while. Officer Rosen is here, he needs to take a statement. Can you speak with him now?” Lisa asked, keeping her voice low. Dean frowned, “I don’t want to leave Castiel right now, I promised him I’d stay here.”

“He can take the statement here Dean, I can stay here if you want me to.” Lisa offered smiling. Dean sighed, “Fine, but if Cas wakes up we have to stop, I don’t want him to get upset.” Lisa called Officer Rosen in, “Hi Dean, please call me Tom. This won’t take long. I’ll just record this interview for now and if we need any further details we’ll let you know,” he said softly.

Dean tried to relax, still holding Castiel’s hand. He really didn’t want to go over what had happened but he knew that this had to be done, those men had to pay for what they had done to Castiel. He took a deep breath and in a quiet voice began to tell Tom what had happened. Lisa sat there, keeping an eye on Dean and glancing over at Castiel, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She frowned, noticing the strain on Dean’s face, which only seemed to lessen when he looked back at Castiel.

Several times Dean had to stop talking, close to tears as he described the scene in the bathroom. Tom gently encouraged him through the statement, letting him speak at his own pace. He could tell that Dean was struggling to stay calm, his emotions very close to the surface.

“Right Dean, I think that’s it. Like I said earlier, if we need any further details we’ll contact you.” Tom said. “What about those men?” Dean said quietly but obviously angry. Tom smiled, “They were refused bail this morning, they’ll be kept in custody until the trial.”

Dean looked surprised, “No bail?” Tom grinned, “No, turns out there’s more than a few outstanding warrants waiting for them. And it’s not the first time they’ve been involved in something like this. They’re not going anywhere for quite some time.”

Dean took a deep breath, relieved that those men were not going to be around. Tom got up and shook Dean’s hand, “Thanks Dean, I know that this was difficult for you, I’ll get out of your way. Thanks for your help Lisa, see you around.”

Lisa smiled as she said goodbye, then got up to check on Castiel, waking him for a few seconds much to his annoyance. “Everything looks fine Dean, but you really should go and get some rest, you look exhausted.” Dean shook his head, his attention focussed back on Castiel as he held his hand. “I said I’d be here while he sleeps, I can rest later. Sam and Gabriel will be back this evening.” Dean said tiredly.

“Alright, but you should rest later,” Lisa said softly. “Later,” Dean said firmly, not lifting his gaze from Castiel. Lisa shook her head, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. “I’ll be back later to check on Castiel. If you need anything Dean just let me know.” Dean nodded absently, the stress on his face beginning to lessen again as he looked at Castiel. Lisa left, making a mental note to speak with Sam about this later.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting in Sam’s apartment, both of them almost strangely shy as they looked at each other. Sam started laughing, “Talk about an awkward silence!” Gabriel, loving the dimples that showed when Sam smiled, broke down laughing himself.

Gabriel moved closer to him and with a small smile, lent forward and kissed him, gently at first, moving down to his neck, nibbling and biting until Sam gasped, “Gabe…”, his arms pulling Gabriel closer. Reaching up, Gabriel brushed his fingers through Sam’s hair, looking into his eyes as he smirked a little, pulling him down for an intense kiss, that left them both breathless.

Sam moved forward, pushing Gabriel down onto the sofa, their hips meeting, both of them hard and aching, as Sam rolled his hips up. Gabriel bit his lip as his back arched up, urging Sam on as he groaned. The only sounds in the apartment were muttered curses and groans as they rocked together on the sofa. As Sam began to work his hands into Gabriel’s jeans, his only intention to feel Gabriel’s skin next to his, Gabriel pushed him away. “Gabe? Is something wrong?” Sam panted, not knowing what was going on.

“Sam, umm don’t take this the wrong way but…” Gabriel said quietly. Sitting up a little, Sam frowned, “Gabe? If this is too fast…I…” he stopped for a second, not sure what to say. Looking up at him, Gabriel pulled him down by his shirt, kissing him until they were both seeing stars. “No Sam, not too fast. But, would it be alright if I had a shower first? I’ve been in these clothes since last night.” Gabriel grinned at the look of relief on Sam’s face, “You can scrub my back,” he said with a smirk.

Sam burst out laughing, “I thought you’d changed your mind! And I’d rather scrub something else,” he said, his voice low and husky. Grinning, they got up, Sam pulling Gabriel towards the bathroom, Gabriel giggling as Sam nearly fell trying to take his boots off without stopping. Gabriel made him stand still for a second and managed to get his own shoes off without falling. He was about to take his shirt off when Sam stopped him. He took hold of Gabriel gently but firmly, pinning him against the wall, his hands above his head. Gabriel looked up at Sam, his amber eyes darkened with lust as Sam smirked. “Keep your hands there,” he growled in Gabriel’s ear, as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

As Gabriel’s shirt hit the floor, Sam ran his hands slowly down Gabriel’s chest, followed by his tongue. Gabriel held his breath for a second as Sam’s tongue brushed against his nipple again and again, then bit down. Gabriel gasped, his hips bucking forward as Sam bit again, sending shockwaves down his spine. Sam grinned and slowly trailed his tongue to Gabriel’s other nipple, biting and sucking slowly until Gabriel was begging for more.

Standing back a little, Sam unbuttoned Gabriel’s jeans slowly. Gabriel’s breathing was rough and he began to drop his hands down. “Naughty,” Sam growled softly, pushing Gabriel’s hands back above his head, “I said, keep your hands there.” Groaning in frustration, Gabriel gave in. Sam smirked and then without warning, knelt down, his hands on Gabriel’s hips, his eyes full of intent. “Sam…what…” Gabriel gasped as Sam used his teeth to pull down the zip.

He slowly pulled Gabriel’s jeans down, listening to Gabriel’s curses as his hand brushed against him. Smiling he ran his hands down Gabriel’s legs as he pulled the jeans off, throwing them by the discarded shirt. Gabriel was breathing hard, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sam, kneeling in front of him.

Sam grinned and even more slowly took off Gabriel’s black boxers, biting at his lip as he stood up, looking at Gabriel against the wall, naked, his eyes clouded with lust as he stood there. Moving in, his hands on Gabriel’s hips, he pulled him close, feeling the heat coming off Gabriel’s body as his hips thrust forwards. “Fuck..Sam…nnghhh” was all Gabriel could say as he felt the rough denim against his cock, Sam’s hips grinding into him relentlessly.

Gabriel practically growled as he caught hold of Sam, turning them so Sam was now against the wall, their hips not stopping for a second. Gabriel, his eyes darkened and almost feral, took hold of Sam’s shirt and pulled it open, buttons falling away as he almost tore it off Sam, throwing it to the floor. “Gabe….oh fuck yes…” Sam gasped as Gabriel kissed and bit his way down Sam’s chest, his mouth practically torturing Sam’s nipples until Sam was almost whining.

Gabriel’s hands slowly opened Sam’s jeans, pulling the zip down slowly as he sucked and bit Sam’s nipples. He stopped for a second, and then gently teased his hand in, his fingers brushing over Sam’s cock, Sam moaning as he did so. Kneeling down, he pulled down Sam’s jeans, his firm hands running over every inch of Sam’s legs as the jeans were thrown onto the floor. Standing up, he finally took off Sam’s boxer briefs, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at him, aching to feel his skin next to his.

Gabriel stepped closer, running his tongue up Sam’s neck as their hips ground together again, the first touch of skin so hot that they groaned, not wanting this moment to end. Breaking away for a second, Sam put the shower on, pulling Gabriel in after him. Smirking, he got a bottle of shower gel and slowly began to wash Gabriel, his hands massaging every inch of his chest, then his back. Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam’s hands all over him, teasing him gently.

Sam grinned, his hands finally touching Gabriel’s hard cock, moving his hand so slowly that Gabriel was reduced to whimpering, almost unable to speak as his hips bucked forward, urging Sam to go faster. The next second Gabriel almost screamed in frustration as Sam stopped, “Not yet Gabe, time for you to wash me” he said huskily. Gabriel groaned but grabbed at the bottle of shower gel, “Fuck Sam…I..” and taking a breath he began to wash Sam, his strong hands moving over Sam’s muscles.

Slowly he pushed him against the wall of the shower, his hand moving down to Sam’s cock, his fingers feeling every inch of him as he gently moved his hand. Sam groaned, his head tilting back at the feel of Gabriel’s strong hand, not sure how long he was going to last. He reached out, taking hold of Gabriel’s cock, their hands moving in unison, gasping for breath, lost in the sensations flooding over them.

Gabriel was clinging to Sam, his breathing becoming more ragged as he felt his orgasm build, “Sam, oh fuck, so close…please” he gasped, his hips thrusting forward as Sam stroked him faster and harder. Feeling Gabriel’s cock throbbing, knowing that his own orgasm was close, Sam took a breath, “Gabe…I got you…come for me…” his hand moving faster. Gabriel’s back arched, letting out a scream, “ohhh fucckkk…Sam…” as he came. Only seconds behind him, Sam let out a yell, “Gabe….fuck…oh…”as he felt his orgasm tear through him, Gabriel’s hand not stopping for a second as Sam came, Gabriel biting down hard on his neck, feeling Sam’s body shake.

They stayed there for several minutes, holding each other, gasping for breath, shaking from the intensity. They kissed, not wanting to move or let go of each other for a second. Finally able to speak, Gabriel grinned, “I think we need to wash again.” Sam nodded as he picked up a loofah mitt, and then smirked evilly at Gabriel.

 

Half an hour later, a trail of water and discarded towels were left between the bathroom and Sam’s bed. Gabriel and Sam were wrapped around each other on the bed, breathless as they kissed. Gabriel moved on top of Sam, pinning his wrists above his head as he moved his hips in a totally depraved circular motion, smirking as Sam cried out. Pulling free, Sam grabbed Gabriel and rolled so he was on top, biting and nibbling at Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam’s hand move down his body, stroking over his hip and across to his cock, “Sam…yes…oh god…” Grinning, Sam moved his hand down further, his fingers caressing gently as Gabriel’s hips thrust forward. Sam reached out and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer of the cabinet by the bed. He urged Gabriel’s legs further apart and opened the bottle, pouring some onto his fingers, letting it warm slightly. Gabriel bit his lip, a wanton look in his amber eyes as he watched Sam.

Smirking slightly, Sam began to explore, slowly and gently, tracing one finger around and then into Gabriel. Gabriel took a sharp breath as Sam’s finger went deeper, his muscles tightening instinctively. “Sam…please…more.” Gabriel moaned. Sam gently worked in another finger, curling them until he touched Gabriel’s prostate, “Fuck…oh fuck…!” Gabriel cried out, his back arching off the bed. Sam groaned and added more lube, scissoring his fingers gently, opening up Gabriel, then adding a third finger. The second time he hit that spot, Gabriel let loose a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush, as his muscles clamped around Sam’s fingers.

Sam grinned as he continued to work his fingers into Gabriel, who swiftly went from begging to full on demanding, “Sam…oh fuck…just fuck me now…now…dammit…” Sam just grinned and continued working his fingers in and out of Gabriel, watching him fall apart, almost screaming as he writhed on the bed.

Sam slowly pulled his fingers out, Gabriel whimpering in protest, “Sam…no…don’t stop…” as he did so. “Gabe, hold on.” Sam said firmly, as he reached out for a condom. Gabriel continued to beg and curse as Sam put the condom on, desperately trying to control himself. Adding more lube, Gabriel almost whimpering by now, moved his legs onto Sam’s shoulders, urging Sam on. Slowly, Sam began to enter him, Gabriel crying out, the mix of pain and pleasure so intense he could hardly form words.

As the initial burn was replaced by pleasure, Sam moved deeper, slowly, not wanting to hurt Gabriel. He was holding himself back as much as he could and it was Gabriel who urged him on. “Sam, please move, for fuck’s sake move!” groaning loudly. Sam took a breath and gently pulled back, almost all the way out before moving in deeper and hard. Gabriel cried out, his hips thrusting up to meet Sam, his hands on Sam’s arms as he pulled him closer. “Gabe, oh fuck, you’re so tight” Sam groaned as he began thrust harder.

Gabriel threw his head back, “Sam…fuck…” as he felt Sam hit his prostate over and over. Soon both of them were reduced to incomprehensible groans as the heat grew between them. Panting for breath, Gabriel reached down for his cock, he couldn’t take much more. Sam growled out, “Oh fuck…yes…Gabe, I want to see you come, come for me”. Gabriel groaned, his hand stroking his hard cock fast as Sam’s hips worked relentlessly into him. Sam was so close that he could hardly breathe, the sight of Gabriel beneath him, his eyes hazy with lust was breathtaking. As he felt his orgasm grow he moaned “Gabe, so close…come for me babe.”

Gabriel cried out Sam’s name as he came so hard he almost blacked out, his come spurting all over his hand and their chests. Sam growled low in his throat as he watched Gabriel fall apart, the spasms driving him on as he hit Gabriel’s prostrate over and over pushing Gabriel over the edge as he felt himself begin to come. Gabriel screamed as he felt him come, and Sam almost incoherent, came hard, his back arched, crying out Gabriel’s name.

Sam slumped down on top of Gabriel, moaning, both of them not wanting to move. Realising that it would soon be uncomfortable, Sam slowly withdrew, removing the condom, throwing it in the general direction of the floor. He then fell onto his side, pulling Gabriel into his arms, nuzzling into his neck.

“Oh my god Sam,” groaned Gabriel, his head spinning, his body feeling boneless and limp from the orgasm. “That was…that…” he stopped groaning again. “Awesome?” moaned Sam, too busy biting and licking Gabriel’s neck to form a full sentence. “You’re so modest,” Gabriel grinned, before they both burst out in giggles with Sam full on snorting into Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel then squealed, being very ticklish in that particular spot.

This made Sam break down laughing even more and he didn’t stop until Gabriel rolled on top of him. Finding themselves face to face, Sam reached up and gently stroked Gabriel’s cheek, his hazel eyes warm and hazy. They kissed softly, just enjoying the feel of each of other for a while. Eventually as the mix of sweat and come became uncomfortable, they ended up in the shower again, unable to stop touching each other for a second.

It took them an hour to eventually leave the apartment, Gabriel in borrowed sweatpants and t-shirt that were far too big for him. After Sam had stopped giggling at the sight of him, they agreed to stop at Gabriel’s apartment so he could change. Gabriel made Sam stay in the Impala, he was convinced that if he let Sam in they would never make it back to the hospital that day. Running down and back to the Impala, they decided to go and grab some food before checking up on Castiel.


	10. You've Practically Got Hearts In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, memories and confessions....and what's happening to Castiel's emotions....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, but will now be typing each chapter instead of copy-typing from my notes, so should be quicker. Not a longer chapter but there's more to come - comments are more than welcome everyone :)

During that long afternoon and into the early evening, Castiel had slept, the trauma from his injuries and the sedation taking their toll. He had been awake now for about 20 minutes, whilst Dean was still sleeping. Despite the awkward position that Dean was in, slumped forward in the chair, his head on Castiel’s pillow, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His hand was holding on Castiel’s as if it were a lifeline. Every time Castiel had woken briefly, Dean, as he had promised had been by his side.  Castiel had taken this opportunity to just lay back and study Dean, mapping out those freckles that were sprinkled across his face, those long eye lashes almost touching his cheeks as he slept. He would deny to his dying day that he had spent a lot of time just looking at Dean’s mouth, those soft sensuous lips, remembering what they had felt like the day before.

Castiel frowned, having had some time to himself to think, he was getting very angry about the whole incident. This wasn’t the first time he had been attacked, beaten just for being gay. The first time had been by someone he had previously called a friend, at least until he found himself on the floor in a high school bathroom being kicked and sworn at. That incident had been brushed over by the school, and Castiel had simply refused to go back, rebelling for the first time in his life. It had been Gabriel who had talked their parents into using private tutors so Castiel could finish his final year. But Castiel had never forgotten the look of disgust from that former friend.  Gabriel had arranged for him to have self-defence lessons over that summer, and that, along with working out in the gym and running had made Castiel much more confident about going to college. Of course, being away from his other brothers and his parents helped, and sharing a room with Gabriel had been a learning experience.

Castiel sighed, feeling his anger and frustration fade away as he looked at Dean. He reached out and softly stroked Dean’s face, listening as Dean groaned, muttering under his breath as his green eyes opened slowly, “Cas?” he said quietly. Castiel carried on stroking Dean’s face, “Sssh Dean, go back to sleep.” Dean muttered under his breath, his eyes closing again, letting Castiel’s touch soothe him as he fell asleep. Castiel smiled gently, despite what had happened over the past day he was happy to be here with Dean right now. Maybe things were happening quickly but he found himself not caring, this just felt right, this connection he felt with Dean was too strong to ignore.

Gabriel and Sam sat quietly in the steakhouse smiling at each other as they held hands over the table. Sam’s eyes looked far away as he gazed at Gabriel, which led to Gabriel giggling to himself at the slightly stunned look on Sam’s face. “Sam? You with me?” he asked softly. Sam practically shook himself as he re-focussed, clearing his throat as he looked at Gabriel, before laughing softly. “Sorry Gabe, I was thinking about…” he said before trailing off blushing. Gabriel smiled, their eyes locked, the warmth and intensity between them so strong.

“Sam? Do you think we should have waited a bit longer before sleeping together? I mean, I don’t usually do that so soon, not really…”Gabriel said quietly. Looking worried, Sam frowned, “Gabe, are you regretting what happened? I thought we had a connection and …”Sam stopped talking biting at his bottom lip worriedly, his eyes looking hurt. Gabriel reached out, his hand gently touching Sam’s cheek, “What? No, of course I don’t regret it, not for a second Sam, I’ve wanted you for a long time.” Sam sighed in relief.  “What I was trying to say was are you sure it hasn’t moved too fast for you? I wouldn’t want to scare you away, or make you think I was only after you for one thing,” Gabriel said quickly, “Although now I know how hot you look naked….” Gabriel stopped, looking at Sam with lust filled eyes as he moaned softly.

Sam grinned happily, “Gabe, I’ve wanted you since I walked into the Broken Halo and I don’t regret a single thing. And you definitely haven’t scared me off, I’m staying right here.” Gabriel got up and moved his chair next to Sam’s, he pulled him close and kissed him, his eyes full of promises as they got lost in the moment.  There was an amused chuckle from behind them, “Gabriel? “ The owner of the steakhouse, Matt, was standing there with their food, grinning. “I can come back if you’re busy,” he said winking. Gabriel burst out laughing, “Hi Matt.” Putting their food on the table, Matt sat down at the table, “How’s Castiel doing? Is he alright?” Gabriel sighed, “He’s going to be in the hospital for about a week and….” Gabriel stopped for second, Sam holding his hand to reassure him, “He collapsed this morning, was on a ventilator for a few hours.” Gabriel said huskily.  Matt sat back, his face serious, “God, no, how…how bad is it?”

“He’s off the ventilator now, but he’s really tired. It was the concussion, but the doctor seems happy with him.” Gabriel sighed again.  “So things are looking better? That’s so good to hear Gabriel, tell him Alison sends her love, would it be alright if we see him in a day or so?” Matt half smiled at Gabriel. “Of course, you know he’d love to see you.” Gabriel smiled.  “Right, so who’s your friend Gabriel?” Matt said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Sam. Gabriel smiled, “This is Sam, my…” he stopped and looked at Sam, “I’m his boyfriend” Sam said, looking hopefully at Gabriel.

Gabriel took a breath and blushing a little, smiled, “Really?” Sam nodded and smiled, “Matt, this is my boyfriend, Sam, this is Matt, he owns the steakhouse.” “Nice to meet you Sam.” Matt said looking carefully at both of them with an amused smile. “Enjoy your food you two, say hello to Castiel for me.” Matt grinned as he left, watching as Gabriel and Sam sat there just looking at each other.

Castiel lay there, lost in his memories. He frowned a little, feeling anger building up when he thought of the past day. This wasn’t like him, of course he’d been angry before but he’d always dealt with it by going to the gym or running. This was different, he didn’t like it.  He didn’t realise that Lisa had come in to the room for a few seconds, and had to force himself to relax, pushing the wave of anger back. “Hi Castiel, how are you?” she asked, coming over to check on him. “Still a bit tired but alright. My ribs are really aching through.” Castiel said, trying his best not to sound angry. “You can have more medication in an hour if it’s bad.” Lisa said smiling. Doing his best to act normally, Castiel tried to smile a little, “Maybe, see how I feel later.”

Although they were speaking quietly, Dean began to wake up, groaning quietly as he moved. “Cas?” he mumbled, his eyes blurry with sleep and then wincing as he began to sit up. “Slowly Dean, that’s an uncomfortable position for your back.” Lisa said coming round the bed to help him sit up. He moved more gently, frowning as he carefully stretched his back. As he looked at Cas his frown melted away, “Cas” he said again, smiling his eyes full of warmth. Castiel looked at him, feeling his anger disappear, “Hey Dean,” he said softly.

Dean sighed, stretching again, “How are you feeling?” “I’m ok, but you should go home and get some proper rest Dean, you look exhausted.” Castiel said frowning a little. Dean opened his mouth to deny it but a wave of tiredness hit him and he knew that Castiel was right. “I know, I’ll go home later, after you’ve settled for the night.” Lisa smiled, “Good, do you want me to give you some medication to help you sleep Dean?”

Looking away for a second, Dean shook his head firmly, “I’ve got some at home if I need them.” Lisa nodded, “If you’re sure. Cas, do you want to try to eat something? You can have some soup.” Lisa smiled. Castiel looked up hopefully and even Dean laughed when they heard Castiel’s stomach growl. “That sounds like a yes,” Lisa laughed. Dean got up slowly, groaning as his muscles complained, “I’ll go to the restaurant and get some, think I can do with the exercise. Will you be alright until I get back Cas?”

“I’ll stay with him,” Lisa said, “And get something for yourself Dean,” she said firmly. Dean chuckled, “Alright, alright!” as he left. Lisa sat down by the bed, looking at Castiel closely, narrowing her eyes. “What?” he asked, unnerved by the look she was giving him. Smiling, she kept on looking at him as Castiel became more worried. “Lisa? What?”

“So Castiel, you and Dean. Is it serious?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Castiel blushed and then looked away for a second. “Lisa,” he said pleadingly. “Oh come on Castiel, you two have practically got hearts in your eyes when you look at each other!” she said grinning. Castiel blushed again, “I…I don’t know…we’ve only known each other a short time but…I feel…” Castiel sighed. “Feel what?” said Lisa encouragingly. “I feel, no…I know that I’m falling for him, I felt it before everything happened last night but…is it too soon? I’ve never felt like this before, not even with Andy.” Castiel stopped frowning.  Lisa smiled, taking hold of Castiel’s hand, “I know what happened with Andy hurt you, but you can’t let it ruin your life. When it’s right, it’s right. You should let yourself be happy Castiel, you deserve it.” Castiel grinned, “I will Lisa.”

“You will what?” said Dean as he came in with a tray from the restaurant. Lisa smirked, “Stay here and rest, that’s what,” she said as she winked at Castiel who blushed again. Dean looked at both of them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, “Hmmm I think I missed something,” he said looking closely at them. Grinning, Lisa winked at Castiel again and strolled out, “Enjoy your soup Castiel, I’ll see you later.” Castiel’s blush deepened and then he chuckled nervously at Dean’s suspicious look. “What?” he asked, looking as innocent as he could, which to be honest wasn’t that convincing.

Dean raised an eyebrow, not being fooled by Castiel for a second as he put the tray down on to the table. “I think we might need to talk about this later,” he said, a little smirk playing around his mouth. “Right, we’ve got chicken noodle or tomato soup. Pick one.”  “Umm maybe the chicken noodle?” said Cas. “Cool, I wanted the tomato anyway,” said Dean grinning. “Ok, you just sit there and I’ll feed you,” Dean said, “I can handle a spoon Dean!” giggled Castiel. Dean shook his head, picking up a spoon, “No, I’ll feed you,” he said firmly. Sighing, Castiel took the spoon from him, “I’m not a child Dean”, he said gently. He then promptly dropped the spoon, almost knocking over his water as he reached for it, yelping as his ribs ached when he tried to move. Dean huffed in annoyance and despite Castiel’s further protests he insisted on feeding him the soup, blowing on each spoonful to make sure it wasn’t too hot. This simple act reduced Castiel to tearful laughter, it was so cute and yet so funny, and it was only the pain in ribs that stopped him in the end.

After finally eating his tomato soup, Dean cleared away the tray and sat down, holding Castiel’s hand. “Cas, about what happened last night,” he began. “It wasn’t your fault Dean,” Castiel said, feeling a wave of anger sweeping through him again, “I’ve run into the guys before.” Dean frowned, “But I should have been there sooner, I could have…” Castiel interrupted him, swallowing down the rage that he felt coursing through him, “Don’t blame yourself Dean, it wasn’t your fault,” he reached out to touch Dean’s cheek, the touch of his skin calming him down.

Dean shook his head, “I know,” he said sighing, “It’s just that, I don’t want to lose you,” Dean bit his lip, trying to keep control. “Fuck…I’m falling for you Cas, and it scares the hell out of me, and if that’s too much for you, I’m sorry but I wanted you to know and…” Dean stopped talking as Castiel gently ran his thumb over Dean’s lips, “Dean, I feel the same way, I don’t want to lose you either,” he said softly.  Dean leaned forward and they kissed, gently at first, only stopping when Dean gasped, “Cas, I wish we could...” his green eyes were hazy with lust. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes filled with promise, “We will…” he said huskily, as Dean kissed him gently again, the pain in ribs and head forgotten for a few seconds.


	11. Confessions and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel struggles with his emotions, Dean finally gets some rest, Sam and Gabriel admit the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, real life, two more stories being worked on and a Philosophy Festival Day took up my time. Just a heads up for the next few chapters, darker times are coming..."hides behind wall for cover" sorry everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please comment, I'd love to know what everyone thinks :)

Gabriel and Sam, after much hand holding and sharing of smiles over food, drove back to the hospital, getting there just before 10pm. Dean and Castiel were still sitting there, just looking at each other, and sharing gentle kisses occasionally.

Gabriel stood there smiling for a second, before clearing his throat loudly to get their attention, “So, feeling better Cassie?” he said gleefully, in the way that only a sibling can. Dean and Castiel chuckled as Sam and Gabriel came in, Castiel getting hugged very gently by his brother. Dean looked over at Sam, who had sat down sighing, a distant happy expression in his eyes. With a grin, Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Sammy? You look…relaxed” he said knowingly.

Sam looked flustered, then embarrassed, then happy, ending up with a deepening blush under the relentless gaze of his older brother. Dean smirked as Sam’s eyes pleaded with him to not to say anything, should he be nice and keep quiet, or say something anyway? Before Dean could come up with any of his patented smartass comments, it was Castiel who spoke first. “Something you want to tell me Gabe?” he asked grinning, having seen the silent conversation between Sam and Dean. As Gabriel blushed a little and then burst out laughing, even Castiel chuckled as much as his ribs would allow him.

“Oh,” Castiel said with a little grin, “been getting better acquainted I see?” he said, enjoying seeing his big brother squirm a little. Dean smirked and began singing, “Sky rockets in flight, afternoon delight…” stopping as Sam punched his arm, “Dean!” he said too happy to be really angry, as Gabriel sniggered like a child.  Calming down a little, but not a lot, Gabriel managed to tell Castiel that Matt and Alison sent their love and would come to see him soon. Castiel smiled in response, he was still tired and aching. Lisa came down for the last check before she went off duty. She frowned a little at how tired Castiel was looking and firmly told everyone that they should all go home and get some rest.

Dean was about to protest, when Castiel stopped him, “Dean, go get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said softly, “I’ll be fine.” Dean bit his lip, frowning but to Sam’s surprise he then nodded, “You’re right Cas, I’ll go home and get some rest.” Sam was looking on in surprise, he’d never seen his brother back down so quickly. Lisa, having checked Castiel, gave him another dose of pain medication and then began herding everyone out of the room. Gabriel left reluctantly, but did smile when Sam offered to see him home. It took a little longer to get Dean to leave, but a gentle kiss and a firm “Go” from Castiel, finally got him to leave the room.

Castiel, with the light turned down in his room, tried to settle down. He wasn’t really sure how he was feeling, about what had happened or about Dean. He closed his eyes, his head was still aching and the bruises were becoming uncomfortable. He started to move and stopped with a yell as his ribs protested loudly. Sighing he pressed the call button for a nurse to come and help him, he hated feeling helpless, it was so frustrating. As he lay there, waiting for a nurse, his ribs throbbing, again he felt a huge wave of anger pushing through him. He frowned, not liking this at all, of course he had a temper, but this, this was something different, almost primal.

Swallowing back his anger, he managed to stay calm while the nurse helped him to move. After she had left, he found himself getting angry again, his breathing increasing and his fists clenching. He swore loudly, and forced himself to close his eyes and control his breathing. Soon, he found himself thinking of Dean, the gentle way he had held his hand and stayed with him, and could feel his anger draining away. As he lay there on the edge of sleep, the pain medication working now, he frowned, he wasn’t sure about this anger, it scared him. The only thing he was sure about right now was telling Dean how he felt about him, and how safe he felt around him. Trying to focus on that, Castiel drifted off to sleep, the image of Dean’s gentle smile helping him to relax.

Sam had argued with Dean that he should stay with him, that he shouldn’t be alone that night. This had led to a normal sibling argument, descending into name calling, which only stopped when Gabriel pointed out that they had driven past his apartment, twice. After a further 5 minutes of arguing, Gabriel snapped, the only way an older brother could, “Ok, that’s it! We’re all tired, how about we crash at my apartment? Then Sam, you can look after your brother and I can get some sleep!” Gabriel looked so determined that even Dean stopped talking. “And if you can all behave I might even make breakfast in the morning.” Gabe said firmly.

That led to a grumpy “Fine,” from both Sam and Dean, so after a short detour to grab some clothes, they all ended up at Gabriel’s apartment above the Broken Halo. Dean, now the adult equivalent of a toddler needing a serious nap, was walked to the shower, and practically tucked into bed by Sam, who only left the room when Dean offered to throw him out through the window. Gabriel was lying on his back on the sofa, eyes beginning to close.  “Hey,” Sam said quietly, Gabriel blinked a bit and turned his head, smiling at him. “Dean all tucked in then?” he said grinning. Sam sighed, “Yeah, haven’t seen him look so tired in weeks, just hope that he’ll sleep now.”

“Sam?” Gabriel looked at him, his voice a little uncertain, “Um, do you, would you want to…” Gabriel bit his lip, frowning, Sam raised an eyebrow, a knowing look in his eyes, “Share your bed?” Gabriel just smiled, nodding, a hopeful look in his eyes.   “Hmmm let me think about that…sleep on the sofa or sleep with you….that’s a difficult choice.” Sam said, “How about we continue this discussion in the shower?” This time Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Sam walked off, throwing a wicked glance over his shoulder, “You going to join me?” Gabriel half fell, half rolled off the sofa as he raced after Sam, both of them giggling as they tried to get through the bathroom door at the same time.

Dean groaned and turned over, shoving a pillow over his head as he heard his brother giggling, this he definitely did not want to hear. Hearing the shower go on, he swore quietly, hoping that he would be asleep before he heard anything. Concentrating on the image of Castiel’s blue eyes, the way it felt to kiss him, Dean soon found himself drifting off to sleep, holding onto the image as his eyes closed.

Sam and Gabriel made their way out of the now steam filled bathroom, Gabriel was smirking as Sam almost fell against the door, his legs still shaking and weak from his last orgasm. “Oh my god Gabe, remind me never to challenge you again,” Sam groaned quietly. “Well, I did say I was good with my hands Sam,” Gabriel grinned. Sam half laughed and half snorted, reducing Gabriel to giggles and then telling each other to hush as they got to Gabriel’s bedroom.

Pulling away for a second, Sam quietly opened the door to the spare bedroom to check on Dean. He smiled as he looked in, Dean was lying on his stomach, one arm dangling over the edge of the bed, snoring softly. Happy to see that his brother was finally asleep, he gently closed the door and went into Gabriel’s room. “Is he alright?” Gabriel asked as he settled down on the bed. “Fast asleep and snoring,” said Sam smiling.

“Hmmm,” said Gabriel, “Want to challenge me again?” he said waggling his eyebrows and grinning. Sam groaned, throwing himself back on the bed, “Please tell me you’re joking, I don’t think I’ve got any energy left…” his voice trailed away as he felt Gabriel’s mouth on his nipple, biting and sucking gently, his hand wrapped around his already hardening cock. Raising his head, Gabriel smirked, “Oh really?” as Sam groaned. Gabriel ran his tongue down Sam’s chest, stopping to bite every now and then, watching Sam as his head fall back on the pillow, “Gabe…” he gasped softly.

Gabriel looked up, his amber eyes full of mischief, “I’m good with my mouth too Sam,” he said grinning as he moved further down. He slowly ran his tongue up Sam’s cock, smirking as Sam groaned, “Oh fuck, yes….Gabe”, his hips thrusting up. Gabriel’s tongue moved slowly across the head of Sam’s cock as he began to suck, gently but firmly, taking Sam as deep as he could. As he felt the heat of Gabriel’s mouth, and that devilish tongue tasting every inch of him, Sam was reduced to almost incoherent babbling.

Pulling away, as Sam cursed at him for stopping, Gabriel reached over for a bottle of lube, a look of almost evil intent on his face. Sam moaned, his legs falling further apart as he realised what Gabriel was going to do. Coating his fingers with lube, letting it warm slightly, Gabriel slowly let one finger explore and then enter Sam gently, “Fuck…Gabe….more” Sam gasped out. Smiling, Gabriel carefully added another finger, letting Sam get used to the feeling before scissoring his fingers and looking for the prostate. When Sam’s hips bucked up and he let out a string of curses, Gabriel grinned and began to increase the pressure. When he felt Sam thrusting back down onto his fingers, Gabriel slowly added a third, hitting Sam’s prostate again. “Gabe….oh god….I need you…I…I need you inside me now…” Sam groaned, trying not to scream in pleasure.

Gabriel pulled away again, reaching for a condom, as Sam begged him not to stop. Taking his time, Gabriel got the condom on, and slicked on more lube, “Gabe…please….now…” Sam was almost whining at this point. Gabriel moved closer and slowly began to enter Sam, deeper and deeper as Sam gasped and moaned. His breathing ragged at the sensation, Gabriel kept still for a moment, knowing that if he moved he would come.

Sam lifted his legs up higher, pulling Gabriel in even deeper, his eyes closed for a second, “Gabe…oh fuck…please…move…move now…” he groaned, his hands grabbing at Gabriel’s hips. Slowly Gabriel pulled back almost all the way and then thrust his hips forward, “Sam….god…yes…” Gabriel moaned as pulled back again. Sam thrust his hips forward, pulling Gabriel deeper, almost screaming as Gabriel hit his prostate, “fuck…yes…harder Gabe….more…” he gasped.

Gabriel’s back arched as he thrust deeper into Sam, “Sam…fuck….so good…” he groaned as they moved together, hands gripping tight enough to bruise.

As Sam felt a familiar heat grow at the base of his spine, he reached up to kiss Gabriel, their tongues fighting for dominance as they groaned and panted. “Fuck…so close…harder….” Sam groaned and reached down to his hard cock, aching to come. Gabriel growled low in his throat, his amber eyes almost feral, as he watched Sam stroke his cock, “Sam…oh god…don’t stop…” he groaned. Gabriel thrust deeper and harder, hitting Sam’s prostate until he was whimpering, sweat glistening on his chest as he stroked himself harder and faster. “Gabe….I…can’t….oh fuck…ngghhhhh” was all Sam could say as he felt himself begin to come. Gabriel eyes were clouded with lust as he watched Sam orgasm, come spraying out between them as Sam’s back arched and he let out a yell, as the orgasm tore through him.

Feeling the spasms, Gabriel thrust his hips harder and faster, the sensitivity that Sam now felt driving him wild until he felt Gabriel begin to come. As Gabriel came, his back arched, his hands so tight on Sam’s hips that there would be dark bruises there for days, the orgasm so strong that for a second he couldn’t breathe. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, both of them just holding each other, until reality slowly returned.

Gabriel lay on Sam’s chest, both of them panting for breath, murmuring words of love and each other’s name as they tried to recover. Gabriel winced slightly, and with a kiss, pulled away to remove the condom. Not wanting to move, he grabbed a wet towel from the previous shower and used that to clean up with, smiling as Sam lay there, unwilling to move. Getting back on the bed, Sam finally turned and pulled Gabriel towards him, brushing his hair off his forehead before kissing him.

“Gabe, I…I think I’m falling for you…” Sam said hesitantly, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair as he held him. Gabriel smiled gently, “I fell for you the first time I saw you in the Broken Halo, but I never thought you’d want me too.” Sam smiled, “Gabe, you’re what I’ve been looking for, I just didn’t realise it until I saw you that morning.” Gabriel blushed a little, “Sam…” he said gently. Sam pulled him closer as they kissed, talking softly until they fell asleep.


	12. Nightmares and Unwelcome Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleep-over at Gabriel's apartment, Dean has a problem, unwelcome visitors for Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get dark again, things will be moving on in the next chapter timewise but the darkness will continue "hides behind wall and throws chocolate at everyone" sorry! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment, as a very new writer of fanfics I'd love to know what you all think :)

The smell of blood was strong, almost stronger than the lingering smell of explosives, the air thick with dust and debris….his ears ringing from the explosions, the sound muffled, blood pouring from his ears and nose….slowly the sounds came back, inhuman screams and curses, voices pleading for help….screams of sheer terror. Rubbing the dust from his eyes, wincing at the pain, he began to search around frantically, weapon raised, looking for the enemy as he staggered towards the damaged truck. Spotting one of his men, he moved in quickly, “Mike! Mike!” he called out, coughing, “Hey…” his voice faded away as he got a closer look. As he looked around at the scene before him, he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath….the smell of blood was so thick he could almost taste it. All around him were the shattered bloodied bodies of five of his platoon, his men, his responsibility. He screamed out in defiance and frantically began checking for signs of life, even though he knew that it was hopeless.

“No…no!” he yelled out…running from one to the other until he fell to his hands and knees, the pain from his own injuries overwhelming him. Managing to radio for help, he curled onto his side, clinging on to his weapon, trying to breathe. He was dimly aware of a helicopter landing close by, medics getting him on a stretcher, even as he fought them. The shouted reassurances of the medics as they flew him back to base were ignored, as he kept on screaming “No, no, my men, my fault, I should have protected them…all my fault…” the smell of blood and explosives thick around him….

A scream of “No!” shattered the quiet night air in Gabriel’s apartment. Sam sat up quickly, confused for a second, then a louder scream “My fault…my men!” Gabriel woke up, his eyes clouded with sleep, “What the…? Sam?” Throwing himself out of bed, Sam grabbed a pair of boxer shorts, “It’s Dean,” he said sharply, almost running out of the bedroom as he heard another scream. Gabriel got up, pulling on some boxer briefs and swiftly followed Sam to the spare bedroom.

Dean was out of the bed, huddled in the corner, his arms over his head as screams tore through him, his eyes glazed over, shaking, tears streaming down his face. As Sam ran towards him, he screamed, sounding like a wounded animal. Gabriel stood at the door, “Sam…what should I do?” he asked quickly. Sam glanced over at him, “Tranquilisers in his bag there, and grab some water,” he said firmly as he kneeled down by Dean.

“Dean…Dean, it’s Sam…come on, you’re safe.” Sam said loudly but gently, hoping to break through the flashback that was flooding Dean’s mind. The only response he had was Dean shaking his head negatively, still screaming. Sam got up and grabbed a blanket from the bed, wrapping it swiftly around Dean and then just holding onto him as he screamed and trembled. He repeated the same sentence over and over, hoping that the familiar sound of his voice would help.

Gabriel came back with some water and found the tablets in Dean’s bag. Stepping over to Sam, he took out two tablets and waited, trying to stay calm. “Can you hold him while I try to get him to take the tablets?” Gabriel came forward and without any hesitation held Dean while Sam continued to talk to him. Dean was shaking, his muscles taut as Gabriel held him, but the screams didn’t stop. Sam caught hold of Dean’s arms, pulling them away from his head, forcing Dean to look at him. Gradually, the screams began to soften, as Dean began to tire, Sam tirelessly repeating the same words over and over. He persuaded Dean to take two tablets, as Gabriel continued to hold him firmly but gently.

Slowly, over the next half an hour, Dean began to stop trembling, his breathing slowing down. Sam knelt in front of him, repeating his name gently, urging Dean to look at him. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Dean focussed on him, “Sam..” he said hoarsely, his throat obviously sore. “I’m here Dean, you’re safe.” Sam said gently. It took a further 10 minutes to persuade Dean to move back onto the bed, the tranquilisers finally taking effect as he become more pliant and relaxed. Gabriel kept quiet, just watching Sam handle Dean, helping where he could.

Eventually, Dean was back on the bed, curled up in the blankets as he began to sleep, Sam sat on the bed, holding his hand, talking softly until he was sure that Dean was asleep. Gabriel stood by Sam, a hand on his shoulder, silently offering his support to Sam. Convinced that Dean would now rest until morning, Sam checked him one last time, before going back to Gabriel’s room, but this time leaving the doors open so he could hear him clearly if he woke again.

Lying down on the bed, Gabriel simply pulled Sam into his arms, wrapping himself around him as Sam cried softly. Sam pulled away eventually, “I’m sorry Gabe, it’s just…to see Dean like that…I’m scared that one day I might not be able to reach him, he could be left in those memories…” Seeing the distress on Sam, the worry he carried for his older brother, Gabriel moved closer to Sam, holding him close. “Sam, I’ve got you,” he said softly. Sam sighed deeply, letting the warmth of Gabriel’s body soothe him. “I’m taking him to his therapist tomorrow, he can’t take much more of this,” Sam said quietly.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Gabriel asked gently. Sam looked at him, and smiled as he shook his head, “I’ll be alright,” he said. “I know, but if you need me, I’ll be there,” Gabriel said softly, leaning in to kiss him softly. Curling up together, they drifted off to sleep, secure in each other’s arms.

The next morning Gabriel spent 5 minutes trying to wake up a very asleep Sam, who was wrapped around him like a giant octopus, pinning him to the bed. As a cutely grumpy Sam reluctantly opened one eye, Gabriel managed to break free. “Sam…let go!” Gabriel snickered quietly. Muttering something under his breath, Sam finally moved and Gabriel made it out of bed. He went to the kitchen, deciding to make pancakes for everyone, as he had promised them breakfast.

Sam slowly got up and went to check on Dean, hoping that he had at least had some more sleep. Dean was still in bed, snoring softly, holding onto a pillow. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, it didn’t look like Dean had woken up again. He crept out, wanting to leave his big brother sleep and went to take a quick shower. Pulling on clean clothes, Gabriel called out that if anyone wanted breakfast they had better hurry up. He went back to the spare room to wake up Dean. “Come on Dean, breakfast,” he said calmly. Slowly Dean opened one eye, frowning, “m’sleeping, go ‘way,” came a mumbled reply. Grinning, Dean shook him gently, “Dean, it’s pancakes and bacon,” he said temptingly. This finally got Dean’s attention and he rolled over, “coffee”, came a muffled request, as Dean began sliding out of bed.

Five minutes later, a very tired Dean and a happily tired Sam and Gabriel were sitting around his table, making appreciative groaning noises over pancakes, bacon and coffee. As Dean now appeared to be able to open both his eyes, Sam said firmly that he was going to ring Missouri and get an appointment for that day. Dean frowned, “No, I’m going to stay with Cas today,” he said grumpily. “You can see Castiel this morning, but you are going to see Missouri today Dean,” Sam said firmly. “I’m the older brother Sammy,” Dean snapped. “You’re going today and that’s final Dean,” Sam said, his jaw set. Dean looked at him, and just nodded, “Ok, but I’m going to see Cas first,” he said. “Good,” said Sam, and stole the last piece of bacon off Dean’s plate, smirking. Raising an eyebrow Dean’s look promised dire retribution as Gabriel laughed.

Before leaving for the hospital, Sam called Missouri. After hearing what had happened, she insisted on seeing him that evening, chastising Sam for not calling her earlier. Dean had rolled his eyes, grunting a muttered fine, when told of the appointment. Gabriel watched in amusement as they began squabbling again, finally stopping with a “bitch” from Dean and a “jerk” from Sam. Remembering that they had an audience both of them looked over at Gabriel, muttering apologies. Gabriel laughed, “Let’s get to the hospital Sam, I think Dean really wants to see Cassie”, he said with a smirk as Dean blushed slightly.

Dean was wary of driving after the tranquilisers, so Sam drove them there in the Impala, a simple journey ending up full of tension as Dean endlessly lectured Sam on how badly he was driving his Baby. This was something that Sam had been hearing since Dean had first let him drive the Impala, so he simply carried on, pretending that Dean wasn’t in the car with him.

Going down the corridor to the ITU, they heard raised voices and Dean ran forward before anyone could stop him. As Sam and Gabriel caught up with him, Gabriel let out a string of curses as he saw that Castiel had visitors, some very unwelcome visitors. Standing there, with a very stressed looking John blocking entry to Castiel’s room were their parents, who were arguing loudly with John. As Dean stood there he could clearly hear Castiel’s voice, wracked with pain, telling John to send them away.

Almost snarling, he pushed his way past them and into Castiel’s room. “Cas? What’s going on?” he asked loudly. Castiel had his arms wrapped around his chest, almost whimpering with the pain as he breathed, his face pale. “They…they tried to come in…I shouted at them to leave…oh fuck…” Castiel groaned as he felt the pain spasm through his chest. As the shouting got louder outside the door, John came in, slamming the door closed behind him. “Security are escorting them out of the hospital,” he said angrily, before turning to Castiel. “I’m sorry Castiel, they just wouldn’t leave.” Castiel was gasping to breathe as the pain from his ribs got worse, his hands clenched. Swearing under his breath, John checked Castiel’s chart before giving him some pain medication. “This should help Castiel, try to calm down. I’ll go and get the doctor.”

Castiel nodded, not wanting to speak and aggravate his ribs any further. Dean stood by the bed, frowning as he held Castiel’s hand, “Cas, who are they? What did they want?” he asked quietly. Before Castiel could answer, Gabriel came through the door, shouting loudly, Sam behind him, “How dare they…I…I’ll kill him if comes anywhere near Cassie or me again!” Gabriel was as angry as Castiel had ever seen him, his fists clenched and his face reddened.

“Gabriel? Who are they?” Dean asked softly. Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down, Gabriel looked at Castiel, “Our former parents,” he said, practically spitting as he said the word parents. “Former parents?” said Dean, confused. “Yeah, they basically disowned me when I came out and what they did to Cassie…” Gabriel stopped, too angry to speak. Dean frowned, looking at Castiel, “What did they do Cas? Are you alright?”

Castiel, the pain in his ribs slowly diminishing, just looked at Gabriel and nodded. “They disowned Cassie when he came out, but as for our so-called father he told Cassie to stay away from our niece and nephew, in case he corrupted them,” Gabriel snarled. “What the hell?” exploded Sam, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s a narrow minded homophobic idiot who thinks that we’ve brought shame on the family,” said Gabriel, reaching out for Sam’s hand. Dean was shaking his head, he’d had more than his fair share of idiots like that and knew what damage those thoughtless remarks caused. Sam sighed, wrapping an arm around Gabriel, comforting him as best as he could.

John came back into the room, followed by a tall blond haired man wearing green scrubs and a very angry looking Officer Rosen. Looking up Castiel gave a small smile, “Sebastian,” he said softly, “I thought you were away.” Castiel winced again.

“No talking Castiel,” Sebastian said firmly, as he came over to check on him. “Scale of 1 to 10, how’s the pain now?” he asked. Biting at his lip, Castiel didn’t answer for a few seconds as Sebastian glared at him. “That tells me what I need to know,” he said. I can give you another dose now, don’t try to hide the pain.” Sebastian said firmly. Castiel looked away for a second, before nodding in agreement. “Good boy,” said Sebastian grinning as he administered the medication.

Officer Rosen was deep in conversation with Gabriel and Sam, their voices low but strained. Sebastian looked at Castiel frowning as he shook his head, “John told me what happened Castiel, I told you to press charges last month when those idiots came here.” Castiel rolled his eyes and looked away. “You know I’m right,” Sebastian said. Castiel raised an eyebrow and then nodded grudgingly.

“You must be Dean,” Sebastian said turning to look at him, smiling. “I’m Sebastian, one of the surgeons.” He grinned as he shook Dean’s hand. “John’s told me all about you, you’re quite the hero,” he said. “Not sure about that, “ Dean said quietly. Sebastian turned back to Castiel, “I’ll be back in an hour to check on you, just rest for a while. Nice to meet you Dean, “ Sebastian said warmly and then left the room.

“Officer Rosen, I want those people kept away from Cassie and from me, they have no right to be here,” Gabriel said angrily. “They’ve hurt him enough, I…just keep them away!” Gabriel shouted in frustration as Sam caught hold of him, calming him down. “I agree with you Gabriel, the hospital security and staff will have a list of approved visitors for Castiel, so they won’t be allowed near him.” Officer Rosen said calmly. Gabriel frowned, “I want a restraining order” he said angrily.

Officer Rosen nodded, “I can have that arranged with a judge tomorrow morning, just give me the details.” Sam looked over at him, “Gabriel? Let’s go to the restaurant and get some coffee, I’ll get the details sorted out and give them to Tom.” Taking a deep breath, Gabriel looked over at Castiel, “Cassie, what do you think?” Castiel looked up, obviously still in some pain, “As long as I never see them again,” he groaned, squeezing Dean’s hand as his ribs throbbed.

“Then that’s settled then. Let’s get the details sorted and I’ll get them to a judge tomorrow.” Officer Rosen said firmly, steering Gabriel and Sam out of the room. “Sam? Can you bring me back some coffee?” Dean called out. “Sure Dean.” Sam called out.

Turning back to Castiel, Dean reached out and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair gently, “Cas, are you alright? Can I do anything?” Castiel half-smiled, half-frowned, “Just keep doing that Dean, feels good,” he said, his eyes half-closing as Dean carried on, his green eyes softening as he watched Castiel begin to relax. Dean gently scratched his fingers across the short hairs at the back of Castiel’s head, biting at his lip as Castiel let out an almost pornographic moan, “oh god Dean…” he said, his eyes closed, mouth falling open slightly.

“You like that Cas?” he said softly, feeling his breathing quicken as Castiel moaned again. He leaned in closer, his mouth almost touching Castiel’s ear, “Want me to do it again?” he said huskily, “Dean…oh god…yes…” Castiel gasped as Dean carried on. “I wish…I…I want to…” he groaned. Dean grinned, “Oh I know what you want Cas, we’ll just have to wait,” Dean said softly, “the things I want to do to you,” he growled low in his throat. Castiel’s eyes opened, hazy with lust, “fuck…” he moaned softly, lost in Dean’s green eyes and the slightly feral smile on his face. Dean licked at his lips slowly, kissing Castiel softly, ever mindful of his injuries. Castiel groaned, cursing under his breath at the unfairness of the universe, how the hell was he going to wait until he was recovered?

 

 


	13. A Slow Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to therapy. Castiel gets upset and Gabriel and Dean need to have a talk......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify something, Missouri is Dean's therapist but has been a family friend for a long time. Like I said, things are going to get dark and angsty for a while "hides behind wall shouting sorry" and it looks like the next chapter is going to be a painful one for certain characters. I am sorry but I go where the story leads me....
> 
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow (27th June), I'm writing and typing like a demon here everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment, I love feedback everyone :)

Dean listened to Missouri’s calming tones as she guided him through a hypnotherapy session, calming his emotional state as much as she could. Although she knew that he needed to work through the memories that were triggering his panic attacks, after the past three days Dean needed to rest and prepare before she worked any deeper with him. Missouri’s voice weaved through Dean’s mind, painting a picture of a calm lake, surrounded by trees. She encouraged him to feel the breeze on his skin, the warmth of the sun, to simply breathe as he looked around. This simple image, combined with the soothing rhythm of her voice as she controlled his breathing, took Dean to this calm place. Missouri watched him closely as she continued talking, smiling as she saw his muscles relax and his face become still.

She kept him focussing on this image, suggesting that he think about this to help him sleep, that this would be a safe and secure place for him to be every night. She then slowly brought Dean back to full consciousness, encouraging him to feel all of his body waking up slowly, counting down from 10 until at the count at 1 he opened his eyes slowly. She smiled gently, “Dean, just sit quietly for a few minutes, there’s water on the table if you need it, ok?” Dean just nodded, a small smile on his face, looking relaxed.

Missouri made a few notes for the next session and then slipped out to speak to Sam. He was waiting in the other room, reading. “Hi Sam, I’ve just about finished with Dean for today.” Missouri said calmly. Looking a bit apprehensive, Sam leaned forward, “How is he? Do you think he’ll be able to sleep tonight without his medication?” Missouri sat by him, taking his hand, “He has a long road ahead of him Sam. All I’ve been able to do today is to calm him down. What happened on Friday has triggered three major panic attacks in two days, that’s a huge strain, physically and emotionally. I won’t be able to begin working properly with him for at least two weeks. All I can do is keep him calm and try to ensure he gets enough sleep. He’s calm right now, and he should be able to sleep, but I still want him to take medication every night for this week. I know he doesn’t like taking it, but I’m going to prescribe him something that won’t leave him groggy the next day.” Missouri looked closely at Sam, “I’d be happier if he could stay with you for this week whilst he’s taking the medication, can you do that for him?”

Sam frowned, “Of course I can, he’s my big brother, he’s been looking out for me his whole life. He can stay with me for as long as he needs too.” Missouri smiled, “Just as it should be Sam, your father brought you both up well. Right, I’ll go and book another appointment for him and then you can both go.” Sam got up, “Thanks Missouri.”

“No need to thank me Sam, anything for the Winchesters,” she said smiling as she walked back to the office. Sam laughed, that was that she had always said, no matter what their family had asked of her. Dean came out of the office, Missouri patting his back and telling him to get an early night, “Yes ma’am,” Dean said grinning. Missouri tutted, “Dean Winchester, you are not too big for a whipping you know!” Sam was still sniggering as they drove back to Gabriel’s apartment.

Gabriel was putting the finishing touches to a chicken casserole when Sam and Dean got back. Sam came over standing behind him, his arms around Gabriel, “Hey Gabe,” he said, leaning in to kiss him. Looking over at them in the kitchen, Dean grinned and wolf-whistled loudly, “Get a room!” as they giggled and ignored him.

Over dinner, Sam explained that he would be staying with Dean for a week, while he was taking the medication. The only way he had been able to persuade Dean was to promise to do the laundry and wash all the dishes for a week and not bitch about his music choices. Gabriel looked at them, “But Sam, you and Dean only have one bedroom apartments right? How about you both stay here with me? You can have the spare room Dean and this way nobody ends up on a sofa for a week. What do you think?” Gabriel looked at them hopefully.

Dean looked at Sam, then at Gabriel, it did make sense. “Well, if it’s alright with you Gabriel, then thanks, we will,” Dean said, not missing Sam’s gleeful expression for a second. Gabriel grinned, “I hope you like washing dishes Dean,” he said with a large smirk, pointing at the table. Dean laughed, “Sammy, you promised to do the dishes for a week, remember?” “I said I’d do your dishes Dean, not Gabe’s!” This brotherly argument went on across the table until Gabriel threatened to throw away the apple pie that he had made for dessert. Dean backed down immediately, resigning himself to a week of washing dishes, while Sam agreed to help with the laundry.

The rest of the evening was spent squabbling good naturedly over what film to watch and chatting quietly. Dean went off to bed early, after Sam stood over him making sure he took the new tranquiliser that Missouri had given him. Gabriel and Sam lay together on the sofa, watching the rest of the film, until Sam realised that Gabriel had fallen asleep. He lay there watching him for a while, before reluctantly waking him up and getting him into bed. By the time Sam had undressed, Gabriel had almost fallen asleep, waking up only to kiss him gently, as Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him, whispering good night as he did so.

To Dean’s surprise, he actually slept through the night without waking or any nightmares that he could remember or any groggy feelings. He wandered into the kitchen, finding Sam staring at a cup of coffee. “Hey Sam, where’s Gabriel?” Sam looked up at him, his eyes still clouded with sleep, “Downstairs getting ready to open up Broken Halo. How did you sleep?” Dean smiled, “Good I think, any coffee there for me?” “Umm, this was the last cup…” Sam said looking guilty. “ Oh thanks for that Sammy,” Dean said in his best big brotherly snarky voice, “Don’t get up, I’ll go down to the Broken Halo and get some there.” Sam just chuckled as Dean walked off, happy to see him getting back to some kind of normality.

Later on that morning, with Sam’s help, Officer Rosen got a restraining order, barring Gabriel and Castiel’s parents from the hospital premises and from coming within 500m of either of them. Dean, having been given a few days off by Bobby, went to the hospital to tell Castiel.

Castiel was not having a good morning so far. Despite the extra medication the pain in his ribs had woken him up several times. Each time, he had found himself getting more angry, waves of rage sweeping through him. He shook his head, this was not like him at all, he’d always thought of himself as controlled and calm, but this rage was almost uncontrollable.

Sighing, he looked again at the tray of hospital food, his nose wrinkling as he looked at the unappetising oatmeal, the words “no way am I eating that” drifting through his mind. He closed his eyes, the smell of the oatmeal stinging at his nostrils. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard his door open, letting in the unmistakeable smell of proper coffee. “Cas?” came Dean’s hesitant voice as he walked in, carrying coffee and a take-out bag from the Broken Halo.

Castiel opened his eyes, his smile lighting up his face as he saw Dean, the anger and rage leaving him again. “Hey Dean,” he said warmly, noticing that whilst still looking tired, Dean seemed a lot calmer than he had the night before. “Gabriel sent these for you, he’s going to call in this afternoon,” Dean said moving the tray away, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the oatmeal, before putting the coffee and bag down in front of Castiel.

Dean sat down, opening the bag and pulling out a tub of yogurt mixed with fruit and granola and after a warning look from Castiel, handed him the spoon. “Gabriel thought that this would be better than hospital food,” he said smiling. “How are you feeling after yesterday?” Dean asked gently. Castiel frowned, “Didn’t sleep very well, but the pain is a little easier. I…I don’t want them to come back Dean, not again…not…” Castiel let go of the spoon, his eyes filling with tears as he broke down. Dean caught hold of Castiel’s hands, “Oh Cas,” he said softly, “I should have told you straight away, Officer Rosen and Sam got a restraining order signed this morning. They’re not allowed near the hospital or you and Gabriel, you’re safe,” leaning forward he gently brushed away Castiel’s tears, kissing him tenderly.

Castiel’s blue eyes, still full of tears looked up at him, “Really?” he said, his breath hitching in his throat. Dean smiled, “Yes Cas, really,” and unable to help himself, he kissed Castiel again, listening to Castiel’s soft moan of “Dean…” Dean growled low in his throat, “Dammit Cas, if you weren’t in this hospital…” Castiel bit at his lip, “Fuck…” his voice quiet and frustrated. Dean moved closer, their lips almost touching, “Exactly Cas…that’s what I mean…” he groaned as they kissed again, Castiel pulling away as his ribs began to ache again.

Dean sat with Castiel for about an hour, talking quietly, occasionally kissing and encouraging him to finish the food and coffee. Lisa, who was back on duty, came by to check on Castiel, pleased to see that he had eaten and was looking a bit better. After she had left, Dean cleared his throat and looked at him, “Cas, why were you so afraid of your parents?” Castiel frowned, “I don’t want to talk about it Dean,” he said, his voice sounding cold, “Just leave it.”

Dean reached out to touch Castiel’s hand, “Cas, I…” he stopped as Castiel snatched his hand away, glaring at him, his blue eyes hard and angry. “I said leave it Dean”, almost spitting out the words quietly. Dean sat back for a second, unnerved by the obvious anger coming from Castiel. “Cas, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry…I just wanted to help.” Dean said softly.

Castiel just glared at him and then looked away for a second. Dean reached out again to touch Castiel’s hand, just wanting to comfort him. Looking back at him, Castiel’s eyes filled with tears again as he felt the anger build up again. What the hell was wrong with him? “Cas? I’m really sorry,” Dean said softly, “I’ll go if you want me to,” he said as he stood up. Castiel gasped for breath, “Wait…Dean…” his hand catching hold of Dean’s. “Please….stay with me. I’m sorry…I…” he stopped, beginning to cry, wincing as his ribs ached.

Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel, holding him as best as he could, “Cas, I’ve got you baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel let Dean’s voice soothe the anger away, leaning into the warmth and strength of his arms. “Dean…sorry…I…” Dean gently pressed a finger to his lips, “No Cas, I was wrong to ask you,” Dean looked at him, his green eyes soft and loving. “I didn’t want to upset you, don’t apologise,” he said, brushing away Castiel’s tears again.

Castiel looked at him, “Dean…sorry…” Dean shook his head, “Cas,” he said in a warm but warning tone, “I said no apologies,” and leaning in, kissed him softly again. Castiel sighed, melting into the kiss as he felt himself calm down. Dean held him, feeling Castiel’s tenseness drift away as they sat there. Eventually Castiel fell asleep, and Dean stayed with him until Gabriel came to the hospital.

As Gabriel came in, Dean shook his head, “He’s asleep Gabriel,” he said as he eased himself away from Castiel, hoping that he would continue sleeping. He caught hold of Gabriel’s arm and pulled him into the corridor quickly. “Dean? Is everything alright?” Gabriel said, looking worried. “I’m not sure,” Dean said, biting at his bottom lip. “I told him about the restraining order and he sat and ate his breakfast, everything was alright. Then…I shouldn’t have done this…” Dean stopped, looking down at the floor.

Gabriel caught hold of his arm, “Shouldn’t have done what Dean?” his voice hardened as he frowned. “I asked him why he was afraid of your parents, he went quiet, looked so angry and then told me to leave it, I…I’m so sorry Gabriel, I didn’t mean to upset him.” Dean admitted. Gabriel was glaring at him, angry and frustrated, then dropped his head sighing. “Dean, I can’t tell you exactly what Castiel went through with our so-called family, it’s up to him if he wants to talk to you about it. What I can tell you is that they didn’t want him anywhere our niece and nephew, and as for what Raphael did…” Gabriel stopped talking, his amber eyes full of pain.

“What Gabriel? Can you please tell me?” Dean begged softly. Gabriel sighed again, he really didn’t want to explain what Raphael had done, even Castiel had only given him the slightest details, retreating into a cold silence when Gabriel had questioned him further. “Look, I’ll tell you what Castiel told me, and I know that he hasn’t told me everything. But Dean, you can’t tell him that you know, he’d never forgive me if he found out and he’s my only family, I can’t lose him.”

Dean frowned, “I won’t say anything Gabriel, but if you think you shouldn’t tell me…” Gabriel shook his head, “Dean, how do you really feel about Cassie? Tell me.” Dean looked at him, his green eyes clear and honest, “I’ve only known him for a few days and I’ve fallen for him Gabriel, and it scares the hell out of me. I just know that I want to be with him.”

“Ok, but if you ever hurt him Dean, I’ll…” Dean interrupted him, “I already know the big brother speech Gabriel, you’ll hurt me in extremely painful and interesting ways?” Gabriel chuckled, “Oh you have no idea Dean!” They smiled at each other, relaxing a little.

“Like I said, I don’t really want to tell you, but I think you should know what happened. But Dean, what I have to tell you is bad…really bad.” Gabriel looked at Dean, taking a deep breath before he began to speak.

“Three years ago, just after Cassie came out to the family, I had a phone call from an old friend who lived across the street. He was crying and it took him about 10 minutes to tell me what had happened and I still wish that I had never answered that damn call…”


	14. Some Home Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S WARNING - This chapter contains a graphic description of rape/non-con, could be triggering for some people. Gabriel has a dark tale to tell.

Gabriel shook his head, the memories of that call still as fresh in his mind as if it had happened last night. “In our family, what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors. As my so-called father used to tell us, you represent a decent family and as such you will behave accordingly…I…I can’t believe that he still thinks like that. The friend who called me, was practically the only friend I had in the street, we weren’t allowed to mix with people our parents didn’t approve of. He supported me when I came out to the family, always there to help.

Anyway, after Cassie told our parents, they went crazy. I’d been on the receiving end of the speeches, the threats of being disowned and the total disbelief that one of their precious offspring might not conform. But what Cassie went through…” Gabriel took a breath, shuddering at the memory, before carrying on. “Our parents were strict but they didn’t believe in physically punishing us, they preferred to remove allowances or privileges. When Cassie told our mother that he was gay, she walked up to him and slapped him across the face, telling him he was a pervert. Our father lectured him for hours, demanding that he see a psychiatrist so he could realise that he was mistaken. And believe me, I’ve had that lecture and I remember how bad it made me feel.

This behaviour from them went on for a few days, Cassie told me that our mother refused to even look at him and he ended up spending most of the time either in work or in his room, hiding away from them. I just wish that Cassie had called me when he first came out, I could have taken him away from that house sooner, away from Raphael.”

Gabriel looked at Dean, “You have to understand that our parents were bad enough, and as for Uriel and Michael, that was nothing that Cassie couldn’t handle. They restricted themselves to sarcastic comments and then ignoring him. After a few days, it did seem to be calming down a little, and Cassie told me that he thought it was all over. But…but then Raphael came home to visit and the first thing our parents did was to tell him about Cassie.

Raphael was pure evil Dean, he made my life hell growing up and I spent most of the time trying to avoid him when he came back from college and then helping to keep him away from Cassie. Our parents knew that some of the things he did were wrong, but they just ignored it, keeping it in the family I suppose. Once Raphael had left home, things got a little easier apart from Michael and Uriel, but they were a walk in the park compared to him. Once I’d moved away, come here and began working in the coffee shop, Cassie had nobody to protect him. I’d gotten him to self-defence classes after he’d been attacked at school,” Dean gasped, “What? He’s been beaten up before?” Gabriel nodded, “A story for another day Dean. Anyway, Cassie was on his own and things had begun to get a little quieter.

He was in work when Raphael came home, so he wasn’t there when he found out. The first Cassie knew about it was Raphael waiting for him in the garage when he got home that night. Dean, we might have to go somewhere quieter and sit down for this,” Gabriel suggested. They checked that Castiel was still asleep and went off to sit in the hospital garden, after asking a nurse to call them if he woke up.

Gabriel took a deep breath and continued, “Cassie had just got home, the rest of the family were out, and he was about to get out of his car when he found himself being pulled out and thrown across the hood. I know that Cassie isn’t small and he can fight if he has too, but Raphael was taller and bigger than Sam, Cassie didn’t stand a chance. Raphael was screaming at him, calling him every name under the sun, that he’d brought shame on the family, just like I had the year before. Cassie tried to get away, fighting back as hard as he could, but Raphael overpowered him.” Gabriel sighed, his head dropping into his hands as he tried to compose himself.

“He choked him until he lost consciousness, Cassie told me that all he remembered as he passed out was a crazed look in Raphael’s eyes as he screamed that he was going to teach him a lesson.” Gabriel stopped, shaking his head, “Dean, I don’t know how to tell you the rest.” He stopped talking and Dean reached out, his hand on Gabriel’s arm, “Gabriel, please, I have to know.” Dean said softly.

Gabriel closed his eyes and continued. “When Cassie came round, the first time, he was face down on the bonnet, Raphael was….dammit….he….he was…” Gabriel stopped, tears filling his eyes. “Gabriel?” Dean said hesitantly, “Dean…Raphael raped him…” Gabriel broke down, crying. “Oh Gabriel, fuck…I…” Dean stammered. Fighting back the tears, Gabriel spoke again, “I have to tell you the rest Dean. Give me a second.” Dean put his arm around Gabriel, finding a tissue in his pocket for him.

“He’d tied Cassie’s hands behind his back, when he tried to move Raphael slammed his head into the hood and the last thing he remembered was the pain and feeling blood pouring down his legs when Raphael….that sick bastard….he just tore into him like a wild animal. Cassie couldn’t tell me what happened when he came round the second time, he just kept breaking down. The friend who called me, Peter, he was the one who found him. He had been out walking his dog and had heard some screaming from the garage.

He ended up breaking a window and climbing in after seeing Raphael drive away. He found Cassie, naked on the floor by the car, there was so much blood that he thought he was dead. He called an ambulance and covered him with a blanket until they arrived. His hands were still tied behind his back and he was unconscious from the blood loss. When they got him to the hospital the doctors thought that he’d been raped by several men, he was in such a state. They had to give him a blood transfusion and….internal stitches. Our parents didn’t turn up until the next morning, Peter stayed with him all night.

Peter went home and called me, I dropped everything and drove straight to the hospital. Cassie was on his own, our parents had apparently spent 5 minutes with him, told him not to say anything, that it would be handled by them, then they left him there. When I got there he was curled up in the bed, crying. He…he looked so fragile, he couldn’t make eye contact with me, kept on saying he was so ashamed. Eventually, he did tell me most of what I’ve told you, what Raphael did after he raped him, he just wouldn’t say. I think I know some of what actually happened, injuries to the mouth are hard to hide…” Gabriel stopped talking, crying again, “I think that’s why Cassie couldn’t tell me, he was just so ashamed.”

Dean was openly crying, unable to believe what he was hearing. Gabriel looked at him, “I have to tell you the rest, I’m sorry Dean. The hospital wanted to call the police, but Cassie became hysterical, even I couldn’t persuade him to talk to them. I called them anyway, I didn’t want that sick bastard to get away with what he’d done. When the police went to the house, Raphael was having dinner with the family, as if nothing had happened, the garage and Cassie’s car had been cleaned, the window repaired. Raphael denied everything, said that it was probably one of Castiel’s boyfriends who had attacked him. Our parents gave him an alibi, said that Peter was probably mistaken. That was what they meant by handling it – protecting Raphael, leaving Castiel to suffer.”

“What happened to him? Raphael?” Dean said quietly.

“He was found 4 months later, dead of an overdose by some designer drug.” Gabriel said, “At least he’ll never hurt Cassie again. I know that Castiel seems strong now, but inside he’s still very fragile Dean, that’s why I’m so protective of him. He was in therapy for about a year, he had good friends at the hospital who helped him too. After our father told him to stay away from our niece and nephew, that’s when he snapped and called me for help. I got him to move here with me and he even started seeing someone. That ended badly when the guy got jealous and pinned him against the wall, Castiel broke it off that same night. He always swore that he’d never let a man hurt him again.” Gabriel stopped for a second. “How long ago was that Gabriel?” Dean asked quietly.  “Just over a year ago. You’re the first man he’s been out with since that happened Dean.” Gabriel said softly.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes, still trying to take in what Gabriel had told him. How could anyone, let alone his own brother do something like that to Cas? “I’ll never hurt him Gabriel, I promise,” he said gently. Gabriel looked at him, his eyes still red, “Just be careful with him Dean, he’s my baby brother.”

“I know Gabriel, you have my word,” Dean said firmly. Sighing, Gabriel and Dean got up and after a brief stop to wash their faces, they headed back to Castiel’s room. Before they went in Gabriel caught hold of Dean’s arm, “Remember Dean, don’t tell him, just be there for him.” Gabriel said quietly. Dean simply nodded, his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter but it is very intense. I did warn you that things were going to get darker, and yes there is more to come, but please keep reading, I will try to make things better for my characters, well eventually!


	15. What Scares You Dean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean get close while Dean admits to something in therapy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, and a lot of description of therapy - during the next chapter time will be moving on a bit more swiftly. Still more angst and drama to come so sorry everyone, no happy endings just yet! As usual no beta so any mistakes are all my own work - hope you all enjoy this one, off to finish the next chapter! Comments make me happy so feel free!!

Sebastian was sitting with Castiel when they went into his room, Castiel was actually laughing gently as Sebastian described his misadventures on holiday. “So you can imagine what the poor waiter thought, me being under the table and the two girls giggling away...” Sebastian was grinning as he looked up at Dean and Gabriel, “Hi guys, just corrupting Castiel here with my holiday stories.” Castiel shook his head, grinning, “I can’t believe you did that, and in public!” Sebastian burst out laughing, “Oh I’ve done far worse, believe me!”

Gabriel and Dean chuckled, “Sounds like we just missed something interesting Cas,” Dean said. “Just tales of debauchery and bad behaviour in Las Vegas,” Sebastian said with a grin, “Well, at least I managed not to get married this time. It took me weeks to get that annulment.” Sebastian grinned as he got up to leave. “I’ll call in later Castiel, tell you the rest of that story,” he winked and strolled out of the door, “See you later guys.”

Dean and Gabriel turned to look at Castiel, “Did he just say that he managed not to get married this time? Was he joking?” Gabriel asked. Castiel smiled, “No that did happen last year, he still claims that he can’t remember the ceremony. All he remembers is waking up wearing a wedding ring and holding onto a marriage certificate, he blames the tequila shots.”

Dean and Gabriel chuckled, the tension of the previous hour draining away. “How are you feeling Cas?” Dean asked as he sat by the bed. “Alright, Sebastian gave me more pain medication earlier. I’m being moved to another room tomorrow, barring any more problems.” Castiel said happily. Gabriel looked over at them, smiling as he saw the way they were looking at each other. “When do you think they’ll let you come home Cassie?” Gabriel asked. Castiel looked up, “Not until next Monday, Sebastian wants to make sure that the rib fractures are stable before I get released,” he said grumpily.

Dean smiled at the sight of an adorably pouting Castiel, “Aww, never mind Cas, we’ll all keep you company.” Dean said grinning. Sighing, Castiel nodded absently, rolling his eyes a bit. “Are you going to stay with me now Dean?” he asked hopefully. “I can stay but I’ve got a two hour therapy session at 4.30pm, I’ll have to leave around 4pm,” Dean frowned. “Therapy session?” asked Castiel, looking a little surprised.

“Um, yeah…I’m back in therapy for a while,” Dean said, looking a little shy and embarrassed. “I had some…some problems during my last tour.” Castiel looked at him, a look of understanding and sympathy on his face, “You don’t have to explain Dean, it’s fine.” Castiel said softly. Dean shrugged his shoulders, “It’s ok Cas, I don’t mind telling you.”

“I’ll go get some coffee, do you two want anything?” Gabriel asked, moving towards the door. “Nothing for me thanks Gabriel,” said Dean as Castiel smiled and shook his head. Gabriel headed off to the restaurant, knowing that it would be easier for Dean to talk if he wasn’t there. Dean looked at Castiel, holding his hand gently, his eyes looking troubled. “Dean, if it’s difficult for you to tell me, I do understand, I…I’ve been in therapy myself.” Castiel said gently.

Dean sighed, “No, it’s ok, I can talk about it. My last tour was the worst one. I was out on patrol, some of the guys were on their first tour. We were behind a bomb disposal unit, the road was supposed to have been cleared.” Dean stopped for a second, closing his eyes. “Dean, you can stop if you need to, it’s alright.” Shaking his head, Dean carried on, “I got out of the truck, thought I’d seen something at the side of the road. The truck moved forward about 20 feet, next thing I knew I was lying on the road…” Dean stopped, trying to catch his breath. “That’s enough Dean, you can tell this again, when you’re ready,” Castiel said firmly. Dean dropped his head, obviously frustrated but knowing that Castiel was right, it was too much for him right now.

He looked up at Castiel, “I know you’re right Cas, but I…I’m tired of feeling like this.” Castiel smiled gently, “That’s why you’re in therapy Dean, it does get better, trust me, I know,” Castiel said, his eyes looking pained for a second. Dean sighed, “I hope so,” leaning in and stealing a kiss, wanting to take away the look of pain in Castiel’s eyes. They kissed softly but intensely, only stopping when Gabriel came in with a gleeful shout of “Get a room!” leaving them all giggling, as Castiel blushed a little.

Gabriel left just after 3pm, claiming that if he didn’t get back to the Broken Halo, Becky would have probably demolished the building or at the very least broken all of his cups. Dean squeezed onto the bed, putting his arm gently around Castiel, both of them just happy to be with each other. Dean moved closer slowly, kissing Castiel slowly, the heat between them intense and pure. Castiel groaned, pulling back for a second, “Dean…I…” he stopped, his eyes hazy with lust as he looked at Dean.

Dean smiled gently, a wicked gleam in his green eyes, “Cas?” he said, raising an eyebrow, knowing exactly how Castiel felt at that moment. Castiel groaned again, his eyes closing for a second, “Fuck, I just want you…to…to…” he stopped as Dean kissed him again. “I know, god I want to…” Dean said huskily, his breathing becoming ragged as he looked at him. “Fuck!” said Castiel, the frustration and desire more than evident in his voice. “Cas, we have to wait, maybe in a few days I could…” Dean leaned in and whispered in his ear, “find out what you taste like babe.” The sound of Dean’s voice, so low and filled with promise sent a shudder through Castiel as Dean kissed him, this time Castiel softly biting at his lip, his tongue exploring Dean’s mouth until they were both panting.

Castiel winced slightly as his ribs objected, cursing under his breath again. Dean pulled back, “I can wait for you Cas,” he said softly. Sighing Cas resigned himself to waiting as Dean settled back beside him. Later, Dean grumbled as he reluctantly got up, “I’ve got to go Cas, I’ll call in later,” he said as with a final kiss he finally let go of Castiel to leave. With a soft goodbye and several more restrained but passionate kisses, Dean left, leaving a tired, frustrated but ultimately happy Castiel lying on his bed.

Dean sat in Missouri’s office, eyes closed, listening to the soft sounds of ocean waves coming from the stereo. This was one part of the therapy that he actually hadn’t minded before, he’d always found the sound of the sea soothing. Missouri sat opposite him, making a few notes before she started the hypnotherapy session. Keeping her voice soothing, she began to speak, “Dean, I want you to feel a warmth starting at your feet, moving slowly up your legs towards your back. As you feel this warmth, all the tension and strain in your muscles will slowly disappear, leaving you relaxed and calm.” She took a breath before continuing, “As it moves up your back and across your chest, I want you to breathe slowly and calmly. Breathe in through your nose, hold it for a count of 5 and then breathe out through your mouth.” She looked closely at Dean, waiting for him to begin, nodding in approval as he responded to her voice.

“Keep breathing at that pace, as you feel the warmth move across you, onto your shoulders, all the tension is simply draining away, let your head drop down as you relax Dean, just keep breathing.” Missouri stopped for a few minutes, letting Dean get used to the breathing and smiling as his head dropped down slightly, going deeper into the hypnotic state.

Dean was only aware of Missouri’s voice and his breathing, everything seemed to have faded away. He could feel his body becoming more relaxed, the tension draining. Missouri looked at him, “Dean, can you tell what you see, what you feel right now?” she asked softly. A small smile appeared on Dean’s face, “A beach, warm sun…” he said quietly. “How does that make you feel?” she asked. “Safe,” he said.

“Dean, what makes you feel safe? Can you tell me?” Missouri waited for Dean to speak, knowing that sometimes clients could take a while to answer. After about a minute, Dean began to speak, “My family, Sammy.” She looked at Dean who had a small smile on his face as he continued to breathe calmly, “What else makes you feel safe?” she asked quietly.

Dean didn’t answer for a minute, “Dean? What else makes you feel safe?” she asked again. Watching closely, Dean’s breathing changed, becoming shallower and he shifted in the chair, becoming slightly agitated. Frowning, Missouri began the relaxation process again, talking calmly to him until he settled. “Dean, can you tell me what else makes you feel safe?” she asked again. Dean began to shift about in the chair, a small frown on his face as his breathing changed again.

“Dean?” Missouri leaned forward to look closely at him as she waited for him to answer. Dean frowned and began to shake his head, “No…don’t” in a small almost scared voice. “Dean, listen to my voice, just let your body relax as you breathe, think about your family, your brother Sam.” Missouri said calmly, watching as Dean responded, his body relaxing again.

“Can you tell me what makes you feel safe?” she asked again. “Sammy.” Dean said without hesitation. “And what scares you Dean?” Missouri asked, watching him closely, not wanting to upset him, but knowing that this had to be asked. Dean’s hands clenched into fists, his body tensing, “Nothing….no….I’m not scared,” Dean said, his voice breaking a little. “What scares you Dean?” Missouri asked, pushing a little harder with her voice. “No….don’t…no” Dean said, breathing rapidly.

Missouri frowned but asked once more, sensing that Dean was close to either telling her or breaking down, “Dean, tell me what scares you.” Dean was becoming more agitated, shaking his head negatively, beginning to cry softly, “Being…being…alone” Dean’s voice broke and he began to sob. “I can’t be alone….no….” Missouri stepped forward, taking hold of Dean’s hands, the physical contact grounding him. This was the first time Dean had admitted to any type of weakness in his therapy sessions, always hiding behind his big brother persona.

“Why can’t you be alone Dean?” she asked gently. “Can’t…that’s when they….they…” he stopped, sobbing harder before continuing, “They?” Missouri asked, already knowing the answer. “They scream…shouting my name, blaming me…as they….as they….die…” Dean gasped, tears flowing freely. “It was my fault, I should have…should have protected them…I killed them…” Dean cried out, pulling his knees up as he curled into the chair, sobbing.

Still holding his hands Missouri began to talk firmly but gently, “Dean, you didn’t kill your men, it was not your fault.” He shook his head negatively, “No…my fault, I killed them…” Missouri sighed softly, “Dean, listen to me, you were not responsible for what happened, you have to forgive yourself.” Dean gasped for breath, his body shaking from the force of the sobbing. “No, I was the senior officer, my fault”. Missouri spoke more firmly, “Dean, they called your name because you were their senior officer, they wanted your help.” Missouri repeated this again to Dean, watching his reaction to the words. Dean took a deep breath, his breath hitching slightly, “They wanted my help?” Dean said, his voice barely audible. Missouri smiled as she saw Dean begin to relax slightly. “Yes Dean, they would not blame you for what happened to them. You have to learn to forgive yourself.” Again she repeated this slowly, letting the words sink into Dean. As she looked at him, she could see he was very slowly letting go of a little part of the guilt that he carried.

She talked softly to him, taking him back through the relaxation process. When Dean was sitting calmly, his breathing under control, she helped him to visualise the lake from the previous therapy session, the mind picture that would help him focus and calm him. She then spoke softly, waking him up slowly from the hypnotic state he had been in throughout the session. When Dean finally raised his head, he was surprised to find that he had been crying and frowned for a second.

“It’s alright Dean, we’ve made some progress today. How do you feel?” Missouri asked him gently. Dean smiled hesitantly, “A bit tired but alright.” Missouri nodded, “That’s normal, right, can you come back tomorrow at the same time?” Dean nodded as Missouri made a note in her diary, “Stay in the waiting room and rest for about 10 minutes Dean, and drink some water.” She said firmly as he got up slowly. Missouri waited until the door had closed and then rang Sam. “Hi Missouri, how did it go?” Sam said hopefully. “Quite well Sam, he’s very closed off and stubborn but we have made some progress today. Would you be able to drive him to his session tomorrow, I want to do some more intensive work with him and I don’t want him to drive,” Missouri said firmly. “No problem, I can do that.” Sam said happily. “Good, I’ll see you tomorrow Sam.” Missouri said.

She sat and made some notes for the next session, that would be a difficult one but Dean needed to begin to heal, not just learn to cope with his post-trauma. There was a gentle knock on the door, Dean popping his head around smiling, “I’m leaving now Missouri, I’ll see you tomorrow same time.” “Drive safely Dean, and don’t forget to take your medication,” she said in a motherly tone, smiling as Dean rolled his eyes and sniggered.


	16. Let The Healing Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes progress in therapy, Castiel is still struggling as he recovers.

In Missouri’s office, Dean breathed in to a count of five as he began to relax. The familiar sound of ocean waves from the stereo helped to focus his mind as he breathed slowly and deeply. Missouri watched him, smiling as he moved through the first stages of relaxation, his face beginning to relax, his shoulders shifting slightly as he settled deeper into the chair. Usually she would begin speaking at this point, but she wanted Dean to be more receptive than he had been at the previous session.

After a further ten minutes, Missouri began to speak softly, “Dean, raise your right hand if you can hear me,” she watched closely as Dean slowly raised his right hand. “That’s good, just keep breathing in and out as you listen to my voice. I want you to think about your time in the Marines, the last tour, can you do that for me?” She watched closely as Dean began to frown, his fists clenching. “Just keep breathing Dean, relax, now think about that last tour.” Missouri repeated this several times until Dean began to respond, his breathing calming down and his body relaxing.

“Dean, what happened that day?” Missouri asked gently. Immediately Dean began to get tense, “Dean, concentrate on your breathing, what happened that day?” she asked again. As Dean’s body relaxed slightly, Missouri asked again, “What happened that day?” Slowly, Dean began to speak, his voice faltering slightly as he tried to control his breathing. “It was a normal day, we were heading out to the next village, checking on a report for insurgents. The…the road had been checked that morning…we had been…been told it was clear.” Dean stopped for a second, his breath hitching in his throat. “Dean, keep breathing slowly, you can do this.” Missouri said softly.

Taking a shuddering breath, Dean began to relax, taking a few minutes before he began to speak again. “We were travelling about 2 miles behind a bomb disposal unit. I was…in the front of the truck when…when I thought I saw something…” Dean frowned, tensing up as he remembered. “Keep breathing Dean, come on.” Missouri said calmly. “I told the driver to stop and got out, I walked to the side of the road and was looking…the truck carried on moving forward slowly…I should…I should have told him to stop!” Dean said this in an anguished shout, instinctively curling up in the chair.

Missouri leant forward and took hold of Dean’s hands, “Dean, stay calm, just breathe in and out for a few minutes.” It was ten minutes before Dean was able to carry on, “The truck drove on about…20 feet, I wasn’t really looking at it…I could hear some of the men talking…as I looked around…one of the men, Mike jumped out. He called out my name…but…but….then….there…” Dean stopped curling back up on the chair, rocking back and fore as he began to cry. Missouri held onto his hands, encouraging him to breathe slowly, to listen to the sounds of the ocean. Gradually Dean relaxed again, “There…there was an explosion…the truck was in the middle of it…fuck…I can’t….” Dean gasped for air, before carrying on, “I was flat on my back on the side of the road…I felt like I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, hear…it was….oh god...then I heard one of the men…no…no…I can’t, don’t make me…no!” Dean shouted, snatching his hands away from Missouri and shrinking back into the chair.

Missouri reached out and caught his hands gently, “Dean, listen to me Dean,” Dean shook his head, trying to hide, “Dean, you can do this, I’m here with you, just listen to my voice.” Missouri spoke softly but firmly, as she held his hands, encouraging him to breathe. It took Dean another 20 minutes before he was able to continue this time. “the first....oh fuck…the first thing I heard was one of my men screaming….oh god…he was screaming my name, then…he just stopped. I…I tried to get up, to help them…I was in charge…and I grabbed my weapon, then I ran to the truck…calling out Mike’s name…but…oh god…I was too late. Mike was….he…was dead…I could smell the blood….the explosives…I can’t…I can’t do this….dammit!” Gasping for breath, Dean was crying as he spoke now, Missouri watched him closely, he was close to a panic attack but this was all part of the process, he had to continue.

“The truck was…was blown apart…I could hear some of the men still screaming….oh god…the screaming was so loud….but when I looked….I tried to help but…it was hopeless…I couldn’t protect them, didn’t save them. Five…five of my men died that day…Mike…my second in command….he…trusted me with his life and I failed him, he died because of me…my fault,” Dean broke down sobbing at this point, unable to continue. Missouri sat with him, letting him cry, this time the tears were cathartic, releasing some of the pain that Dean carried. She began to speak softly, talking Dean through his relaxation, helping him to picture the quiet lake in his mind again. Slowly Dean responded, his breathing calming down, his body relaxing into the chair once more. Gradually, Missouri talked him through the waking procedure, watching carefully for any signs of distress, until Dean opened his eyes.

“How do you feel Dean?” she asked gently, as she gave him some tissues to wipe his face. Dean blinked a few times as he cleaned up, a puzzled look on his face. “I feel….good.” Dean said in a surprised tone. Missouri smiled, “That’s how you’re supposed to feel, you’ve done really well today. I want to see you every day for the rest of this week, same time, alright?” Dean nodded as Missouri slipped out of the office.

Sam sat up looking a little tense, “Is Dean alright? I heard him shouting a few times,” Missouri smiled as she came over to sit by him. “He’s alright, I pushed him hard today so make sure he takes his medication tonight, and keep an eye on him.”  Sam nodded, “Of course, so how long will this take?” Missouri shook her head smiling, “It will take as long as it takes Sam. But I will need to see him every day this week, and then hopefully twice a week for a while. Don’t worry, I want to see your brother get better as much as you do.”

They chatted for a little while longer, Missouri giving him a print out of the word picture of the lake that she had been using to help Dean. “Read this out slowly, elaborate on the details if you want to, but this will help to calm him if he has a panic attack or can’t sleep.” Missouri said firmly. They stopped talking when Dean came out of the office, looking more relaxed than he had in a few days. “Ready to go Sammy?” he said smiling. Sam got up, more relaxed now that he could see that Dean was ok, “Yes, but no complaining about my music, driver picks the music,” Dean interrupted him, “Shotgun shuts his cakehole, yes, yes, I know Sammy!” Laughing they left, calling out goodbye to Missouri.

As the week progressed, Castiel was getting more and more frustrated at being kept in the hospital. It was one thing working in the hospital and being able to leave every day but another to stay there 24 hours a day. He was out of the ITU and had been put in a single room, which at least had a view of one of the hospital gardens, not a view over the parking lot. But it still meant that he spent a lot of time on his own, and that was not good. He knew that he had a tendency to dwell on past mistakes, his therapy had taught him that, and being on his own without work to distract him was making this worse. Along with that he found himself dealing with waves of anger and rage that seemed to appear from nowhere, almost overwhelming him with their intensity.

He hadn’t felt anything as intense as these waves, not even before he had therapy, and they scared him. The only time he seemed to be able to control these, or at least when they disappeared was when Dean was around him. It was as if whilst Dean was there, his anger seemed to dissolve and he found himself relaxing. Struggling with these feelings and the accompanying dark thoughts, took up a lot of Castiel’s time. Even visits from Gabriel didn’t seem to help him, although he tried to hide what he was going through.

The only good thing, apart from seeing Dean, was being told by Sebastian that he was being discharged the next day. He was even looking forward to staying with Gabriel for two weeks while he continued to recover, he missed spending time with his big brother. At least he could move a little easier now and the headaches were easing. Dean had told him that he and Sam had been staying with Gabriel during the week, Dean confessing that while he would be glad to sleep in his own bed he was going to miss Gabriel’s cooking.

That last night in the hospital was a long and sleepless one for Castiel. Every time he tried to sleep he felt waves of anger rushing through him, and thoughts of that day kept echoing in his head. Whenever he tried to move to a more comfortable position, his ribs ached and he found it difficult to sleep on his back. Eventually at around 5am, he resigned himself to staying awake, preferring to read than trying to sleep.

Sebastian called in after his breakfast, as loud and happy as he ever was. “Castiel, looking forward to escaping from here?” he grinned as he picked up Castiel’s chart to begin his discharge. Not having an immediate response, he looked over frowning, “Castiel? You alright?”

Castiel looked up, his face closed off, “I’m fine,” he snapped, “Stop fussing Sebastian.” Raising one eyebrow surprised at his tone, Sebastian came over and sat down by the bed. “Castiel, I’m not stupid, what’s wrong?” he said softly. Castiel looked down, shaking his head, he didn’t want to open up to anyone right now, the anger inside was like a fire. Sighing, he looked up at Sebastian, “Sorry Sebastian, I couldn’t sleep last night and I just want to get out of here.”

Narrowing his eyes, not being fooled for a second Sebastian looked at him, “Castiel, this is more than just one sleepless night. If you need to talk to someone about what happened to you, or with your parents…” Castiel looked away, his blue eyes cold as he struggled to keep control, “I’m ok Sebastian,” he said coldly. Sebastian frowned, this was not the Castiel he had known for nearly 18 months, “You can talk to me or I know an excellent therapist, you don’t have to go through this alone you know.”

Sighing, Castiel looked up at Sebastian, “I know,” his voice a little warmer as he spoke, “I’m sorry, it’s just that…with everything…” he stopped, shaking his head. “Just remember what I said Castiel, if you need anything, call me.” Sebastian smiled reassuringly. Castiel nodded, relaxing a little as some of his anger subsided. “Right, let’s see how fast I can do this discharge summary,” Sebastian said grinning, as Castiel smiled.

About an hour later, Castiel was sitting on the bed, “I feel like a child!” he moaned, as Gabriel tied his shoelaces, giggling as he did so. “Aww does little Cassie need a nap?” Gabriel smirked as he looked up at his grumpy younger brother. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh and shook his head, “This is ridiculous, I can’t even put my own shoes on!”

Sebastian came in, “Well of course you can’t Castiel, you’ll have to take it easy for a while. I’ve got your pain medication, if you have any problems call me. I don’t have to give you the “any new symptoms and come back to the hospital immediately” talk do I?” he said grinning. Castiel smiled, “Hmm let me think, umm no? I’ll be fine Sebastian, thanks.”

“Right, let’s get you out of here then, your chariot awaits,” Sebastian said with a grin as a porter came through with a wheelchair. “Oh come on Sebastian! I can walk!” Castiel groaned. “Hospital policy until you’re out of the door Castiel, now sit down.” Sebastian said firmly. Complaining, Castiel reluctantly sat down and let himself be wheeled to Gabriel’s car. “Now, don’t forget, if you need anything at all, call me, ok Castiel?” Sebastian said as he handed over pain medication. “I know, thanks for everything Sebastian.” Castiel smiled, relieved to be finally getting out of the hospital.

Gabriel drove out of the parking lot, “You alright Cassie?” he asked, looking over at his brother. “Yeah, I’m fine Gabe, let’s go home,” Castiel said happily. “Fancy watching some movies tonight? I’ve made lasagne, thought we could invite Sam and Dean over?” Gabriel offered. “Sounds good to me Gabe,” Castiel smiled, relaxing at the thought of spending time with Dean. “Great, I’ll have to stop at the market though, can’t have a movie night without popcorn!” Gabriel said grinning. The two brothers drove away from the hospital, not noticing a large black SUV following them down the road….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, I've got several other stories in progress that seem determined to interrupt the writing of this one!
> 
> If you were wondering, the therapy sessions are based on my own experiences of being treated for PTSD with a hypnotherapist/psychologist and the techniques used for my characters are fairly similar to my own sessions.
> 
> Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger ending, and just to let you know things are going to get darker again.....sorry everyone, hope you enjoy!


	17. An Unwelcome Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out who was in the black SUV....

 

Castiel was sitting in the car, half-listening to the music from the radio while Gabriel was in the market. He shifted a little in the seat, twinges from his ribs reminding him that he should take some pain medication in the next hour or so. He looked over at the road, idly noticing a large black SUV parked near the market, the driver seemed to be using a cell phone. Yawning, he looked out of the window, wondering how much longer Gabriel was going to be.

Gabriel was hopping from foot to foot impatiently as he waited in what had to be the slowest moving line in the market. Looking out at the parking lot he smiled as he saw Castiel sitting in the car, it was great to see him out of the hospital finally. As the line moved and he got to the checkout, he dumped his basket down on the counter, sighing quietly as the cashier seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace.

Castiel had let his head drop back against the seat, the warmth of the car and the soft music soothing him as he began to doze lightly. Gabriel had just finished paying the cashier when something made him look out at the parking lot. Castiel woke up with a start as his door was pulled open, swearing as the sudden movement made pain flare in his ribs, “What the fuck?!” he yelled, turning to the now opened door.

Gabriel looked at the parking lot, his mouth opened in shock as he left his groceries on the counter and sprinted to the door, ignoring the shouts of “Sir, your bags?” as he ran outside. Castiel was struggling to breathe, staring in horror at the man standing by the car door, “Get out of the car little brother, now,” snarled a dark angry voice. Despite the pain in his ribs, Castiel scrambled away from the door, reaching for the driver side’s door handle, his heart hammering in his chest, his head refusing to believe what his eyes had seen.

The man snarled and reached into the car, grabbing for Castiel, “I said get out of the car!” he growled out. Castiel was panting for breath, the pain in his ribs escalating as he pulled himself out of the driver side door, almost falling out as he held on desperately to the car. As he looked back at the man who was trying to get in, Castiel began to scream, pain shooting through his chest with every breath as he felt himself begin to black out.

Gabriel frantically dialled 911 as he ran through the parking lot, “Police…” he gasped, “Someone is attacking my brother, parking lot…Pumpkin Patch Market…Lincoln, for fuck’s sake hurry!!” Gabriel yelled as he got to the car, catching Castiel before he fell. Swearing he dragged Castiel away, a security guard running out of the store to help him as Gabriel looked back in disbelief. It couldn’t be…it wasn’t possible, no, not him.

The man had pulled himself out of the car and had taken a few steps toward them, his face contorted in anger. Gabriel instinctively stood between him and Castiel, his mind still screaming that it couldn’t be who he thought it was. He took another step towards them, only stopping when he heard a police siren in the distance. He looked at Gabriel and Castiel, “You can’t hide from me little brother, I’ll find you,” he snarled as he ran to the black SUV, tyres screaming as he drove away.

Two patrol vehicles came down the road, Gabriel ran forward shouting at one to follow the SUV while the other drove into the parking lot. He turned back to the security guard who was holding a still unconscious Castiel. “Cassie…!” Gabriel cried out as he ran towards them, followed by two police officers. One of the officers called for an ambulance as Gabriel held Castiel, barely holding his hysteria back as he tried to explain what had happened.

Minutes later, Gabriel found himself in the back of an ambulance heading back to Sisters of Mercy hospital, holding Castiel’s hand. The paramedic, concerned at the paleness of Gabriel, and the now obvious signs of shock had wrapped a blanket around him and had shouted at the driver to hurry. Gabriel was shaking, almost unable to speak as he held on tightly to his brother’s hand.

Pulling up by the ER, the paramedics swiftly moved Castiel and Gabriel into the ER treatment area. A confused Sebastian came running into the ER, “Castiel? Gabriel, what happened?” he asked quickly, beginning to direct the other staff to carry out procedures as he examined Castiel. Gabriel was standing by the trolley, the blanket still wrapped around him, his face expressionless. “Gabriel? Can you tell me what happened?” Sebastian asked again, frowning at the lack of response.

Moving away from Castiel for a second, Sebastian came over to Gabriel and looked closely at him. Recognising the classic signs of shock, he got Gabriel onto another trolley as another doctor took over Castiel’s treatment. Gabriel still wasn’t speaking, just shaking and beginning to gasp for air. Moving swiftly, Sebastian got him onto oxygen, checking his blood pressure and pulse as he spoke firmly but gently to him. “Gabriel, can you understand me? What happened to Castiel?” Gabriel’s hands were clenched into fists as he fought to breathe, “Cassie…” he gasped. “He…he….no…..couldn’t have been him…not possible,” Gabriel stammered as he tried to speak.

Sebastian frowned, “Gabriel? Please, try and talk to me.” Finally looking at him, Gabriel made a valiant effort to control his breathing, “Cassie….he tried to hurt him, tried to pull him out of the car…” Sebastian urged him to continue, “Did he hit him Gabriel?” Gabriel caught hold of Sebastian’s hand, “No! But he nearly fell out of the car, he won’t touch him again….I won’t let him…no…” Sebastian frowned, he wasn’t sure what had gone on, but Gabriel was obviously scared. He looked over at Castiel, “If he’s stable, get him down to CT, head and abdomen scans.”

Gabriel looked over, his face contorted with panic as he watched them take Castiel down the corridor, “Cassie…!” Sebastian held his hand, “I just want to make sure that the rib fractures and the skull fracture are still stable Gabriel, please try to calm down. Can you slow your breathing down for me?” Taking a deeper breath, Gabriel tried to focus as Sebastian encouraged him to breathe in and out slowly. After a few minutes, Sebastian checked his pulse and blood pressure, smiling as he saw the readings moving back to more normal levels.

“Gabriel, just keep breathing slowly for me, ok? Now, do you want me to call someone?” Gabriel nodded, still struggling to keep his breathing normal. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone, “Can you ring Sam for me?” he gasped out. Sebastian smiled and walked out into the corridor, quickly found Sam’s number and called him, “Hey baby,” Sam answered, “Oh Sam? It’s Sebastian, one of the doctors at Sisters of Mercy,” Sam’s voice changed from relaxed to tense in a second, “Doctor? What’s happened? Is Gabriel alright? Oh god…” Sam said panicking.

“Gabriel is here with me, he’s in shock but not physically hurt. Somebody tried to hurt Castiel, that’s all I can get out of him right now.” “What the fuck? Somebody tried to hurt Castiel again?” Sam said angrily. “We’re not really sure Sam, Gabriel isn’t making much sense. Can you come to the hospital?” “I’m on my way,” Sam said firmly, ending the call.

Sebastian went back into the ER, Gabriel was still shaking but his breathing seemed easier, “I called Sam, he’s on his way here,” he said calmly. Gabriel nodded, still looking scared, “Sebastian….you need to call the police now…I can’t let him hurt Cassie.” Sebastian was totally confused at this point, “Who tried to hurt him Gabriel? The police will be here soon, don’t worry.” Gabriel shook his head, “It can’t be him…no…he’s dead.” Gabriel began to cry, overwhelmed completely. Holding his hand, Sebastian tried to soothe him, keeping an eye out for the police and for Sam, whatever had happened, Gabriel was obviously terrified.

Sam was swearing under his breath as he drove towards Singer’s Autos, Dean wasn’t answering his phone. Finally reaching the garage, his brakes squealed as he came to a stop, leapt out of his car and ran into the garage, “Dean? Where the hell are you?” he shouted frantically, looking around. Bobby came out of the office, “Hold your horses there Sam, he’s in the bathroom. What’s going on?” he said, confused.

Dean came out of the bathroom, smiling in surprise when he saw Sam. “Sammy? What are you doing here?” Sam ran over, catching hold of his arm, “We have to get to the hospital now, I’ll explain on the way. Bobby, can you give Dean the rest of the day off?” “No problem Sam,” Bobby said immediately, knowing instinctively that something was wrong. Dean pulled his arm away, “Hospital? Oh….fuck…no…Cas!” he said quickly, his breathing becoming weak and shallow.

Sam caught hold of him, “Dean, just breathe with me, slowly, come on,” he said firmly. Dean took a deeper breath, focussing his eyes on Sam, letting himself think of that quiet lake in his head, he felt his breathing slow down, the panic subsiding. “Let’s go Sammy,” he said quietly, moving towards the door. Bobby called out as they left, “Dean, if you need anything call me.” Dean nodded, “Thanks Bobby, could you move the Impala round the back, I’ll pick her up later.” “Yeah, go on Dean, I hope Cas is alright.” Bobby said.

“What happened to Cas?” Dean asked urgently as Sam drove towards the hospital. “I’m not sure, one of the doctors called me on Gabriel’s phone. All he could get out of Gabriel was that someone tried to hurt Cas. I don’t really know what happened.” Sam said apologetically. Dean dropped his head down, his fists clenched, “Fuck,” he snarled, “What the hell!” Sam looked over at him, “I’m sorry Dean, we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Shaking his head, Dean stared out of the window, “Not your fault Sammy, I’m worried about Cas, I…I don’t want to lose him.” Sam sighed, “I know Dean, we’re nearly there.”

Dean was out of the car and running to the entrance of the ER before Sam could stop him. Finding a parking space he leapt out of the car, cursing as he ran. Dean sprinted through the doors, narrowly avoiding a trolley and looked around frantically as Sam caught up to him. Sebastian looked up and called out, “Sam? Over here.”

As they got to the treatment bay, Gabriel called out “Sam..?” his voice rough and low. “Gabe, oh god, come here,” Sam said as he wrapped his arms around him, Gabriel clinging onto him crying. “Where’s Cas?” Dean said frantically, looking around. “I sent him down for another CT, just a precaution though.” Sebastian said quietly. “I don’t think that there are any new injuries, but he was unconscious when they brought him in.”

“He didn’t get him….I pulled Cas…away…I….” Gabriel gasped out these words, shaking as he spoke. Sam held him gently, trying to calm him as he cried. “Gabe,” he said softly, “What happened?” Gabriel shook his head, “It…it couldn’t be…I must have been wrong…” “Wrong about what Gabe?” Sam asked. Gabriel was shaking, his hands clenched in Sam’s jacket as he fought to control his breathing.

“We stopped, on the way home from…from here, for a minute at the Pumpkin Patch…only for a few things for a movie night. I…I…went in and Cas stayed in the car…” Gabriel choked back a sob as he tried to carry on. “I was in the line, waiting to pay…when something made me look outside…I…I thought I was seeing…things. I ran outside and…he was there, by my car…he was trying to grab Cassie…oh god…Cassie was screaming…” Gabriel stopped, breaking into loud sobs as he spoke, Sam still holding him.

“Cassie…he pulled himself out of the car…he nearly fell…but I caught him…I pulled him away from…from….I…can’t…” Gabriel said, shaking his head. “It’s alright Gabe, you’re safe here. Who was it Gabe?” Sam said softly. Gabriel shook his head, “It…it…was Raphael….but he’s dead….how the fuck was he there….he died!” Gabriel broke down, he just couldn’t carry on.

“Who’s Raphael?” asked Sebastian, confused. Dean’s face was white as a sheet, his green eyes cold, his face expressionless. “Their brother…he…he’s hurt Cas…before.” Dean stopped talking, and looked at Gabriel, “And apparently he’s back from the dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know....I'm a horrible person for doing this to the characters, but it had to be done sorry! 
> 
> This isn't a very long chapter and I know I'm taking this story back to the dark side but hold on, I promise that happier times will eventually come, I swear!
> 
> As usual no beta, so I own my mistakes! Hope you enjoy this chapter, will be updating as soon as I can. If you need some light relief, please read the new story I posted on 8th July, no angst just fluff! Have fun and comment if the urge takes you. :)


	18. A Difficult Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Rosen's suspicions are raised, Sebastian is worried, Castiel tells Dean something....

Sebastian looked at him in total confusion, “What do you mean, back from the dead? Dean?” Sighing, Dean turned towards him, “That’s what Gabriel told me, that he had died.” The conversation halted as Officer Rosen came towards them, “I need to speak to Gabriel, now,” he said firmly. Sebastian took him to one side, “He’s in shock Tom, you’re not going to get much out of him.” Gabriel looked up, his breathing rough, still sobbing, “I…I…have to, Cassie….needs to be…be…protected,” he said quietly, his voice hoarse.

“Are you sure Gabe?” Sam asked gently, Gabriel looked at Sam, taking comfort from his warmth and strength, “Yes…I…I can do this. Can…can Sam stay with me?” Gabriel said softly. Officer Rosen nodded, “Of course Gabriel, but I’d prefer to do this somewhere quieter.” “You can use my office Tom, you know where it is.” Sebastian offered. “Thanks, umm will you be alright to walk Gabriel?” Tom asked hesitantly. Gabriel nodded, a little shakily, still holding onto Sam. Sam got up, and with Sebastian’s help Gabriel got off the trolley and onto his feet. Gabriel took a deep breath, Sam put his arm around his waist and helped him down the corridor towards Sebastian’s office, Tom leading the way.

Dean sighed and sat on a chair, his head in his hands, “Are you alright Dean?” Sebastian asked, concerned. Lifting his head up, his voice a little shaky, “Yeah, just a bit…I don’t know…?” he said.  “I know Dean, I’m not sure what’s gone on but Gabriel is really scared. What did you mean that he’d hurt Castiel before?” Sebastian asked frowning.

Dean sat back, using his breathing techniques to try and stay calm, “Raphael…he…he…sort of attacked Cas, a few years ago.” Dean said quietly. “What do you mean sort of attacked him?” Sebastian said, now even more confused. Dean shook his head, unwilling to meet Sebastian’s eyes, “Look, Gabriel told me last week…I…I can’t tell you, Cas doesn’t know that Gabriel told me…it’s…it’s bad though.” Dean said.

Sebastian was about to speak when two nurses came back with Castiel, still on the trolley. Dean stood up, catching hold of Castiel’s hand, “Cas…oh god…” he said softly. Although Castiel had regained consciousness, he was pale, not making eye contact and completely silent. Relieved that the CT scan results were clear, Sebastian came over to check on Castiel. Dean reached out to touch Castiel’s face, trying to get his attention and frowned when Castiel flinched away from his hand. “Cas…it’s me…please…” Dean said gently.

Castiel turned his head away, closing his eyes, as Dean looked up at Sebastian pleadingly. “Give him some time Dean, he’s still in shock.” Sebastian said soothingly. Dean nodded and held Castiel’s hand, despite him pulling away, Castiel was holding his hand tightly. Taking comfort from that Dean carried on talking gently to Castiel, just trying to comfort him as best as he could. Sebastian made a few checks and then leaned over, “Castiel? The CT scans were fine, we’ll keep you here for a few hours and then you can go home, ok?” There was no response from Castiel at first but then he nodded, his eyes still closed.

Sebastian pulled the curtain round to give them some privacy, surprised to see a police officer waiting by the side of the treatment area. “Are you looking for Officer Rosen? He’s in my office.” Sebastian said. “No, I’ve got orders to protect Mr Novak, at least until we’ve tracked down the suspect, Doctor,” the police officer said quietly. Sebastian frowned, “You haven’t got him in custody?” The police officer shook his head, “One of our units followed him but he managed to escape. There’s an all-points bulletin been sent out, it’s only a matter of time until he’s found.”

Sebastian shook his head, looking worried, “Look, can you stay out of sight? I don’t want my patient to be put under any more stress today.” The police officer nodded in understanding, then moved slightly further down the corridor. Sebastian sighed as he walked off to get some coffee, god knows he needed something stronger, but coffee would have to do for now.

About ten minutes later, Sebastian headed back to his office, hoping that he had given Tom enough time to take a statement. Tom was standing outside the office, speaking quickly but firmly on his cell phone, “I know it’s not procedure but believe me, we need more help with this. I don’t care, call the FBI if you have to but we need more men looking for this suspect now.” Tom looked at Sebastian, shaking his head, frowning, “I’ve arranged for more officers to come in and protect Castiel while he’s here, is there a private room he can use?”

“There should be, I’ll go and check,” Sebastian said, moving towards his office. Tom put his hand out to stop him, “Better give them some time Seb, I can’t even begin to comprehend what I’ve just heard.” Sebastian sighed, “Judging from that phone call things are worse than I thought then?” Tom looked at him, “According to Gabriel, that man is pure evil. And up until today he was supposed to have died of a drugs overdose a few years ago. I’m not even sure what to do next, all I do know is that we have to stop him getting to Castiel.” Sebastian stood there, still unsure of what to do, “I’ll go and arrange a private room for Castiel, is there anything else I can do Tom?”

Tom looked up from his cell phone, “Let the hospital know about the extra officers and Seb, please be careful, from what Gabriel told me, this man is really dangerous.” Sebastian nodded and then headed off to organise the private room, his head spinning as he tried to take in what he had heard.

Dean sat there, holding Castiel’s hand, talking softly to him. Castiel had kept his eyes closed but his grip on Dean’s hand did not loosen. Dean reached out and gently touched Castiel’s cheek, smiling a little as Castiel responded, leaning into the touch. “Dean,” he said huskily, his body relaxing a little at the touch. “Will you…will you hold me…please?” his voice was quiet and hesitant. Dean didn’t even think, he pulled down the side rail of the trolley and as carefully as he could he lay down next to Castiel.

Castiel groaned as he moved, his ribs aching in protest, but all he could think about was having Dean hold him. He moved as close to Dean as he could get, Dean’s arms coming around him, cradling Castiel’s head on his shoulder. Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s neck, sighing in relief as he finally felt safe, “Dean,” he said softly. Dean bit at his lip, the feel of Castiel’s breath on his neck was so good, “Yeah Cas?” he said quietly, trying to think of anything but sex but failing miserably. Castiel sighed again, drinking in the smell of leather, oil and what was simply Dean himself. “I….I want to tell you something,” he said softly. Dean frowned, “What?” he said quietly, feeling Castiel tense up slightly, “Dean, I…oh fuck,” Castiel muttered. “Look Cas, whatever it is it can wait until you’re feeling better, don’t worry,” Dean said soothingly. Castiel shook his head, his breath warm on Dean’s neck as he continued, “No…I have to tell you…Dean, when I told I was falling for you….I lied.” Dean pulled back, looking at Castiel, “Lied? I don’t understand…what?” his green eyes were clouded with worry.

Castiel closed his eyes, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip for a second, “No Dean….wait…what I meant was that I….damn….” Castiel opened his eyes, his blue eyes shining as he looked at Dean, “I…I love you Dean….and if that’s too much, I don’t care….I had…had to tell you…” Castiel found himself unable to speak as Dean’s mouth met his, the kiss soft yet intense, leaving both of them breathless. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, Dean gently pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head, “It’s not too much, I….I love you Cas,” he said, his voice breaking slightly as he looked at Castiel.

Pulling each other as close as Castiel’s injuries would allow, they lay there, exchanging kisses and softly murmured sweet words, as for a brief time, the horror and the troubles of the world outside were forgotten as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Tom cursed under his breath as he waited for his call to go through. He was still having trouble comprehending what Gabriel had told him, and this call was going to cause a lot of pain for Gabriel and Castiel. After about a minute, his call was finally answered, “Novak residence, can I help you?” Tom took a deep breath, he really didn’t want to do this, “I’m Officer Rosen, of the Lincoln Police Department. I have to speak to Mr and Mrs Novak about a situation concerning one of their sons.” Tom said firmly.

“I’m Michael Novak, my parents are not here. I’m not aware of any situations with myself or my brothers that would require a phone call from the Lincoln Police Department.” the cold voice replied. “I see, do you have a number I could contact them on? This is urgent.” Tom said calmly. Michael sighed, “No, but I suppose I can take a message. Although if this call is about Gabriel or Castiel Novak I doubt my parents will bother to call.” Michael said, “They have caused enough trouble to this family.”

Reining in his initial reaction, which was to either call this man a cold hearted bastard, or drive to the house and knock some sense into him, Tom took a deep breath, “Mr Novak, this call does concern both Gabriel and Castiel Novak.” “Then I can assure you that neither myself nor my parents will want to continue with this call,” Michael said coldly. “Sir, if you could please let me finish the explanation,” Tom said, his irritation showing through in his voice, “I am also calling to make enquiries about a Mr Raphael Novak.”

For a few seconds there was complete silence, then Michael began to speak, his voice sounding shaken and human for the first time, “Raphael…? But…I don’t understand, Raphael died some years ago.” “Well, I have to inform you that a man identified as Mr Raphael Novak attempted to attack and kidnap Castiel Novak this afternoon, here in Lincoln.” “But….but that’s not possible, I can assure you officer that Raphael is dead.” Michael stammered slightly. “He was seen and identified by your brother Gabriel, Mr Novak. I can assure you that Raphael Novak is not dead.” Tom said firmly.

“Then he must have made a mistake officer, Gabriel has never been the most reliable of people.” Michael said, his voice still shaky but sounding a little more confident. “If you’d forgive me Mr Novak, I’m not here to listen to your opinions of your family. Now, I would like a contact number for your parents, I need to speak to them today.” Tom said calmly. Sighing, Michael gave him a number, “You should be able to reach them on this number,” he said, his voice sounding uncertain again. “Thank you Mr Novak, I will be in contact soon.” Tom said, getting ready to end the call. “Officer Rosen?” Michael said hesitantly, “Yes Mr Novak?” Tom said impatiently, “Was…was Castiel hurt….again?” he said softly. Before he could stop himself, Tom spoke, “What do you mean again Mr Novak? Are you referring to the attack just over a week ago or the one a few years ago?” Michael gasped a little, not speaking for a few seconds, “Well Mr Novak?” Tom asked, determined to get the truth. Michael’s voice was barely above a whisper when he answered, “I…I meant a…a few years ago…” his voice trailed off.

Tom’s voice hardened, his instincts screaming at him, it was obvious that Michael knew more than he was letting on, “Mr Novak, I’d like you and your parents at the Lincoln Police Station by noon tomorrow for an interview.” Michael stammered, “But...I haven’t done anything….and I have to work…” Tom cut him off mid-sentence, “I can have a subpoena arranged within the hour for all three of you if necessary. I will inform your parents, so please make any arrangements immediately.” Tom said coldly, “Do you understand Mr Novak?” “I understand Officer Rosen,” Michael said sounding subdued. “One more thing Mr Novak, please be aware that the restraining order on your parents will still be in place. Unless either Gabriel or Castiel agree, neither of them will be allowed anywhere near them, is that clear?” “Yes,” Michael sighed quietly, “I’ll let them know.” “Thank you, please be on time tomorrow, goodbye Mr Novak.” Tom said calmly. “Good bye Officer,” Michael said, sounding much less confident than he had at the beginning of the call.

Tom sighed as he walked down towards Sebastian’s office, checking his phone for messages, hoping that least one of them would confirm that they had picked up Raphael Novak. Until they had that man in custody, nobody in and around Gabriel and Castiel would be safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter (my birthday and guitar lessons got in the way a bit) And yes, not the most cheery of chapters but I have warned you that this story is about to get darker again for a while, poor Castiel....sorry...!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all my own and please comment if the mood takes you - enjoy!


	19. Castiel Receives A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns some disturbing news and Castiel has a message....

Sam and Gabriel were still in Sebastian’s office, Sam holding him as they sat there quietly. His hazel eyes were clouded with worry as he looked down at Gabriel, so still and quiet. It had taken some time for Gabriel to tell Tom what had happened, he had broken down several times, clinging onto Sam as he tried to speak. Hearing what had happened in the parking lot had been bad enough, and Sam had breathed a sigh of relief when Gabriel had finished. But when he then went on to explain what Raphael had done to Castiel, Sam had felt physically sick. The thought of anyone doing that to a fellow human being was bad enough but a member of your own family? A brother?

Sam shivered slightly at the thought, Gabriel opening his eyes and looking up at him, “Sam?” he said softly, his voice roughened from the past few hours. “I’m ok Gabe, shall we go and see how Castiel is?” he asked gently. Gabriel nodded and stood up, still a bit shaky but obviously a little calmer after speaking to Tom.

Sam kept his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders as they walked down the corridor to the ER, knowing instinctively that Gabriel needed his touch at that moment. As they got closer to the room, they noticed Tom and another police officer standing outside, along with Sebastian. Gabriel stopped for a second, his grip on Sam tightening, his breath catching in his throat. Tom looked up, “It’s ok Gabriel, just a precaution,” he said smiling gently. Gabriel took a deep breath, visibly relaxing for a second as he carried on towards them.

“How’s Cassie? Is he alright?” Gabriel asked Sebastian. “Everything looks fine on the scans, so I want to keep him here for a few hours, just for observation. We’re going to move him to a private room now.” Sebastian said calmly. “A private room?” asked Sam. “Yes, it’ll be easier for us to protect him,” Tom said. Gabriel looked at him, “He….he’s still out there then…” he said quietly. Tom sighed, “It’s only a matter of time until we locate him, until then I’m not willing to take any chances,” he said firmly.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a second, shaking his head, “I…I just can’t believe that this has happened. So…what do we do now?” Sebastian looked over at him, “Go and see your brother Gabriel, then we’ll talk,” he said smiling. Gabriel nodded as he and Sam pulled the curtains back and went into the cubicle.

Tom pulled Sebastian further down the corridor, “I’ve got the parents and the brother coming to the station tomorrow to give a statement. Something stinks about this whole thing Seb, the brother knows more than he’s letting on.” Sebastian frowned, “Have you told Gabriel or Castiel about this? I mean, you saw the way Castiel reacted last week when they tried to see him.” Tom sighed, “I know, and I don’t want to put either of them through that right now. But Seb, the brother Michael, he knew that Raphael had attacked Castiel before. I couldn’t find any police reports other than a brief statement that no evidence had been found. And after what I heard earlier, I find that hard to believe. That whole family basically lied to protect Raphael and I want to know why.”

“Well, I think that maybe Gabriel could cope with seeing his parents and brother, if he had some support. But Castiel,” Sebastian shook his head, “I don’t know Tom. He was unconscious for nearly an hour and wouldn’t communicate for a while. He only responded to Dean, and I really don’t want to trigger another stress response like today…” Sebastian’s voice trailed off for a second. “Seb, what do you mean?” Sebastian looked at him, “Tom, I’m not an expert but if anything like today happens again, Castiel’s mind may not recover, he may just withdraw from reality altogether,” Sebastian said softly, his eyes looking troubled. Tom shook his head, “Fuck…” he swore quietly, “So damned if we do and damned if we don’t.” Sebastian nodded, unsmiling.

Dean and Castiel were so lost in each other that it took a minute for them to realise that Sam and Gabriel were standing in the cubicle. “Gabe…” Castiel said quietly, smiling softly as he nudged Dean who was nuzzling into his neck, muttering something softly. Dean looked over with a sheepish grin at Sam and Gabriel, blushing a little, as he pulled back slightly from Castiel. Gabriel came over and ruffled Castiel’s hair, “Hey baby bro,” he said softly, smiling as Castiel mock frowned at him. Sam smirked at his big brother and cleared his throat, “You alright Dean?” he said, his eyes twinkling with glee at the sight of his brother blushing.

Dean went to sit up, planning to get off the trolley but found himself stopped by Castiel, “Stay,” he said softly. Dean smiled, sitting up carefully so Gabriel could hug Castiel, “Cassie,” Gabriel said quietly, “Please tell me you’re alright,” his voice husky as he looked at his brother. Castiel smiled gently, “Gabe, I’m ok, really.” Gabriel bit at his lip, “I shouldn’t have left you in the car alone, should have gone straight home.” Castiel frowned, “I’m not a child Gabe,” he said, biting down his anger, “there was no way of knowing what would happen.” Gabriel nodded quietly, “I know, but…oh fuck Cassie….how was it him?”   Castiel shook his head, “I don’t know,” he said, his blue eyes cold with anger, “but somebody does.” Gabriel stood back for a second, sensing the anger coming from his brother, he hadn’t seen Castiel like this for a long time.

Sebastian pulled the curtains back from the cubicle, “Hi Castiel, we’re going to move you to a private room for a few hours, until you’re ready to go home.” Castiel frowned, “A private room? Why?” Sebastian smiled innocently, “We need the space down here Castiel, and it’ll be easier for the police to take a statement,” he said, hoping that Castiel would believe him. Castiel looked at him dubiously for a second, then nodded. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Sebastian quickly moved everyone out of the cubicle, got Castiel into a wheelchair and after a few minutes had him settled into a private room.

Castiel winced as he moved carefully onto the bed, his ribs and head aching as he settled down. Looking at him, Sebastian gave him a dose of pain medication despite his protests that he was alright. “I’m the doctor here Castiel, just lie back and relax for a while,” he said grinning as Castiel rolled his eyes. Castiel held his hand out to Dean, and without saying a word, he got on the bed with him, holding him as gently as he could. On the pretext of offering them coffee, he coaxed Sam and Gabriel out of the room, where they saw Officer Rosen with two police officers and two other men in dark suits.

The two men stepped towards Gabriel, “Mr Gabriel Novak? I’m Agent Trent and this is my colleague Agent Carter, we’re from the FBI. We’d like to speak to you about Mr Raphael Novak if we may.” Gabriel frowned, his hand reaching out for Sam’s automatically, “Ok, but I want Sam to stay with me,” he said softly, looking up at Sam. Agent Trent nodded, “Of course Mr Novak, could you follow us please?” Tom smiled at Sam and Gabriel, “These two officers will stay here, Castiel will be fine,” he said gently. Sighing, Gabriel nodded and followed the FBI agents and Tom to a small office at the end of the corridor.

They all sat around a small table in the office, Gabriel still holding onto Sam’s hand. Officer Trent smiled, “Mr Novak, this shouldn’t take very long. Now, Officer Rosen has given us a copy of the statement you gave him. Is there anything else that you can tell us about your brother Raphael Novak that may help us to find him?” Gabriel took a breath, “Up until today, I thought he was dead. I…I still can’t believe that he’s alive. I’m not sure that I can tell you anything useful, other than he was pure evil Agent Trent,” Gabriel said shakily.

“Did your brother work?” Agent Trent asked calmly. “Well, he was a manager of a club in New York for a few years until he…well…apparently died,” Gabriel said frowning slightly. “What was the name of the club?” Agent Carter asked, ready to take notes. “The Seventh Circle, it was some kind of underground dance/fetish club. I’m not sure if it’s still open though.” Gabriel said. “Your brother apparently died of a drug overdose Mr Novak?” Agent Trent asked, looking up from a file. Gabriel nodded, “That’s what my parents told me Agent Trent.”

Agent Trent narrowed his eyes slightly, “Was there a funeral Mr Novak?” Gabriel frowned, “I was told that I wasn’t welcome,” he said quietly, his amber eyes going cold and dark, “but the only reason I would have gone was to make sure that he was dead,” he said bitterly. Agent Trent’s face softened a little, “I’m sorry to have to tell you this Mr Novak but according to the records we were able to obtain, Raphael Novak’s body wasn’t found for several weeks. His body was badly decomposed, the coroner had to carry out a DNA test to confirm his identity. Were you aware of that?”

Gabriel frown deepened, “No, all I had was a short note sent from my father’s lawyer, telling me that Raphael had died of a drug overdose and that I was not to attend the funeral.” Agent Trent shook his head as he looked down at the file on the desk, “So far we haven’t been able to locate any records of a funeral being held for your brother. All we have is the report from the coroner and a confirmation of his identity by DNA. Do you know where your brother would have been buried Mr Novak?” Gabriel looked surprised, “We have a family plot in a cemetery, I thought he’d have been buried there.” Gabriel said, a little confused.

Agent Carter held his hand up for a second as his cell phone rang, “Sorry, I have to take this call,” he said, walking out of the office for a second. Agent Trent smiled gently, “Mr Novak…” Gabriel interrupted him, “its Gabriel” he said with a small smile. “Ok, Gabriel, can you remember any of Raphael’s friends or business partners?” Gabriel shook his head, “Sorry Agent Trent, I never met any of his friends, Raphael didn’t approve of my lifestyle,” he said wryly. “Why do you want to know?” Gabriel asked curiously. “From the reports we’ve received and your statement, we think that Raphael has had some help in locating your brother Castiel,” Agent Trent said calmly. Gabriel looked at him in shock, “Help from who?” “That’s what we hope to find out,” Agent Trent said, looking up as Agent Carter came back in to the room.

“The black SUV has been found abandoned at a truck stop about 150 miles from here. It’s been confirmed that it was registered to a Mr Alexander Novak.” Agent Carter said. Gabriel gasped, feeling as if all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs, “You….you mean he was driving our father’s….SUV?” Gabriel was clinging onto Sam’s hands, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. “Gabriel, I’m sorry but from other evidence found in the SUV, it looks like your father was involved in the incident this morning.” Agent Carter said softly.

Gabriel looked at him, “That man is not my father,” he said coldly. Agent Trent nodded in understanding as Agent Carter showed him an urgent message on his cell phone. “Call the field office, I want agents here in the next 30 minutes. Officer Rosen, we have to move Castiel to a safer place, now.” Agent Trent spoke quickly and firmly as he gathered up his file and stood up, Agent Carter speaking urgently on the phone.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked quickly, “Agent Trent?” Officer Rosen had almost run out of the office and was heading down the corridor towards Castiel’s room. Agent Trent looked at Gabriel, frowning, “We don’t have much time Gabriel, we have to ensure your brother’s safety,” he said turning to leave the office. Gabriel moved forward, grabbing hold of Agent Trent’s arm, “Tell me,” Gabriel said in a low tone, “Now.”

Sighing Agent Trent turned back to Gabriel, “A cell phone was found in the SUV, with a video message for Castiel,” he said briefly. “What did it say?” Gabriel asked, his voice wavering, “Take a long look at me, I’m the last thing you’ll see before you die little brother, you can’t hide from me.” Agent Carter said quietly, “We have to go, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....sorry about the slight cliff hanger ending, couldn't resist! And what's going to happen when the rest of the Novak family show up? You'll have to wait for the next chapter *evil grin*!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter - more drama and angst and mayhem will follow shortly - keep reading....!!!


	20. On The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel find themselves on the road out of town, Sam and Gabriel are taken somewhere safe....

Gabriel reached for Sam’s hand in desperation, “Cassie…” he said as they both followed Agent Carter. There were raised voices coming from Castiel’s room, “What do you mean he has to be moved? Cas has to rest,” Dean was shouting at Officer Rosen. Sam and Gabriel pushed their way into the room, Dean was standing in front of Castiel, frowning at Officer Rosen. “Dean,” said Sam quickly, “We have to move Castiel now, just help, ok?” Dean looked at Sam, the urgency in his voice was clear. To everyone’s relief, Dean nodded and turned to help Castiel into a wheelchair, “Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” he asked firmly, looking at Officer Rosen and the two agents standing behind him.

Gabriel sighed, “Cassie, we have to take you somewhere safe,” he said biting at his lip, almost unable to meet his brother’s eyes. Castiel’s eyes widened, his breathing becoming more rapid, “Gabe…is it…is it…him?” he said, his voice sounding so weak and afraid. Gabriel took a breath, as Dean knelt down holding onto to Castiel’s hands, “Yes….it’s Raphael…he….he’s…” Gabriel stopped, not wanting to carry on, as Officer Rosen stepped forward, “Your brother Raphael left a video message, threatening you Castiel. This is Agent Trent and Agent Carter, they’re going to move you to a safe place.” Castiel looked at Officer Rosen, then at the FBI Agents by the door, finally he reached out to touch Dean’s cheek, his eyes softening for a second as he smiled.

“What about everyone else?” he asked firmly, looking at Agent Trent. “Our priority is your safety Mr Novak,” Agent Trent said, looking confused. “Gabriel, you know what Raphael is like…what he did…to….to me,” Castiel said, stammering slightly, “He’s going to hurt everyone I love, then he’s going to come for me.” Castiel said coldly, “Agent Trent, I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel’s eyes were cold and hard as he looked at him.

“Cassie, no! We have to get you to a safe place,” Gabriel shouted. Looking up at him, Castiel shook his head, “Raphael is going to hurt everyone I love,” he said again, “I’m not prepared to let that happen.” Agent Trent sighed, “I can assure you that your family and friends will be safe Mr Novak, but we have to move you now,” he said firmly. Castiel glared at him, “Like I said Agent Trent, I’m not going.”

Officer Rosen stepped forward, “Can I say something?” he said looking at Castiel and Agent Trent, “Castiel, tell us what you want us to do,” he said gently. Castiel looked up at him, “I’ll go to a safe place if Dean comes with me, and I want Gabriel and Sam to be protected as well,” he said firmly. “But Mr Novak, that would be…” Agent Trent began to say as Dean interrupted him, “Cas isn’t going anywhere without me, so I’m in,” he said calmly. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other, “Whatever Cassie wants is fine by me, I know he’s right about Raphael,” Gabriel said, “I’m with Gabriel on this, and I’m going to stay with him“ said Sam. The four of them looked at Agent Trent and Agent Carter, it was obvious that none of them were going to back down.

“I’ll have to make additional arrangements for Dean, and extra security for Gabriel and Sam,” Agent Trent said, rolling his eyes slightly as he reached for his cell phone. “I’ll wait here until you’ve done that,” said Castiel calmly. Agent Trent sighed and spoke rapidly and quietly into his cell phone, “I don’t care, just arrange it,” he said angrily. “Right Mr Novak, you and Dean are going to be taken to a safe house. Our agents will collect any belongings that you need and bring them to you.” Agent Trent shook his head, “Gabriel, Sam? I can arrange for you to be taken to another safe house or I can assign police officers or agents for your protection.”

Gabriel and Sam looked at each other again, “Sam can stay at my apartment, it’s above the coffee shop that I run. What do you think Cassie?” Castiel nodded, “I just want you to be safe Gabe,” he said softly. Sam put his arm around Gabriel, “I’ll stay with him Castiel, I won’t leave his side,” he said smiling. “Then it’s settled,” said Officer Rosen firmly, “Agent Trent, you can take Castiel and Dean to a safe house, and I’ll arrange for police officers to protect Gabriel and Sam,” he stopped, looking at Agent Trent, “What are you waiting for? Let’s move,” he said loudly.

Agent Trent sighed and stood back, letting Officer Rosen take Gabriel and Sam out first, the two police officers leading the way down the corridor. Agent Carter left the room, followed by Dean and Castiel, Agent Trent behind them.

Sebastian was waiting at the end of the corridor with a bag from the hospital pharmacy, “Castiel, here’s your pain medication and sedatives if you need them. Tom will contact me if you need anything, just be careful and get some rest,” Sebastian said, looking worried. “Thanks Sebastian,” Castiel said quietly. “We have to go now,” said Agent Trent. Gabriel stopped to hug Castiel, “Don’t worry Cassie, Sam and I will be fine,” he said, trying to smile. Sam pulled Dean into a hug, “Be careful, and call me,” he said softly.

Gabriel looked over at Dean, “Look after him Dean, he’s my only family.” Dean nodded, his green eyes darkened with worry. “I said we have to go now,” said Agent Trent, urging everyone down the corridor.

Gabriel and Sam were taken out of the hospital through the ER by Officer Rosen and four police officers, whilst Dean and Castiel were taken out of a side entrance, where Castiel was helped into a large SUV by Dean and Agent Carter. They soon found themselves out of Lincoln, heading for the safe house.

Michael sat in the back of the car, his parents sitting silently in the front as they drove towards Lincoln. He had kept his head down for the past two hours, pretending to listen to his iPod as he thought about the phone call from Officer Rosen. The argument had raged between his parents and himself for nearly an hour, and had only stopped when they began their journey. He sighed as he looked out of the window, the sky darkening as the sun went down. His father had ordered him not to say anything to Officer Rosen about Raphael or the alleged incident as he called it.

Michael hadn’t seen Castiel since the day Gabriel came and took him to Lincoln, he frowned as he remembered how arrogant he had been that day to Castiel and Gabriel. They were his brothers, despite what his father would say about that. Castiel had seemed so quiet and broken that day, until he had stood up to their father, that was more than he had ever managed to do.

He frowned as he remembered the way that Officer Rosen had spoken to him, he had sounded so cold and angry at the same time when Michael had tried to defend his actions. His father had always told him that both Gabriel and Castiel were deviants, perverts who shouldn’t be near children or families. Of course, he had his own opinion but over the past three years he had found himself beginning to question his father’s opinions. In fact, over the past three years he had found himself questioning almost everything he had accepted about his family, his brother’s lifestyles, even his own opinions.

He looked up, his father’s cold eyes looking back at him from the rear view mirror, “Michael, you will take over the driving after the next rest stop,” his father said coldly. Michael nodded, “Yes father,” he said unemotionally as he turned to look out of the window. He had gotten very good at hiding his emotions and other things from his family over the years. If his father had any idea that he had changed his job 3 years ago, he knew that he would be thrown out of the family home and treated the same way as Gabriel and Castiel.

He had been groomed his whole life to be a professor like his parents, to focus on becoming a head of a department, a whole academic career plan set out for him from the day he was born. Until three years ago, he had gone along with this plan, at first finding it interesting, but as the years went on he found himself getting bored and restless. But after Raphael, after seeing what happened to Castiel, Michael had rebelled in his own way, knowing that he had played a part in it. He insisted on moving to another college, claiming that working alongside his parents was too limiting. Then he set his plans in motion, changing from teaching history to an intensive psychiatry course.

For the past 18 months he had been working with victims of violent crime and sexual assault through the college’s student outreach program. It had been the most exhausting time of his life but he knew that this was one of the only ways that he could even begin to atone for what he had done to his brothers. At least he had managed to get some time off from work for this trip, arranging with other therapists to cover his appointments.

He looked up as his father began to slow the car down, heading towards a rest stop. Sighing, he put away his iPod, staring blankly out of the window as his father parked the car outside a large diner. “I suppose that this will have to suffice for our evening meal. This whole matter is highly inconvenient for us Michael,” his father said coldly. Forgetting himself for a second, Michael just stared at his father, “Oh I am so sorry,” he said sarcastically as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind me before walking off.

“Michael Novak! Do not speak to your father like that, come here and apologise,” his mother called out. Looking back over his shoulder Michael shook his head before going into the diner, leaving his parents standing in the parking lot. By the time his parents had followed him Michael was already ordering his meal, smiling and chatting to the waitress. After a disdainful glance around the diner, his parents sat down opposite him, both of them looking at him with a patient look that he had come to dread.

“Michael, I would be grateful if you did not behave like a child in public,” his father began to say. Looking at his parents, Michael just huffed in annoyance and looked out of the window shaking his head. “Boy, you will listen to me,” his father said in a rigid tone. Michael turned slowly to his father, his fists clenching under the table, “I haven’t been a boy for a long time Alexander,” he said calmly, smirking a little as his father flinched at the use of his first name. “I am your father Michael, and you will address me as such,” his father said angrily.

Michael stood up slowly, “Then behave like a father, Alexander,” he said coldly, walking over to the counter to sit on his own. He heard a muttered, “Well really” from his father as he sat down, turning he saw his mother urging his father to stay calm as the waitress came over to take their order. Turning back he smirked, feeling better than he had done since he had that phone call. When his food arrived he smiled at the waitress, flirting a little with her as she served him. As he sat there, he began to think, it was time to move out, get away from that house. He nodded to himself as he ate, he’d start looking for somewhere once all of this was sorted out.

Sam was rooting through his drawers, apparently throwing random items of clothing into a large bag, while Gabriel sat on the bed, wondering how one man could have so many almost identical plaid shirts. When Sam tried to pack another plaid shirt, Gabriel grabbed the shirt off him and put it back in the drawer, despite Sam’s protests. “Gabe! I love that shirt,” he said crossly, putting it back into the bag. Gabriel chuckled, “Sam, you’ve got eight plaid shirts in that bag, I think that’s enough,” he said smiling gently. Sam laughed and sat down on the bed beside him, slipping an arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him closer. “It’s good to see you smile Gabe,” he said quietly.

Gabriel let his head drop onto Sam’s shoulder, sighing a little, “Not been a very good day, I’m sorry about all of this Sam,” he said. Sam frowned, “You’ve got nothing to apologise for Gabe, I want to be here for you, and Castiel,” he said firmly. Gabriel bit at his lip, feeling tears burning behind his eyes as he turned to hug Sam. Sam held him tightly, feeling Gabriel’s breath hitch as he fought back the tears. Gabriel looked up, capturing Sam’s lips for a soft but passionate kiss, moaning softly in his throat as Sam ran his hand down Gabriel’s back.

There was a polite cough from the door, “Sam? Sorry but we have to get going, are you ready?” Tom asked. Sam looked up, a shy smile on his face, “Can you give us a few more minutes Tom? I need to get some things from the bathroom,” the smile almost turning into a grin as he felt Gabriel trying not to laugh. Tom chuckled, “Five minutes Sam, then we have to leave,” he said turning towards the door.

Sam went to stand up, only to find himself being pulled down onto the bed by a very determined looking Gabriel, “Gabe! I have to finish packing…” his voice trailed off as Gabriel kissed him, his tongue tracing Sam’s lips gently as Sam moaned. “Gabe….oh god…” Sam reached out and pulled Gabriel closer to him, his breath quickening as they kissed again. “I want to taste you,” Gabriel whispered softly, as Sam shuddered at the thought, “oh fuck…yes…” he groaned. Gabriel smiled, pulling back slightly, “let’s finish packing, then I’m going to taste every inch of you,” he murmured softly as Sam growled in frustration. Gabriel grinned as Sam cursed, throwing himself off the bed and into the bathroom, doors opening and slamming as he grabbed at things wildly, throwing them in the general vicinity of his bag.

Sam was practically dragging Gabriel out of his bedroom as Tom called out for them to hurry up, the urgency in his voice unmistakeable. “What is it?” Gabriel asked warily, not liking the look of worry on Tom’s face. Frowning, Tom urged them out of the apartment, Sam running off to grab his phone charger and laptop bag before getting to the door. “A report from one of our patrols, confirmed that a car had been stolen at the last place Raphael was seen. The security camera footage wasn’t very good but it looks like it was Raphael who took the car…and it’s been seen heading towards Lincoln.”

“Fuck!” Gabriel swore as he looked at Sam, “What about Cassie and Dean?” he said quickly. “They’re on-route to the safe house, don’t worry. We have to get you and Sam to a safe place now.” Tom said urgently, ushering them out of the apartment and down to the waiting patrol car. “But where are we going?” Gabriel asked. Tom looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, “We’ve already found somewhere for you two. There’s no way Raphael will find you there,” he said firmly. Gabriel reached out for Sam’s hand, leaning into the warmth of his body as the patrol car sped through the night.

Dean had his arm gently around Castiel as they were driven out of Lincoln. Agent Carter was in the front seat, talking softly but urgently on his cellphone, Agent Trent was next to Dean, checking his email. “So where is this safe house then?” Dean asked quietly. Agent Trent looked up from his phone, “It’s better that you don’t know the location,” he said calmly. Dean looked back at him in surprise, “What?” he said. Agent Trent sighed, “Sometimes information like that has a way of slipping out…” he stopped as Dean exclaimed, “Do you think I’d tell anyone? Put Cas in danger?” Agent Trent shook his head, “No, but I’ve learnt over the years not to give out this information, even to those who are using the safe house. It’s not a question of trust Dean.”

Castiel groaned slightly as he tried to move, “Fuck…” he muttered under his breath, “Dean…I need some pain meds,” he said softly. Dean reached down for the pharmacy bag, pulling out a bottle of pain meds, along with a bottle of water that Sebastian had thoughtfully included. Castiel took two pills and with a sigh of relief settled back down, Dean holding him as closely as he could. “How much further?” he asked Agent Trent. “We should be there in about 45 minutes and then you two can get some rest,” he said. “What about our clothes?” Dean asked. Agent Trent smiled, “We’ve got some clean clothing and toiletries at the safe house. We’ve made arrangements for your own clothing and possessions to be picked up tomorrow and brought to you.” Dean nodded, “Ok…oh shit!” “What?” asked Agent Trent. “I’m supposed to have therapy tomorrow at 4pm, I’ll have to ring Missouri or she’ll be worried,” he said.

Agent Trent frowned, “Is this therapy appointment important?” he asked. Dean bit at his lip, looking a little embarrassed, “I…I really don’t want to miss it,” he said softly. “Would it be possible for you to speak to your therapist by phone or Skype?” Agent Trent asked. “Maybe,” said Dean, “I’ll call her later to ask,” he said smiling a little. Castiel moved a little closer to Dean, sighing a little as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Agent Trent looked over at them discreetly, smiling to himself as he saw the way Dean looked at Castiel. Looking back at his email, he cursed quietly as he read an update about Raphael. Leaning forward, trying not alarm Dean or Castiel, he spoke quietly to Agent Carter, “The suspect has been seen heading towards Lincoln in a stolen vehicle. Contact Officer Rosen, tell him there’s a change of plans and that I want him to bring Sam and Gabriel to the safe house.” Agent Carter looked surprised, “That’s not usual protocol sir,” he said. “I am aware of that, but it will be easier for us to protect them in one location. And one more thing, tell Officer Rosen that I will be joining him when he interviews the parents and the son Michael.” Agent Carter nodded and leaning forward began to speak softly on his phone. Agent Trent sat back in his seat, smiling reassuringly at Dean and Castiel, “Just arrangements for the safe house,” he said calmly as he casually looked at his emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, real life got in the way again! (also learning to play the guitar so got very sore fingers which is slowing my typing down a little!!)
> 
> Looks like Michael Novak and the parents are going to play a bigger part in this story than I thought, and Raphael may be making an appearance in the next chapter (don't say I didn't warn you!!)
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine! Hope you enjoy!!!


	21. A Lonely Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and his parents travel to Lincoln, Sam and Gabriel are driven down a lonely road towards the safe house.....

After the meal in the diner, Michael’s mother Naomi had handed the car keys to him without saying a word. He sighed, and with a single nod at her, walked over to the car, getting into the driver seat. His parents had both sat in the back seat, neither of them speaking as he pulled out of the parking lot. One glance into the rear view mirror had confirmed what he thought, it was time for the passive-aggressive silent treatment again. Before he had changed his career, this treatment from his parents would usually end up with him apologising profusely, normally for something that he hadn’t done. But over time he had come to realise that simply not responding to it was the best course of action.

He settled into the driver seat, and without saying a word switched off the cd of light classical music that had been playing, and plugged his iPod into the stereo. Looking in the rear view mirror again, he smirked as he saw his parent’s reaction to his favourite mix of rock classics. His father leaned forward but was pulled back by his mother as she shook her head. Unable to resist, Michael had turned up the volume and put his foot down on the accelerator, ignoring the pointed remarks from his parents.

After about two hours, Michael pulled in to a rest stop and parked near a diner. “Michael, why have you stopped?” Naomi asked. “Bathroom break, and I need coffee,” he said, getting out of the car, “Unless you actually want me to fall asleep and crash the car,” he said looking back over his shoulder at his mother. “Michael, I really don’t like this attitude,” Naomi said as she stepped out of the car.

Michael sighed as he entered the diner, going over to the counter to order his coffee. Naomi had followed him, and stood by him, “Michael, this situation is difficult enough for your father and this attitude of yours is not helping,” she said firmly. He turned to look at her, shaking his head as he did so, “Difficult for him? What about Castiel and Gabriel? Or have you forgotten how many children you actually have?” Michael glared at his mother as she opened her mouth to say something, “Michael….” Ignoring her, he gave his order to the waitress and strode off to the bathroom, leaving her staring at him angrily.

As he washed his hands, Michael frowned at his reflection in the mirror, he was 36 years old and still living at home, still listening to his parents. He dried his hands, throwing the paper towel into the bin and left the bathroom. Looking out the window, he could have sworn he saw his father talking to someone by the car. As he went over to the counter to collect his coffee, he felt a shiver go through him and looked back at the car again, no, just his father. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his wallet, ignoring his mother’s pointed look, walking away as quickly as he could to avoid even more discussion.

Naomi shook her head in frustration and ordered coffee for herself and Alexander, why was Michael behaving like this? He had a comfortable home and a good career as a professor, surely he couldn’t be unhappy?

Alexander dropped his head into his heads, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He cursed quietly under his breath, as he looked over at the diner to see Michael walking out, a large take-out coffee in his hand. That had been a close call, one minute earlier and Michael would have seen him talking to Gordon. At least that man had the sense to drop out of sight quickly after passing on a message and a disposable cell phone.

As he watched Michael walk over to the car, he checked that the cell phone was on silent and swiftly hid it in his jacket pocket. The last thing he needed was for Michael or Naomi to find it and start asking awkward questions. Michael got into the car and sat there drinking his coffee, not saying a word to his father. “Michael, where is your mother?” he asked coldly. “Diner,” was all that Michael said, as he looked in the rear view mirror at his father, his eyes cold and angry looking.

“Michael, I do not appreciate this tone from you,” Alexander said. Michael simply huffed in reply, looking out of the window as he carried on drinking his coffee. Any further attempts at conversation were stopped when Naomi got into the car with coffees for them both. Michael waited, turning up the volume on his iPod and singing along as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. In a shadowed area of the lot, out of sight of the car, Gordon picked up a cell phone and sent a text message,

* _he has the cell phone, will contact you at midnight, G*_

_*good, follow them, R*_

_*ok, what about you? G*_

_*brotherly chat with Gabriel, R*_

_*keep a low profile, G*_

_*always, R*_

Gordon grinned as he put his phone down, and then drove out of the parking lot, keeping a discreet distance from the car, he knew what a brotherly chat meant.

Gabriel held onto Sam’s hand as the van drove swiftly out of Lincoln, the physical touch keeping him grounded and safe. Officer Rosen looked back from the front seat, “We’re about 40 minutes from the safe house, is there anyone you need to contact?” he said quietly. Sam looked up, “Only my office,” he said calmly. “We’ll take care of that Sam,” Tom said, “What about you Gabriel?” he asked softly. Gabriel looked up, frowning, “My staff at the Broken Halo. Perhaps I should just keep it closed until this is over?” he said quietly.

“It might be for the best Gabriel, we don’t know how far Raphael will go to hurt Castiel,” Tom said frowning as his cellphone rang again, “Excuse me for a minute, I have to take this, yes Agent Trent?” Tom turned back to the front as he spoke quietly. “Gabe, is that right? Would Raphael go that far to hurt Castiel?” Sam asked, looking confused. Gabriel dropped his head down for a second, “He’s a monster Sam, you know what he did to Cassie….he’d do anything to hurt him…” Gabriel stopped talking for a second, “I…I can’t believe that I’m actually related to someone like that,” he said, his voice small and hurt. Sam turned and hugged Gabriel, “I know Gabe, I know,” he said softly.

Tom turned to speak to them, stopping for a second as Sam comforted Gabriel. “That was Agent Trent. They’re at the safe house, Castiel and Dean are already inside.” Tom smiled as he spoke. Gabriel relaxed for a minute, knowing that his baby brother was safe. “Gabriel, if you give me the contact numbers for your staff I’ll let them know that you’re not going to open the Broken Halo this week, ok?” Tom asked. Gabriel nodded and turned back to Sam, tucking his head under Sam’s chin as they hugged. Tom smiled and turned back to the front, giving them a little privacy.

Apart from the quiet conversation between Tom and the driver, they travelled almost in silence for about half an hour. Sam had his arms wrapped around Gabriel, both of them almost lulled to sleep by the quiet sounds of the road and the warmth of each other. As Gabriel felt himself drifting closer to the edge of sleep, the van swerved violently, almost leaving the road, the brakes and tyres screeching as the driver fought to keep control. Ahead of them, the patrol car was spinning off the road, crashing down a few feet into a ditch.

Sam and Gabriel found themselves thrown onto the floor of the van, both of them yelling out in surprise as the van swerved again and then finally slowed and stopped. Tom jumped out of the van, pulling open the sliding door a little, “Are you two alright?,” he said breathlessly. Too stunned to answer, Sam and Gabriel nodded, “Stay down on the floor, don’t move!” he said quickly, pulling his gun out of his holster and slamming the door closed.

Gabriel immediately tried to sit up but Sam pulled him back down, “Gabe! Just hold on, stay still,” he said quickly. Tom and the other officer looked around carefully, as they moved around to the front of the van, they saw a spike strip across the road. “Fuck! Well at least that explains the tyres,” he said angrily. Moving back to the van, he reached in and radioed in their location, requesting backup. He called out to Sam and Gabriel, “Stay down, and whatever you hear, do not leave the van,” he said firmly. Grabbing his cell phone, he called Agent Trent, “We’re off the road, about 5 miles north from your location on Route 17, spike strip took out the van and the patrol car,” he said quickly. “I’m sending agents out now to your location, is it Raphael?” Agent Trent asked calmly. “Must be, how the hell did he find us?” Tom said angrily. “We’ll deal with that later, stay with the van, protect Gabriel and Sam,” Agent Trent said. “Understood,” said Tom.

The other two officers had managed to get out of their patrol vehicle, and moved swiftly over to the van. Tom looked up in relief, “Right, four of you surround the van, I’ll stay at the front, keep a lookout for any movement. Stay sharp,” he said calmly as he cautiously opened the sliding door. “Can either of you handle a shotgun?” he asked quietly. Sam nodded, “I can, my father used to take me hunting,” he said softly. Tom reached into the front of the van and pulled out a shotgun and a box of shells, handing them to Sam. “It’s already loaded, only use it if you have to Sam,” he said looking worried. Sam nodded, his face a little pale as he crouched on the floor with Gabriel. “Stay down, the FBI agents are on their way,” he said firmly, closing the door.

Feeling Gabriel shaking a little, Sam put down the shotgun for a second, and held him, “It’s alright Gabe, we’ll be ok,” he said, his voice shaking a little. Gabriel bit at his lip, looking up at Sam, “It’s him, Sam…Raphael, I know it’s him!”

Tom kept low as he moved further down the van, looking out at the shadows as one of the officers used a torch. He checked the time on his watch, praying quietly that the FBI agents would turn up soon. He looked up sharply as he heard a soft rustling noise on the other side of the road. Signalling to one of the officers, the torch was directed at the sound, but there was nothing but darkness and vegetation. Tom swore under his breath and the search continued, with several more false alarms.

As the time passed, the tension grew amongst the officers as they waited for the perpetrator to make his move. Sam and Gabriel were still crouched down in the van, muscles beginning to cramp as they listened. One of the officers at the rear of the van cried out and fell to his knees, clutching at his shoulder, blood pouring out between his fingers. Tom looked up, “Everybody down, now!” as he rolled onto his stomach, searching out where the silenced shot had come from.

Another officer crawled forward and pulled the injured man down, just as another bullet hit one of the van windows. Gabriel cried out but stayed down in the back, Sam slipped the safety off the shotgun and stretched out his shoulders ready, trying to relive the tension in his muscles. Everything went quiet for a minute, with no further shots fired. Tom called out quietly, “Sam, Gabriel, you ok?” He heard a quiet yes from the van and continued to search the area.

Another minute passed as Tom searched around the van, not finding anything. Just as Gabriel felt his heart rate slow down a little, two more windows exploded in the van, safety glass shattering everywhere. Tom responded in a second, the silencer on the perpetrator’s gun was obviously failing as he identified the location. He fired off a sequence of shots, the other two officers doing the same. Silence fell again as they swept the area, still not being able to see exactly where this man was.

Leaning against a tree, dressed in black and wearing night vision goggles, Raphael grinned as he watched the officers, all huddled around the van. This was just too easy for him. His police scanner had picked up the information he needed and only sending four police officers was insulting. He looked over at the van, an evil smile on his face as he thought about Gabriel, hiding in the van. He would kill him last, slowly and painfully, record it and then send it to poor little Castiel. Did they honestly think that they could hide from him?

He had spent the last few years hiding from his family, only staying in touch with his father sporadically as he moved around the country. He had left a trail of murders and sexual assaults behind him as he travelled, knowing that his father would help him if he got caught. Meeting Gordon a few months, they had begun a small spree of murders and attacks across the Midwest, until Raphael had found out about Castiel being injured.

Then he had focussed all his energy on finishing what he had started that night, but this time it would end with that deviant Castiel being killed. He risked another glance at the van, firing off a few more shots, taking out the rest of the windows. He smirked, imagining the panic that Gabriel must be going through, the look in his brother’s face when he had seen him in the parking lot earlier on that day had been priceless.

He began to move quietly forward, intent on taking out another police officer when he heard sirens in the distance. He cursed and moved back into the tree line, heading out across a field to where Gordon had stashed a car for him. Fucking FBI, always sticking their noses in his business. He grabbed his cell phone and sent a text.

_*brotherly chat cut short, meet at cabin, at 1am, R*_

_*ok, still following parents, will meet you there, G*_

_*keep a low profile, R*_

_*you know it, G*_

Tom looked down the road, breathing a sigh of relief as the FBI and patrol cars screamed towards them. Agents and police officers swarmed out, spreading across the area covering the van. After a few tense minutes, Tom opened the door to the van and backed away as Sam pointed the shotgun directly at his chest, “Sam! It’s me,” he said quickly. Sam sighed and dropped the shotgun down, putting the safety back on. “Are you alright? Gabriel?” Tom asked, looking into the van. Gabriel was still kneeling on the floor, shaking, covered in safety glass, but otherwise unharmed.

“Come on, we’ve got to get you out of here,” he said calmly. Sam helped Gabriel out of the van, reaching back in to grab his bags. Two FBI agents came over and helped them over to a large SUV, urging them in quickly. Gabriel sat back in the seat, his breathing rapid as Sam held him, both of them needing to hold each other. One of the agents looked back at them, “We’ll be at the safe house in approximately 10 minutes,” Sam nodded tiredly, “I hope so,” he said quietly, as the other agent began to drive away, accelerating rapidly into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter everyone - bit of background about Michael and his relationship with the parents, but there's more to come and we get a glimpse of Raphael's mind - oh dear...!!! There is so much more to know about him.....
> 
> As usual no beta so any mistakes are my own work.
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love to know what everyone thinks of this story, enjoy :)


	22. The Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get to the safe house, Sam and Gabriel eventually join them, but who is Michael's father talking to on his cell phone?

Pulling into a large garage, the door closing behind them, Agent Trent and Agent Carter got out of the car. Once the door was secured and alarmed, Dean and Castiel were led out of the garage and into a large kitchen, which was bustling with activity, phones ringing every second and raised voices everywhere.

Agent Trent was pulled to one side by another agent, and a low toned but urgent conversation began. Dean and Castiel were still standing in the kitchen, Dean keeping an arm around Castiel protectively as they looked around them. The next second they heard a loud exclamation from Agent Trent as he answered his cell phone, followed by a calmer conversation,

“I’m sending agents out now to your location, is it Raphael?”

“We’ll deal with that later, stay with the van, protect Gabriel and Sam,”

Agent Trent ended the call, “Team A, get to this location now. Contact the local police and request additional assistance. The perpetrator has intercepted the second transport, the vehicles have been disabled. We need to protect and retrieve now.” Agent Trent said calmly and swiftly.

“Dean….” Castiel said quietly, looking up at him in panic. Dean helped Castiel to sit down at the table as Agent Trent came over. “What’s going on? Are Gabe and Sam alright?” he asked softly, the panic evident in his voice. Agent Trent took a breath, “That was Officer Rosen. They’re about 5 miles away, a spike strip has disabled the van and the patrol car,” he said calmly. “It’s him…Raphael,” said Castiel, as Dean held his hand. “It’s possible,” said Agent Trent.   “I’ve deployed a team, we should know more in a few minutes,” he said softly.

Castiel dropped his head down, staring at the table fixedly, “Cas? I’m sure that they’ll be ok,” Dean said reassuringly. Both Agent Trent and Dean jumped a little when Castiel thumped his fist down hard on the table, and shouting “Bastard!” as he did so. Dean caught hold of his hands before he could do that again, as Castiel fought to get his hands free. He stopped struggling, wincing at the pain in ribs, “Fuck….Dean….” he said a little more calmly.

Dean picked up the bag from the pharmacy, and pulled out the bottle of water and some pain medication for Castiel. Talking softly to Castiel, he persuaded him to take the medication and sat there holding his hand for a minute as he calmed down. Agent Trent got up to speak quietly to another agent, “The team are a mile away from the location, we should have an update in a minute or so Castiel,” he said quietly.

Castiel nodded, he was struggling to control his anger and all he wanted to do was to hunt down Raphael and hurt him. Dean pulled him a little closer, Castiel feeling the anger begin to drain away as Dean’s presence comforted him. “How much longer?” Dean asked, the worry evident in his green eyes. “Not long,” said Agent Trent, “My team…” he stopped as his cell phone rang, “Agent Trent,” he said quickly. Castiel and Dean watched him anxiously as he spoke, only hearing the occasional “ok”, “do a sweep of the area”, and “bring them in,”.

Agent Trent looked at Dean and Castiel, “We’re bringing Gabriel and Sam here, they should be here soon. They’re unharmed but a bit shaken up,” he said quickly. Dean sighed, “Oh thank god,” he said quietly as Castiel held onto him, biting at his lip gently. “What….what happened?” Castiel asked. Agent Trent sighed, “Spike strips across the road took out the tyres of the patrol car and the van. Officer Rosen told Gabriel and Sam to stay in the van while they scouted the area. One police officer was shot, a shoulder wound, he’s stable. More shots were fired at the van but nobody else was hurt. We think it was Raphael, but we have no idea how he found them.” He frowned and got up, pulling off his suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Castiel, I know you’re worried but we’re doing everything we can to keep you safe,” Agent Trent said tiredly. Castiel looked at him, “Safe? I won’t be safe until Raphael is dead, for real,” he said, his voice breaking slightly as he turned his head into Dean’s shoulder, clinging to him. Dean looked down at Castiel and gently stroked his back, murmuring words of reassurance.

Agent Carter came over, “The team have just arrived in the garage with Mr Novak and Mr Winchester,” he said quickly. Dean looked up, “They’re here?” he said hopefully. Agent Trent nodded, we’re bringing them in now,” he said, smiling for the first time in a while. Two agents came into the kitchen, followed by Sam, who was holding onto Gabriel tightly, glaring at anyone who came near them. Seeing Dean and Castiel still by the kitchen table, Gabriel let go of Sam and ran over to Castiel, hugging him gently as Sam and Dean hugged beside them.

Agent Trent and Agent Carter moved back, giving them some privacy for a few minutes. “Have the team found any trace of Raphael?” Agent Trent asked. “Nothing so far. This man is just too cautious. We’ve been trying to trace him for years and this is the closest we’ve gotten.” Agent Carter said bitterly. “If you’re finding this case difficult, I can have you reassigned,” Agent Trent said softly. “No, I want to see this through,” he said firmly.

“Agent Trent?” Sam called out. “Please, Mr Winchester, you can address me by my first name, it’s Adam,” Agent Trent said with a smile. “Ok, Adam. What do we do now?” Sam asked. “Well, we’ve got the house secured, we should get you all to your rooms, and then arrange some food.” Adam said calmly. “I want to stay with Gabriel,” Sam said firmly, linking hands with him as he looked at Adam. “There are two large double bedrooms with private bathrooms, Castiel, can I assume that you and Dean also want to share a room?” Adam asked.

Dean looked at Castiel, blushing a little, “Yes, we want to stay together,” Castiel said softly. “That’s fine. Can I suggest that you go up and get settled in, food will be ready in about an hour, if that’s alright,” Adam said smiling. The four men nodded and began to make their way to the back of the house, Dean helping Castiel.

Adam sat down at the kitchen table, dropping his head into his hands, “How the fuck did Raphael find the transport? Carter? Do you have any idea?” he said tiredly. Agent Carter shrugged his shoulders, “Police scanner? Who the hell knows. If I didn’t know better I’d swear he was psychic.” Agent Carter sighed looking at his partner, they’d worked together for nearly four years, and Raphael was the only failure they’d had. “Adam? You don’t think it’s someone in the Bureau do you? I mean, whenever we even get close, he’s at least two steps ahead of us.”

Adam shook his head, “No, but he does seem to have a friend somewhere,” he said quietly. Agent Carter looked at him closely, “You’re questioning the parents and the son Michael tomorrow aren’t you?” Adam nodded slowly, “I think the son knows more than he’s letting on but I don’t think he’s helped him. I think it’s the father, he’s got the connections and the money.” Agent Carter frowned, “Do you really think he’s been helping him all this time? What kind of man does that?” Adam raised an eyebrow, “He helped Raphael to cover up the attack on Castiel, god knows what else he’s done for him.” They sat back and looked at each other for a second, “We’d better keep this from our house guests for the time being. I think they’ve all had enough for one day,” Adam said. “I second that,” said Agent Carter.

Michael yawned and opened the driver side window a little, letting the cool night air wake him up. He had been driving for over four hours and even the strong coffee he’d had was wearing off now. He glanced in the rear view window at his parents who were asleep in the back seat. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he changed to a different playlist on his iPod, humming along as he carried on driving. Seeing a sign for a truck stop, he decided to pull in and grab some more coffee.

He pulled into the parking lot and slipped out of the car, heading into to get some coffee and to use the bathroom. He was tired but there was no way he was going to wake his father and have him glowering at him for the next two hours until they got into Lincoln. Getting up to the counter he ordered a triple espresso and a chocolate muffin, hoping that the caffeine and sugar would help wake him up.

Alexander shifted cautiously in his seat, keeping a close eye on Michael through the window of the truck stop. He looked to his left, Naomi was asleep. Checking his watch, he slipped the cell phone from his pocket and dialled one of the two numbers in the phone, turning his back on Naomi. The phone rang several times and then a dark voice answered, “Hello father, how nice of you to call.” Alexander took a deep breath, “Raphael, why do the Lincoln police department wish to interview both me and your brother Michael tomorrow?” he asked quietly. Raphael giggled manically, “I’ve been a naughty boy again,” his voice dark and dangerous. Alexander tried not to respond as it only seemed to make Raphael worse, “What happened?” he said calmly. Raphael giggled again, “I wanted to punish my little brother, but Gabriel was there to help him. They got away, so I followed them,” he said innocently.

Alexander felt his heart sink, “What have you done Raphael?” There was a long silence, “Are you cross with me Daddy? Are you going to punish me again?” Raphael said, his voice high and childlike. Alexander sighed, “No, I just want to know what happened,” he said. There was a further long silence, just the faint sounds of Raphael breathing, “Raphael, please tell me,” Alexander asked, checking to see that Naomi was still asleep.

“The police tried to move that pervert Gabriel and his boyfriend to a safe place, I found them and tried to stop them.” Raphael said, his voice dark and dangerous once more. “Raphael, did you hurt anyone?” Alexander said, trying to stay calm. “I shot one of the officers but I couldn’t get to Gabriel or his boyfriend, at least not yet,” Raphael giggled again.

Alexander sighed, “Raphael, maybe you shouldn’t punish your brother Castiel again.” Raphael growled low in his throat as he answered, “He didn’t learn his lesson last time, he’s still a pervert, just like Gabriel. It is my duty to punish him father.” Alexander took a deep breath, “Raphael, please listen to me, you have to stop this now. The police are getting too close and now they want to question me and Michael.”

All he could hear were the sounds of Raphael breathing, “I don’t care, I’m going to punish my little brother by taking away everyone he loves, then I’m going to punish him, just like before, but this time I won’t stop,” Raphael said coldly, the anger evident in his voice. “Raphael, what are you going to do? You have to stop!” Alexander said in a harsh whisper. “No,” Raphael said, his voice hard and distant, “I’m going to play and you can’t stop me. I’m going to get my little brother and make him watch as I kill Gabriel and his boyfriend Sam, then I’m going to kill his boyfriend Dean. And after that….I’ll punish my little brother and this time I won’t stop.”

Alexander felt as if his heart had stopped beating, “Raphael…no….you can’t kill Gabriel and Castiel, please…” he begged softly. “Too late Daddy, it’s time for little Raphael to play,” Raphael said giggling his voice high and childlike again, the sound of it sending a chill through Alexander. “Raphael, please listen to me, don’t do this, please…” he gasped out. Raphael laughed again, but there was no warmth or humour in that evil sound, “Don’t worry Daddy, I’ll leave Michael alone, for now…goodnight Daddy,” Raphael laughed as he ended the call.

Alexander sat there, his shoulders slumped, his heart beating wildly, trying to control his breathing. He had known for a long time that there was something so wrong with Raphael, something that made him behave like that. He had protected him for years and had agreed with him that both Gabriel and Castiel were deviants, but he never thought that Raphael would have punished Castiel the way he did. He dropped his head into his hands, hoping that maybe this time Raphael would walk away and not hurt anyone.

Michael looked out at the car in the parking lot, watching his father in the back seat. Who was he talking to at this hour? He paid for his coffee and muffin and walked back to the car, still wondering who his father had spoken to. His father was sitting back, his head turned away as he got in, putting the coffee into a cup holder before taking a large bite of the chocolate muffin. His father cleared his throat pointedly as he looked at Michael.

Michael turned to look at him, “What?” he said, through a mouthful of muffin. “The truck stop is right there if you want coffee,” he said calmly before taking another large bite of the muffin. His father sighed, “I’d rather wait until we arrive in Lincoln,” he said coldly. “Fine, but I won’t be stopping anywhere else,” Michael said firmly. “By the way, who were you talking to on your phone just now?” he asked curiously.

His father jumped a little, “Nobody,” he said quickly, looking away. “It seemed like a long conversation with nobody there,” Michael said frowning. “I said I wasn’t speaking with anyone on the phone!” his father said sharply. Looking in the rear view mirror, Michael scowled, “Charming!” he said before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. His father sat back a little and ignored him, cursing under his breath at nearly having been caught.

Raphael sat back on the old sofa in the lodge, dropping the phone on the coffee table, an evil smile on his face. His poor sap of a father honestly believed that he could persuade him to stop, that he still had any influence over him. He frowned as he thought of Castiel and Gabriel, living their deviant lifestyles, not caring about bringing shame on the family. He was only doing what he was told was right, ridding the world of perverts like his two younger brothers.

Getting up he stretched and yawned a little, admiring himself in the mirror above the log fire. He had always been the tallest in the family, just over 6 foot 6 inches, and combined with his combat gear from the earlier attack, he looked dangerous. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a large bottle of whiskey and two glasses before going back to the sofa and sitting down. He opened a large bag, pulling out a collection of knives and laying them out on the coffee table, before pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

He pulled out a whetstone and began to lovingly sharpen each knife, stopping for occasional sips of whiskey. Relaxing into the sound of the knife on the whetstone he began to imagine slicing into his baby brother’s perfect skin, carving his name on his chest over and over, watching the blood drip slowly, draining the life out of him drop by drop as he punished him, Raphael groaned, his pupils dilated as he continuing sharpening the knives….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, not a very long one though, sorry! Just a warning, the next chapter is going to be a big one so it may take a few days before I post it (lots of things happening) and it looks like there's a bit of a backstory with Agent Carter, more to follow on that in the next chapter. And you'll have to wait and see what happens with Michael, will he change his ways? 
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are proudly my own work lol!
> 
> So read and enjoy and I love the comments that I've been getting, so please feel free to comment *begs silently* lol!


	23. The Waiting Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Agent Carter so angry? Dean and Castiel get some alone time, Sam and Gabriel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, some graphic descriptions of injuries and past events - please be aware if this could trigger you.

Dean helped Castiel in to the nearest bedroom, sighing in relief when he saw the large comfortable looking bed. An agent followed them in, carrying the pharmacy bag, “Mr Novak? I’ve brought your medication for you. There are several changes of clothes in the closet and some toiletries in the bathroom,” he said quietly. Castiel looked over, “Thanks,” he said quietly. “Is there anything else you need?” the agent asked. Both Dean and Castiel shook their head, the agent leaving swiftly, closing the door behind him.

“Do you want to rest for a while Cas?” Dean asked as he looked around the room. Castiel sighed and shook his head, “No, but I want to shower and change my clothes,” he said softly. Dean grinned, “Need a hand to wash Cas?” he said, his green eyes lighting up with glee. Castiel chuckled softly, and then smirked at him, “You can help me undress,” he said, blushing a little. Dean bit at his lip a little and then helped Cas sit on the bed, smirking up at him as he took off Castiel’s shoes and socks.

Castiel grinned as Dean moved up to help him with his jacket and shirt, Dean taking as much care as he could, although his hands lingered on Castiel’s shoulders as he took slightly too long to slide off the shirt. Helping him to stand, Dean found himself breathing quickly as he began to unbutton Castiel’s jeans, feeling the heat of his body as he pulled them down carefully. Looking up he felt his breath catch in his throat as Castiel reached down and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “Dean…” he said, his voice low and husky. Dean slowly helped Castiel out of the jeans and helped him to sit back on the bed. Castiel reached out and pulled Dean towards him gently, kissing him. Dean groaned as Castiel’s tongue began to explore his mouth, his breath quickening as they kissed. Castiel moved back carefully until he was lying on the bed, Dean hovering above him, his tongue moving slowly down Castiel’s neck.

Castiel moaned softly as he reached up and pulled Dean closer, “Dean…please…” he said softly as Dean frowned, wary of hurting him. Dean leaned down and kissed him again, moving down his body slowly, kissing every inch of him gently as Castiel groaned. Dean smiled as he moved down to Castiel’s hips, kneeling between Castiel’s legs he looked up, his green eyes full of intent. Looking down at him Castiel gasped a little, “oh god…” he groaned.

Smirking a little, Dean slowly pulled at Castiel’s boxer briefs, sliding them down gently and then dropping them on the floor. He stopped for a second, as Castiel lay there in front of him, unable to take his eyes off him. Castiel groaned again, “Dean…oh…please,” his hips moving gently. Dean let his hands run gently up Castiel’s thighs to his hips, “Cas…if this hurts, tell me to stop, ok” he said softly. Castiel nodded, his blue eyes clouded with lust as he looked down at Dean.

Dean bent forward slowly, then gently ran his tongue up Castiel’s cock, tracing every inch slowly as Castiel hissed a little, his hands moving down to Dean’s hair, fingers gripping his hair carefully. Dean grinned and then softly ran his tongue over the head, tasting the pre-cum, moaning as he did so. “Dean….fuck….” Castiel groaned, his fingers tightening in Dean’s hair. Slowly, Dean began to suck gently at the head, taking Castiel deeper into his mouth, his tongue tasting every inch of him as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking a little harder. “Oh….fuck….don’t stop…Dean” Castiel began to babble a little as he felt Dean’s mouth take him deeper, his hips beginning to move up a little.

Dean kept his hands firmly on Castiel’s hips, not wanting him to move and hurt himself as he relaxed his throat and took Castiel as deep as he could, moaning as he did so. Sucking harder and deeper, Castiel was soon reduced to incoherent moans, uttering Dean’s name like a prayer as he felt his orgasm build. Dean looked up at him, Castiel’s eyes were half-closed, his neck arched back, gasping for breath as he chanted Dean’s name over and over. Dean willed his throat to relax, flattening his tongue, as he swallowed slowly around Castiel’s cock, taking him so deep that he could barely breathe. Castiel gave a muffled scream as Dean swallowed again and with a final cry of “Dean” he came, his hips fighting to move as Dean felt him come.

Pulling back slightly, Dean sucked gently, tasting every drop until finally letting go. Castiel groaned, his breathing broken and quick as he recovered. Dean got up and lay beside him, “Cas, you alright?” he said softly. Lust-blown blue eyes looked at him as Castiel groaned and nodded a little, as Dean leaned in and kissed him, Castiel moaning as he tasted himself on Dean’s tongue. Curling around him gently, Dean held him as he recovered. After a few minutes Castiel looked at him, “Dean, that…that was…oh fuck,” he said softly. Dean grinned, “Awesome, right Cas?” he said sniggering. Castiel nudged him, “So modest,” he said chuckling. Dean reached out and brushed Castiel’s hair off his forehead, “Dean? What about you?” Castiel asked, his eyes trailing down Dean’s body.

There was silence for a second, as Dean blushed a little. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, concern colouring his voice. Biting at his lip, Dean blushed a little more, “Ummm I…I’ve…” he stopped talking as Castiel reached out, his hand slipping into Dean’s jeans stopping as he felt a familiar wetness. Raising an eyebrow, Castiel began to smile a little, “Dean? But…I didn’t touch you,” he said softly. Dean looked at him, “You looked so hot, I…I just…” he said slowly. Castiel leaned forward quickly and kissed him, moaning softly, “I love you Dean,” he said, his blue eyes shining as he looked at him. Dean smiled, his hand caressing Castiel’s cheek, “love you Cas,” he said quietly.

Adam was in the kitchen, files spread out on the table as he prepared for the interview with the Novaks the next day. He sighed deeply as he found himself going back to the thick file labelled Raphael Novak, flipping through pages that he had practically memorised over the past few years. He winced a little as he looked at the photos of the victims that they had found, each one with a name and wings on their bodies, Raphael carved over and over, usually when the victim was still alive.

Agent Carter came over with a large mug of coffee and placed it firmly in front of him, “Adam, really? Still going over that file?” he said softly. Adam nodded, “Carter, what if I’ve missed something over the years? Maybe I could have stopped him?” he said slowly, shaking his head. Agent Carter slammed the file shut, “Enough, we’ll be eating soon and then you need to get some sleep,” he said harshly. Adam frowned, “Carter, I’m sorry, it’s just that maybe if I’d been able…” he jumped a little as Carter slammed his hand down on the table.

“Just leave it Adam, I’m warning you!” he shouted as he glared at him, the other agents in the room shocked into silence for a second. “Agent Joshua Carter! May I have a word with you in private?” Adam snarled loudly. Still glaring at him, Carter stalked off to the lounge and stood there waiting for Adam impatiently. “Can you leave us alone please, and close the door behind you?” Adam said sharply to the two agents in the lounge. They got up quickly, gathering their files and left quietly.

They stood there in silence for a minute, Adam waiting patiently. “Well?” he said softly, “Carter?” Sighing, he stepped forward, “Carter?” he said again, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Carter pulled away, “Carter…talk to me….” Adam said gently. There was the sound of muffled sobs as Carter turned to face him, tears filling his eyes. “Oh Josh,” he said, pulling him into a hug as he cried. “I…I’m sorry…” Josh gasped as he cried, holding onto Adam. Shaking his head, Adam pulled him closer, “I know this is hard on you, it’s ok,” he said softly. He coaxed Josh to sit down on the sofa, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on the table, as Josh held onto him crying quietly.

Adam swore under his breath quietly as he held Josh, wishing that he could take this pain away from him, that fucking maniac Raphael had torn Josh’s life apart five years ago. As Josh cried, holding onto Adam, he closed his eyes, thinking back to that horrendous day……

_Adam and Josh were having their monthly catch-up, relaxing over Chinese food and action movies. They had met during their training in the FBI and had become good friends, staying in touch when they were moved to various offices. Adam had never really admitted to himself that he liked Josh more than as just a friend, but as Josh had a boyfriend he had always pushed those feelings to one side._

_As they sat laughing at the excess of The Expendables and debating over who was the coolest, Adam preferring Bruce Willis and Josh claiming it was Sylvester Stallone, Josh’s cell phone had rung. Still laughing, he had put down his plate and grabbed it, hitting accept without thinking. Seeing a link to a video message from his boyfriend Greg, he had grinned and hit play. Adam was still eating his lo mein and wasn’t paying much attention to the video message, when he realised that Josh had gone perfectly still, gripping his cell phone with white knuckles._

_“Josh? You alright?” he asked, looking a bit confused. Josh didn’t move, his hands beginning to shake, his breathing becoming rapid as he went pale. Adam put his plate down and turned to him, “Josh? What’s wrong?” he said quickly, his training taking over. “G…Greg…I….no….” Josh was screaming as he looked at the cell phone. Adam grabbed the cell phone off him and hit play on the video message, Josh was gasping for breath still muttering “No…no….”._

_Adam looked at the screen and sat there in horror and disbelief. Greg was on his knees, naked, hands tied behind his back, blood dripping down his chest, the word “Raphael” barely visible, carved over and over on his skin. He was gagged, his eyes wide and panicked. As the video continued, a very tall figure dressed in black, a ski mask over his face, stepped behind him. He ripped the gag from Greg’s mouth, grabbing him by his hair, making him look into the camera. Greg was gasping for breath, whimpering with the pain as his head was forced up and back slightly. The tall man bent down and waved a large knife at the camera, “Another deviant has been punished,” he said in a deep menacing tone. Adam heard another man’s voice laughing from behind the camera, “I’ve had such fun with this little boy,” the man said, running his hand down Greg’s chest, his gloved fingers digging into the wounds as Greg screamed. “Hope you enjoy this bit Joshua,” the man said slowly. He pulled Greg’s head back hard, “Say goodbye Greg,” the man said as he brought the knife to Greg’s throat. Greg gasped a little, “Josh…love…you…lov…” the words were cut off as the man slashed savagely at his throat, the blood spurting from the huge wound. The man held Greg up and waved the knife at the camera laughing as the video ended._

_There was a thump as Adam dropped the cell phone onto the table and turned to Josh unable to comprehend what he had just seen. “Josh, hold on, I’ve got to call this in,” he stammered slightly as he grabbed his cell phone, then switched off the television. Josh was curled up on the sofa, rocking back and fore, muttering “no…no….Greg…” over and over._

_The rest of that night had been a blur for Adam and Josh. He had called his superior and then an ambulance as Josh was obviously in shock. The paramedics had sedated Josh and taken him into the nearest hospital, he had become hysterical when the other agents tried to question him. Adam had helped as much as he could that night, going over what had happened, when the call had arrived and so on._

_An investigation had been launched immediately, and Greg’s body had been found within an hour. Whoever the killer was he had left Greg’s cell phone near his body, still switched on. As the agents had remarked, it was as if he had wanted him to be found quickly. Adam had identified the body, fighting back tears as he confirmed it was Greg. It was Adam who had picked up Josh from the hospital the next day, still slightly sedated and taken him back to his apartment. And again it was Adam who spent the next few weeks with him, waking him up from his nightmares, nursing him back to sleep, giving him tranquilisers when he needed them._

_Adam had held Josh for hours when the autopsy confirmed the full extent of Greg’s injuries, the file thoughtlessly given to Josh by a trainee agent. Finding out that Greg had been repeatedly raped and sexually assaulted had nearly pushed Josh over the edge that day. It had taken three agents to restrain Adam from attacking the trainee, and he was given a leave of absence and a strict order to see the FBI psychiatrist the following week._

_Josh had been away from the FBI for nearly 18 months after he had lost Greg. Adam had been a staunch friend during that time, supporting and encouraging Josh through the painful grieving process. As more information came in on Raphael and more bodies were located and found, Josh had begged to be put on the case along with Adam. Their superior had agreed as long as they both agreed to see the FBI psychiatrist regularly._

_Until this past week, this arrangement had worked well, although Josh still had the occasional nightmare when he was stressed. But now, as Raphael was taunting them through another video message, it was getting difficult to keep this professional._

As Josh calmed down, Adam held him and waited patiently. “Sorry,” said Josh, wiping at his eyes roughly as he sat back a little. Adam smiled, “How many times do I have tell you not to apologise?” he said gently. Josh shook his head, “I know, but…I wouldn’t still be here without you Adam,” he said quietly. Adam pulled him in for another hug, “Yes you would, you’re a lot stronger than you realise Josh,” he said. Josh managed a weak smile and sighed deeply. “Go and wash your face, food will be ready soon and we’ll have to be back on the clock then, right Agent Carter?” Adam said with a grin. “Yes sir Agent Trent,” Josh said smiling. Adam smiled watching him as he slipped out of the lounge, before sitting back on the sofa and sighing. Josh hadn’t broken down like that for a while, he’d have to keep a close eye on him for the next few days.

Eventually, and with a lot of grumbling from Castiel, Dean had coaxed him off the bed and into the shower, which had been thoughtfully equipped with a shower stool. Although Dean absolutely insisted on helping him to wash, which ended up with both of them kissing under the shower until Castiel began to shiver from the lack of hot water. Giggling, Dean helped him out and in between caresses and long intense kisses, they both got dressed.

 

Sam and Gabriel had spent most of the past hour just lying together on the bed, needing to feel physically close after the earlier trauma. “Sam? Would you…if you had to…would you have used the shotgun?” Gabriel asked softly. “Yes,” said Sam calmly, “I would use it to protect someone, why?” Gabriel sighed, “I was just wondering,” he said quietly, “I didn’t know that you knew how to shoot.” Sam looked at him, his eyes full of warmth, “Dad used to take me hunting so he made sure that I was comfortable and safe handling guns. To be honest, we rarely shot anything, it was more about camping and hiking in the countryside,” Sam said.

“I…I’m glad you were with Sam, I was so…so scared,” Gabriel admitted, his voice a little shaky. Sam held him closer, “So was I Gabe, but we’re alright now,” he said calmly. Gabriel nodded, drinking in the warmth of Sam’s body as they lay there. “When did they say food would be ready?” Gabriel asked. Sam looked at his watch, “In about 40 minutes, why?” he said softly. Gabriel grinned a little as he began to unbutton Sam’s shirt, kissing his neck, “I seem…to remember….” Gabriel said in between kisses and gentle bites that made Sam gasp, “Saying I would taste….every….inch of you…” Gabriel began to kiss and bite at Sam’s nipple, “earlier…” he gasped out as Sam rolled over, pinning him to the bed, a look of intent in his eyes.

Gabriel found his head spinning and his senses lost when Sam’s mouth moved down his body, his quick fingers unbuttoning his shirt and jeans, cursing under his breath in his eagerness to undress Gabriel. He groaned loudly, his back arching slightly as he felt Sam’s hot mouth begin to suck and lick his cock, “Sam…oh fuck…” he gasped. Sam hollowed his cheeks, his quick tongue circling the head, as Gabriel’s hips bucked up slightly, his hands holding onto Sam’s hair, his eyes closed.

Gabriel felt the heat pooling in his groin and bit down on his hand, not wanting to scream as his orgasm grew close. Sam’s hands dug into Gabriel’s hips, holding him down a little as he sucked harder, taking him as deep as he could. “fuck….yes…close…Sam” Gabriel moaned as he began to come, Sam sucking hard as he did so, swallowing every drop as Gabriel bit down on his hand again, muffling the scream of “Sam” as he came. Sam gently caressed him with his tongue for a minute or so and then moved up to kiss Gabriel, who was lying there breathing heavily.

“Sam…” he said softly and then with a little grin, reached down, taking Sam’s cock in his hand. Sam groaned loudly, kissing Gabriel, his tongue exploring his mouth as Gabriel stroked him faster and harder. “Gabe…fuck…harder” Sam groaned as he thrust up into Gabriel’s hand chasing his orgasm. Gabriel stroked him harder, his thumb rubbing over the head a few times until with a muffled yell Sam began to come, Gabriel biting down on his neck, stroking him through his orgasm. Sam cried out again and again as he came, the pain of the bite increasing his pleasure, his hips shuddering as his back arched.

He almost collapsed onto Gabriel, unable to move for a second, breathing heavily. Gabriel rolled a little so Sam was beside him and with an almost evil grin, looked directly at Sam as he slowly licked the come off his fingers. “Jesus Christ Gabe….are you trying to kill me?” Sam groaned, swearing that if he hadn’t just come, watching Gabriel do that would have made him come again. Gabriel giggled as Sam pulled closer, kissing him, chasing the taste of himself in Gabriel’s mouth.

Eventually, after a long shower and promises of more to come later that night, they got dressed and wandered off to get Dean and Castiel, the thought of food making them hurry a little. Gabriel knocked on the other bedroom’s door, and peeped around, “Cas? Apparently food is ready,” he said. As if in response to this news, Dean’s stomach growled loudly and the four of them laughed as they made their way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of background about Agent Trent and Agent Carter (Adam and Josh) - I'm trying a new technique of putting past events in italics to make it a little easier to read, let me know if that's alright and *blushes a little* the boys get some fun times. Oh and a head's up for the next chapter after this - I am so so sorry about it......
> 
> As usual no beta so any mistakes are all my own work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please be ready for the next one....oh dear....you're all going to be so angry with me....


	24. Time To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael wants to play in the cabin, Michael makes a connection and catches the attention of Raphael....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF DUBIOUS CONSENT AND MINOR BLOOD PLAY, PLEASE DON'T READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED SORRY.

Gordon sighed and stretched as much as he could whilst driving, keeping a safe distance from Raphael’s parents and brother. As the car in front finally pulled in to a large motel, he drove on a little further and pulled in at the side of the road. He watched in his rear view mirror as the three of them got out of the car, collected small bags and headed off to the motel reception. “Finally,” he said quietly, grabbing his cell phone and to call Raphael.

“Yeah?” said Raphael, his voice low and husky, “They’ve stopped at a motel called Mountain View, just outside Lincoln.” Gordon said quietly. “Right, come back to the cabin, we need to prepare,” Raphael chuckled coldly, “It’s time to play my friend.” Gordon laughed, “On my way, keep the whiskey cold.” He grinned as he put his cell phone down, before setting off to the secluded cabin, singing along to the radio. Play time was always fun with Raphael, he was very inventive and almost insatiable. Gordon groaned a little as he thought about getting his hands on the youngest brother Castiel, if he was lucky Raphael would share him before finally killing him. With a cold hearted grin he put his foot down, eager to get to the cabin.

Raphael had spent over an hour sharpening his collection of knives, planning where he would cut his name and angel wings on his brother. Finally happy with the knives, he reached into the bag pulling out a sordid collection of restraints, handcuffs, gags, thick leather belts, checking each item lovingly as he placed them on the coffee table. He smirked as he picked up a thick leather belt with a cruelly sharpened buckle, one of his particular favourites. Maybe he would use this on Gabriel, beat him until he was bleeding, he loved the sound of leather hitting skin.

Reaching back into the bag he found his favourite set of toys, an antique wooden case with old fashioned cut throat razors. He had found nothing better for carving his name and wings into the skin of those he chose to punish. Pulling out a leather strop, he fastened one end under the leg of the coffee table, pulling it taut, then began to sharpen the razors carefully. One by one he placed them back in the case, before reaching for one that he hadn’t used yet. He sat there running his fingers over the intricately carved handle, the design of angel wings that had caught his eye in an antique store so many years before. This razor deserved a special victim, his baby brother would be the first one to feel this edge against his skin. Raphael licked at his lips, groaning as he slowly sharpened it, the sound of the razor against the leather was intoxicating. By the time he had finished, carefully putting the razors away, he heard the distinctive sound of Gordon’s car pulling up to the cabin.

Raphael got up, grabbing the loaded shotgun he kept by the door, he hadn’t survived this long without being careful. Gordon got out of the car, stretching a little, feeling his muscles and joints complain at having sat for so long. Walking towards the cabin, he reached out to open the door and without warning found himself being dragged inside and thrown onto the floor, the familiar feel of a shotgun on the back of his neck.

There was a sinister laugh, almost a childlike giggle as the shotgun pressed down on his neck, “Got you,” said Raphael, his voice high and thin. Gordon fought back his instincts to attack and relaxed a little, “You’re too fast for me,” he said, grinning as he felt the shotgun move away from his neck. He heard the gun being placed carefully on the floor as Raphael giggled again. Gordon gasped a little, he knew what was coming next.

Kneeling above him, Raphael pulled Gordon’s head back, his fingers gripped tightly in his hair, making him hiss a little with the pain. Leaning down, Raphael giggled again, “Aww poor baby, did that hurt?” Gordon reached back to hit him but Raphael was too quick, letting go of his head and pinning him to the floor by his shoulders, using his body weight to control him. Raphael leaned forward, “I said I wanted to play,” Raphael growled in his ear, before he bit hard into Gordon’s neck, drawing blood. Gordon yelled out as the pain hit him, struggling to break free, Raphael easily controlling him as he lent down and licked the blood from the cut, moaning as he did so.

Sitting back he pulled Gordon up, wrapping his arms around him tightly, biting deeper into his neck as Gordon cried out, “Raphael….please…..” Raphael stopped for a second as Gordon’s head fell back onto his shoulder, “Raphael…..fuck…” Gordon groaned, his eyes clouded with lust from the pain and pleasure of the biting. Smirking, Raphael ripped open Gordon’s shirt, digging his nails into his chest as Gordon began to beg him.

He licked at the wounds on Gordon’s neck, the coppery taste of the blood turning him on. “Jeans….off now…” he growled. Gordon’s hands scrabbled frantically at his belt, almost breaking the zip on his jeans as he tore them off, turning to face Raphael as he knelt on the floor. Raphael grinned as he stood up, pulling Gordon up off the floor. Gordon groaned as Raphael used his belt to tie his hands behind his back, dragging him over to the kitchen and slamming him face down on the kitchen table.

“Raphael….” Gordon moaned, struggling against the belt, “Please…I…need…” he gasped. Raphael stood behind him, shoving his legs further apart, as he took his belt off, “Say it Gordon…” he said, his voice menacing and low. Gordon groaned loudly, “Please…Raphael…” he broke off with a sob as the thick leather belt cut into the skin of his back. “Say it Gordon,” Raphael snarled at him as he hit him again with the belt.

Gordon almost howled with the pain as he gave in, “Punish me Raphael….please punish me…” he cried out as Raphael hit him again with the belt, blood flying across the table from the wounds on his back. Raphael smiled, his eyes cold and dark as he unfastened his jeans, watching Gordon whimpering on the kitchen table. Gordon screamed as Raphael dug his hands into the wounds on his back, “That’s right my little bitch, scream for me” he said coldly. “Raphael….punish me please…please…” Gordon begged again, crying out in pleasure as he felt Raphael’s cock almost tear into him, the force pushing his own cock hard against the surface of the table.

Raphael grinned as he pulled out, thrusting in harder and deeper as Gordon screamed out, “Fuck….punish me….punish…” Raphael grabbed the belt around Gordon’s wrists and pulled his arms back, forcing his shoulders back at a painful angle as he thrust hard, screaming out “My bitch…mine…scream for me….” Gordon cried out again and again, the screaming echoing around the cabin.

Gordon let out a final yell as he came, his come spilling across the kitchen table, Raphael snarling as he felt his orgasm build, thrusting harder and deeper into him for several minutes before coming, pulling hard on the belt as Gordon screamed at the pain in his shoulders. Raphael let himself fall onto Gordon, his breathing rough as he licked at the blood on Gordon’s neck. For a few seconds, he gently pressed his lips to Gordon’s cheek, the only gesture of tenderness that he ever allowed himself before pulling away. “My bitch…” he said, in an almost proud voice as he looked at the wrecked man still face down on the kitchen table, admiring the wounds on his back.

Gordon groaned, his breathing rough as he lay there, “Raphael…” he said softly, moving his arms a little. Raphael untied the belt, throwing it to one side, before pulling Gordon up off the table. Gordon stumbled a little, leaning on the table as he recovered, wincing at the pain in his back and shoulders. Raphael looked at him, then threw a cloth on the table, “Clean up the mess bitch,” he said coldly before walking off to the bathroom.

Gordon swore loudly as he stretched, blood trickling down his neck, back and legs as he stood there. He wiped over the kitchen table, knowing that Raphael liked to keep the cabin clean, before going to look at himself in the mirror. There were several nasty bites on his neck, still bleeding, Raphael’s teeth marks were clearly visible. Gordon smiled as he looked at them, touching them gently, the pain sending shivers through him. Turning a little he studied his back, admiring the belt marks and welts on his skin, the wounds that were still bleeding. They were marks that he craved, a clear sign to everyone else that he was owned by Raphael.

As he stood there, Raphael came back from the bathroom and stood there looking at Gordon for a few seconds. He cleared his throat, “Go shower, you’re filthy,” he said, his voice roughened and quiet. Gordon dropped his head in a gesture of obedience, his natural inclination to submit taking over as he walked over to the bathroom. Raphael sat down on the sofa and grabbed the whiskey bottle, pouring two measures out for him and Gordon. He sat back, letting himself relax for a few minutes, sipping slowly at the whiskey.

Gordon bit back his cries of pain as he rinsed quickly under the warm water, watching the blood run down his body. After he dried off, he bit at his lip as he pulled on some clean jeans, it was going to hurt like hell to sit down for a few days. Grabbing the first aid box from the shelf he went out and sat on the sofa, handing the box to Raphael without saying a word to him. Raphael gave him the glass of whiskey and quietly dressed the wounds on his back and neck, his large hands surprisingly gentle as he taped the dressings securely. He looked at Gordon for a minute, one hand on his shoulder, “Any other wounds?” he asked gruffly. Gordon shook his head, “It’ll hurt to sit for a while,” he said quietly, dropping his eyes. Raphael pulled his head up and looked at him again frowning, “It’ll be fine,” Gordon said quickly.

Raphael sighed a little and sat back on the sofa, his eyes closed. Gordon looked at him as he drank his whiskey before moving a little closer to him, carefully resting his head on Raphael’s shoulder, holding his breath. Raphael grunted a little but didn’t push him away as he usually did. Gordon smiled a little as he relaxed, it had been a long time since Raphael let him touch him like this, maybe it was because they were closing in on his younger brother. Gordon moved a little closer, closing his eyes, letting the warmth of the fire and the whiskey work through his body, listening to Raphael’s steady breathing as he slowly fell asleep.

Michael slammed the door to his motel room, breathing a sigh of relief as he dropped his bag on the nearest chair. He was finally out of that damn car, away from his father’s constant disapproval. He pulled off his jacket, throwing it on top of his bag before lying stretched out on the bed. He groaned as his back ached from the long hours of driving, he really needed a long hot shower. Reluctantly he sat up and headed for the bathroom, groaning as he stretched out his back.

By the time he got out of the shower, he was almost falling asleep on his feet, the hot water having loosened his muscles and got rid of at least some of the tension of the long drive. He wiped the condensation off the mirror, leaning on the sink as he carefully removed his contact lenses, his eyes feeling gritty and sore with tiredness. Sighing he used some eyedrops and resigned himself to wearing glasses for a few days. Walking out of the bathroom, everything now very blurry, he bumped into a small table, bruising his shin and swearing loudly. Maybe he should give in and get laser eye surgery like his colleagues suggested, every time he lost his glasses or dropped a contact lens.

He rooted around in his bag until he found his glasses and then pulled on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt to sleep in. Finally getting into bed, he put the tv on, finding an old movie that he practically knew every word to before settling back. His mind drifted for a few minutes before coming back to the odd reaction of his father earlier that evening. He frowned, not really watching the tv, his father had been on a cell phone, so why deny it? And why had he sounded so angry when he questioned him about it? Michael sat up, his tiredness disappearing, that reaction of his father had been one of fear and guilt, he had seen it a thousand times during therapy sessions. But what would scare his father and make him feel guilty?

He scrubbed his hands through his thick black hair, twisting it around into impossible angles as he thought. Sighing, he lay back down, he should really try to get to some sleep before that police interview tomorrow, it was going to be difficult and facing it without sleep would be nearly impossible. He closed his eyes, going through a simple relaxation exercise to calm his mind down, sighing with relief as he felt himself become tired once more. On the verge of falling asleep, his mind made a simple yet complicated connection, the night that Castiel got attacked by Raphael, he had seen that same reaction from his father. He had heard his father in his study, his voice loud and strained as he argued with Raphael about something. When he had opened the door he had seen that reaction from his father, that curious mix of fear and guilt.

Michael sat up abruptly, his mind racing as a feeling of dread filled him. What if his father had been speaking to Raphael on the cell phone earlier? Officer Rosen must have been right when he said that Raphael had been identified. Michael found himself gasping for breath, his fists clenched tightly around the blanket. Raphael, the brother he had been terrified of his whole life, was still alive. And if his father had been speaking to Raphael earlier then that meant he was involved.

A wave of nausea hit him as the memories of that night flooded his mind, he scrambled out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, bitter bile flooding his mouth as he knelt over the toilet. After about 10 minutes he got up shakily, his head pounding, covered in sweat. He rinsed his mouth several times and when he felt a bit stronger, had another shower. Resigning himself to a sleepless night, he piled up the pillows and settled down with his iPad. Maybe a few hours reading would keep his memories at bay.

Michael scrubbed at his eyes tiredly the next morning, before getting in the shower, hoping that it would at least wake him up a little. He had sat up reading for most of the night unable to sleep at all. He turned the shower all the way to the cold setting for a minute, yelping under the spray of cold water, an old trick that he had used after studying or partying all night. He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the hot water back on and hummed contentedly as he washed his hair.

After getting dressed he grabbed his room key and headed off to the diner next to the motel for breakfast. After a large serving of pancakes, bacon and very strong coffee he was feeling human again. He was supposed to meet Officer Rosen at midday at the police station and it was only just after 10am now. Sitting with his final cup of coffee, lost in thought, he jumped a little as his cell phone rang. “Michael Novak,” he said politely, not recognising the number on the screen.

“Mr Novak? It’s Officer Rosen, I’m just calling to check that you and your parents are going to attend the interview today at 12pm,” Tom said firmly.

“Of course Officer Rosen, I’ll make sure that we’re there on time,” Michael said in a friendly tone. “I hope that I can be of some help. Actually, would you mind telling me how Castiel is?” Michael asked hesitantly.

Sounding surprised, Tom replied, “He seems to be recovering Mr Novak, I can’t give you any details over the phone.”

Michael smiled a little, “Of course, thank you for telling me though Officer Rosen,” he said gently.

“Well, I’ll expect you and your parents at 12pm, goodbye Mr Novak,” Tom said, his voice a little warmer.

“Thank you Officer Rosen, bye,” Michael said, ending the call.

Tom sat back on his chair, frowning a little in surprise. Why had Michael asked about Castiel? When he had called him the day before, he had sounded hard, cold and completely indifferent when talking about his brother. What had happened in the past day? He reached out for the files that Agent Trent had given him, keen to be ready for the interview with the family. Maybe he should have mentioned that the FBI would be there, but in his experience over the years, sometimes less information was more.

He reached out automatically when his phone rang, “Officer Rosen,” he said absently, still looking through the file. There was silence then a loud click,

“Line is now secure sir, go ahead,” an unfamiliar voice said quietly. “Officer Rosen? It’s Agent Trent, sorry about this but it’s procedure. Is everything ready for the interview at noon?,” Adam said quickly.

“Everything is set up, but I called Michael Novak earlier, I’m not sure but it sounds like something may have happened to him since yesterday.” Tom said.

“What do you mean?” Adam asked, sounding concerned.

“I haven’t said anything about you being involved in the interview if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s just that yesterday it was as if he didn’t care about Castiel and today he sounded friendly and asked how Castiel was.” Tom said quickly.

Adam was quiet for a few seconds, “Could be just guilt, but this could work in our favour though,” Adam said.

Tom nodded and then remembered that he was on the phone, “It’s possible, but maybe we should interview him separately from the parents. Perhaps he’ll open up a little more,” Tom said thoughtfully.

“I’ll deal with the parents, I want to speak with Alexander Novak myself,” Adam said in a quiet tone.

“I’ll set up another office for you. I’ll see you later Agent Trent,” Tom said.

“See you at midday,” Adam said, signalling to another agent to finish the secured line call.

Josh looked over at him thoughtfully, “That sounded interesting. What’s going on with the family?” Adam frowned, tilting his head over to the kitchen, where Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel were finishing up their breakfast. Josh nodded in understanding as he got up and followed Adam through to the lounge. “Officer Rosen spoke to Michael earlier, he wants to interview him separately from the parents. He thinks he may open up a little if he’s away from them.” Adam said quietly. Josh frowned, “Does Michael know more than he’s letting on?” he asked. Adam shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, perhaps finding out that Raphael is still alive has something to do with it,” he said softly.

Josh winced at the mention of Raphael’s name, swearing quietly. Adam looked over at him, “Josh, you can step back from this case if you need to,” he said, reaching out to touch his arm. Josh shook his head, a determined look in his eyes, “I need to do this Adam, I have to…for…Greg…for all of them,” he said, his voice low and husky. Adam nodded, “If you need a break, just say. And you’re not coming in when I interview the father,” he said firmly, “But Adam….” “No Josh, you can monitor remotely, like we discussed.” Adam said in a final tone. “Fine,” said Josh, knowing that Adam was right.

Alexander checked his cell phone for the tenth time that morning, fighting the urge to ring Raphael again. Every time he rang it went to voicemail, making him more and more frustrated. Naomi frowned as she looked over at him, “Alexander, are you listening to me?” she said impatiently, her fingers tapping on the table in the diner. He looked at her, “Sorry, I was checking my phone,” he said quietly. “I asked if you wanted more coffee or can we leave now?” she said, sighing a little. “Oh, we can leave,” he said quickly, putting his cell phone back into his coat pocket as he stood up.

Trailing behind her, he jumped a little as he felt the cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Grabbing it he checked the screen, it was a notification of a video message. Frowning he pressed play and watched it as he left the diner. He managed to hide his gasp as he realised it was a video of Michael sitting in the same diner, speaking on a cell phone as he drank coffee. The timestamp on the video said it had happened less than half an hour ago. The cell phone vibrated again as a text message notification was received. His hands shaking slightly he selected the message and read it with a growing sense of dread,

*Maybe I won’t leave Michael alone after all. He’s talking to the police again. Perhaps it’s time I punished him father…..*

Breathing quickly Alexander called Raphael again, hoping that this time he would answer. He answered almost immediately,

“Hello Daddy, I want to play,” Raphael said giggling, his voice high and childlike again.

“Raphael, please…don’t punish Michael,” he said quickly.

Raphael giggled again, the sound sending shivers of dread through Alexander, “But Daddy, I want to play with Michael, I want to hear him scream, make him bleed for me…..you know I like that, don’t you Daddy?” Raphael said, his voice becoming low and sinister.

“Raphael…please no!” Alexander begged.

“It’s too late Daddy,” Raphael’s voice taunting him, “Michael is a very naughty boy, and you know what happens to very naughty boys…” Raphael said coldly, “I wonder what his blood will taste like Daddy, maybe I’ll save some for you….” Raphael giggled, the childlike sound echoing in Alexander’s ear as he dropped the cell phone……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, Raphael and Gordon's "relationship" is a very twisted version of a dominant/submissive relationship, both of these characters are psychologically and emotionally damaged and this is not a representation of a correct dominant/submissive relationship, it is very very wrong, I can't emphasise that enough.
> 
> Apart from that, what can I say but things are going to get darker again in the next chapters, I'm going to apologise in advance for what's going to happen to certain characters....(runs and hides!)
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all my own, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought of it, will update as soon as possible :)


	25. "Are You Willing To Play God With The Lives Of Your Children?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's watching Alexander? And what exactly is wrong with Raphael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of torture and mentions of blood drinking - please be aware before reading.

Naomi turned to look at her husband, the irritation clear on her face as she watched him drop his cell phone, did he have to show them up in public like that? It was difficult enough that they had to travel to this town to be interviewed by the police over that ridiculous situation that apparently their son Raphael was alive. Wasn’t their word good enough for that police officer, the one that had called them?

Alexander’s hands were shaking as he picked up his cell phone, stuffing it back into his jacket pocket before Naomi could see that it wasn’t his usual phone. Trying to gather his breath, fighting not to start screaming he tried to act normally. “Alexander, when you have quite finished making a spectacle of yourself, I would like to take a walk before the appointment at noon,” she said impatiently. Taking a deep breath, his voice still a little shaky, Alexander replied, “I have a slight headache dear, I think I’ll go and lie down for an hour or so before the interview,” he said quickly, hoping that this excuse would work.

Naomi sighed heavily, “Fine,” she snapped quietly, “I’ll be here by 11.45am, please be ready to leave Alexander, if you think you can manage that at least,” she said, turning to leave. Alexander breathed a sigh of relief as Naomi walked off down the street. He leant against the wall of the diner, his hands clenched as he tried to calm down, Raphael’s voice still haunting him. Lifting his head up, he looked around the area, wondering if he could spot Raphael, but he couldn’t see anyone. He sighed and decided to go and check on Michael, turning towards the motel. He didn’t notice the man sitting in the car, talking on his cell phone, the driver’s side window down to let in the crisp autumn air.

Gordon glanced over at the diner, watching Alexander walk slowly to the motel, a sly grin on his face as he sat there. “Raphael? He’s gone to check on Michael, just like you said he would. Hold on, “ he said softly, adjusting the zoom on the digital camera, “Room 15, I can see Michael, he doesn’t look very happy to see him.”

Raphael laughed darkly, “This is just too easy Gordon.”

“Oh, they’re arguing,” Gordon adjusted the camera again, “Hmmm Michael is cute when he’s angry. Looks like he’s had enough, yes, door closed. One second Raphael, and…yes Daddy is in room….26. So, what’s next Raphael?” Gordon asked, putting the camera back into his bag.

“Like I told Daddy, I want to play with Michael,” Raphael said calmly.

“Now that sounds like fun,” Gordon said, his voice husky as he thought about getting his hands on Michael, “Raphael…can I…” Gordon stopped as Raphael shouted loudly,

“No! He’s mine, do you hear me?”

Gordon stammered a little, “Yes Raphael, I’m sorry,” he said quickly.

“That’s a good little bitch” Raphael said softly, Gordon shivered as he heard the words that he craved.

“If you promise to be my good little bitch I might let you play with Gabriel,” Raphael said, his voice low and teasing.

Gordon gasped a little, “Oh, yes, Raphael….please…I…I…promise I’ll be a good little bitch,”

Raphael laughed gruffly, “I said I might let you play, bitch.” Gordon stopped himself from begging, knowing that it wouldn’t help.

“So what do you want me to do now Raphael?” Gordon asked calmly.

“Come back to the cabin, I need your hacking capabilities to get us the location of the safe house,” Raphael said quickly.

“But what about the police interview Raphael,” Gordon said panicking a little.

“I’ll call Daddy in a few minutes, give him another warning before he opens his mouth. Just come back and do your job bitch,” Raphael said coldly.

“Yes Raphael,” Gordon said quickly. Sighing, he switched off his phone and with one last longing look at Michael’s room he drove away.

Michael threw himself down on the small armchair, scowling as he watched his father walk past the window. His father had practically ordered him to be ready by 11.45am for the interview, claiming that it was all his fault because he’d answered the phone the day before. Michael had retaliated in a way that he hadn’t for a long time, shouting back at his father and demanding to know who he had been speaking to the night before on his cell phone.

His father had taken a step back, his face full of guilt and fear as he stammered out a denial of even using his cell phone. Michael shook his head resignedly as he went over this in his mind. His father had never seemed so uneasy before, looking over his shoulder repeatedly and almost unable to meet his eyes as they spoke. When he’d asked his father again, instinctively not asking about Raphael, his father had lost his temper and shouted that he had no right to question him and that he should show him some respect. That last remark had been too much for him and he had yelled at him to just leave, before slamming the door closed.

His head dropped into his hands again, rubbing at his temples as he tried to ease the beginning of a headache. Wishing that he had managed to get some sleep, he got up and grabbed his bag, rummaging through it for some painkillers. Sighing in relief as he found them, he took two quickly, and sat there sipping the rest of the water, deep in thought. He had to find out what was going on with his father, what if he was involved in covering up Raphael’s apparent death? He sighed again as he looked over at his reflection, seeing a tired man with dark shadows under his eyes looking back at him. He set the alarm on his phone and settled back into the chair, hoping that he could catch a quick nap before he had to leave for the interview.

Alexander had strode into the motel room, his anger masking his panic and fear after that call from Raphael. He kicked out at a chair in temper, still furious at the way that Michael had spoken to him. Honestly, his children were so ungrateful and acted so rudely sometimes. Gabriel and Castiel had rebelled, insisting on leading a deviant lifestyle despite his protests. Uriel was the only son who had married and had children, the only one who seemed to obey. Michael didn’t seem to be interested in relationships and his academic career was nondescript at best. He wasn’t even sure if Michael had published any papers since moving to a different college.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning. He had been so proud of his children, four sons and look at how they repaid him. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about Raphael, he knew that he had failed him as a father, that had become painfully obvious over the years to him…..

_He had seemed to be an ideal child at first_ , _precocious in his early years, developing quickly compared to Uriel. He had been reading and writing simple words at the age of three, astounding the teachers at the kindergarten class. When he had moved to first grade, Raphael had begun to change his behaviour. He had become withdrawn at first, preferring to read on his own in his room, not play with his brother Uriel. When Michael had been born, the changes in Raphael had become obvious. He became very jealous of his brothers, fighting with Uriel at every opportunity. Alexander had dismissed it as sibling rivalry until the day he found Raphael in Michael’s room._

_Alexander had heard a loud thump and some yelling and had gone in to see what was going on, play fighting was something he did not allow. He had stood there in shock when he saw what was going on, almost unable to react. Michael, then only three years old was lying on the floor covered in blood, sobbing as Raphael sat astride him, a large knife in his hand as he cut into Michael’s arm, an evil smile on his face._

_Alexander found himself almost unable to breathe as he looked on in horror, then recovering had run in shouting for Naomi. It had taken both of them to pull Raphael away from his brother, even at seven years old he was tall and strong for his age. Raphael had scratched and bitten at them as they got him away from Michael, and Alexander had to pin him down on the bed. Raphael had been screaming obscenities the whole time and had ranted about Michael needing to be punished._

_Naomi had called the family doctor, an old friend, not wanting to deal with the authorities. Fortunately Michael did not need stitches as the wounds were fairly shallow and the blood loss was not extensive. The doctor had suggested that Raphael should be sent to a psychiatrist as this anger went far beyond simple sibling rivalry. Naomi had lost her temper at that point, screaming that Michael had probably angered Raphael and sending the doctor away._

_Despite talking to her for hours, Naomi refused to listen, claiming that the doctors were wrong, that Raphael was fine. Alexander knew instinctively that there was something radically wrong with Raphael but Naomi defended him so fiercely that he gave in. She had reluctantly agreed to Raphael being sent to a private school, which at least would keep him away from his brothers. Michael had been very subdued after being attacked by Raphael, suffering weeks of nightmares, which only stopped when Raphael was sent away._

_As time went on, Raphael’s behaviour become steadily worse, his academic work was excellent and he was showing a particular talent for art but he was a vicious bully, always fighting with the other pupils. The school suggested that Raphael would benefit from therapy but Naomi always refused to give permission. After a particularly bad incident which ended up with two pupils needing hospital treatment, Alexander took Raphael to see a therapist without his wife knowing. Raphael had refused to speak during the first session but had agreed to continue with the sessions, much to his father’s surprise._

_The therapist, a gruff man called Bobby Singer, was very patient with Raphael, coaxing him to speak with him during the following sessions. About six weeks into the therapy, Bobby had called Alexander, and asked to meet with him privately. After telling Naomi that he would be working from home that day, Alexander had travelled to Bobby’s office. Bobby had pulled out a large file and after looking through a few pages had pulled out some drawings that Raphael had done during the sessions. Without saying a word he handed them to Alexander and sat back, frowning._

_Alexander began looking through the drawings, Raphael had used only black and red pencils, the paper almost torn in places. Every picture was like something out of a nightmare, images of ripped open bodies, blood, knives, guns, words written all over the bodies. Alexander had dropped them onto the desk, “What are these?” he said, his voice shaky. Bobby had sighed heavily, “I asked Raphael to express his feelings about his brothers by drawing a picture. This is what he drew during the second session.”_

_“Why would he draw these…these images?” Alexander asked, frowning. Bobby shook his head, “These images are what I expect to see when a child has been exposed to violence or abuse in his life. I’m not even sure if I should show you these ones,” he said softly, handing over three more drawings. “When I saw them, I contacted a colleague of mine who specialises in child abuse cases. He was very concerned and insisted that I speak with you immediately.” Bobby said, looking at Alexander._

_Reluctantly Alexander looked at the pictures, and found himself struggling to breathe, fighting back a wave of nausea as he dropped them on to the desk. Bobby got up and handed him a bottle of water, “Take deep breaths, I had the same reaction when I first looked at them,” he said softly. Alexander looked at him, his face pale and shocked, “I don’t understand…he’s only 15 years old,” he muttered quietly._

_Bobby leaned over the desk, pointing to the first picture, “When I asked Raphael why he drew this picture, he said that this was his earliest memory,” he said quietly. Alexander forced himself to look at the picture again, shuddering as he did so. The paper was torn in places, a large pool of red surrounded a small boy, naked, bent over a small table, red streaks of pencil were scribbled down the legs, and the boy’s hands were tied with a leather belt. There was a tall dark figure standing beside him, not drawn in any detail, more of an outline but obviously naked. The small boy’s face was turned towards the man, a silent scream on his face. Surrounding the figures were the words “no” and “punish” written repeatedly in black pencil._

_“Alexander, did anything like this ever happen to Raphael?” he asked softly. Alexander looked up at him in horror, “Are you asking me if I did this to my son?” he shouted, “I would never…never do that to any child!” Bobby shook his head, “Raphael said that this man was not you or anyone else in the family. The only thing he could tell me other than that was this did not happen at home.” Bobby sighed as he looked at Alexander, “This must have happened somewhere else. Did Raphael spend a lot of time outside the house, maybe with friends?” he asked._

_Alexander thought for a second, “He really only played with my eldest son Uriel, he didn’t make friends easily. We sent him to a kindergarten class when he was three years old, he was very advanced academically for his age.” Bobby nodded, “He is very intelligent, that is obvious. Where was the kindergarten class?” Alexander frowned, “It was a private school, we’ve sent all our children there…” he stopped, “No…do you think that’s where this happened?” he said horrified, pointing at the picture. Bobby nodded, “It seems likely. Did he have a male or female teacher?” he said, reaching for a pen to make notes. “He had both, it was part of Saint Luke’s school’s policy. But I’m sure that nothing like this has happened to our other children.” Alexander said quietly._

_“The other two pictures are the ones that really worry me Alexander, especially as he’s still living at home with the family,” Bobby said quietly. Alexander sighed and looked at them, his stomach churning as he took in the vivid imagery. The second picture showed a boy, again naked, on his knees, his arms tied behind his back. The small boy was unmistakeably Gabriel, and Raphael was standing behind him, holding a large knife to Gabriel’s throat. Written down Gabriel’s arms and legs in vivid red pencil were the words “punish” and “pain” and across his chest, again in red pencil were large wings. Raphael was dressed in black and smiling. Alexander sat there, his mouth dry as his breath hitched in his throat._

_Bobby sighed, “I asked him about this picture, he told me that Gabriel was a very naughty boy and that he had to be punished. When I asked him why, he just sat there and ignored me. Then he drew the third picture,” Bobby tapped the third picture and looked meaningfully at Alexander._

_Alexander picked up the third picture, his hands shaking as he did so. This picture was larger than the other ones, and more detailed. Suspended between two large posts, tied by what seemed to be leather belts was Castiel, his unmistakeable blue eyes depicted in loving detail, his mouth open in a haunting silent scream. He was naked, and every inch of his body appeared to be covered in words and wings, drawn in red pencil, a further large pool of red was drawn around his feet. Piece of flesh had been carved from his arms and legs and left at his feet. Standing beside him, naked, was Raphael. He had drawn himself in the act of stabbing Castiel through the heart, an almost feral smile on his face._

_Bobby cleared his throat, “This one, this picture has actually frightened me. The first ones are typical of a child that has been abused, but these three? These are something else entirely. Raphael won’t talk about this picture, no matter how hard I try. All he’s ever said is that Gabriel and Castiel are very naughty boys and are to be punished. When I tried to get him to explain, he only said one more thing…” Bobby stopped talking for a second, shaking his head. Alexander looked at him confused, “What did he say?” he asked._

_Bobby looked at him, his face full of concern, “He had to drink their blood and then eat their flesh to free them of their sins,” he said slowly. “You can understand why I contacted my friend and why I’m so concerned about your other children’s safety.” Alexander sat back in the chair, his hands still shaking as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard and seen._

_“What’s wrong with Raphael? Why is he like this?” he asked, his voice full of confusion and worry. Bobby sighed, “I know that Raphael has been abused by an authority figure in his past, probably a member of staff at his kindergarten. From what he remembers and what he has told me over these sessions. He has internalised the anger that this has caused and obviously directed it at his younger brothers. I have tried various tests on him, and in my opinion he has clear psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies that are well developed. He shows no signs of compassion and is unable to control his temper at all. I know that he has been involved in many incidents at his school, but was there anything prior to him being sent away to private school?” Bobby asked._

_Alexander frowned, shaking his head but not making eye contact with Bobby, unable to tell him of the time that Raphael attacked Michael. Bobby leaned forward, “It might not seem significant to you but it could help with his treatment,” he said firmly. Alexander shifted a little in his seat, “He attacked his brother Michael with a knife when he was seven years old. He had cut several times in Michael’s arm but the wounds were shallow,” Alexander said quietly, wincing as he spoke. Bobby cursed loudly and sat back in his chair, “And you didn’t think that was important enough to tell me?” he said sharply, sighing in frustration as he made notes in the file._

_“We thought it best not make a fuss, my wife said that Michael had probably provoked Raphael,” Alexander said, keeping his head down. Bobby thumped the desk hard making Alexander jump a little, “Your seven year old son attacked his younger brother with a knife and you didn’t want to make a fuss?” he said angrily. Alexander turned his head away, “It’s all my fault,” he said quietly, “I chose to send him to St Luke’s, I should have sent him to a therapist when that happened…I…I should have seen…should have known…” he stopped talking, his voice broken a little as he sat there._

_Bobby sighed, “Ok, yes you should have sent him to a therapist when he attacked his little brother, but you can’t blame yourself for him being abused. That won’t help him at all,” he said calmly. Alexander looked at him, “What will help Raphael?” he asked hopefully. Bobby looked away for a second, “I’m not sure if I can help him any further. I would recommend that he sees my colleague that I spoke about earlier, he’s worked with abused children for years, and he’s very concerned about Raphael. He actually recommended that Raphael attend the institute he works for, a residential course of therapy could help Raphael.” Bobby said firmly._

_Alexander shook his head, “Naomi would never allow it, she…she doesn’t even know that Raphael has seen you.” Bobby looked confused for a second, “Surely even she could see that Raphael needs help? And we’d only need the consent of one parent for him to be admitted,” Bobby said hopefully. Alexander sighed, “I can’t do that…not without speaking to Naomi first. Do you think that Raphael would benefit from this?” he asked. Bobby shrugged his shoulders tiredly, “We’d only know after an initial assessment at the institute. Please, for the sake of your family, speak to your wife and try to convince her that this is the best course of action,” Bobby said earnestly._

_Alexander sighed, “What would happen if Raphael doesn’t go?” Sitting back in his chair again, Bobby shook his head, “If Raphael doesn’t get some help, then his brothers will be the ones who will suffer. Listen to me Alexander, are you willing to play god with the lives of your children?”_

_Alexander had left the office that day promising Bobby that he would speak to Naomi and convince her to send Raphael to the institute._

Alexander sighed as he stood up and stretched, of course that conversation with Naomi had ended the way he thought it would. Days and days of arguing quietly, Naomi refusing to accept that Raphael even had a problem, it was as if she was blind to his faults. Raphael had been sent to a different school, then another one, then brought home to finish his education. His attitude to his brothers didn’t change, he was always arguing and fighting with them. Michael began to lock himself into his room and refused to be home alone with him. Gabriel would always fight back and defended Castiel fiercely from any attacks by Raphael.

Alexander walked slowly around the room, hoping to clear his head a little before Naomi came back and they had to leave for the police station. He had breathed a sigh of relief when Raphael had chosen a college in New York. This sense of relief had only lasted a few weeks when he received the first of what would be many phone calls from Raphael requesting help. He had lost count of how many times he had posted bail for him, dealt with lawyers and various police officers. Eventually Raphael had dropped out of college and after disappearing for a few months had called to say that he was now a manager of a club. For the first time in years, Raphael appeared to be calming down and Alexander had begun to relax.

However, when he had told Raphael about Castiel being gay, he soon found out that he was wrong. Raphael had been quiet for a few days, not even speaking to Castiel, well, at least until that night. Despite what that neighbour had told them, Alexander still hoped that he had been wrong, that Raphael had not hurt Castiel like that. And as for Naomi she blankly refused to listen to a word, defending Raphael once again. He sat down on the bed again, tired from all of the stress.

Lost in his memories he nearly missed the sound of his cell phone ringing, his heart sinking when he answered, “Hello Daddy,” Raphael’s voice was childlike and sinister, giggling as he spoke the words that made his heart grow cold.

“Did you enjoy your little talk with that naughty little boy Michael?” Raphael said happily.

Alexander went pale, “Raphael….how did you know….are you watching me?” he asked, trying to stay calm.

“Oh I’m always watching you Daddy, isn’t that what good little boys do? Are you going to be a good Daddy and not tell lies about me to the nasty policemen today? Or do you want me to play with Michael? Because I really really want to play with him Daddy, I want to know how good his blood tastes….I wonder if it tastes as sweet as it did all those years ago…” Raphael giggled, the sound sending shivers down Alexander’s spine.

“Raphael, please…please don’t hurt Michael,” he begged him softly.

“Then be a good little Daddy and keep your fucking mouth shut today. Final warning Daddy, I’ll be watching you,” Raphael said coldly, his voice low and controlled.

Alexander threw the cell phone on the bed, his hands clutching at the bedspread as he tried to stay calm. Bobby had been right all those years ago, Raphael was going to hurt his brothers, he had tried to play God and he had failed…….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter, but I thought that some background on Raphael was needed - police interview next and more of the four main characters I promise! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments make me squeal happily and make me write faster - hope you enjoy! :)


	26. "Surely Castiel Has A Right To Know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Adam need to speak privately with Dean, Sam and Gabriel? Officer Rosen finds out some interesting information....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating - real life and sore fingers from guitar practice have slowed me down a little - but I'm back on track now - enjoy!

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the lounge, half-watching some mindless daytime television program. Dean stretched and sighed a little as his eyes wandered around the room, he was used to working at this time, not sitting around. Castiel moved a little, grumbling at the lingering pain in his ribs as he tried to get comfortable.

“Dean, can’t you sit still? Every time you move, I have to move and my ribs start aching,” he said in an exasperated tone.

“Sorry Cas,” Dean said softly, leaning down to kiss Castiel gently, “I’m just a bit restless,” he said.

Castiel nodded, “I know, I don’t like this waiting around either,” he said quietly.

There was a soft knock on the door,

“Dean? Could I speak with you for a minute?” Adam asked calmly.

“Yeah, of course,” said Dean, smiling a little.

“I’d rather we talked in private,” Adam said apologetically, looking at Castiel.

Dean frowned, “Why?” he said, suspiciously.

Adam smiled a little, “Please Dean?” he said calmly. Rolling his eyes, he carefully got up, trying not to move Castiel too much, before following Adam out of the room. Castiel watched them leave, frowning a little as his mind raced.

Frustrated Dean caught hold of Adam’s shoulder as he walked down the hall, “Alright, what’s going on Adam?” he said quietly. Adam stopped walking for a second, “Just follow me Dean, I don’t want Castiel to hear this conversation,” he said softly. Dean sighed and followed him through the house to Gabriel and Sam’s room.

Adam stood back and ushered Dean in, Sam and Gabriel were already sitting on the bed waiting for them. Coming in, Adam closed the door behind and dropped his head down for a second, gathering his thoughts. He looked up at the three men in front of him and sighed gently before speaking.

“I have something to tell you. I’m going to Lincoln Police Station today, to assist Officer Rosen in some interviews.” The three men looked at him, a little confused at this statement.

“So why didn’t you want Castiel to hear this?” Dean asked calmly.

“Because the people being interviewed are Alexander and Naomi Novak and Michael Novak,” Adam said slowly.

Gabriel shot to his feet, his face thunderous, “What the fuck!” he yelled, “Why are you even bothering to speak to them?”

Adam cleared his throat, “Gabriel, please calm down. When Officer Rosen called Michael, he let something slip that caught his attention. He decided that he had to interview them and I wanted to assist him.” Adam spoke slowly, hoping that Gabriel was listening.

“What do you mean he let something slip? What?” Gabriel asked, now totally confused.

Sighing, Adam looked carefully at them before continuing, “I’ll know more after the interviews today but it appears that Michael was aware that Raphael had attacked Castiel, before he apparently died. And I think that your father might be involved in some way, helping him to fake his death, and…” Adam stopped talking for a second, shaking his head, “I’m sorry Gabriel, but it I have my suspicions that your father might be helping Raphael now.”

Gabriel sat down on the bed, his hand reaching out for Sam’s as his face went pale. “I always thought that…that Michael knew…he was always so scared of Raphael. But…I don’t understand…my father is helping Raphael…he’s helping that sick son of a bitch to hurt Castiel….why?” Gabriel sat there in shock as Sam held his hand.

“Look, I don’t have any definitive proof as yet, but I have a gut feeling that he has been helping him. Now I don’t know if he’s doing this willingly but I have to find out Gabriel. I’ve been tracking Raphael for years, he has to be stopped.” Adam sighed deeply as he looked at Gabriel.

Sam cleared his throat, “Surely Castiel has a right to know?” he said softly.

Adam shook his head, “I spoke to Sebastian earlier about Castiel. He told me that he believes that if Castiel experiences any further trauma involving Raphael, his mind might never recover. He could simply withdraw completely from this world, from this reality, permanently. I for one don’t want that to happen.” Adam said firmly.

Dean gasped a little, “No….I….I don’t want to lose him Sam, I can’t…not now…” Dean’s voice broke a little as he fought to keep control of his emotions.

Gabriel caught hold of Dean’s hand, holding it firmly, “I don’t want my brother in any danger, we…we have to keep this from him,” he said.

Adam nodded, “You can understand why I didn’t want Castiel to hear any of this. I want you all to keep quiet about these interviews, we have to protect him from any further trauma. Are we all agreed?” Adam said firmly as he looked at them.

Sam, Gabriel and Dean all looked at each other, and nodded in agreement, “Agreed,” the three of them said.

Adam sighed in relief, “I’m going to tell Castiel that I’m going to interview some potential witnesses, purely routine. Dean, can I suggest that you tell Castiel that I wanted to ask you some personal questions about your therapy?” Adam asked, smiling.

Dean nodded, “That’s fine. Actually, will I be able to speak to Missouri today?” he asked hesitantly.

Adam smiled, “One of my agents will call her. We can arrange a therapy session over a secure video link for you, if that will be ok.”

Dean grinned, “Thanks Adam,” he said softly.

“Right, I’ve got to prepare for these interviews. Dean, you’d better get back to Castiel. If you’ve got any questions come and ask me, ok?” Adam said quickly as he walked over to open the bedroom door.

Dean got up, “I’d better get back to Cas, I don’t want him to get suspicious,” he said quietly.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Sam asked softly.

Looking at him, Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I’m stuck in an FBI safe house, hiding out from the psychotic brother of my boyfriend who until a day ago was supposed to be dead, and now I have to lie to Cas, what do you think Sammy?” he said sarcastically.

Sam stood up and hugged Dean, “Sorry,” he said quietly, “That was a stupid question.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I’ll see you two later,” he said as he left the bedroom.

“Is he going to be alright Sam?” Gabriel asked.

Sam laughed a little, “I’d be a lot more worried if he wasn’t being sarcastic Gabe, I think he’s fine,” he said smiling.

Dean stopped in the kitchen to get some coffee for him and Cas before heading back to the lounge. Castiel was frowning at the television as he switched through channels trying to find something to watch. As Dean came in he shouted, “Stop! Go back one channel!”

“Why?” Castiel asked grumpily, as Dean put the coffees down on the table.

“Dr Sexy,” Dean said gleefully, settling in beside him. Castiel chuckled a little and switched over, as Dean sighed happily, sipping at his coffee. Castiel smiled to himself as he rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, there were worse ways to spend a morning he supposed.

Officer Rosen looked around the main interview room, checking every detail as he waited for the Novak family to turn up. He sat at the table, checking through the files for about the tenth time as his foot tapped nervously on the floor, making notes as he went along. Checking his watch, he decided that he had just about enough time to get a coffee, not that he really needed more caffeine right now.

He hung around the front desk, sipping his coffee while waiting for Agent Trent. They’d had a brief conversation this morning about the interviews, but had agreed to discuss strategies when they got to the station. He sighed as he checked his watch, 11.20am, this was turning out to be one of the longest mornings he could remember.

He looked up as the door opened, and smiled as he saw Agent Trent walk through, followed by Agent Carter. “Good morning Agent Trent,” he said, “All set?” Officer Rosen smiled as they shook hands.

“Morning Officer Rosen, Agent Carter will be joining us if that’s alright?” Adam said calmly.

“Of course, I’ll arrange for another chair in the interview room,” Tom said smiling.

“That won’t be necessary, Agent Carter will be observing from another room,” Adam said firmly, as he looked at Josh, a warning look in his eye.

Tom frowned a little, “That’s fine, follow me. Would you like some coffee?” he offered as they walked through the station towards the main interview room.

“Maybe later, let’s get set up first,” Adam said firmly. “Agent Carter, go and set up in the other room please.”

“Is everything alright?” Tom asked quietly.

Adam nodded as he watched Josh head into the adjoining room. “Right,” he said softly, “Agent Carter has been working with me on the Angel Murders case for some time. He, well, he has a history with Raphael Novak,” Adam said quietly.

“A history?” asked Tom, frowning.

Adam sighed heavily, “I won’t go into the details now as we really don’t have time. Raphael Novak murdered Agent Carter’s boyfriend, and sent him a video of the murder.” Adam said quietly.

“Fuck,” Tom said softly, “So that’s why you don’t want him around the parents or Michael Novak?” he asked.

“It’s one of the reasons,” Adam said, shaking his head, “I don’t want his anger to interfere with the interviews, but I had to agree to him coming today,” Adam said, “This is going to be difficult for him, but if the Novaks are hiding something from us, he’s the only agent I know who’ll be able to tell. I hope that this isn’t going to be a problem Officer Rosen?”

Tom shook his head, “Not at all, and Agent Carter? Please call me Tom,” he said smiling.

Adam smiled, “Of course, and it’s Adam,” he said quietly.

Josh was busy setting up and checking the surveillance equipment in the adjoining office, whilst trying to control his breathing. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, the adrenaline of the evening and his breakdown with Adam had left him restless and waking up through the night. He pulled out a notebook and a pen, dropping them on the table in front of him as he looked at the currently empty interview room.

He sighed, stretching out in the chair a little, trying to relieve some of the tension in his neck and shoulders. This was the closest they had ever been to Raphael for months, maybe, just maybe, he’d have the chance to bring him in, watch him being sent down for his crimes. He dropped his head for a second, fighting back his emotions as he thought about Greg, feeling the heat of tears behind his eyes as he pictured him in that video. He thumped both fists down on the table, biting down on his bottom lip, no, he wasn’t going to break down again. He sat for a few minutes slowing his breathing down, focussing in on the task ahead, he was going to do this for Greg, he had to.

Alexander sat up quickly as Naomi came into the motel room, “Why are you lying down Alexander? You should be getting ready for this ridiculous interview,” she said impatiently.

“I was just resting for a moment Naomi, I’ll go and get ready now,” he said quietly.

Naomi frowned and walked over to her overnight bag, pulling out a clean pair of shoes and her toiletry bag. This whole situation was ridiculous and now Alexander was being awkward as usual. Sighing she sat down on the chair and changed her shoes, tutting as she heard Alexander thumping about in the bathroom as he changed. “Could you please hurry up Alexander? I have to get ready as well,” she called out.

Alexander sighed as he left the bathroom, “Yes Naomi,” he said quietly, as he buttoned up his shirt and reached for a tie. Naomi swept past him impatiently and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Alexander checked his hair quickly and put on his jacket, grabbing his overcoat from the chair. He stopped for a second, where the hell was his cellphone? Looking about the room, beginning to panic he finally found it by the side of the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he checked it and then slipped it into a pocket, after making sure it was on silent.

Naomi came out of the bathroom and stood by the motel room door, “Alexander? Are you ready?” she asked impatiently.

“Yes, I’m ready, let’s go.” Alexander said quietly.

Naomi sighed as she watched her husband walk slowly out of the door, “Alexander, please hurry up, the sooner this is done, the sooner we can go home!” she snapped as she followed him down to Michael’s room. Alexander flinched a little at his wife’s tone, all he wanted was to walk away from this mess that had become his life.

Michael cursed as he got up, reaching out to switch off the alarm on his phone. Sighing he got up, changed his shirt to one slightly less creased and tried and failed to make his hair presentable. He pulled on a tie and jacket and slipped his phone into his pocket just as he heard a sharp knock on the door. “Just a minute,” he called out as he grabbed an overcoat and reluctantly headed for the door. He was not looking forward to this at all.

His parents were waiting outside, his mother wearing that expression of saintly patience that always made him want to scream.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” she asked coolly, looking at him with a slight frown.

“No, this is just what I wear to drive a car mother,” he said sarcastically as he walked over to the car.

“Michael!” his mother hissed at him as she followed him through the parking lot, his father walking slowly behind her, lost in thought. Michael got into the car, still ignoring her as he started the car, revving the engine loudly as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Michael, please do not ignore me,” she said coldly as she got in.

Doing just that, Michael pulled quickly out of the parking lot, tyres squealing on the tarmac as he drove off towards the police station.

“Slow down!” his mother said loudly.

Michael sighed and turned the volume up as loud as he could on the radio, ignoring his parent’s protests all the way to the police station. By the time they arrived Naomi had given up shouting and was now loudly berating Alexander on having such an ungrateful son. Looking in the rear view mirror Michael frowned a little as he watched them, how had he stayed at home with this for so long? He should have left years ago, long before he let them control his life so much.

Michael got out of the car, sighing in impatience as his parents took their time getting out. He strode ahead of them to the front desk, not even holding the door open for them.

“Good morning officer, I’m Michael Novak, I’m here to speak with an Officer Rosen?” he said politely to the police officer behind the front desk.

A door opened behind the front desk and Tom came through, “Mr Michael Novak? I’m Officer Rosen, could you and your parents follow me please?” he said calmly, gesturing for them to follow him through another door. Michael smiled politely and walked through, still ignoring his parents who were muttering under their breath as they followed Michael and Tom.

Tom looked back at them, picking up on the obvious tension between Michael and his parents. He ushered Naomi into a small room, “Could you please wait here Mrs Novak? I’d like to speak to your husband first,” he said quickly, slipping out and closing the door before she could begin to protest. “Mr Alexander Novak? Could you please go through that door and wait for me?” Tom said, pointing the way to the main interview room. Alexander simply nodded, and slowly walked in, sitting down at the table.

Michael had watched this with great interest, hiding his smile at the way that Officer Rosen had handled his mother. Tom turned to him and smiled gently, “Mr Novak, follow me please,” he said, guiding him to a smaller interview room, where a police officer was waiting quietly. Michael smiled, a little more relaxed now and went in, sitting down at the table.

Tom sat opposite him, his hands resting on the table as he looked at him. “Mr Novak, would you like coffee or water?” he asked politely. Michael looked a little surprised, “Please, call me Michael, and yes, I’d like some coffee if that’s alright,” he said softly. Tom smiled and turned to the other police officer, “Can you get us some coffee?” he said, turning back to Michael.

Tom pulled some files towards and leafed through them quickly, he didn’t need to check anything but staying silent in interviews occasionally worked in his favour. He had found that a prolonged silence would generally encourage even a nervous interviewee to speak. Michael sat and looked around the room, shifting a little in his seat as he waited. He cleared his throat and looked at Tom, “Could you please tell me how Castiel is?” he asked softly.

Tom looked up, “Obviously he was very shaken up by what your brother Raphael did yesterday, but he seems to be coping right now. His boyfriend Dean is being supportive.” Tom said calmly. “When was the last time you spoke to your brother Castiel” Tom asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

Michael dropped his head down a little, biting at his bottom lip, “I haven’t spoken to him since he…since he left with Gabriel,” he said softly.

“So why are you so concerned about him now?” Tom asked sharply.

Michael looked away from Tom, “I…I know that I’ve been a…a…bastard to him over the years…” he stopped, his voice husky as he fought back tears, “But…he’s still my brother and I…I…” he stopped, sighing deeply.

“What?” Tom asked, his voice a little gentler.

“He’s….he’s the youngest and I should have protected him….should have been there for him…” Michael dropped his head down, running his hands through his hair, tears filling his eyes.

“Protected him from what Michael?” Tom asked urgently.

“Him….Raphael…I knew that he would hurt him one day…but I was so scared…” Michael began to cry, his head in his hands, the strain of the past day and the lack of sleep catching up with him. The officer came back with coffee and Tom sent him away, putting the coffee down on the table. He grabbed a few tissues from a box on a shelf and handed them to Michael.

After a few minutes, Michael sat up, “I’m sorry, it’s…it’s just been a difficult day,” he said, his voice rough and husky.

Tom nodded in understanding as he handed Michael a coffee, “Do you think we can start the interview now?” he asked gently.

Michael cleared his throat a little, sipping at his coffee, “Yes, I want to help, I have to do this.” He sat forward, holding the coffee, “So, what do you want to know Officer Rosen?” he said quietly.

Tom pulled some papers out of the file, sorting through them quickly, “What can you tell me about the night that Castiel was first attacked by Raphael?” he asked firmly.

Michael frowned, “My parents were out that evening, I was in my room most of the evening,” he said quietly.

“Did you hear anything at all?” Tom asked, looking down at some photos.

Michael shook his head, “I had my iPod on while I was doing some research, it’s a habit of mine. I didn’t hear anything until later on that night.”

“Did you leave your room for any reason during the evening? Maybe to use the bathroom?” Tom asked, frowning a little.

“No, my room has a small ensuite bathroom, and….and….” Michael stopped and cleared his throat again, “My door…was locked,” he said slowly.

Tom looked at him in surprise, “Your door was locked? Why?” he asked quickly.

Michael took a deep breath, staring into his coffee, “I…I’ve always locked my door…since…” he stopped, looking up at Tom, his dark blue eyes filling with tears again.

“Michael, why have you always locked your door?” Tom asked gently.

Taking a gasping breath, Michael took off his jacket and rolled up his left sleeve, exposing his arm. Running down from his elbow joint to his wrist were long thin faded scars, Tom frowned and looked at Michael who now had tears running down his face. As Tom went to speak, Michael shook his head and rolled up his right sleeve, exposing his other arm.

“What the…?” Tom said, looking down at the scars on Michael’s right arm, his mouth fell open in shock.

Shuddering, Michael looked at him, “This is why…I…I….lock my door…it…it…was…” Michael was sobbing as he tried to speak, shaking a little now, “It was him…Raphael…I…was…only 3 years old when he….cut me….and…” Michael stopped, gasping for breath.

“Michael, do you want to stop for a break?” Tom asked gently.

Shaking his head Michael caught hold of Tom’s hand as he cried, “He….Raphael…he cut me and then…then…oh fuck….he began to…to....drink the blood from the cuts…I thought I was…was…going to die….” Michael broke down, his head on the table, sobbing like a child as Tom sat there in shock, unable to take his eyes off Michael’s right arm, the thin faded scars that spelt out a single word, carved into the skin, PUNISH……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops - ended on a cliffhanger again! *evil grin*! Looks like Michael's interview is going to be an interesting one and as for Raphael....you'll have to wait and see!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Feel free to comment, feedback makes me happy :)


	27. "It's My Fault"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview with Michael continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I keep getting distracted by real life and new story ideas that won't stop shouting at me until I type them!
> 
> As usual, no beta so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tom sat there as Michael clung to his hand sobbing, he just couldn’t believe what he had been told and what he had been shown. Raphael had done that to his three year old brother? His eyes narrowed as he felt his anger grow, why hadn’t his parents done something? Thinking quickly he picked up his cell phone and called Adam.

“Adam? Have you started the interview with Alexander Novak yet?” he asked quietly.

“No, I’ve been going over some information with Agent Carter, why?” Adam replied.

“Can you both come to the small interview room at the end of the corridor? You need to see this,” Tom said firmly, ending the call.

Michael’s hands were shaking as Tom was speaking on the phone, he was desperately trying to control himself. Tom smiled gently at him, handing him more tissues as Michael tried to calm down. Michael sat back a little, scrubbing at his eyes with a handful of tissues as he coughed, clearing his throat.

“Michael, I know this is difficult but there are two FBI agents I need you to speak to, do you think you can do that for me?” he asked softly.

Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before looking at Tom, “I…I’ll speak to them,” he said, his voice rough and husky as he put his arms flat on the table, hiding the scars.

There was a quiet knock on the door as Adam and Josh came in, looking a little confused. Tom stood up taking Adam to one side for a second, “Adam, be careful with him, he’s very upset,” Tom said in a whisper. Adam nodded and smiled reassuringly at Michael before sitting at the table.

“Good afternoon Michael, I’m Agent Trent and this is Agent Carter,” Adam said politely, “Officer Rosen has said that you have some information for us?”

Michael nodded, looking at Tom for a second. “Let him see your arms Michael,” Tom said quietly. Sighing deeply, Michael slowly turned his arms over, exposing the scars as he looked at Adam and Josh. There was a sharp gasp from Josh as Adam leaned over the table for a closer look, frowning as he did so.

“Michael, can you tell me who did this to you?” Adam asked gently.

Michael closed his eyes for a minute, “Sorry, this…this is difficult Agent Trent. It was Raphael…he did this to me when I was….was…fuck…” Michael thumped his fist on the table in anger, “I was three years old when he cut me and drank my blood!” he shouted, standing up and kicking the chair away.

“Michael, calm down,” Tom said quickly, “I know this is hard for you.”

Michael glared at him, “Hard?” he laughed bitterly. “You think this is hard?” he yelled gesturing at his arms. “Try growing up knowing that at any moment you could be attacked by your brother, locking myself in my bedroom so he couldn’t….couldn’t…” Michael stopped, leaning on the table as he tried to control his breathing.

Josh was watching him, his eyes wide as he studied him, “Oh no,” he muttered under his breath. He walked over to Michael and pulled the chair back for him to sit down.

“Carter?” Adam said as he watched him.

Josh looked at Adam, his eyes warning him to stay quiet. Adam nodded in understanding and stood back with Tom to give them some space. Michael’s fists were clenched, his breathing rapid as he sat at the table. “Michael, what would happen if you didn’t lock yourself in your bedroom?” he said quietly, watching him closely as he asked.

Michael flinched, his head dropping down as he looked at the floor. Josh reached out and took Michael’s arm, turning it over to expose the scars. Michael looked up in surprise, “What happened when you didn’t lock yourself in your bedroom? What did Raphael do to you?” he asked softly.

Michael sat in silence for a minute then looked at Josh his eyes full of anger and pain, he took a deep breath, composing himself as best as he could. Sitting up he looked around the room for a second, “When I didn’t lock myself in my bedroom Raphael would come in and punish me,” he said quietly, “He told me that he was making me pure, that only he could cleanse me,” Michael said bitterly.

“Michael, how did he punish you?” Josh asked calmly.

“He raped me,” Michael’s voice was expressionless as he looked around the room.

“Once?” asked Josh.

Michael looked at him and slowly shook his head, “After the first few years I stopped counting,” he said, his voice still eerily expressionless, “I think I was sixteen when it stopped, after he moved to New York he just ignored me.” Michael said quietly. The room was silent for a minute, Adam and Tom were standing by the table, shocked at what they had heard.

“Michael? Did you ever tell anyone about this?” Josh asked calmly.

“Only my therapist,” Michael said slowly, “I couldn’t….tell anyone else,” he said quietly. He frowned and looked down at the floor, muttering something under his breath.

“What was that Michael?” Josh asked quickly.

“It’s my fault,” Michael said, his voice husky and low, “Maybe if I’d said something he wouldn’t have hurt Castiel, he said that if I….if I told anyone he’d punish Gabriel and Castiel…I kept my promise….but he…he didn’t…” Michael stopped, biting at his bottom lip, slumping back in his chair.

Josh looked up at Adam, the pain clearly visible on his face as he shook his head in despair. Adam sat down at the table, clearing his throat a little, “Michael, you are not responsible for what happened, you shouldn’t blame yourself,” he said gently.

“That’s what my therapist told me, but I…I can’t help the way I feel,” he said, fighting back tears, “I should have done something….but I was too weak,” he said huskily. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, his eyes filling with tears again. “I knew what Raphael did to him but…but I was too scared to say anything….and…my father….he…” Michael stopped, shaking a little as the memories overwhelmed him. “I…oh god…I feel sick…” he gasped as he got up and ran for the door.

Josh ran down the corridor after him, following him into the bathroom. Michael was on his knees in a stall, shaking as he vomited. Josh grabbed a handful of paper towels, soaking them with water as he waited. Eventually Michael staggered to his feet, pale and shaking, Josh helped him out of the stall, wiping at his face with the paper towels.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said.

Josh shook his head, “It’s alright Michael, just take a minute,” he said softly. Michael nodded, going over to the sink and splashing some water on his face. He stood there, shuddering a little before walking out of the bathroom and back down to the small interview room.

Tom gave him a bottle of water as he sat down, “Do you need to take a break Michael?” he asked gently.

Michael shook his head, “No, I think I can carry on,” he said softly, “What else do you need to know?” he said, his voice a little stronger.

“The night that Raphael attacked Castiel, I know you said that you were in your room for most of the evening, correct?” Tom said calmly.

Michael nodded, “Yes, I left my room at around 9.30pm to get some coffee. That’s when I heard the sirens outside. When I looked out of the kitchen window there was an ambulance by the garage and one of our neighbours was standing there crying.”

“What did you do then?” Tom asked.

“I went out to see what was going on, that was when….when…I saw Castiel…” Michael stopped, biting at his lip for a second, “He was unconscious…covered in blood. The paramedics were loading him into the ambulance…I…” his voice faltered for a second, “They asked me to go with them, but…I…the blood…it…” Michael clenched his fists on the table, struggling to get himself back under control.

“I ran back to my room….like a coward...I just couldn’t…” He coughed a little, taking a sip of his water.

“What happened then?” Tom asked calmly.

Taking a breath, Michael continued, “I locked myself in my room again, stayed there until my parents came home. At about 11pm I heard my father shouting in his study so I went out to see what was going on.”

“Go on Michael,” Tom prompted gently.

“The door was open a little, and when I stood in the hall I could see my father and….him…Raphael in his study. Father was behind his desk, his head in his hands, Raphael was sitting on a chair, his feet up on the desk, laughing at him. He…he was still covered in blood….and he was…he was taunting my father.” Michael said, his voice low and strained.

“What did Raphael say?” Adam asked quickly, leaning forward.

“He said that he had punished Castiel…and that he had warned my father that he would do it the way he had punished me…before. I just couldn’t move from the hall, I felt sick and was shaking…my father…he knew what Raphael had done to me for years and he…he didn’t stop him,” Michael gasped a little as he spoke, trembling as he sat there.

“Raphael told him that he would do it again and that he couldn’t stop him. My father was shouting at him that he had to stop, that he couldn’t keep on covering things up. Raphael just sat there and laughed at him again, he just didn’t seem to care. Then he stood up and….and said that only he could cleanse his brothers of their sins. Father said that he would have to tell the police something about the attack on Castiel. Raphael told him to say that it was a boyfriend and to make it believable or he would…he would…fuck….” Michael began to break down again, “He would punish me and….and…make my father watch,” Michael began to sob, his head in his hands.

Josh was close to tears himself at this point as he sat down next to Michael handing him some tissues. He took hold of Michael’s hand and held it for a minute, waiting for him to calm down.

“Michael, it’s alright, you’re safe now. Do you want to stop for a break?” Tom asked as gently as he could.

Michael looked up, still crying, “No…there’s not much more to tell you…I have to finish this,” he said. “My father just sat back and looked at him, like he couldn’t speak. Then Raphael got up to leave, telling him to be a good daddy or else. I hid in another room…like a child…until I heard him go up the stairs. When I went into the study I was going to confront my father but…I couldn’t…he was sitting there looking guilty and scared at the same time. He wouldn’t tell me what was going on, I couldn’t….couldn’t tell him what I had heard. I went to my room, locked myself in again…but I didn’t sleep that night. When the police came I pretended that I hadn’t heard anything…I’m so ashamed of that…it was wrong. When Gabriel came to the house I said the same, and he…he was so upset and angry. I wanted to tell him…tell him what happened to me…explain to him but…but….I just….ran and hid again.” Michael stopped, taking another sip of water.

Josh was still holding Michael’s hand and looked at him reassuringly, “You were scared Michael, that’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said softly.

Michael shook his head, “I’m older than Gabriel and Castiel, I should have done more to protect them,” he said, his voice rough and angry.

“Michael, did you have any idea that your brother wasn’t actually dead?” Adam asked quickly.

Michael looked up at him, a little shocked, “No, I thought he was gone, I thought I was safe from him finally, that we were all safe. Do you think my father helped him to fake his death?” he asked.

Adam and Tom looked at each other for a second, “Yes, we think he did help him,” Adam said.

Michael sighed deeply, “Does that mean that my father is going to be arrested?” he asked quietly.

“We’re going to interview him and your mother first. Right now we don’t have any evidence that he did help him, but from what you said it’s beginning to look that he did, although he was obviously being pressured by Raphael to do so,” Adam said firmly.

“So what happens now?” Michael asked, looking exhausted.

“We’ll interview your parents and take it from there. I’d like you all to stay at least another day if you can,” Adam said.

Michael nodded, “I’ve got my appointments covered for a few days, that shouldn’t be a problem,” he said softly, “I’m not sure what my parents will say, not that I really care,” he said bitterly. Tom nodded sympathetically.

“Well, you can either stay here and wait while we interview your parents or you could go back to your motel and rest if you prefer,” Tom said.

Michael looked up, a little relieved, “I didn’t really sleep last night, I think I’ll go back to the motel and try and get some rest,” he said quietly.

“No problem, if we need to speak with you again today I’ll let you know,” Tom said, smiling a little.

“Thank you,” Michael said, a little hesitantly, “I’m sorry about shouting earlier…I hope that I’ve been of some help,” he said softly, “Officer Rosen? Would it be possible to pass a message onto Castiel…and Gabriel?” Michael looked at him a little anxiously.

“I think that can be arranged,” Adam said, smiling at him.

“Could you just tell them…that when this is all over…I’d like to see them again, and apologise?” Michael looked at the men standing in front of him, biting at his bottom lip again.

“I’ll pass the message on, don’t worry,” Adam said softly.

Looking relieved, Michael smiled and stood up, rolling down his shirt sleeves and putting his jacket back on. “I’ll keep my cell phone on Officer Rosen, please contact me when my parents are ready to come back to the motel,” he said quietly.

Tom nodded as Michael left the interview room, heading off down to the front desk. He turned back to Adam and Josh who had sat back down, both looking a little stunned at what had happened.

“Well, I thought that Michael knew more than he was letting on, but…what the hell?” Tom said, shaking his head as he sat down at the table.

Adam sighed, “It’s going to make the interview with his father an interesting one, he’s got a lot of explaining to do,” he said.

“Explaining?” snarled Josh, “He should be prosecuted for what he’s done to his family!” Josh was almost shouting as he glared at Tom and Adam.

“Josh,” Adam said warningly, “Do we need to talk about this again?” he said calmly.

“Adam, I know but…that poor man,” Josh said.

“Let’s keep our emotions in check until we’ve got all the facts, ok?” Adam said firmly. Josh nodded and then gathered up the files and left the room.

“Is he going to be alright?” Tom asked, as he got up to follow him.

“I hope so, that’s why I’m keeping him away from Alexander Novak,” Adam said, watching Josh walk down the corridor. “Ready?” he asked Tom.

“Ready,” said Tom.

Michael walked out into the parking lot, squinting a little in the sun as he got in to the car. He rubbed at his eyes, frowning as he sat there, mulling over what had just happened. Sighing, he fastened his seat belt and started the car, looking to the side before he pulled out he cursed loudly as the sun flashed off some metal object opposite, practically blinding him for a few seconds.

“Fuck!” he snarled, feeling the warning pangs of a headache starting. When he could see clearly again he looked around cautiously and then pulled out. As he drove away Michael didn’t even notice the car following him, or the man sitting in another car, a pair of binoculars at his side as he spoke on a cell phone……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, poor Michael - I'm torturing my characters again, what can I say, I'm just a horrible person! 
> 
> Josh reacts strongly in this chapter to Michael's injuries and being told that he had been raped and sexually abused by his brother (there is a back story there to explain why) and because of that he chose to specialise in cases of abuse victims.
> 
> Obviously, more angst and dark times to follow this chapter, I can't promise I won't be torturing my characters again.... *runs and hides behind a wall*


	28. "Go Work Your Magic Adam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's interview continues, what will Tom and Adam find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> As usual no beta so any mistakes are all my own work.

 

Josh sat down, checking his earpiece as he looked at Adam, “I know, I’ll stay here and watch the interview and give you my opinions,” he said resignedly.

“And what do you not do Josh?” Adam asked firmly.

“Let my emotions take over, I do know how to do this Adam!” Josh said irritably.

Adam smiled gently, “I know that Josh, but we have to stay calm. This could be our best chance to get close to Raphael and bring him in,” he said.

Josh nodded as he checked through his files, “Well? What are you waiting for?” he said pointing at the door, “Go work your magic Adam,” he said with a small smile.

Adam chuckled a little as he left, heading down the corridor to the interview room where Alexander Novak had been left to wait for over an hour now. Taking a breath to compose himself, he swept in through the door, smiling at a very irritated Alexander.

“Good afternoon Mr Novak, I’m Agent Trent from the FBI. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting but it’s been a busy morning,” he said calmly.

Alexander looked at him, the surprise and fear present on his face, “Agent?” he asked sounding confused, “I…I thought I was here to speak to Officer Rosen not the FBI,” he said.

“Officer Rosen will be here shortly, he asked me to begin the interview. So, shall we get started?” Adam asked as he sat down at the table, spreading some files out before him as he smiled innocently at Alexander.

Josh narrowed his eyes as he looked at Adam, oh dear, he knew that smile very well. He had often told Adam that it belonged on a Great White Shark as it moved in on its prey. Alexander Novak was in for a rough ride.

“I’d rather wait for Officer Rosen before I speak,” Alexander said coldly, falling back into his usual demeanour of superiority.

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Mr Novak,” he said, his voice deceptively sweet, “Perhaps I should make myself perfectly clear,” Adam rested his hands on the table, folding them slowly as he leant forward looking closely at Alexander. “When your son Castiel Novak was the victim of an attempted kidnapping, this became a federal case. The Lincoln Police Department contacted the FBI and I was sent here to interview you, your wife Naomi and your son Michael. Is that a clear enough explanation for you Mr Novak?” Adam sat back carefully, still smiling.

Josh watched Alexander’s response closely, his eyes narrowing as he caught a change in expression when Adam mentioned Castiel’s name and the kidnapping. “Adam, mention Castiel’s name again, I think I saw something,” he said softly into the microphone.

Adam listened for a second, his eyes focussing in on the large one way mirror on the wall to the side of the table. “Mr Novak, could you tell me when was the last time you were in contact with your son Castiel?” he asked calmly.

This time Josh leant forward watching Alexander closely as Adam mentioned Castiel’s name. There it was again, his face had tightened almost into a mask and his eyes darted to one side. Swiftly writing down a few notes, he spoke softly to Adam, “He’s very nervous, I think he’s hiding something. Mention Castiel again,” he said.

Adam leant forward waiting for Alexander to reply, “Well Mr Novak? When was the last time you were in contact with Castiel, your son?” he asked firmly.

Alexander finally looked at Adam, “We attempted to see him at the hospital, a few days after he had been attacked at a local bar,” he said coldly. “Apparently we were unwelcome and he issued a restraining order to prevent us, his parents, from seeing him,” he said, a level of bitterness evident in his tone.

“I was aware of the restraining order Mr Novak, could you tell me why he refused to see either you or his mother?” Adam said calmly.

“He has obviously fallen under a bad influence whilst living here in Lincoln,” Alexander said disdainfully. “A man, a mechanic of all people, was very angry and shouted at both my wife and myself. I was then informed by Officer Rosen that he and my son are in some kind of,” Alexander stopped as he frowned, “some kind of a relationship,” he said coldly.

Adam sat back a little, “Mr Novak, you seem a little angry about your son being in a relationship. Could you please explain why?” he asked slowly.

Alexander frowned again, “I’m not sure what that has to do with this interview Agent Trent,” he said firmly.

Adam leaned over the table slightly, “Mr Novak, could you please just answer the question?” he said smiling innocently.

Alexander pulled back a little, his hand compulsively checking his jacket on the back of the chair for the cell phone. “I…I’m not angry about the relationship, it’s just that…that…” he coughed a little, turning his head away for a second as he checked his jacket pocket again.

Josh sat forward, studying Alexander closely, “Adam, I need to speak with you now,” he said quickly as he watched through the mirror.

Adam cleared his throat, “If you could excuse me for a few minutes Mr Novak, I’ll be back shortly,” he said as he slipped out of the door quickly.

Josh looked up as Adam came into the small room, “What is it Josh?” Adam said quickly, knowing that Josh would only interrupt if he had something important.

“He’s hiding something in his jacket pocket, and he’s obviously nervous about it, you need to find out what it is,” Josh said calmly.

“Right, anything else I should know?” Adam said, looking absently through the mirror as Alexander sat and fidgeted a little.

“There’s an odd mixture of guilt and anger in his body language but there’s something else Adam,” Josh said quietly, looking a little worried.

“Well?” Adam asked, frowning a little.

“He’s not just nervous, he’s terrified. I think he’s been threatened, he’s very defensive but I think I can break through it.” Josh looked pointedly at Adam.

“Oh no, you’re staying right here Josh,” Adam said quickly.

“Adam, I think I can get him to talk, please,” Josh asked hopefully.

“Look, let me and Tom speak to him first, and if we can’t get anywhere at all then you can come in but the first hint of anger from you and you’re out, understand?” Adam sighed deeply, “And believe me, I’ll get you suspended if I have to!” he said sharply.

Josh nodded, “I understand. Keep talking about Dean, he’s obviously uncomfortable with the fact that his son is gay, that may be a way in,” he said calmly.

“Fine, Tom will be joining me in a few minutes, and if we need you I’ll let you know,” Adam said quietly, as he left the small room. Josh sighed and focussed all his attention on Alexander, who was still sitting there fidgeting at the table. This man could be the key to bringing Raphael in, finally.

Alexander was sure that he had never felt so uncomfortable in his life, just waiting in this room. He looked suspiciously at the mirror on the wall, he knew that some faceless person was watching his every move. He shifted about in his seat, compulsively checking his jacket pocket again for his cell phone. He knew that he had left it on silent but the urge to check for any more sinister messages from Raphael was just too strong to ignore.

Just as he was about to slip it out of the pocket and check it quickly, the door opened and the FBI agent came strolling back in, with that same odd smile on his face. Alexander looked away for a second, hoping that he hadn’t been seen reaching for his phone.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Mr Novak,” Adam said, his tone light and casual as he checked his notes. Alexander just raised an eyebrow, trying to look as if he didn’t care about any delay, he just had to get through this interview without letting anything slip.

“I’d like to get some more background information on your family, if I may Mr Novak,” Adam said innocently, pulling out a notebook.

“I don’t see how this will help Agent Trent, but if you must,” Alexander said coldly, not quite hiding the slight shakiness of his voice.

“Oh I’m sure it will begin to make sense soon Mr Novak,” Adam said smiling, “So, you have five sons Mr Novak? Is that right?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Alexander said shortly.

“Large family,” Adam smiled, “Must have been quite a challenge bringing up five boys, what with all the sibling rivalry and testosterone flying around,” he said calmly.

“My sons have always been well behaved Agent Trent,” Alexander said quickly.

“Oh I’m sure,” Adam said with a slight smile, “So, Uriel is the eldest, correct?” he looked over at Alexander who seemed to have relaxed a little.

“Yes, Uriel is married and has two children of his own,” Alexander said, a small smile on his face at the thought of his first two grandchildren.

“So, let me see if my notes are correct, that leaves Raphael, Michael, Gabriel and then Castiel is the youngest, is that right?” Adam said watching Alexander closely.

At the mention of Raphael, Alexander had been unable to stop himself from flinching slightly and when he heard Gabriel and Castiel’s names a short but noticeable look of disdain had crossed his face. Josh was sitting forward, staring through the mirror, not taking his eyes of Alexander, taking in every detail of his body language and speech.

“Yes,” Alexander said coldly.

“Only Uriel is married then? What about the others?” Adam asked, his eyes narrowing a little as he looked at him.

Alexander shifted a little in his seat again, his hand checking the pocket once again. “Yes, Uriel has been married for nearly 11 years. As for the others, I assume that they haven’t met the right woman yet,” he said briskly.

“The right woman?” Adam asked lightly, that terrifying smile was back as he studied Alexander. “Mr Novak, both Gabriel and Castiel are gay, surely you mean the right man?” he said calmly.

Alexander flinched a little, “No, I believe that both of my younger sons are simply confused and that in time they will meet the right woman and settle down,” he said coldly.

Adam leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk once more, “Mr Novak, may I ask you a question?” he asked softly.

Alexander nodded, “Of course Agent Trent,” he said, frowning a little.

“Are you ashamed of your sons Gabriel and Castiel?” Adam asked, his voice light and calm.

Alexander couldn’t help himself, he winced as he heard Adam ask the question he had quietly dreaded, looking away from him as he struggled to answer. “I…I’m not sure what you mean,” he said hesitantly.

Adam narrowed his eyes, his face becoming cold and expressionless, “I said Mr Novak, are you ashamed of your sons Gabriel and Castiel?” he asked, his voice hardening a little.

Alexander finally looked at him, his eyes shifting away nervously as he cleared his throat. “I…I love all my sons Agent Trent,” he said, his voice wavering a little as he spoke.

“That’s not what I asked Mr Novak, could you please just answer the question?” Adam said coldly.

Sitting back a little, Alexander folded his arms, glaring at Adam, “Agent Trent, I do not…” he began to say before Adam cut him off by thumping his fist down on the table.

“Mr Novak, answer the question,” he said loudly, his eyes cold and angry.

Josh stood up, “Adam!” he said angrily, “Don’t shout at him, he’s getting closed off and defensive. Get Officer Rosen in there now,” he said firmly.

Sighing, Adam stood up without saying another word and opened the door, gesturing for Tom to come into the interview room. Tom came in, smiling politely, “Good afternoon Mr Novak, I’m Officer Rosen,” he said calmly.

“Good afternoon Officer Rosen,” Alexander said coldly.

Tom sat down at the table, while Adam moved a chair further away from the table, sitting down as if he wasn’t interested in what was going on. Alexander began to relax a little as Adam sat there quietly.

“Mr Novak, I appreciate you coming in to answer our questions,” Tom said calmly, keeping his body language relaxed and non-aggressive.

“Of course, although I was not aware that the FBI would be involved,” Alexander said, he was still a little angry, and glared at Adam as he spoke.

“Kidnapping is generally a federal issue Mr Novak, procedures have to be followed,” Tom said politely. “So, Mr Novak, could you please explain me why I had to arrange a restraining order preventing you and your wife from actually seeing your son Castiel?” Tom said calmly.

Alexander frowned, looking over at Adam for a second, “Agent Trent has already asked me about this issue,” he said quietly.

Tom smiled politely, “Well perhaps you could tell me Mr Novak, if you don’t mind,” he said quietly.

Alexander sighed, why were they being so persistent about this? It wasn’t as if it had anything to do with Raphael at all. “As I said earlier, I believe that Castiel has fallen under some kind of bad influence here in Lincoln. That is why he is behaving this way,” he said firmly.

Tom sat back, a look of surprise on his face, “A bad influence? Can I assume that you are referring to your son Castiel’s boyfriend?” he said politely.

Josh studied Alexander closely, “Tom,” he said softly, “Mention Castiel’s boyfriend again, quickly,” he said.

Tom’s eyes glanced over to the mirror as he gave an almost imperceptible nod, “Mr Novak, you are aware that your son has a boyfriend? That he is in a relationship with another man?” he said quickly.

Alexander’s face had reddened slightly, his eyes going cold and hard, “I believe that Castiel is simply confused, there’s no way…” he stopped talking, biting at his lip.

“What do you mean by that Mr Novak? That there’s no way that a son of yours could be gay?” Tom said coldly.

Alexander stood up sharply, knocking his chair back onto the floor, “How dare you treat me like this! I will not sit here and be spoken to like that! I’m leaving!” he shouted glaring at Tom and Adam.

Adam stood up, “Sit down Mr Novak, now!” he said harshly. He walked over and grabbed at the chair, picking it up and stood glowering at him until Alexander sat down. As he sat down, he reached out to his jacket pocket, his eyes widening as he realised that his cell phone wasn’t there.

In the meantime, Adam had knelt down and grabbed at the cell phone on the floor. Standing up, he walked over to the other side of the table and pulled his chair to sit next to Tom. He casually examined the phone, it was a cheap disposable cell phone, not one that someone like Alexander Novak would own.

He leaned forward on the table, carefully holding onto the phone as he smiled innocently at Alexander who was looking very nervous as he realised what Adam was holding.

“Mr Novak,” he said, his voice light and pleasant as he continued to smile, “Is this your cell phone?” he said calmly.

Alexander could feel himself beginning to sweat as he looked at the phone, if Agent Trent looked at the messages or the video, he would be in so much trouble.

“Mr Novak? Well, is this your cell phone?” Adam asked him again, still smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Alexander put his hand out, his smile weak and nervous as he spoke, “Yes, may I have it Agent Trent?”

“So it is your phone Mr Novak?” Adam asked firmly, “Are you absolutely sure?” he said almost politely.

Unthinking, Alexander huffed in annoyance, “Yes, it’s my phone, may I have it back now Agent?” he said impatiently.

Josh stood up, “Adam,” he said urgently as he watched Alexander, “Don’t let him have it!” he said loudly.

Adam nodded at the mirror, “Mr Novak, I’d like to check this cell phone, if you don’t mind,” he said smiling.

“What? There’s….there’s no need to do that,” Alexander stammered as he reached out for the phone.

“It’s just routine Mr Novak,” Adam said reassuringly as he unlocked the screen.

“No!” Alexander cried out and grabbed at the cell phone, knocking it out of Adam’s hands and on to the floor. He threw himself down onto the floor, scrabbling for the phone, almost hysterical at this point, he had to get that phone back.

“Mr Novak!” Tom shouted as he grabbed hold of him, restraining him as he punched out at Adam, desperately trying to grab the phone. As Adam held onto the phone and pulled away, Alexander looked up at him, “Please…..don’t…I…I can explain, I….can…” he begged frantically, “I have to protect him….I…I….” he stopped, dropping his head down as he sobbed pathetically.

Adam checked the phone swiftly, and clicked on the last text received,

*Maybe I won’t leave Michael alone after all. He’s talking to the police again. Perhaps it’s time I punished him father…..*

“What the…” he said, and touched his earpiece, “Josh, you were right, get in here,” he said quickly.

Tom looked up at him, still restraining Alexander although he was no longer struggling, “Adam? What is it?” he asked.

Adam looked at him, a curious mixture of surprise and satisfaction on his face, “I think we’ve got him Tom,” he said slowly. “Get him up on the chair, now!” he said firmly, “Mr Novak, you’ve got some explaining to do,” Adam said as he knelt down in front of Alexander, showing him the text message, “Start talking,” he said firmly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Alexander's secret is about to come out, go Adam lol! I promise we will get back to the other characters in the next chapter, I haven't forgotten about them honestly!
> 
> Oh and a heads up for the next chapter....poor Michael....*evil laughter*....I am so horrible....!


	29. "I Said Start Talking Mr Novak"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes a shower, but is he alone...
> 
> The interview continues back at the police station....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Rape and Non-Con in this chapter, please be aware.
> 
> Here's the next chapter, no beta so all mistakes are my own work, commence reading....

Michael sighed in relief as he parked the car and made his way to his room, his head throbbing as his headache intensified. Cursing, he closed his curtains, shutting out as much light as he could before sitting down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and jacket and pulled his bag up onto the bag, searching for some painkillers. Grabbing a bottle of water he took two tablets, and lay down, leaving his cell phone on the bedside table.

After tossing and turning for ten minutes he got up and sat on the side of the bed. He was too wound up to sleep and his mind was full of memories that he really didn’t want to think about. He got up and stretched a little, before deciding to take a shower. He undressed as quickly as his headache would allow and went into the bathroom.

As he waited for the shower to warm up he looked in the mirror, wincing at his reflection. His eyes were reddened, with dark shadows under them, he looked like he hadn’t slept for a week. He shook his head as he got into the shower, standing under the spray, letting the warm water run down his face. He stood there for a few minutes, just the sound of the water and the steam surrounding him as he tried to relax his muscles.

There was a soft click as the motel room door unlocked, the sound muffled by the shower. A tall man slipped almost silently into the room, then closed the door softly. Moving slowly across the room to the bathroom, the tall man reached into his pocket, pulling out a capped hypodermic syringe carefully.

Michael sighed as he stood under the shower, relishing the heat as his muscles began to relax finally. He reached out for his shampoo and began to wash his hair, the mint scent of the shampoo filling the bathroom.

The tall man pushed the bathroom door open a little, pulling the cap off the syringe, the bathroom was almost filled with steam as he moved slowly towards the shower curtain.

Michael began to rinse his hair, tilting his head back under the spray, his eyes closed. As the shower curtain was pulled back slowly, the rings scraped a little on the rail. As Michael’s eyes shot open, he took in a gasping shuddering breath, almost choking a little as he felt his body freeze for a second.

There, standing in front of him was his brother Raphael. He tried to take another breath, his mind was screaming at him to move but he just stood there, his heart pounding.

“Hello baby brother,” Raphael said, his voice low and menacing, “Would you like to play?” he said, an evil smile on his face as he held up the syringe.

Finally managing to breathe, Michael took a step back, then lunged forward out of the tub, reaching out for the door. Raphael moved quickly, using his body to block him, pushing him back into the tub, the shower curtain tearing off as Michael grabbed at it.

“Oh that’s naughty Michael, I just want to play,” Raphael said grinning.

Michael began to struggle, punching out at Raphael as he tried to get up. Raphael tutted loudly and holding the syringe between his teeth, he grabbed Michael by his hair and slammed his head down hard.

Michael cried out for the first time, practically seeing stars, “No…no….Raphael…no!” his voice breaking as panic took over. Raphael pinned Michael down by his throat, his large hand squeezing tighter as Michael struggled, clutching desperately at his hand, trying to pull away.

With a loud growl, Raphael took the syringe, Michael’s struggles increased as he tried to escape, the water foiling his every attempt to stand or move easily. As Raphael roughly injected the contents of the syringe into Michael’s arm, he gave one final scream of despair still fighting to get away.

Raphael held him down easily, watching his brother’s eyes glaze over as the cocktail of drugs took effect, his struggles lessening rapidly. As Michael’s body became limp and pliant he began to smile, loosening his grip on his throat. Gasping for breath, Michael tried to focus as his vision faded in and out, unable to move his arms and legs as the drugs flooded through his body.

“That’s better, baby brother,” Raphael grinned, “How long has it been since we last played?” he said, his voice low and husky as his eyes looked over his brother’s body.

“No…no…let me go…”Michael groaned, the panic building as he realised that he couldn’t move.

Raphael laughed nastily, “Not a chance, you’ve been a naughty boy Michael and you know what happens to naughty boys?” he said, his voice almost purred as he ran one hand down Michael’s arm, caressing him.

“Raphael…no….please don’t…” Michael was gasping for breath, every part of him was screaming to move but his body just wouldn’t respond. “What….what did you give…me?” he gasped.

“Just a little personal cocktail of mine, makes it easier to play with you,” Raphael smirked as his hand trailed across Michael’s chest, “You won’t be able to move for about 12 hours baby brother, but don’t worry,” his smirk deepened as he cruelly pinched Michael’s nipple making him cry out, “You’ll stay awake and you’ll feel everything, I promise,” he grinned at the look of despair on Michael’s face.

“No….Raphael…let me go…please…” Michael began to cry as Raphael’s hands began to explore further, the feeling of helplessness overwhelming him as he broke down.

 

“I said start talking Mr Novak,” Adam repeated as Alexander was pulled back to sit on the chair, still sobbing as Tom restrained him.

“No….I’m not supposed to say anything…I…I…have to protect….protect…” Alexander said weakly, trying not to look at the cell phone.

Tom looked at Adam, frowning a little, “Let him go,” Adam mouthed the words softly as Tom let go of Alexander and stood beside him. Adam sat down on the chair opposite Alexander, still holding onto the cell phone.

“Mr Novak,” he said in a softer tone, “This message on the phone, is it from your son Raphael?” he asked calmly.

Alexander shuddered as he breathed in, still looking away. Adam huffed impatiently and was about to speak again when Josh came in. Standing up, Adam gave him the phone and waited as he read the message. Josh looked at Adam, a mixture of anger and worry in his eyes as he turned to look at Alexander.

Sitting down, Josh cleared his throat to get Alexander’s attention. “Mr Novak,” he said gently, “Please, can you sit up and look at me?” he asked.

Alexander looked up slowly and reluctantly sat up in the chair, still very upset.

“Mr Novak, I know this is difficult but this message,” he said, holding the cell phone out towards him, “It scared you, didn’t it? I know you don’t want any harm to come to any of your children, you clearly love them,” he said softly, keeping eye contact with Alexander.

Alexander nodded, “Yes…but I….promised that I wouldn’t…” he stopped, fighting back the tears.

Josh smiled gently, “You promised Raphael that you wouldn’t say anything to the police, didn’t you? You’re scared of what he might do to Michael, I can understand that,” Josh said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as he could.

“I…I’m not scared of Raphael…but I…I know that he will…will hurt Michael,” Alexander said hesitatingly, “If I say anything, he’ll hurt him…he’ll punish him….again…” he said, dropping his head into his hands for a moment.

“Raphael has punished Michael before?” Josh asked calmly. Behind him Adam held his breath slightly, waiting for an answer.

“Yes…he’s hurt Michael,” Alexander said, the shame and anger clear in his eyes.

“Do you know how he hurt him?” Josh asked.

“He….he cut him with a knife when Michael was…was…three and…” Alexander stopped to cough, shifting his eyes away from Josh.

“And what Mr Novak,” Josh asked, his voice soft and calm.

Alexander clenched his fists on the table, his breathing rapid and broken as he raised his head to look at Josh, “Raphael…he….abused Michael for years….I knew but….it’s…it’s my fault….my fault,” he said his voice breaking with the strain.

“How is it your fault Mr Novak? Please, you have to tell me,” Josh asked slowly.

“I….I can’t….please…he’ll hurt Michael…” Alexander begged plaintively.

“Mr Novak, please tell me, we can help” Josh asked again.

Sighing deeply, Alexander looked at Josh and then at Adam, he couldn’t carry this burden on his own any longer, it had been years, the guilt and anger was slowly killing him. He took a deep breath, “Raphael hurts and kills men because he was sexually abused as a child,” he said quietly.

Josh looked at him, “Mr Novak…” he was stopped as Alexander continued speaking.

“It’s my fault because the man who abused him….he….he….” he took another deep breath as his eyes filled with tears, “He was my…my….boyfriend…” he said quietly.

Adam and Tom sat down as they heard this information, both of them looking at Alexander in total disbelief. Adam opened his mouth to speak and was stopped by Josh, shaking his head firmly.

“Mr Novak, did you say that the man who abused Raphael as a child was your boyfriend?” Josh asked carefully.

“Yes….we….were together for some time, before I got married…and after,” Alexander said quietly, fighting back his tears. He really didn’t want to say any of this but he couldn’t hold back any more. “When Raphael found out, he….he was so angry, like a wild animal. He told me that it was my fault that he had punished Michael so many times, I didn’t know what he meant and when I asked him…I thought he was lying…but deep down….I think I knew…” he stopped for a second.

Josh sat back in his seat, studying Alexander closely, “Mr Novak, how long have you been protecting and helping Raphael?” he asked calmly.

Alexander sighed, “Since before he left to work in New York, I…I tried to say no but he wouldn’t listen, just kept telling me that he’d punish Michael. I don’t think he’s ever going to stop…he’s just going to keep on trying to hurt him….he warned me today…” Alexander said quietly.

Josh looked at him, “You mean the text message?” he asked.

Alexander shook his head, “He sent me a video of Michael, when he was eating in the diner by the motel this morning. Then…he….he called me,” Alexander said slowly.

“He called you today?” Josh asked quickly, “When?”

“This morning, he….he’s been watching us since we left home yesterday,” Alexander began to shake a little as Adam and Tom looked at him.

“Mr Novak, listen to me, what did Raphael say when he called you this morning?” Josh asked urgently.

“He told me that he’d been watching me….and that he wanted to play with Michael…he sounded so strange. Then…then he said that he wanted to know if….oh…please don’t make me say it…” Alexander begged as his voice broke slightly.

“Mr Novak, please, just keep going,” Josh coaxed him gently.

“He wanted to know…if…if…Michael’s blood….tasted…oh god…tasted as sweet as it did all those years ago. He…he was laughing when he said that, I was so scared. Then he warned me…to keep my mouth shut…that he’d be watching me…” Alexander stopped as he began to sob pathetically again.

Adam shot up from his chair, “Tom,” he said urgently, “We let him go back to the motel on his own,” he said, his voice tense. Tom cursed loudly as he and Adam ran out of the interview room, shouting at Josh to continue the interview.

Alexander looked up, bewildered, “What’s going on?” he asked.

Josh sat back in his chair and looked at him coldly, “They’re going to find Michael, you’d better hope they get to him before Raphael,” he said, his voice hard and angry.

 

Michael didn’t know how long he had been crying, lying there on the bed in his motel room, his hands tied behind his back, the leather belt and the buckle digging painfully into his wrists. Raphael had pulled him out of the bathroom, throwing him onto the bed before putting duct tape over his mouth. He had tried to struggle but it was as if he was paralysed, he was completely helpless.

Raphael had tied his hands and then stood and looked at him, a mixture of lust and anger in his dark eyes.

“You’ve been a naughty little boy Michael,” Raphael said, his voice dark and gleeful as he got onto the bed, kneeling above him, “Naughty little boys should be punished,” he said, slowly taking off his belt.

Even with the duct tape, Michael tried to scream, tears streaming down his face as he urged his body to move. Raphael laughed nastily, “Oh Michael, you silly little boy, I told you that you won’t be able to move for at least 12 hours,” he grinned as he folded over the heavy leather belt, slapping it into his hand. “Let’s begin, shall we?” he said, his voice low and husky.

Michael was gasping for breath as Raphael raised the belt before bringing it down hard onto Michael’s chest. Even with the duct tape, he could hear Michael’s muffled scream, and smiled happily as he hit him several times.

Michael was in agony, unable to move, his eyes closing involuntarily as the pain intensified in his chest. Raphael reached out and slapped him hard across his face, “Oh no Michael, you will look at me, look at me!” he snarled. Michael stared at him, struggling to breathe as he looked at his older brother.

Raphael twisted some of the belt around his hand, leaving the buckle end out as he raised his arm, taunting Michael. He brought the belt down hard across Michael’s chest, smiling as the buckle cut into his skin, the muffled screams growing louder. As Raphael continued to beat him with belt, the blood slowly trickling down his chest Michael was reduced to whimpering. After a few minutes, Raphael stopped, and bending forward ran his tongue over the cuts, digging into them cruelly as he licked at the blood, the coppery taste so familiar and so addictive.

With his lips still covered in Michael’s blood he smiled at his baby brother, dropping the belt onto the bed. Michael held his breath for a second, hoping that Raphael would stop, would just disappear like the nightmare he was. Raphael smirked as he got off the bed, standing at the end of it, just looking at Michael. Slowly, watching Michael’s eyes widen with fear, he undressed, kicking his clothes to one side as he got back onto the bed, kneeling above his brother’s bound, blood-stained and naked body.

He could faintly hear Michael saying no over and over behind the duct tape as he ran his hands over the wounds, digging his nails in to make them bleed even more. He moved back a little, pushing Michael’s legs apart as he smiled. He wiped one hand over Michael’s wounds, gathering up the blood and rubbing it over his fingers, “I don’t like lube little brother, remember,” he grinned. Michael was screaming, his eyes glazing over as Raphael forced three fingers deep into him, the pain pushing him into near unconsciousness. With a snarl, Raphael thrust his fingers deeper, leaning forward to lick and suck at the wounds on Michael’s chest, his dark eyes almost demonic in the dim light of the motel room……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't resist ending the chapter there, poor Michael, will Adam and Tom rescue him? You'll have to wait for the next chapter everyone....and as for everybody in the safe house, maybe it's not so safe after all....*evil laughter*
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a day or so.
> 
> Feel free to comment, they make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster...hint hint!!


	30. "I Told Daddy I'd Punish You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Rape/Non-Con and blood drinking, please be aware.
> 
> What's happening in the safe house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, and let me apologise in advance....oh dear....I'm so sorry.... *runs and hides behind a large wall*....
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Dean groaned as he woke up slowly, only aware of a warm weight curled up against him. He blinked his eyes a few times, unsure of where he was for a few seconds, until he remembered that he was in the FBI safe house. Turning his head slightly, he smiled as he looked at Castiel, who was sleeping peacefully, his head on Dean’s shoulder. Checking his watch he realised that it was nearly time for his appointment with Missouri.

Dean sighed and stretched a little, smiling as Castiel wrinkled his nose and mumbled something under his breath as he settled back onto Dean’s shoulder. He ran his fingers gently through Castiel’s hair, kissing him softly on his forehead, “Cas,” he said softly, “I have to get up.”

“No, m’sleeping,” Castiel said quietly, shaking his head a little.

Dean chuckled, “Cas, come on, I’ve got to get up,” he said, smiling as Castiel held onto him tighter, shaking his head again.

“Sleeping,” he said quietly again.

“Cas,” Dean said, kissing him softly, “Cassie,” he said with a grin. That got a reaction as Castiel opened his eyes and full out scowled at Dean, his blue eyes still sleepy.

“Don’t call me Cassie,” he grumbled as he reluctantly sat up, wincing a little as his ribs ached for sitting in one position. He looked up at Dean, his blue eyes softening as he smiled, reaching up to kiss him gently. “Do you have to move?” he asked hopefully.

Dean smiled, “Yeah, got to see Missouri in a bit,” he said quietly.

Castiel frowned a little, “Alright,” he sighed heavily, before smirking and kissing Dean again, moaning softly as Dean’s tongue began to explore his mouth. Just as Dean’s hand began to wander up Castiel’s leg they were interrupted by a loud wolf whistle from Gabriel who was peeping in through the door.

“Oh don’t let me stop you two,” he said with a grin, as both Castiel and Dean turned to glare at him.

“What do you want Gabe?” Castiel sighed, blushing a little as Dean’s hand continued to wander up his leg teasingly.

“They’ve set up the video link with your therapist Dean, they’re waiting for you in the study,” Gabriel said smiling.

“Ok, give me a minute,” Dean said, smiling as he turned back to Castiel, kissing him again as Castiel blushed even more.

Gabriel groaned dramatically, throwing his hand over his eyes, “I’m far too innocent to be subjected to this!” he declared loudly, “I must leave this den of iniquity,” he giggled as Dean threw a cushion at him, ducking behind the door, before heading off to the kitchen.

Castiel laughed softly, biting at his bottom lip a little as he looked at Dean, “You’d better go Dean, I’ll be fine here,” he said.

Dean pulled him into a gentle hug, not wanting to let go for a second as Castiel curled into him again. They sat there for a few minutes, not needing to speak, before Dean reluctantly got up, kissing Castiel once more, “I love you Cas,” he said, his voice low and husky.

Castiel smiled, “Love you Dean,” he said gently, his blue eyes full of warmth as Dean left the lounge. He settled back onto the sofa, pulling a throw over himself. All he wanted was for this to be all over so he and Dean could get on with their lives, together.

Gabriel was standing in the kitchen, opening cupboards and looking in the fridge as Dean came in, looking a little starry-eyed. “You managed to tear yourself away from Cassie then?” he said grinning at him.

“I thought you and Sam were joined at the hip?” Dean said laughing quietly.

A tall red haired woman smiled at them, “Dean? I’m Agent Williams, we’ve got the video link ready in the study for you,” she said.

Dean smiled and followed her into the study, which had been set up for his therapy session with Missouri. He sat down in a large armchair, opposite a computer screen. Agent Williams handed him a small headset with a microphone attached, before opening the link.

“You should be able to speak with your therapist now, any problems with the link, just call out, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen,” she said. Dean nodded his thanks as he put on the small headset, waiting for Missouri.

Gabriel was making some sandwiches for him and Sam in the kitchen, humming quietly under his breath as he sliced tomatoes quickly. There were several agents in the kitchen, most of them sitting at the large table, surrounded by various pieces of electronic equipment and what seemed like a sea of coffee mugs.

As Gabriel was walking out of the kitchen with the sandwiches he spun round in fright as a loud alarm went off outside. The agents around the table stood up, weapons appearing out of nowhere as equipment was checked and calls made on radios.

“The perimeter has been breached, I repeat, the perimeter has been breached” was all Gabriel heard before two large agents were running down the hall towards him.

“What’s going on?” he shouted as the agents practically dragged him back into the kitchen, metal shutters were closing over the windows, the loud alarm seemed to be increasing in volume, as Gabriel found himself being moved into a corner of the kitchen between two specially reinforced walls. “Wait! What about my brother? And Sam?” he cried out, trying to get up.

The agent shouted over the noise, “Other agents are bringing them in here Mr Novak, don’t worry sir,” he pushed Gabriel back down, “Please stay down,” he shouted.

Two more agents appeared ushering a panicked Sam between them into the kitchen, “Gabe!” he shouted, pulling him into a tight hug, “Are you alright? Where’s Dean?”

Dean had just been starting his therapy session, the familiar sounds of the ocean cd taking him through a brief relaxation when the alarms went off. Agent Williams had burst in the through the door, “Dean! Kitchen, now!” she shouted as Missouri looked on in panic through the video link. Dean had reacted automatically, his Marine training taking over as he moved quickly to the kitchen, heading towards Gabriel and Sam.

“Cas!” he shouted, looking around frantically, “Cas!” he cried out, before running off to the lounge.

“No! Dean, come back!” Agent Williams shouted, “They’re bringing him in….” But Dean was already out of the kitchen, his only focus to get to Castiel. As he reached the lounge, two agents were carefully walking Castiel down to the kitchen as quickly as his injuries would allow.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dean ran towards him, “Cas,” he said, reaching out for him. Castiel looked up at him, a small smile on his face as he walked towards him, “Dean!” he said, “What’s…”

But Dean didn’t hear the rest of the sentence, one second he was reaching out for Castiel and the next he found himself buried in debris, the smell of smoke, dust and blood all around him, his ears ringing from the massive explosion that had rocked the safe house…..

 

 

Michael screamed out behind his duct tape as Raphael’s cruel fingers tore into him again and again, his vision darkening as he felt himself losing consciousness. Raphael slapped him hard across his face, waking him a little, “Oh no baby brother,” he snarled, his mouth covered in Michael’s blood, “I want you to be awake for your punishment,” he said. He smiled as he heard Michael’s muffled cries, his eyes frantic as he lay there.

He dug his nails into the wounds on Michael’s chest, opening them further, gathering more blood. He laughed nastily as Michael watched him, his eyes terrified as he smeared the blood over his erection. He pulled Michael’s legs further apart, and with a demonic grin thrust deep into him, his fingers digging cruelly into Michael’s hips as he tore into him.

Not even the duct tape could muffle the screams that ripped from Michael’s throat as his brother raped him. As he lay there helpless, the excruciating pain and the horror overwhelming him, Raphael laughed, thrusting harder and harder, “You’ve been a naughty boy,” he panted, “I told Daddy I’d punish you,” he grinned as Michael screamed again, blood beginning to trickle down his legs. Raphael snarled and leaning forward bit into one of Michael’s wounds, his teeth tearing into the flesh as he savoured the taste of the blood. There was a strangled cry from Michael as he lost consciousness, the pain pushing him over the edge.

Raphael was lost in the taste of Michael’s blood, not caring that Michael was unconscious as he tore into him harder and harder. As he felt his orgasm grow closer he bit down harder, moaning as the blood flooded into his mouth. He came with an animalistic scream and lay there for a few minutes as he sucked and licked the blood from Michael’s chest. As he pulled out, he sat back and looked at the wrecked body in front of him, a strange smile on his face.

He really wanted to take Michael back to the cabin, introduce him to his special razors and drink his blood as he cleansed him. He sighed as he continued with his plan, Michael was the bait, only there to draw out who he really wanted, Castiel. He groaned as he thought of his youngest brother and of the plans he had made for him. He was going to keep him alive as he punished him slowly, cleansing him until he was a beautiful angel ready for death.

He reached out and caressed his brother’s face almost gently, realising that Michael was still unconscious, that was annoying, he had wanted him to be awake for this part of his plan. He got up off the bed, grabbing his pants and pulling out a small pearl handled cut throat razor. Slowly, and with great care, he carved a sequence of numbers into Michael’s leg, wiping away the blood carefully so the numbers would stay clear.

Unable to resist, he licked away some of the blood still trickling from the wounds on Michael’s chest. Then he cleaned up quickly and dressed, before making a call on his cell phone.

“Gordon, is everything ready?” he asked quickly.

“Yes, Raphael. Have you …” Gordon gasped a little, “Have you finished with Michael?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes, I’ve left a message for the police,” he said grinning as he looked at his brother’s blood-stained naked body on the bed.

Gordon felt a shiver go through him as he pictured what Raphael had done to Michael, he groaned a little as he felt himself getting aroused.

“How long do we have?” Raphael asked.

“Detonation will be at 2 pm,” Gordon said quickly, “The perimeter alarm will be set off 2 minutes before so they’ll be moving everyone into the centre of the house.”

“I hope your calculations are correct Gordon, if Castiel gets hurt….” Raphael growled menacingly.

Gordon bit down his panic, “They are Raphael, he is in the lounge right now, so he should be protected from the explosion, even if they’re moving him towards the centre.”

Raphael snarled into the phone, “I will carve you open and leave you to die slowly if he’s hurt.”

Gordon stammered a little, “R…Raphael, I promise it’s all been worked out.”

“I’ll be there by 1.45pm,” Raphael said, ending the call abruptly.

Gordon heaved a sigh of relief as he checked the video link from the safe house. Castiel was still in the lounge with Dean, Sam and Gabriel were in their room talking quietly. He reached out and touched the screen as he looked at Gabriel longingly, he knew that if this all worked out Raphael would let him have Gabriel as a reward. He groaned as he thought of what he wanted to do with him, the fantasises he could finally fulfil.

Pulling himself away from the computer, he checked the locations of everyone one last time before quickly looking through his equipment. The safe house security cameras were already linked up to his cell phone, along with the bug he had installed on Alexander’s phone. It looked like Alexander was still at the police station in Lincoln, along with that Agent Trent and Agent Carter, the two FBI agents who had been trailing them for months.

As he headed out to the van, loading up the equipment and checking every last detail he grinned as he thought of the next few days. If all went well, they would be coming back to the cabin with Castiel and Gabriel and then, as Raphael would say, “It’s time to play.”

 

 

Alexander was sitting at the table, trying to avoid the accusatory stare from Josh, opposite him. “When….when will I know if Michael is…is ok?” he asked hesitantly.

Josh raised an eyebrow, unable to stop the look of anger crossing his face, “It’s a bit late to play the loving father now Mr Novak,” he said coldly, “If you really cared about Michael you’d have reported Raphael to the police a long time ago. Instead you simply ignored the truth and unleashed a monster into the world, I hope you’re proud of yourself,” he said bitterly.

Alexander flinched back into his seat, dropping his head down into his hands. Josh sighed, mentally kicking himself for letting his anger take over his judgement, Adam had been right about that.

“Mr Novak, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It was unprofessional of me to behave like that,” he said more gently.

Alexander looked up at him, shaking his head, “You’re right,” he said quietly, “I should have done more to protect Michael and Castiel, I’m not fit to be a father,” he said, his voice breaking slightly.

“Mr Novak, there are many reasons why a man would behave like Raphael. I’ve seen cases of serial killers who have happy childhoods, good families. Yes, you should have reported Raphael to the police when you knew what he was doing. But,” Josh stopped and touched Alexander’s hand gently, “But he was threatening you by telling you he was going to hurt Michael, he blackmailed you into protecting him. What you did was wrong, but I can understand the motives behind your actions.”

Alexander took a deep breath, “I was just trying to do what was right, for Naomi, for Raphael, for everyone. Someone told me once that I was trying to play God with the lives of my children, by protecting Raphael. I just wish I could go back and change what happened, make it right,” Alexander stopped, his eyes haunted and tired.

Josh smiled a little, “I think we all wish that we could go back and change something in our lives,” he said softly. “We should hear something about Michael in a few minutes, please don’t worry,” he added as he checked his watch.

Josh’s cell phone rang and with an apologetic smile he answered it, standing up and walking over to the corner.

“Agent Carter,” he said calmly, as he shifted from foot to foot, stretching a little. As he listened to the call, he froze, his back stiffening and his face going set and cold. “What? Oh god no,” he said loudly, “Is he alive?” he asked his voice a little hesitant. “Good, I’ll bring Mr and Mrs Novak to the hospital.” Josh sighed as he ended the call and turned to look at Alexander.

“That was Officer Rosen,” he said reluctantly, “They’ve found Michael, at the motel,” he bit at his bottom lip before taking a deep breath.

“He’s…Raphael….he’s hurt him, hasn’t he?” Alexander said, his voice broken as he looked at Josh.

“Yes, he’s been beaten and drugged and…Officer Rosen said it looks like he was…I’m sorry Mr Novak, it looks like he was raped as well, we need to get to the hospital now” Josh sighed as Alexander flinched away, his hands clenching into fists as he listened. He stood up slowly and pulled on his jacket, his head down as he slowly followed Josh out of the interview room, his heart breaking as he walked towards the exit of the police station.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....who's alive after the explosion....what are Raphael and Gordon planning....poor Michael....
> 
> Why am I doing this to my poor characters....oh well, all will the above questions will be answered in the next few chapters, hold on everyone....
> 
> Comment if you want to, makes me type faster *wink wink*....


	31. "No Words...No Words..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Adam and Tom get to Michael in time? Who survived the explosion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised an update for the 18th of September but it's now 12.33am so technically, it's the 19th of September - sorry!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own work.

 

Tom was speeding through Lincoln, swearing loudly as he narrowly avoided a large truck pulling out in front of them. Adam was holding onto the door handle as the car violently swerved before Tom managed to correct it.

“Tom!” Adam shouted over the sirens, “Slow down!”

Tom glanced over for a second, “Sorry!” he yelled back, before putting his foot down harder on the accelerator.

Adam groaned and tightened his grip on the door handle, trying to stop his right foot from stepping on a non-existent brake. He breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the motel, Tom stopping so sharply that the brakes squealed. They both jumped out of the squad car, running towards Michael’s room, Adam checking the area as Tom went on ahead, both of them with guns drawn.

Tom thumped on the door a few times, “Michael! Open up, it’s Officer Rosen,” he called out, waiting for a response. The curtains were drawn over the window, the door was locked. Catching up with him, Adam waited as Tom thumped on the door again, “Michael! Open up!” Adam tried calling Michael’s cell phone, jumping a little in surprise as he heard it ring inside the room.

Adam looked at Tom, “We need to get in there now,” he said quickly, as Tom nodded. Taking a few steps back Tom kicked hard at the door, aiming for the area around the door handle. He kicked again and the door eventually broke open, Adam going in first scanning the area quickly and checking the bathroom.

Following him in, Tom opened the curtains and looked over the room, “Adam,” he said softly, pointing to the blood splattered all over the bed.

Adam came in, “Looks like there’s been a struggle in the bathroom,” he said frowning as he looked at the bed. “His cell phone is there, but where is he?” he asked looking confused.

Tom went over to the other side of the bed to pick up the cell phone and stopped, “Fuck!” he said loudly as he looked down at the floor. There, lying on his side on the floor, his hands tied behind his back with a leather belt was Michael. Adam ran round and immediately checked for a pulse, wincing as he looked at him.

“Michael, Michael,” he said loudly, “Can you hear me?”

“I’ll call the paramedics,” Tom said quickly, reaching for his phone.

There was a soft groan from Michael as he slowly opened his eyes. Adam reached out for him “Michael, it’s Agent Trent, hold on ok?” he said. As Michael focussed on him he began to scream, the duct tape straining around his mouth, his eyes becoming glazed again.

“Michael! Calm down, you’re safe, you’re safe,” Adam said, pulling on a pair of disposable gloves before taking off the duct tape as carefully as he could. He winced as he saw the raw skin under the tape, trying his best to calm Michael down as the screams grew louder.

“No….please…..let me go…..no!” Michael’s voice was hoarse and rough as he cried out, still lost in the pain and torment from Raphael.

“Fuck the rules,” Adam swore under his breath as he quickly untied Michael’s arms, expecting Michael to begin to move and hopefully relax. Although Michael’s screams began to slow down, he didn’t move, the drugs still keeping him to all intents and purposes paralysed. Adam looked on in confusion, why wasn’t Michael moving?

“Michael, can you move for me? Can you sit up?” Adam asked, looking at him as the screaming began to ease. “Michael, can you move?” he asked again, confusion beginning to take over as Michael kept still.

After about a minute, just as Adam heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance, Michael took a gasping breath, his eyes still glazed over slightly, “C…Can’t….move….d…drug…” he gasped as he looked at Adam, his panic beginning to subside, “R..Raph….” he stopped his breathing becoming weak and shallow.

“Raphael, he drugged you?” Adam said quickly, checking Michael’s pulse which was racing and becoming faint.

“Y….y….yes….” Michael groaned as he felt himself sinking into back into unconsciousness.

“Michael!” Adam shouted, trying to rouse him as the paramedics came running in, being led by Tom.

Adam moved away to give the paramedics room to work and looked over at Tom, “Raphael,” he said grimly, “Michael said that he drugged him, I’ll check the room, see if I can find out what with,” Adam turned and headed for the bathroom.

The paramedics worked swiftly, getting Michael on oxygen and covering up the worst of the wounds before getting him out of the motel. “We’ll follow you to Sisters of Mercy,” Tom said as he began to search the room.

There was a shout from the bathroom, “Found something!” Adam called out. He came out of the bathroom holding a hypodermic syringe, “Looks like there’s still some left too. I’ll bring this to the hospital, see if they can work out what that bastard used.”

“Adam, I’d better call Josh, Michael’s parents need to be told too.” Tom said, pulling his cell phone back out of his pocket.

Nodding, Adam put the syringe into an evidence bag, before calling the nearest FBI office, “I need a SOCO team to the Mountain View Motel, Lincoln, room number 15 now,” he said quickly, “I don’t care if they’re all busy, just do it,” he snapped. He waited while Tom finished speaking to Josh before they both closed off the door to the motel, Tom sealing it shut as the anxious manager waited, promising to stay there until the FBI team arrived.

Adam was lost in thought as Tom drove to the hospital, holding the evidence bag with the syringe, his eyes just staring ahead at the road. Tom glanced over at him, “Are you alright Adam?” he asked softly.

Adam looked up, shaking his head, “I think I missed something at the motel Tom. This isn’t like Raphael, he usually cuts words into his victims, tortures them for hours, why did he leave Michael alive?” he said quietly, frowning.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe he was disturbed and had to leave? I didn’t see any words on Michael though,” he turned his attention back to the road.

“I know I missed something Tom,” Adam said quietly before looking ahead at the road, going over what had just happened in his head. No words carved on Michael, no angel wings, no words and why was Michael left alive? There were always words but why no words this time….no words…no words…. “Son of a bitch” Adam shouted as he punched at the dashboard in front of him.

The car swerved slightly as Tom jumped in surprise, “What the hell?” he shouted as he fought to get the car back under control.

“No words….no words!” Adam shouted excitedly.

“No words?” Tom asked confused.

“No words carved into Michael….there were no words….but there were numbers….carved into his leg….no words only numbers!” Adam yelled as he scrambled for his cell phone.

“Adam, what do you mean?” Tom asked, totally confused.

Ignoring him, Adam rang the hospital, “I need to speak to the doctor who’ll be dealing with Michael Novak, just page him quickly!” he shouted into his cell phone. “The numbers on his leg Tom, I need to know what they are,” Adam said urgently before listening to his cell phone. “Sebastian? It’s Agent Trent, you’re treating Michael Novak right? Listen, there are numbers carved into his leg, I need to know what they are.   Don’t argue with me! Just tell me what they are!” Adam grabbed a pen and notepad, “403510982318, is that it?” Adam asked quickly. “Thanks Sebastian, we’ll be there shortly,” Adam ended the call, clutching onto the piece of paper, reading the numbers over and over.

“What are they Adam?” Tom asked as he pulled up in front of the ER entrance.

“I’m not sure, but they mean something Tom, I know it,” Adam said as he got out of the car, heading into the ER.

“Over here Agent Trent,” Sebastian called out as he saw Adam and Tom come in through the door. They ran over to the large cubicle, Sebastian pulling them to one side, his face set and worried.

Adam handed him the syringe in the evidence bag, “I found this in the bathroom, I think it’s the drug used on Michael,” he said quickly.

Sebastian sighed deeply as he grabbed the evidence bag, passing it to a nurse, “Get this to Pathology, we need it analysed now! Go!” he shouted as the nurse ran off towards the nearest elevator. He turned back to Adam, shaking his head, “I don’t know what he was injected with, he can breathe and he’s got full sensation but he can’t move anything else,” Sebastian sighed again, folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the wall and looked at Adam and Tom.

“He’s stable, at least as far as I can tell. I should be sending him down to surgery but I can’t even give him pain medication until we know what he was drugged with. He’s in a lot of pain Agent Trent, and I can’t help him.” Sebastian frowned, his frustration clearly showing on his face

“Surgery?” Adam asked.

Sebastian looked at him, “I’ve seen my fair share of rape victims Agent Trent but this? He looks like he’s been attacked by a wild animal. I….I can’t….don’t even want to describe the internal injuries,” Sebastian shook his head, looking a little pale. “The bite wounds on his chest alone…”

“How long will it take to analyse the drugs?” Tom asked.

“Not too long I hope. I’d be a lot happier if he was pain free right now.” Sebastian sighed heavily.

Tom looked over at the door as a very angry looking Naomi Novak stormed in, followed by Josh and Alexander. Sebastian looked at Tom in surprise and shook his head quickly, “Oh no Tom, I’m not letting them anywhere near Michael right now. They’ve caused enough trouble in this hospital.” Sebastian said firmly.

Josh walked over to Adam, trying to pull Naomi back as she walked ahead.   “Mrs Novak, you will have to wait to speak to the doctors, just please calm down,” Josh said loudly, looking at Adam in frustration.

“My son has been injured, I will see him,” Naomi said loudly as she tried to push past Adam.

Stepping forward, Sebastian stared her down, his arms folded, “Mrs Novak, I’m treating your son Michael Novak and what he needs right now is to be kept calm. So I would be grateful if you would please stop shouting and go and wait in the relatives room please. I will come and speak to you as soon as I have more information,” he stopped, glaring at her.

“No, I want to see him now, I’m his mother and you will not stop me!” Naomi was cold and commanding as she tried again to push past Adam.

“Mrs Novak!” Sebastian practically hissed at her as he turned to look at her, his eyes cold and angry as he looked at her. “I will have you thrown out of this hospital permanently if you don’t calm down this minute! Go to the relatives room and wait, you’re disturbing everyone else.” Sebastian’s voice was low but very angry as he looked at her.

Naomi stopped and looked at him, her face darkening with anger as she opened her mouth to speak. Alexander stepped forward and grabbed her arm, “For once in your life will you please listen to me? You’re not helping anyone behaving like this. Now we are going to the relatives room and we will wait for this doctor to come and speak to us, do you understand?”

He didn’t wait for Naomi to answer, just pulled her forward and down to the relatives room, ignoring her loud protests as he marched off, Josh followed them down the corridor.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank god,” he said quietly, “That’s the last thing I needed to deal with today. I’d better get back to Michael, see if there’s anything I can do while we’re waiting for the results from Pathology.” As he turned to leave he stopped and looked back at Adam, “Have you found out what those numbers are yet?”

Adam shook his head, “No, but they have to mean something,” he said quietly. He leant against the wall, studying the numbers as Tom watched.

“Is it a phone number?” Tom asked.

“No,” Adam said, the frustration breaking through his voice, “I don’t know why he carved them into Michael’s leg, they have to be significant,” he said angrily. “Twelve numbers….why does this look so familiar?”

“Well,” said Tom, “Why don’t you just type them into Google? Can’t hurt,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Adam frowned, “Google? Really?” he said. Realising that it wouldn’t hurt he opened up Google on his cell phone and typed in the numbers. As he waited for the painfully slow connection to give him an answer he shuffled from foot to foot, sighing. As he looked at the answer, he frowned as Google had broken the number into two sections, 403510 and 982318 with the usual request if that what was he meant. He clicked on yes and waited impatiently for the slow connection.

Tom looked over at Adam as he read the answer, he had gone pale and his eyes wide as he checked the phone, shaking his head in disbelief. “Adam? What’s wrong?” he asked quickly.

Adam handed him the cell phone, “Tell me this is wrong,” he said frantically.

Tom frowned, “No, it looks like these are coordinates, like you get on a sat nav. Where are these for?” he asked curiously.

Adam’s hand was shaking as he took the cell phone, “Fuck…I was hoping I was wrong. I have to call this in now,” he said sharply.

“Adam, what are these coordinates for?” Tom asked again.

Looking at him, his face pale and set, “Hastings, it’s the location of the safe house,” he said quickly as he called the secure line to the safe house.

“The safe house? Oh no….” Tom said, as he looked at Adam, “That means…”

Adam glanced up, “Raphael knows the location, he’s going after Castiel,” he said quickly. He frowned, why they were taking so long to answer?

A call came through on Tom’s radio as he watched Adam, “Rosen here,” he said quietly, keeping the volume low. “Can you repeat that?” he said quietly. “This has been confirmed? Right, I understand, over.” His heart sinking, Tom walked over to Adam who was still waiting for his call to be answered. “Adam?” he said quietly.

“Not now Tom,” Adam said quickly, “There’s no answer from the safe house, I don’t know what’s going on,” he said worriedly.

“Adam, they can’t answer you,” Tom said softly, “It just came over the radio now, there’s been an explosion at the safe house.”

“What? When?” Adam said quickly.

“About 20 minutes ago, they’re still trying to locate everyone.” Tom said.

“It’s Raphael, it has to be him. I have to get out there Tom, Castiel and Gabriel are my responsibility,” Adam ran his hands through his hair, cursing under his breath.

“Take the car, I’ll stay with Mr and Mrs Novak and keep them away from Michael,” Tom handed over the car keys and began ushering Adam out of the ER, calling out for Josh as he left. As he watched them leave Tom, not a particularly religious man began to pray that Castiel and Gabriel were alright.

 

 

Castiel found himself flat on the floor, his ribs aching under the weight of two FBI agents and a large amount of plasterboard and ceiling boards. He coughed weakly, crying out at the pain in his ribs as one of the agents groaned, sliding slightly off him. He could barely hear, the sound was so muffled as he began to try to call out for help.  

One of the agents was trying to move away from him, saying something to him but he couldn’t hear him. The agent gestured for him to stay down as he began to work his way through the debris, lifting and pushing boards off and away from them. Castiel nodded, still coughing as blood trickled from his ears and nose. He looked around for Dean, his eyes stinging from the dust and smoke in the air, “Dean!” he called out, and began to cough again, holding onto his ribs, “Dean…where…where are you?”

In the kitchen, still by the reinforced wall, Gabriel groaned as he tried to move. “Sam?” he said weakly, coughing as the dust and smoke hit his lungs, “Sam…Sam!” Feeling movement by the side of him, he tried to turn a little, yelping as a hand caught hold of his arm.

“Sam!” he said quickly, reaching out for him. Sam crawled towards him, pushing some ceiling boards and cupboard doors away as he got closer. Pulling Gabriel towards him, Sam held onto him tightly, both of them coughing as the dust and smoke got thicker. “I’ve got you Gabe, I’ve got you,” he said hoarsely.

“Gabe…we’ve got… to get out of here…” Sam gasped.

“Cassie….Dean…” Gabriel said, “Where are they?”

Sam struggled to sit up, trying to see through the dust and smoke, holding his hand over his mouth and nose. “Fuck…I…I can’t see anything,” he gasped. “What the hell happened?” he said.

Gabriel coughed, trying to clear his throat, “Don’t know, alarms…went off and then….I was rushed in here…” he gasped as he tried to continue talking.

Sam looked up as he saw two tall men climbing over debris towards them, both of them were wearing fire fighter uniforms and masks. “Oh thank god,” he said weakly, “Over here,” he called out before coughing loudly. Gabriel looked up with a sigh of relief as the men got closer.

One of them reached out for him and pulled him up slowly, “Are you injured?” he shouted.

“No…just can’t breathe…” Gabriel said, coughing and wincing as he began to feel the bruises and cuts that he had suffered in the explosion.

Gabriel cried out as the man grabbed him and picked him up, balancing him easily on one shoulder as he began to walk away. “Hey….what about Sam?” Gabriel said weakly as he looked over to where Sam was.

He looked over in horror as he heard Sam cry out and fall onto the floor, the other man still holding a Taser standing over him. As Gabriel watched, the man stood back, kicked Sam and turned around, “Get him out of here,” he shouted loudly.

Gabriel began to struggle, kicking out as he was carried away, “No…Sam….let me go!” he cried out.

“Keep still,” the other man snarled as he made his out of what was left of the back door of the house. Gabriel carried on struggling until the man dropped him on the floor, cursing loudly. As he tried to scramble up, he found himself lying on the floor, agony flooding through him as the man hit him with a Taser. The man carried on cursing as he picked him back up and carried him to a small black van, throwing him roughly into the back before handcuffing him. Gabriel lay there in agony, unable to move, terrified.

Castiel was still lying on the floor, holding his ribs as he tried to control his coughing. He was looking around frantically for Dean, but all he could see was debris and thick smoke and dust in the air. The FBI agent was pulling boards away from another agent, calling out to him when a shot rang out, the agent collapsed onto the floor, blood pouring from a large wound on his chest.

Castiel froze, even with his hearing muffled from the explosion, he had heard the shot. Looking up through the thick haze of dust and smoke, a large figure loomed over him. The man, some kind of firefighter, bent down and looked at him through a ventilator mask. Castiel felt as though he had been plunged into icy cold water as he focussed on the mask, at the dark eyes staring back at him.

“No….” he gasped, shaking his head, “No…not you…no…..!” Castiel tried to move away, his ribs aching at the unexpected movement as he tried to get up, get away. The man reached out and grabbed him, lifting him up and pinning him against what was left of the wall behind. He reached up and pulled his mask off slowly, revealing a truly evil smile.

As Castiel gasped and coughed, he stared in horror as Raphael leaned forward, “I said you couldn’t hide from me baby brother,” he grinned as Castiel began to scream, “I found you,” he laughed as Castiel tried to fight him, his screams becoming louder as Raphael picked him up effortlessly, throwing him over one shoulder.

“No….no....oh god….noooo!” Castiel’s voice trailed away as he lost consciousness, his body becoming limp as his mind gave way to the terror finally, the sound of Raphael’s evil laughter echoing as he felt himself disappear…..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....now what's going to happen to Castiel and Gabriel? Where's Dean? Will Michael be alright? All will be revealed in the next chapters everyone. And yes, I know, another cliffhanger ending but if I can, I will update before the 20th (tomorrow!)
> 
> *runs and hides behind a large wall to avoid the shouting* 
> 
> Please comment if you're moved to do so, they make me type faster lol!


	32. "No...Let Me Die..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is worried about Michael. Gabriel and Castiel are taken somewhere....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, had to stop to make food halfway through - I hate it when real life gets in the way! I would say enjoy but maybe that's the wrong word....
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Sebastian sat in front of the computer, staring in disbelief at the list of drugs that had been found in the syringe. How Michael was still alive and breathing was something that he would probably never know. The Pathology lab had sent a list of the drugs and treatments that would be needed to clear the drugs out of Michael’s system.

Getting up, Sebastian notified the operating theatre to be ready for him and Michael in about 20 minutes, and that someone from the Plastics team would be joining him. Sebastian walked back to the cubicle, taking a breath before he went in to speak with Michael. “Michael, how are you feeling?” he asked softly.

Groaning, Michael closed his eyes for a second, before looking up at Sebastian, “Not….not good,” he said, his voice barely recognisable.

“Sorry, that was a stupid question,” Sebastian said, mentally kicking himself, “Well, I now know what you were given, so I can give you some pain medication,” he said with a soft smile.

Michael frowned a little, “Don’t bother…” he said, his voice expressionless.

Sebastian looked at him, confused, “What?”

“Just…just leave me alone…” Michael said coldly.

“Michael, you’re in a lot of pain. You need some pain medication before we can deal with your injuries,” Sebastian said firmly.

Michael looked at him, his eyes haunted and empty, “Leave….leave me alone….don’t want to live…please…” his voice was cracked and weak as he began to struggle to breathe.

“Michael, calm down. Let me help you,” Sebastian said quickly.

“No…no….let me die….no…” Michael began to gasp for air, his eyes beginning to close.

Sebastian checked the monitoring equipment, Michael’s oxygen levels were dangerously low, his heart rate and blood pressure were climbing rapidly. “Michael, Michael!” Sebastian tried to wake him as watching anxiously as the alarms starting going on the monitoring equipment.

He checked Michael’s pupils, desperately trying to get a response as the other staff began moving around the trolley, a defibrillator on standby. Sebastian looked closely at Michael’s face and on an impulse checked his mouth, “Fuck!” he swore loudly, as he realised Michael’s tongue and throat were swelling quickly. “Adrenaline, now!” he called out, hoping that it would be enough.

As the adrenaline was injected, Sebastian realised he was holding his breath, watching the monitoring equipment for a response. For a few seconds there was nothing, then Michael took a gasping breath, followed by another until gradually they began to even out. Sebastian sighed in relief as the adrenaline eased the allergic reaction, Michael’s vital signs slowly returning to normal over the next few minutes.

“Contact the operating theatre, we’re going to have to wait a while longer before we can operate,” Sebastian said quickly.

He leant over the trolley as Michael coughed weakly, groaning. “Michael, we had to give you adrenaline, you’ve had some type of reaction to the drugs you were given. Just try and relax, you’re going to be alright,” he said calmly.

“No….let me die…” Michael groaned, his eyes filling with tears as he lay there, still helpless on the trolley.

Sebastian turned away for a second, struggling to compose himself. He took a deep breath before turning back, “That’s not going to happen Michael,” he said as gently as he could, “We’re going to monitor you for about an hour, then we’re taking you to the operating theatre,” he said softly. “I’m not going to let you give up, I’m very persistent,” he said smiling a little as he grabbed a tissue, wiping Michael’s tears away gently.

Michael looked at him, his dark blue eyes full of the pain and anger that he couldn’t express, “I…I can’t….please…” he said plaintively.

“Yes you can Michael,” Sebastian said gently, “I’m going to get another doctor to keep an eye on you right now, I’ve got to check on a few things, alright?”

“Ok,” Michael said softly, groaning a little with the pain.

“I’m sorry you’re in pain but I can’t give you anything for at least an hour, can you hold on?” Sebastian asked.

“I...I’ll try….” Michael said, his voice weak and tired.

“Just try and rest, ok?” Sebastian said, before heading to the break room. Going in he saw Lisa sitting on the sofa with a large cup of coffee.

“Here,” she said, passing him the cup, “you look like you need it more than I do,” she said smiling.

Sebastian put the coffee down and sat on the sofa, dropping his head into his hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat, tears stinging his eyes. Lisa sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, “Sebastian? What is it?” she said softly.

Fighting back his tears he turned to look at her, “You haven’t heard?” he asked, his voice tight and angry.

“Just came on duty, what’s happened?” she asked.

“Castiel’s brother Michael is in the ER, fuck…Lisa….I just can’t….” Sebastian was almost shaking as he tried to control his emotions.

“Michael? What’s he doing in Lincoln?” Lisa asked, confused.

“He was here for a police interview about the older brother Raphael. The one who tried to kidnap Castiel.” Sebastian said quietly.

“And?” Lisa said gently.

“That sick bastard Raphael drugged him, attacked him…Lisa, he’s in so much pain and I can’t even help because of the drugs, he can’t even move right now. Raphael, he…he raped him, carved numbers into his leg….he….he told me that he doesn’t want to live, just to let him die. I had to get away for a few minutes…” Sebastian’s voice broke as he gave in to his tears.

Lisa pulled a tissue from her bag, passing it to him as she rubbed his back gently. “Do you want me to take over for a while?” she asked quietly.

Sebastian sat back a little, calming down, “Would you mind keeping an eye on him for a while? I should be talking to his parents right now.”

“I’ll go over now Sebastian, take as long as you need,” Lisa said warmly.

“Thanks Lisa, I owe you,” Sebastian said.

“Buy me a decent coffee sometime,” she said happily as she got up to leave.

Sebastian sighed as he finished the coffee, he really didn’t want to deal with Michael’s parents right now, but he had little choice. He stopped in the nearest bathroom to splash some water on his face before heading off to the relatives room.

Lisa pulled on her white doctor’s coat, tying her long black hair back quickly before walking over to the ER. Going into the cubicle, she said hello to the nurse as she quickly checked the medical notes, frowning at the list of the injuries. It was a few minutes before she looked up at Michael who was lying with his eyes shut on the trolley. She just stood there and stared at him, her mouth slightly open as she looked at him. Oh dear lord, he looked like a fallen angel, even with his injuries he was beautiful.

A nurse checking on the IV drip looked over at her and cleared her throat, “Doctor? Everything alright?” she said.

“What? Oh, umm yes, just checking the notes,” she stammered a little, still focussed on the man lying in front of her. She shook her head a little, telling her libido to shut up and be quiet as she began to check the monitoring equipment. As she checked his oxygen stats, he groaned a little and opened his eyes. Remembering that he couldn’t even move his head, she moved closer so he could see her.

“Hi,” she said softly, smiling, “Sebastian asked me to keep an eye on you while he’s busy. How are you feeling?”

Michael sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, “Like I’m in hell,” he said quietly, his blue eyes opening again as he moaned softly.

Lisa frowned a little, “I can’t give you any pain medication for a while, I’m so sorry,” she said.

Michael just sighed, sounding tired and almost broken, “Go away…please…” he said softly, closing his eyes.

Lisa bit at her lip, he looked so helpless and in so much pain. She pulled up a chair and sat down, there wasn’t much she could do as a doctor right now, but she could behave like a human being for a while. She reached out and took his hand gently, “I’m staying,” she said softly.

Michael opened his eyes for a second, sighing as Lisa gently stroked the back of his hand, smiling softly at him, “Try to rest Michael,” she said quietly. Michael closed his eyes as Lisa sat there, giving him what little comfort she could right now.

 

 

Gabriel lay there, the pain from the Taser still coursing through his body. The handcuffs were cutting cruelly into his wrists as he tried to move, coughing from the tainted air inside the safe house. “Help….please help!” he cried out, hoping that someone was close enough to hear. The door to the van opened and Gabriel tried to move, “Help me, please help me!” he called out, looking back over his shoulder to the door, squinting as the sun shone through the door.

A tall man stood there, holding another man over his shoulder, a cruel smile across his face as he looked inside the van. He moved forward, carefully putting the other man down next to Gabriel. As he turned him over, handcuffing him, Gabriel cried out, “Cassie! Oh god…!” he gasped for breath as he looked at the tall man, “Raphael…” he said quietly, “No…no….!” He began to struggle against the handcuffs, uncaring that the metal was cutting into skin. “Let us go…please let us go!” he shouted.

Raphael laughed as he turned Castiel over onto his side, the gentleness of his movements only making him seem so much more horrific, “Hello Gabriel, miss me?” he said, his voice rough and sinister. He reached out and caressed Castiel’s cheek as he spoke, a mixture of lust and anger in his dark eyes.

Gabriel stared at him, struggling to breathe as he realised his childhood nightmares were coming true, “No…no….Raphael please…no!” he cried out as the door to the van slammed shut. He struggled to get closer to Castiel, as the van began to drive away. “Cassie? Cassie? Are you alright?” he said, trying to control his fear.

Castiel’s blue eyes, usually so full of life were eerily vacant as Gabriel looked at him, “Cassie?” Gabriel said again, his voice breaking a little as there was no response. “Come on Cassie, talk to me!” he pleaded as he felt the van picking up speed, muffled voices coming from the front. But Castiel just lay there, his eyes unfocussed, unmoving as Gabriel broke down crying out for help.

Gordon grinned as he heard Gabriel shouting from the back of the van, “Aw I think your baby brother is afraid,” he said laughing. Raphael looked at him angrily, Gordon’s laughter stopping in a second as Raphael glared at him.

“Did I say you could talk, bitch?” he snarled.

Gordon breathed in sharply and shook his head, terrified of opening his mouth again. Raphael grunted a little, “Better,” he said, and pointing at the road, “Drive.” Gordon nodded and put his foot down a little, wary of even looking at Raphael while he was in this mood.

After a tense 40 minutes Gordon pulled up by the cabin and switched off the engine, before plucking up the courage to look over at Raphael.

“Raphael?” he asked cautiously.

Looking over at him, Raphael’s face was expressionless. “I’ll take Castiel in, you bring Gabriel,” he said coldly as he got out of the van. Gordon nodded as he jumped out, eager to obey.

Gabriel had given up shouting for help and had just lain there, trying to get Castiel to respond to him but to no avail. He flinched as the door opened, bracing himself for what was going to happen. Gordon reached in and grabbed Gabriel roughly, pulling him onto his feet, “Don’t bother trying to run,” he snarled, “You won’t get far.” He pulled Gabriel by his arms, the handcuffs cutting deeper into his skin as he was half-carried, half-dragged into a large cabin. Gordon forced him down onto the floor and stood there, just staring at him.

A few seconds later Raphael came in carrying Castiel in his arms like a child, before carefully placing him on the sofa. Castiel just lay there, his blue eyes still open but vacant, his body limp. Gabriel bit at his lip as he stared at his brother, looking so helpless and fragile.

Raphael looked over at Gordon, “Watch them both, if anything happens you know what to do,” he said pulling off his jacket and top as he strode across the room, “I’m going to shower and change, got to be all nice and clean for our guests,” he grinned coldly as he disappeared down the short hall to the bathroom.

Gordon smirked and reached out for a shotgun, standing between Gabriel and Castiel. He grinned at Gabriel, who shifted around, wincing at the pain in his wrists as he felt blood trickling down his hands. He looked over at the sofa, “Cassie?” he called out, “Cassie?”

“Hmm, looks like your baby brother has left the building,” Gordon said, laughing nastily as he looked at Castiel, “He does look tempting, I can see why Raphael wants him,” he said.

“Shut the fuck up!” Gabriel snarled, struggling to move. Gordon walked over and slapped him hard, Gabriel falling over at the impact, blood trickling from his mouth.

“Mouth on you boy,” he said, grinning, “Don’t worry, I’ve got plans for that mouth,” Gordon smirked as Gabriel looked up at him, his breath catching in his throat, as Gordon laughed.

Gordon moved back between the two brothers, keeping a close eye on them both as he waited. Raphael eventually came back into the large room, just wearing a pair of jeans, his hair still wet from the shower. Looking over at Gabriel who was lying on the floor, blood staining his mouth, he growled as he walked over to Gordon, before reaching out and grabbing him by the throat.

“How dare you hurt my brother!” he snarled, “Apologise, now!”

Gordon gasped and whimpered, pulling helplessly at Raphael’s hand as he was dragged over to Gabriel.

“I….I’m…sorry…sorry!” he gasped, falling to the floor coughing as Raphael left go.

Gabriel looked on in confusion and terror as he watched them. Raphael moved over to the large kitchen table, pulling out a large bag with a happy smile. “Bring Gabriel over here, I want him to see these,” Raphael ordered. Gordon pulled Gabriel up, dragging him across the large room.

Raphael carefully pulled out his collection of knives, caressing them lovingly as he placed them on the table. Gabriel looked on in horror as the knives were followed by restraints, handcuffs, gags, thick leather belts. Raphael was smiling happily as each item was checked and put on the large table.

He looked over at Gabriel with a demonic smile as he pulled out an antique wooden case, “My babies,” he said gently as he opened the box. Gabriel flinched, finding it hard to breathe as he looked at the cut throat razors.

“I’ve used every single one of these to cleanse and punish naughty boys like you Gabriel,” Raphael said softly as he took each razor out of the box. “There’s nothing better for carving into human skin, so cleanly, so easily,” he said, his voice low and hypnotic. Pulling out the last one, he looked at Gabriel, his dark eyes full of lust and glee as he showed him the intricately carved handle with the design of angel wings.

“This one, this one is special. As soon as I saw it in an antique shop it called to me, I knew it was destined for Castiel. I’ve kept it especially for him, it’s going to feel so good when I cut into that pale skin, mark him with his angel wings…make him into the most breathtaking angel of death, my brother, my blood…” Raphael looked over at Castiel on the sofa. “He’s going to be my masterpiece Gabriel, a work of art drawn with blood.”

“Raphael…please don’t do this….let him go,” Gabriel begged him, “don’t hurt him…”

Raphael stood up slowly, carefully putting the razor down on the table. He reached out and put his hand under Gabriel’s chin, gently forcing Gabriel’s head up.

“Gabriel,” he said softly, “I’m not going to hurt him. I’m going to punish him for his sins and then cleanse him, it’s my right, my destiny. You should be happy for him brother, he’s going to look so beautiful when I’m finished, so perfect,” Raphael smiled as he bent down and kissed Gabriel on his forehead, “I love him Gabriel, as I love you,” he said calmly.

“Raphael….no….no….!” Gabriel begged as Raphael walked over to the sofa and picked Castiel up carefully, walking back to the table with him in his arms. He placed him carefully on the table, taking off the handcuffs before leaning over and kissing him softly on his lips. Castiel lay there, his blue eyes expressionless, his body still limp.

Raphael looked over at Gordon as he picked up a pair of scissors, slowly cutting through Castiel’s clothes, carefully placing the pieces in a neat pile.

“Gordon, you can take Gabriel into the bedroom. Use him as you wish, but do not, I repeat do not kill him, do you understand?”

Gordon nodded, “Yes Raphael, I understand.”

“Good, if you kill him I will carve out your heart. Now go, I need to be alone to create my art.” Raphael pointed to the corridor, smiling beatifically at Gabriel as he cut away Castiel’s clothes.

“Raphael…let him go…don’t…please don’t!” Gabriel cried out as he was dragged away.  

Gordon grinned as he pushed Gabriel into the bedroom, throwing him onto the large bed and kicking the door shut. Gabriel struggled to get up as Gordon pulled off his leather belt, folding it over, slapping it into his hand, smiling at the sting.

“Get the fuck away from me you sick bastard!” he shouted as Gordon walked towards him.

Getting onto the bed, Gordon grabbed Gabriel by his throat, raising the belt above his head, the buckle end dangling in the air, “You’re mine Gabriel, scream all you want, just turns me on,” Gordon laughed as he brought the belt down hard across Gabriel’s chest, his eyes lighting up as Gabriel screamed……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides from the angry readers who hate cliffhanger endings* 
> 
> Sorry, couldn't resist that one! So, will Gabriel and Castiel survive? Will the FBI find them? What's happened to Dean? All to come faithful readers....
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think :)


	33. "How Can You Bear This?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Josh and Tom get to the safe house, what will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who's reading this - taken far too long to update this story, I promise I'll try and update again this week. Real life is getting busy again and I've been stuck on this chapter for a while. I will be trying to update all of my work in the next week or so, no story will be abandoned, I promise!
> 
> As usual no beta so all mistakes are my own.

The sound of sirens filled the air as Tom, Adam and Josh pulled up near what was left of the FBI safe house. “What the fuck?” Tom said as he slowly got out of the car, just staring in horror at the devastation before him. Over half of the large house was destroyed, smoke and dust everywhere as firefighters worked their way through the rubble, searching for survivors. Adam and Josh stood by Tom, trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

“Over here!” called out one of the firefighters as he struggled to move some panelling. Two more firefighters came over to help as they carefully lifted the panelling away from the man lying underneath. Two paramedics climbed over the rubble, one dropping to his knees to check the vital signs quickly. After a tense few seconds, his shoulders slumped slightly as he shook his head at the firefighters, pulling a blanket across the body.

Adam ran over to the paramedics, ignoring the shouts of stay back as he pulled the blanket off the man, his heart sinking as he recognised one of the safe house team. He looked up at the firefighters, “I’m Agent Trent, are there any survivors?” he asked hopefully.

One of the paramedics pointed to a fleet of ambulances parked by the side, “Over there, we’re still looking Agent,” he said quickly.

Adam went over to the ambulances, his panic rising as he checked each one, there was no sign of Castiel, Dean, Gabriel or Sam. As he looked into the back of the last one, two paramedics rushed past with another man on a stretcher, pushing him out of the way.

“Wait! Let me see,” he said quickly, reaching out to one of the paramedics. “Dean? Dean!” he called out. “Can you hear me?”

Dean coughed, his eyes opening for a second as he looked at Adam, “Cas…” he said quietly, before his eyes closed again.

Adam looked up at the paramedics, “Is he badly injured?”

One of the paramedics turned quickly, “Looks like concussion, cuts and bruises but we can’t rule out internal injuries just yet. We have to start getting everyone to the ER,” he said, turning back to Dean.

Adam nodded, “Don’t move him until I’ve got agents with you, understand?” he said firmly, showing the paramedic his FBI badge. The paramedic raised an eyebrow but nodded as he carried on checking Dean.

Adam ran back to Tom and Josh, “They’ve got Dean, he doesn’t look too badly injured though. Any sign of the others?” he asked hopefully.

Tom shook his head, “Nothing yet,” he said quietly, “If Raphael did this….maybe he…” Tom stopped at the sound of shouting coming from the wreckage of the kitchen of the house.

“Need some help over here!” one of the firefighters shouted as he moved rubble away from a small wall. Paramedics ran over to assist and found themselves being pushed away by a very angry and confused Sam as he struggled to his feet. He was covered in dust, leaning over as he coughed and tried to get up.

Adam ran over, “Sam! Let them help you,” he said, gesturing towards the paramedics. Sam turned to look at him, his eyes reddened from the dust as he gasped for breath.

“Gabe,” he said, coughing violently as he managed to stand up, “He….he’s been taken…” Sam coughed again, dropping down to his knees as he tried to speak.

“Taken? Sam, what happened?” Adam said quickly as the paramedics tried and failed to get Sam to lie down on a stretcher.

“A man…dressed like a firefighter. He…he picked Gabe up, walked away…”Sam stopped gasping for breath as he coughed again, “Another man, that bastard….got me with a Taser, couldn’t move….I couldn’t help Gabe, he was calling for me….” Sam’s breath hitched and his face crumbled. “I promised him I’d stay with him….I….” Sam broke down, finally letting the tears go as the paramedics wrapped him in a blanket, coaxing him towards an ambulance.

“No! What about Dean?” Sam cried out, trying to turn back towards the house.

“Sam, we’ve got him, he’s in an ambulance waiting for you,” Adam said quickly.

Adam called over two agents, “I want you two in that ambulance with Dean and Sam Winchester. Do no, I repeat, do not leave their side. Do you understand? And stay in contact at all times.” The two agents nodded grimly and walked over to the ambulance.

Adam walked over to Tom and Josh, “Raphael has Gabriel and Castiel,” he said shortly as he leaned against the car, running his hands through his hair distractedly.

“What?” said Josh, “You can’t confirm that, they haven’t finished searching and Castiel hasn’t been found yet.”

Adam sighed deeply, “Sam told me. A man dressed like a firefighter picked up Gabriel after the explosion and walked out with him. Another man tasered him and left him in the wreckage. It has to be him, why else would he have left the co-ordinates carved into Michael’s leg? That sick bastard is playing with us,” Adam shouted as he thumped the roof of the car.

“Adam, we have to wait until they’ve accounted for everyone, maybe he doesn’t have Castiel,” Josh said hopefully.

“Why would he take Gabriel and not Castiel? You heard what Michael said in the interview, he’s always wanted to hurt him and now he’s got him,” Adam thumped the roof of the of the car again, wincing as he bruised his hand.

Josh sighed and pulled Adam’s hand away from the car, “Adam, that’s not going to help, you’ll hurt yourself,” he said quietly.

“We’ve got to find them Josh, you know what he’ll do to them,” Adam said, sighing deeply. He looked around what was left of the safe house, wondering what to do next. The ambulance carrying Sam and Dean was moving away slowly, coming to a stop by Adam.

The back door opened and one of the agents jumped out, “Agent Trent, Sam Winchester wants to speak to you,” he said quickly.

Adam got into the back of the ambulance, “Sam? What is it?”

Sam coughed and then pulled the oxygen mask away from his face, “Gabe….try his cell phone, he had his cell phone in his pocket….” he began to cough again as the paramedic moved Adam out of the way.

“We have to get them to the ER sir,” he said firmly.

Adam nodded, “We’ll try locating his cell phone Sam, we’ll find him, I promise,” he said, his heart sinking a little at the words. He looked over at the agents, “Stay with them, don’t leave their side for any reason, clear?” The agents nodded as Adam got out of the ambulance before it drove away.

Adam ran over to Josh, “We need Gabriel’s cell phone number, Sam said that he had it in his pocket before the explosion,” he said quickly.

Tom reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, “I’ve got the number here Adam,” he said, smiling a little for the first time in an hour. “I’ll call the station, get the GPS on his phone activated.”

Josh and Adam stood waiting as Tom spoke to the station quickly. Adam sighed heavily, looking over at Josh, “I don’t know how much longer I can do this Josh, I’m thinking of leaving the FBI,” he said quietly, “I just…” he stopped talking as he frowned, struggling to control his anger.

Josh stepped forward putting his hand on Adam’s arm, “Adam,” he said softly.

Adam took a deep breath, “How can you bear this?” he said bitterly.

Josh looked at him, “Greg,” he said simply, the pain showing sharply in his eyes.

Adam looked away for a second, no matter what they went through on this case, Josh would keep on working until they stopped Raphael. He looked over at Josh, “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “You know I’ll stay until we’ve caught him?”

Josh nodded, “I know Adam,” he said with that soft smile that Adam could never resist. Maybe after this case he would talk to Josh, tell him how he really felt about him.

 

 

Lisa had sat by Michael for nearly an hour, only getting up to check the monitoring equipment before sitting down and holding his hand again. Michael had kept his eyes shut for most of the hour, appearing to be asleep at times. As she sat there looking at him, she jumped a little as she felt his fingers move, curling gently around her hand.

“Michael, can you move your hand again?” she said quickly.

Opening his eyes, frowning slightly, Michael moved his hand, his movements slow and stilted at first.

“That’s excellent, can you move your feet yet?” Lisa asked, pulling the blanket off his feet gently.

Michael frowned again and then his face began to relax as he began to slowly move his right foot, then the left foot.

Lisa smiled and put a call out for Sebastian. “It looks like the drugs are beginning to wear off, how do you feel now?” she asked gently.

Michael frowned, “Not good,” he said quietly, closing his eyes again. He really didn’t want to see the sympathy in her eyes, he couldn’t handle that right now.

Lisa sighed and held his hand again, smiling a little as his fingers curled around her hand. She looked up as Sebastian came in, “Michael’s getting movement back in his hands and feet,” she said softly.

Sebastian sighed in relief, “That’s good. Michael? We’ll be taking you down to theatre in about 10 minutes, how are you feeling?” Michael just frowned, not even attempting to open his eyes, all he wanted was to be left alone.

Sebastian looked up at Lisa and nodded towards the corridor, walking away quickly. “Has he said anything to you?” he asked quietly.

Lisa shook her head, “All he said was that he felt like he was in hell and for me to go away,” she sighed heavily, “How could anyone do something like that to another human being? He seems so broken Sebastian, I hate seeing someone in that much pain.”

Sebastian leaned against the wall, his arms folded, “I know,” he said quietly. “His parents are here in the relatives room, they want to see him.”

“What? Tom had to throw them out of the hospital when they tried to visit Castiel, isn’t there a restraining order against them?” Lisa said.

“Yes, I’m not sure if I should let his mother anywhere near him though,” Sebastian shuddered a little, “I’ve never met such a cold judgemental person in my life, she’s the last thing that Michael needs right now.”

Lisa nodded, thinking of Michael’s dark blue eyes, so full of pain and anger, he needed warmth and support, not to be shunned and judged by those who were supposed to love him.

 

 

Raphael looked up quickly when he heard Gabriel scream loudly, a slow smile spreading across his face, it sounded like Gordon was having fun with his brother. He continued cutting away Castiel’s clothing slowly, piling it neatly to one side as his pale skin was exposed. He stopped for a second, gently caressing Castiel’s arm, picturing his name carved into that delicate flesh, blood slowly trickling down. Raphael bit at his lip, he wasn’t going to start carving into Castiel yet, a masterpiece would take time, patience and he’d waited so long a few hours wouldn’t matter.

He looked up at Castiel as he cut away his pants wondering why he wasn’t speaking or reacting. He’d seen this before, sometimes people just disappeared into their heads and never came back, not even the worst pain would bring them back. But that wouldn’t do with Castiel, he wanted his brother to watch as he made him into a work of art, he ached to hear every cry of pain, every sob as he slowly carved into him.

Maybe he should stop, go and look for Castiel’s boyfriend, that man called Dean Winchester. Then he could make Castiel watch as he punished Dean, let him see what would happen to him when Raphael was finished. Perhaps that would make Castiel wake up, a victim who fought, who screamed was so much delicious than those who just lay there. An evil smile spread across his face as he pictured that, Castiel screaming and begging him to stop. Raphael moaned, slipping a hand into his jeans, running his fingers slowly over his cock, his eyes closing for a second.

Pulling his hand out, he narrowed his eyes for as he thought about what to do next. Reaching into a bag he pulled out several sets of handcuffs and set to work. He cuffed Castiel’s wrists and ankles to each leg of the table, fixing the cuffs to the strong metal frame of the table. As a further precaution he used rope around each arm and leg and more across Castiel’s abdomen, until he was tied securely to the table, his arms and legs stretched out almost to their limit.

He stood back to admire his work, slowly running his hands up Castiel’s legs as he did so. Unable to resist he bent down and bit into Castiel’s hip, grinding his teeth until he tasted blood. With a low groan he sucked and licked at the blood, savouring the taste of his brother until his head was spinning. He bit down again and again in the same spot, growling low in his throat as the sweet coppery taste flooded his mouth.

He forced himself to pull back, reluctantly licking at the last drops of blood as he looked at Castiel. His brother lay there, like a rag doll, his blue eyes dull and unfocussed, the pain of the bites seemingly having no effect on him. Raphael frowned, he wanted to hear Castiel scream, beg him for mercy, plead for him to stop. He nodded firmly, he would go and find Dean Winchester and bring him to Castiel, make him watch as he tore him apart, punish him until he was cleansed.

He leaned over his brother, looking into those blue eyes wanting to see some kind of reaction. “Castiel, can you hear me?” he asked firmly, watching for any flicker of movement. He sighed impatiently as Castiel didn’t react at all. “Castiel, I’m going to bring you a present, something we can play with. I want to play with you but I think it’ll be more fun if you watch while I play with Dean, punish him for touching you. Would you like that? Would you like to watch Dean bleed while I drink his blood, cleanse him?” Raphael stopped and closely watched Castiel’s eyes, shaking his head when there was no reaction. “I want to hear you scream baby brother, hear you moan when I touch you, beg me to fuck you so you can be cleansed.” Raphael slowly ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair as he spoke, then lent down and kissed him gently, “I love you Castiel,” he said softly before he stood up.

As he walked over to the bedroom, the sounds of Gabriel’s screams getting louder, Raphael smiled, he could bring Gabriel a present too, Sam Winchester. It could be fun playing with two brothers, he hadn’t done that for a long time, not since he killed those twins in New York, the things he could make them do to each other, Raphael groaned happily as he opened the bedroom door, this was going to be so much fun……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear the screams of "not another cliffhanger ending, not again" - well, it's not really a cliffhanger this time, just a natural break before we go deep into the twisted minds of Raphael and Gordon - I'm so sorry *hides behind large wall while throwing chocolate to appease frustrated readers* 
> 
> Comment if you want to, leave kudos if you feel the inclination - enjoy!


	34. "Are You Going To Scream Gabriel?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has some playtime with Gabriel.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for Rape/Non-con, mild torture, blood play, injuries.
> 
> Here's the next chapter - I'm sorry, so so sorry.....
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

 

Gordon laughed as he hit Gabriel with the belt again, the hard leather had left welts all over Gabriel’s skin, some beginning to bleed as he lifted the belt higher. Gabriel was struggling to get away, tears streaming down his face as he screamed out for Gordon to stop.

“Keep screaming baby, gets me so hard,” Gordon smirked as he slapped Gabriel across the face, then pulled his head back by his hair. “Come on Gabriel, scream for me, let your baby brother hear you beg,” Gordon slapped him again, laughing as Gabriel cursed loudly.

“Get off me you evil fuck,” Gabriel shouted, his wrists burning with pain from the handcuffs. He tried kicking out but Gordon grabbed him by his throat before hitting him with the belt again, the buckle cutting sharply into his skin. The sight of the blood only spurred Gordon on, the blows coming thick and fast as Gabriel began to panic, the pain beginning to overwhelm him completely.

“That’s it Gabriel, scream louder,” Gordon laughed as he watched Gabriel struggling to break free, enjoying every moment. He dug his hands into the wounds, smiling as he heard Gabriel cry out, his voice becoming hoarse and roughened. Pulling out a small but extremely sharp knife, Gordon held the point at Gabriel’s throat, stilling him for a second. “Keep still,” he warned as he ran the knife down his chest, before cutting the belt and button off Gabriel’s pants. Moving quickly he pulled the pants down before throwing them onto the floor, not seeing the cell phone sticking out of one pocket.

“Are you going to scream Gabriel?” he taunted as he cut away Gabriel’s boxer briefs, licking his lips as he looked at him.

Gabriel glared at him, still trying to break out of the handcuffs as Gordon knelt above him. Frowning, Gordon reached out and dug into the wounds on his chest, his nails digging in deeply. As Gabriel cried out again he smiled, “That’s better, scream for me baby,” he said laughing. He moved further down the bed, forcing Gabriel’s legs apart, punching him when he struggled.

Gabriel was gasping for breath, his chest felt as if it was on fire from the wounds, he could feel blood trickling down his hands from the cuffs. As Gordon forced his legs further apart, he tried to fight back, but Gordon was too strong. He looked on in horror as Gordon smeared the blood from his chest over his hand, an evil smile on his face.

“Raphael doesn’t like using lube when he fucks me, he prefers blood, and do you know something Gabriel? So do I.” Gordon grinned as he trailed his hand down, digging his nails into the tender skin before he forced two fingers into Gabriel, savouring every scream from him as he thrust in deep and hard.

Gabriel howled in agony, his back arched up in pain as Gordon crammed in another finger, one hand firmly on Gabriel’s wounded chest, pinning him down as much as he could. Gabriel could feel his vision darkening as the pain grew, he fought to stay conscious, terrified of what might happen. As Gordon thrust his fingers in deeper, tearing the delicate skin, Gabriel was incoherent, just screaming like a wounded animal, tears streaming down his face.

As the door slammed open, Gordon turned to look, smiling as Raphael stood there in the doorway, letting him watch as he crammed in another finger viciously, watching as blood began to trickle down Gabriel’s thighs.

“Stop….just let me go….please….” Gabriel cried out as he looked at him.

“Come here bitch,” Raphael said roughly, watching as Gordon got off the bed and knelt down in front of him obediently. With an odd look of happiness Raphael looked down at Gordon, his eyes almost looking kind as he stood there.

“Are you having fun?” he said softly, looking at Gabriel lying on the bed, watching the blood trickling down on to the sheets.

Gordon nodded, smiling, “Yes, so much fun,” he said softly, looking up happily at Raphael. He moaned quietly as Raphael reached out, caressing his face.

“Master, may I touch you?” Gordon asked politely, his eyes full of hope. Raphael nodded, looking at Gabriel as Gordon slowly unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his erection. He groaned as he felt Gordon’s tongue reach out tentatively, slowly tasting the first drops of pre-cum. As he sank into the heat of Gordon’s mouth he thrust his hips forward, still looking at Gabriel, his eyes clouded with lust.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a second, pain still tearing through his body, every part of him still screaming to get away. Trying to stay calm, he thought of Sam, those warm hazel eyes, the dimples when he smiled. He had to get away from here, get back to Sam, be with him again.

Raphael narrowed his eyes, “Gabriel,” he said harshly, “Open your eyes brother,” he snarled. He smiled nastily as Gabriel looked at him, “You’re next baby brother,” he said happily as Gabriel began to panic, trying desperately to get off the bed.

Raphael pulled away from Gordon, ignoring the whining protest as he got onto the bed, kneeling astride Gabriel. “Hold his legs down bitch,” he ordered firmly, smiling as Gordon obeyed immediately. He knelt above Gabriel, grabbing him by his throat, his face twisted into a cruel demonic smile as he forced Gabriel’s mouth open.

“I have to cleanse you Gabriel, I’m not going to hurt you brother,” he said softly.

Gabriel was struggling to breathe as Raphael pinned him to the bed, trying to pull away as Raphael loomed above him, like a nightmare come to life. Gabriel tried to break free as Raphael forced himself into his mouth, still pinning him to the bed by his throat.

“This is to cleanse you brother,” he said quietly, his eyes almost kind as he forced his cock deeper into Gabriel’s mouth, smiling gently as Gabriel gagged and struggled. Gabriel closed his eyes, letting the tears flow freely, unable to look as his brother smiled at him, as if this was normal. He struggled to breathe as Raphael thrust into his mouth relentlessly, his jaw aching, his lungs burning for air.

Raphael groaned as he moved, feeling his orgasm grow as he watched his brother, this was just the first part of cleansing, later there would be blood….pain….screaming. He smiled as he moved deeper, feeling his cock hitting Gabriel’s throat, drinking in the muffled sounds of pain. He could feel Gordon behind him, breathing heavily as he watched Raphael.

Gabriel was sobbing as he tried to breathe, breaking down slowly as Raphael forced his cock deeper into his mouth. Raphael moaned as he felt himself beginning to come, going deeper until Gabriel was sure that he was going to die.

Raphael cried out loudly, wordlessly as he came, Gabriel choking and coughing as come filled his mouth. Pulling out sharply, Raphael put his hand over Gabriel’s mouth firmly, “Swallow every drop brother,” he gasped out.

Gabriel sobbed as he struggled for breath, his vision darkening as Raphael increased pressure on his throat. “Every drop Gabriel,” Raphael snarled as he watched Gabriel struggling.

With an overwhelming sense of shame and horror, Gabriel had no choice and forced himself to swallow, gagging and wincing as he did so. Raphael nodded, smiling and bent down, moving his hand away from Gabriel’s mouth, he kissed him gently, “I love you Gabriel,” he said softly, watching as Gabriel sobbed, pulling his head away from him.

Getting up off the bed, Raphael looked at Gordon, who was still breathing heavily, his eyes filled with lust as he looked at Raphael and the broken sobbing man on the bed. “Master, please,” Gordon said pleadingly, “I need to…please…Master.”

Raphael nodded once, his eyes darkening as he stepped forward, tearing open Gordon’s jeans roughly. “You may use him once, quickly bitch. When you’ve finished, tie him to the bed and gag him. We’re going to go out and find some new toys before we play some more, understand?” Raphael’s large hand wrapped around Gordon’s cock, squeezing tightly as Gordon cried out at the pain and pleasure that he felt. “Well?” he snarled.

“Yes…master…I understand,” Gordon groaned as Raphael’s hand squeezed tighter again.

Raphael smirked as he turned to leave the bedroom, “I’ll be waiting,” he said firmly as he closed the door.

Gordon turned towards the bed, smiling as Gabriel looked at him, “My turn,” he said, his voice low and husky as he climbed onto the bed, sitting astride Gabriel’s chest, his weight forcing the air out of Gabriel’s lungs. As Gabriel struggled to breathe, pinned to the bed once again, Gordon grabbed him by the throat and stroked his cock slowly, his eyes dark and unreadable.

“No….no…please….stop…” Gabriel gasped as Gordon looked at him, he couldn’t go through this again, not again. As he tried to pull away Gordon shook his head and forced his cock into Gabriel’s mouth, tightening his grip on Gabriel’s throat as he thrust in deep and hard.

Gagging and choking as he tried desperately to breathe, Gabriel closed his eyes and began to pray for the first time in years. Gordon began to moan, his hips moving hard and fast as he felt himself beginning to come. With a final thrust he cried out as he felt his cock hit the back of Gabriel’s throat, throbbing as he came. He loosened his grip on Gabriel’s throat and sat back a little, watching as Gabriel coughed and began to retch, tears streaming down his face.

Swiftly getting dressed, he went over to a large chest and pulled out a bundle of rope, handcuffs and a ball gag. Gabriel was shaking as he began to sob again, the taste of his brother and Gordon in his mouth was unbearable. He barely had energy left to move as Gordon handcuffed his arms to the metal headboard, using the ropes to tie his legs to the bedframe. Gabriel’s amber eyes were dulled and haunted as he lay there, Gordon smiled as he tied the ball gag around Gabriel’s head.

“You look so good tied down Gabriel,” he said, licking his lips slowly, “If I had more time I’d…” Gordon stopped as he heard Raphael calling his name. “Oh well, time to get new toys, I wonder what Sam will taste like?” he said, laughing as Gabriel’s eyes widened in horror. Gordon strolled out of the room, not looking back as he closed the door. Still buried in the pocket of Gabriel’s pants, the cell phone went unnoticed.

Gordon almost growled with lust as he looked at Castiel tied down on the kitchen table, his pale skin marked by one vicious bite on his hip, blood still trickling slowly down. Raphael was standing at the head of the table, gently stroking Castiel’s face, his dark eyes softened as he looked at his brother.

“Did you enjoy playing with Gabriel?” Raphael asked softly.

“Yes, but I…” Gordon stopped with a jump as Raphael shouted.

“But what, bitch?” Raphael snarled, his hand dropping away from Castiel’s face.

Gordon immediately knelt down on the floor, his head bowed as his body responded to the anger in Raphael’s voice. He began to shake a little as he heard Raphael walk over to him, and found himself whimpering when Raphael pulled his head up sharply by his hair.

“Well, bitch? Do I need to teach you your place again?” Raphael growled menacingly as he looked down at Gordon.

“No master, I’m sorry,” Gordon said quickly. “I just wanted more time…” he stopped with a hiss of pain as Raphael pulled sharply at his hair.

Raphael smiled slowly as he pulled Gordon’s hair again, forcing his head back at an uncomfortable angle. Enjoying the mixture of lust and fear in Gordon’s eyes he loosened his grip for a second, smirking as Gordon whined in protest.

“Patience bitch, we have work to do first,” Raphael said firmly as he stepped away from Gordon. “I want you to track down Sam and Dean Winchester, find out which hospital they’ve been taken to.”

Gordon stood up slowly, “Yes Raphael,” he said quietly, before walking over to a large desk in the corner. “How are we going to get them out of there? There’s going to be FBI agents all over the place,” he asked.

Raphael smiled, “Even FBI agents panic when a bomb is detonated, especially in a hospital with all those helpless patients….” he laughed nastily as Gordon sat down at the computer.

Raphael walked over to Castiel, staring down at his brother’s still eerily vacant blue eyes. The only signs of life were an occasional blink and slow steady breathing. He frowned a little, brushing some hair away from Castiel’s forehead, before checking the restraints and rope holding him down.

“How much longer Gordon?” he asked sharply.

Gordon looked over, his eyes a little worried, “They’ve tightened security Raphael, it may take a few minutes,” he said quickly.

Raphael grunted a little and turned back to Castiel, his eyes lingering over his brother’s pale skin. He had wanted Castiel for so long, ached for him for so many years. Michael had been a distraction, always being so noble, sacrificing himself for Gabriel and Castiel, but he had grown tired of him in the end. He would never tire of Castiel though. He had dreamt of this moment, planned everything down to the last detail. He let his hand wander over Castiel’s body, caressing and touching as he thought of what his razor would do to that pristine surface, the way the blood would flow and cleanse every inch of his brother. Lost in his mind, he barely noticed Gordon calling out to him at first.

“Raphael, I’ve found them. They’re at the County General Hospital, we need to get ready,” Gordon said quickly as he downloaded a schematic plan of the hospital.

Looking up eventually, Raphael nodded, “Good, go load up the van Gordon, you know what we need, I’ll just say goodbye to our other guest,” he smiled evilly as he walked over to the bedroom, throwing open the door.

Gabriel gasped as the door opened, his brother Raphael standing there with a vicious smile as he looked at him. He had tried to struggle free but to no avail and every movement made his injuries ache and throb, he was still bleeding from his wounds. Raphael walked slowly towards him, moving far too quietly for such a large man as he sat on the side of the bed.

“Hello Gabriel,” he said softly, reaching out to touch his face.

Gabriel pulled his head away, his eyes glaring in anger as he pulled at his restraints.

“No Gabe,” Raphael said gently, putting a hand on his chest to keep him still, “You’ll hurt yourself,” he said, his smile softening.

Gabriel growled low in his throat, the ball gag stopping him from screaming at his brother, he didn’t think he could take any more, he just had to get away. Raphael checked his restraints carefully, still smiling as he moved around the bed.

“I know you’re angry Gabriel but I’m doing this out of love. I didn’t want to hurt you or Castiel or Michael, I just want to cleanse my brothers and make you all into perfect beings, just like me,” Raphael said calmly.

Leaning forward he kissed Gabriel gently on his cheek, “You and Castiel are going to look so perfect, like angels,” Raphael stood up, his eyes becoming cold and almost black,

“Oh, and Gabriel? I’ll be bringing Sam and Dean here soon, so you and Castiel can watch while I play with them. And if you’re really good,” Raphael grinned leaning down to whisper into Gabriel’s ear, “I’ll let you watch when I cut his throat slowly, you’ll be the last thing he sees before he dies, cursing the day he met you,”

Raphael got up and walked away slowly, smiling as heard the low muffled screams of Gabriel as he closed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger ending this time, I'm trying my best not to do that! Oh dear, poor Gabriel and Castiel, I'm such an awful person....and it's only going to get worse.....*hides behind wall*......
> 
> And what will happen if Raphael gets hold of Sam and Dean...? 
> 
> Comment if you feel moved to do so, I'll be happily typing the next chapter :)


	35. "You Told Us We'd Be Safe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are at the hospital, but who's in the basement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay in updating this story - a combination of writer's block and real life getting in the way - I am now back on track and should be updating again in a few days. For everyone who has been waiting, thank you for your patience *throws handfuls of chocolates and cookies at you all* Enjoy.....!

Gordon had finished loading up the van, checking once again that he had enough explosives to cause a big enough diversion at the hospital. He knew that innocent people would be hurt but if it meant that he could get his hands on Gabriel and please his master that was enough for him. He smiled as he thought about how Raphael would reward him for doing this, he might even let him touch Castiel. A low groan escaped him as he thought about Castiel tied to the kitchen table, looking so vulnerable, so available. He shook his head and closed the van door, one hand pressing down on his erection, knowing that he had to control himself for a just a little while longer.

Raphael walked around Castiel, checking the cuffs and ropes and letting his hands linger on his brother’s firm muscles. He ran one hand over the angry looking bite on Castiel’s hip, digging his nails in to open up the wound again, watching him closely for any reaction. But his brother’s blue eyes were still unfocussed and vacant, the only indication that he was still alive was the movement of his chest as he breathed and an occasional slow blink.

Raphael frowned, what if Castiel didn’t respond to seeing his boyfriend ripped apart in front of him? He needed to hear Castiel scream, beg and plead as he tore into his skin with knives and razors, he had to hear him, just as he had that night in the garage. He sighed and leant over, looking into Castiel’s eyes.

“I know you’re in there somewhere brother, you can’t hide from me for ever. I’m going to bring Dean here and let you watch him die slowly, make you taste his blood as he screams and begs for mercy,” Raphael smiled gently and softly kissed Castiel, “I love you baby brother.” He stood up and with one final look around the cabin, walked out of the door.

Gabriel heard the door to the cabin slam shut and lay there, every muscle in his body screaming with tension as he listened for any sound at all. After a few minutes, he realised that all he could hear was his own laboured breathing around the ball gag. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and broke down crying pitifully, the wounds on his body still bleeding, the pain reminding him of the humiliation and violation he had endured. He knew it was pointless trying to move but he struggled anyway as he sobbed, his only thoughts were of Sam, Castiel and Dean and what Raphael would do to them if he couldn’t break free. As he fought at his restraints, the skin on his wrists tearing even more and bleeding heavily, he screamed in frustration and eventually lay still, tears flowing as despair took over him.

 

 

Josh and Adam walked quickly through the ER of the County General Hospital. Standing by a curtained off area were two FBI agents who signalled to them. As they got closer they could hear shouting and equipment crashing to the floor, as Sam tore open the curtain and tried to run out.

“Sam!” Adam shouted as he caught hold of Sam’s arm and held on as he tried to break free, “You should be resting,” he said firmly.

“Let me go, I have to find Gabriel….please!” Sam shouted as he began to cough loudly, his anger melting away as Adam and Josh held on to him.

“Sam, come and lie down, now,” Adam pleaded as they coaxed Sam back to the trolley. Waiting there was a very angry looking doctor and several nurses who were trying to pick up equipment and restore some order to the area.

“Mr Winchester, please get back on the trolley,” the doctor said, scowling at Josh and Adam.

Josh persuaded Sam to sit down on the trolley, “Sam, just hold on, I know you’re angry,” he said soothingly.

Sam sighed as he sat down, fighting back tears as he looked at Adam and Josh, “You told us we’d be safe,” he said scowling, “You lied to us,” Sam’s voice was hoarse as he glared at them, “And now Raphael has them…..and….and….Gabe….he….he could be….” Sam broke down crying, Josh keeping an arm around his shoulders, fighting back his own tears.

“Mr Winchester,” the doctor began to move forward but was stopped by Adam.

“Doctor, I’m Agent Trent, from the FBI, can you give us a few minutes?” Adam asked quickly.

The doctor nodded and moved out of the area, muttering under his breath.

“Sam, we’re trying to locate Gabriel through his cell phone, we’re just waiting for the company to send us the co-ordinates. I promise you that as soon as we know where he is, we’re going to get him,” Adam said quietly.

“No…I….I have to be there…I promised him…I promised….” Sam stopped as he coughed again, still crying.

“No Sam, let us deal with this, you need to rest,” Adam said gently, “We’ve got FBI agents to protect you and Dean while you’re here, let us do this.”

Sam shook his head, “They didn’t protect us in the safe house did they!” he shouted, pulling away from Josh angrily. He stood up, wiping roughly at his eyes, “I’m sorry…it’s just that…I…” Sam sat down again, sighing heavily.

“Sam, I know how you feel but you have to trust us right now, please,” Josh frowned as he looked at him, hoping that he could get through to him.

“No,” Sam said firmly, “I’m coming with you.” He glared at Adam, his jaw rigid with tension.

Adam shook his head, “That’s not going to happen, you have to stay here with Dean and let us handle this. We’ve been after Raphael for years and I’m not going to let him slip away this time.” Adam said calmly.

Sam looked up at him and sighed again, “Fine,” he said coldly, letting Adam think he had won this argument. As soon as he found out where Gabriel was, he was going to rescue him and there was nothing on earth that would stop him, nothing.

The curtains were pulled back as Dean was brought into the area on a trolley, scowling at a nurse who was fussing over him.

“Mr Winchester, you have to stay on this trolley, you’ve got concussion and you need to rest,” she said firmly.

“I’m fine, I don’t even have a headache, so when can I leave?” Dean snapped at her, obviously fed up.

“Sorry Dean, but both you and Sam have to stay here,” Adam said quickly.

“No, I have to find Cas, I’m leaving,” Dean said, swinging his legs off the trolley as he tried to get up.

Adam moved forward and blocked him swiftly, “Dean, just stay here with Sam. We’ve got this under control,” he said soothingly.

Dean glared at him, “Like the safe house?” he snapped, “Where Raphael managed to kidnap Cas and Gabriel?”

“That’s enough!” Adam shouted, his patience gone. “I don’t know how the safe house was compromised but it won’t happen again. We’re tracking Gabriel’s cell phone so we’ll know where he’s being held and then we’re taking a team in to retrieve him and Castiel, and you two can just sit here and wait, do you understand me?” Adam’s fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily as he tried to control his temper. Josh had taken a step back when Adam began shouting, he hadn’t seen him like this for a long time, he was usually so well controlled.

“I think we all need to calm down,” Josh said quietly.

Adam nodded, “Look, I’m sorry I shouted, but please just let us handle this?” he said looking at Sam and Dean. Sighing heavily, Dean nodded, “Fine,” he said softly, “Will you at least let us know when you find them?”

“Of course,” Adam said quickly, “We’ll keep you updated. But we’ll have to move you to a more secure location in the hospital, ok?”

Sam and Dean nodded as Adam called the doctor back in to arrange to move them. As Adam’s back was turned, Sam caught hold of Dean’s arm, “Dean, as soon as we know where Gabe and Cas are we have to rescue them, you with me?” he whispered softly, keeping an eye on Adam.

Dean nodded, “They’ve fucked up already, I’m with you Sam, just say the word,” he whispered. They clasped hands for a few seconds, and nodded at each other, not needing to say any more.

Josh looked over at them, pretending that he hadn’t heard every word of their whispered conversation. He knew exactly how they were feeling, part of him wanted to help them and to hell with the consequences. But over the past few years, he knew how ruthless and strong Raphael was, it would be like sending them to their death. He frowned for a second, he’d better keep a very close eye on these two men.

 

 

 

Gordon moved swiftly through the hospital basement carrying a large tool bag, stopping only for a few seconds as he checked the location of the janitor’s office on his cell phone. He slipped his hand into the bag, pulling out a large knife, hiding it under his overalls, as he stood outside the door. Despite the presence of the FBI agents at the main entrances of the hospital he had been able to walk in with a group of hospital workers, appearing to be nothing more than a hospital janitor in his blue overalls.

Opening the door quickly, he smiled innocently at the two men in the room as he walked over to a set of lockers in the corner. One of them looked at him, frowning a little as he watched him open his tool bag.

“You the new guy?” he asked, walking towards him, his eyebrows raised.

Gordon grinned and put his hand out, “No, just passing through,” he said as he grabbed hold of the man slamming him against the lockers before pulling out his knife. As the man yelled and tried to get away Gordon laughed as he stabbed him, angling the knife up towards the heart, the man dropping to the floor, his last scream fading away as he died.

Gordon spun round and attacked the other janitor, throwing him against the wall before slitting his throat, an evil smile on his face as he watched the man die. He cleaned the knife quickly, wiping off any obvious bloodstains before grabbing his tool bag and placing the first explosives in the basement. He moved quickly through the hospital basement, stopping only to disconnect the fire alarm system before checking his cell phone.

He grinned as his tracking software on the FBI line informed him that Sam and Dean had been moved to a private room in the west wing of the hospital. Checking his map of the hospital he used a staff only elevator and moved into position before texting Raphael.

Raphael looked at his cell phone with a contented smiled as he read the message, not much longer and he’d be back at the cabin with Castiel. He had a feeling that once he began to play with Dean that his baby brother would respond the way he wanted him to.

 

 

 

 

Dean and Sam soon found themselves in a private room, with two FBI agents standing outside the door. Josh was in the corridor, relaying some instructions to the agents when Adam interrupted him.

“We’ve got it!” he said quietly, grabbing hold of Josh’s arm and pulling him to one side. “The phone company finally got a GPS location from Gabriel’s cell phone. I’ve activated the team and we’re meeting up about half a mile from the location, before moving in.”

Josh looked at him, frowning a little, “We’d better tell Sam and Dean, you did promise,” he spoke quietly, glancing behind him for a second.

“Josh?” Adam asked, looking confused, “Are you alright?”

Josh looked down at his feet and then shook his head, “It’s nothing Adam, I’m fine, really,” he said softly, hoping that Adam wouldn’t ask him again. He knew that he had to keep a close eye on both Sam and Dean, maybe that was why he was feeling uneasy right now. Still, something was bothering him, what the hell was it? He walked slowly behind Adam, deep in thought, barely listening as Adam spoke to Sam and Dean.

He looked around idly, automatically checking the layout of the room, as his mind swam with the events of the past few hours. As he looked over towards Adam, who was still talking, he stopped and looked back over to the open door, something was wrong, but what? He turned towards the door and looked again, two agents standing outside the door as they were supposed to, bland looking prints on the wall, nothing odd there, a fire alarm panel…….

Josh took a sharp breath and moved closer to the door, all of his attention now focussed on the fire alarm panel. He frowned, there should be a sequence of green lights on the panel, indicating that the system was on and functioning, but it was all dark. He ran out of the room, ignoring Adam’s shouts as he sped down the corridor to the next fire alarm panel. He looked at it in disbelief as he realised that this panel was also dark, no green lights, nothing. With a sick feeling in his stomach, his heart beginning to pound he ran back towards the room.

“Adam!” he yelled at the top of his voice, “Get Sam and Dean out of there now, move!”

Adam stepped into the corridor, “Josh? What the hell?” he said, staring as Josh ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

“The fire alarm panels, they’re dead….something’s wrong!” Josh shouted, “Come on, we have to go!”

Adam went pale for a second and grabbed his cell phone, “Trent here, Code Red! Evacuate the hospital, now!” He ran into the room and caught hold of Sam, “Let’s go!” he shouted and began to drag Sam out of the room, followed by Josh and Dean.

Heading off down the corridor, they burst through the emergency exit door and began to move down the stairs as quickly as they could. Adam swore loudly as he heard a loud explosion, the vibrations shaking the railings as they stopped for a second.

“No! Keep moving!” Josh yelled, pulling Dean along with him as they headed for the next floor. A door opened beside them and Josh caught a glimpse of blue overalls before there was another loud explosion and he dropped to the floor in agony, his ears ringing, blood pouring from his nose. White smoke began to fill the landing and Josh cried out as tear gas filled the area, his vision becoming blurred as he coughed and struggled to breathe……..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....cliff hanger ending....sorry! *ducks behind wall" Lots of action to come in the next few chapters, I wonder who's going to make it out of the hospital.....what's going to happen to Gabriel and Castiel....? Keep reading everyone, next update will be before the 20th of December (early Christmas present!) :)


	36. "It's All My Fault....My Fault"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean begin to fight back.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated - sorry to anyone who's waiting but I really struggled with this chapter, anyway, start reading!

Gordon, protected by a gas mask, looked at the four men writhing on the floor in front of him, the pain and confusion from the concussion grenade and the tear gas rendered them harmless for now. All he had to do was signal for Raphael and within an hour he would have his hands on Gabriel again, he moaned a little as he pictured Gabriel tied to the bed, covered in blood and screaming.

Dean was on his hands and knees, blood pouring from his nose as he held his breath, his eyes felt like they were on fire as he struggled to get up. Gordon took a step backwards as Dean struggled to his feet, his eyes almost closed as he reached out blindly, leaning against the wall for a second. Gordon smirked under the mask as Dean stepped forward, his arms raised in some kind of self defense pose, as if a small town mechanic was any threat to a former soldier, it was almost pitiful. He took a step forward, his eyes full of glee as he reached out to push Dean back down onto the floor.

At the first touch of Gordon’s hand, Dean reacted purely on instinct, his combat training taking over as he turned and caught hold of Gordon’s hand. Tightening his grip, he twisted and forced the hand backwards as hard as he could, his other hand reaching out to grip Gordon by his throat. Gordon cried out, his voice muffled by the gas mask pain shooting through his arm, as he was forced back across the landing.

Dean could barely see but he felt the outline of the gas mask, he increased the pressure on Gordon’s hand as he let go of his throat and clawed at the mask, dragging it off him. Gordon cried out as he tried to hold onto the mask, punching out at Dean as he tried to force him away. Dean ignored the punches, dropping his head down as he twisted Gordon’s hand further back, feeling the bones begin to fracture and give away.

Gordon howled and kicked out at Dean, as he tried to break free, the pain in his now useless hand was excruciating. As Dean stumbled back a little, his left leg giving way slightly, Gordon began to push back, trying to keep him off balance. As Gordon began to move further forward he snarled in defiance as Dean stumbled back a little further, a nasty grin on his face as he took control.

As Dean felt himself moving back, he twisted Gordon’s hand again, feeling the broken bones grind against each other. Gordon cried out, he thrived on pain, fed on it like it was nectar and he wasn’t going to let this man beat him. He kicked out again at Dean, trying to ignore the agony of his hand as he pushed forward.

His eyes streaming from the tear gas which was now slowly dissipating, Gordon didn’t see the tall man moving towards him and Dean. As Dean stumbled further back, struggling to keep his balance, there was a roar of anger and Gordon found himself being slammed down onto the floor, crying out as his injured hand hit the wall.

Sam had staggered to his feet, he had been partially protected from the concussion grenade by Josh, who had been in front of him. Despite the tear gas, he could recognise the unmistakeable shape of his older brother who was struggling with a man near the door across the landing. As he saw Dean began to be pushed backwards, Sam ran across as quickly as he could, pushing Dean out of the way as he tackled the man.

Their father had taught them how to fight from a young age, teaching them a combination of self defense techniques from his own Army days and street fighting skills that he had picked up. Sam had landed on Gordon, one knee crushing into his groin, using his weight to pin him, his hands grabbing hold of Gordon’s wrists, slamming them against the wall.

There was a muffled cry as Gordon tried to break free, but he soon found himself pinned to the floor, Dean’s knee pressing into his neck, Sam’s large hands crushing his injured hand mercilessly. Gordon gasped for air, struggling as Sam used his body weight to hold him down, cursing at him as he moved. Gordon was beginning to panic as his vision darkened, he knew that if he failed that Raphael would punish him.

Further explosions rocked the hospital as the three men fought, Gordon crying out like a wounded animal as he tried to break free. Sam growled as he began to increase the pressure on Gordon’s hand, feeling a grim sense of satisfaction as he felt the bones shifting under the skin. With a yell he twisted Gordon’s hand violently, there was a sickening cracking noise as the pressure fractured the arm. Before Gordon could even begin to scream as the pain shot through him, the weight of Dean’s knee on his neck finally cut off his air supply and he blacked out.

As the explosions rocked through the hospital, Raphael smiled as he watched the confusion and chaos from the front seat of an ambulance. Confident that he would be unnoticed, he got out and pulled off his combat gear, smirking as he looked at himself in the side mirror. The blue scrubs and surgical mask would let him blend in effortlessly as he moved through the hospital towards the rendezvous point. His shoulder holster was hidden under the large scrubs, along with a small but very sharp knife strapped around his waist, and the innocent looking backpack over his shoulder held a few treats for Sam and Dean. He threw his combat gear into the back of the ambulance and checked his cell phone, frowning slightly. There was still no signal from Gordon, maybe the FBI agents were giving him a little trouble. He grinned as he walked quickly into the hospital, pushing through the hordes of people scrambling to get out. With a bit of luck he could get his hands on those annoying agents Adam and Josh, show them how good an artist he really was.

Raphael made his way through the hospital, diverting past the areas that Gordon had planted the bombs until he found the right staircase. This part of the hospital was almost deserted despite the lack of fire alarms the staff had evacuated most of this building. Checking the map on his cell phone, Raphael moved quickly up the stairs heading for the 6th floor where Gordon should be holding both Sam and Dean. As he got to the 4th floor, the door flew open and two FBI agents ran across the landing, almost knocking him over.

“Sir, this building has been evacuated, you have to leave now,” one of the agents pointed towards the stairs as he moved closer.

Raphael nodded and began to walk across the landing, keeping his head down as he passed. One of the agents caught hold of his arm as he walked, frowning as he looked at him.

“Sir, where’s your staff ID?” he asked firmly.

Raphael cursed under his breath, and pretended to look down surprised at his scrubs, “Must have left it in my backpack, damn.” Raphael said quickly, trying to pull away.

“What’s your name sir?” The agent looked at him, taking a small step back.

Raphael smiled confidently as he pulled down the surgical mask, looking directly at the FBI agents for a second, “Raphael Novak,” he said slowly, smirking as the agents took a step back pulling out their guns.

“Lie face down on the floor now, arms outstretched, move!” one of the agents yelled as he took aim at Raphael.

Holding his arms up slightly, Raphael let the backpack fall off his shoulder as he slowly knelt down.

“On the floor now!” the agent yelled again.

Raphael smirked as he knelt on the floor, waiting for the agent to move a little closer. As the agent lost his patience and stepped forward once more, Raphael moved with the speed of a striking cobra, the lethally sharp knife slicing across the arm of the agent, who immediately dropped the gun. Raphael rolled away, grabbing the gun, watching with glee as his first shot took down the second agent. As the other agent charged at him he calmly shot him in the head, stepping over the agent as he carried on up the stairs.

Dean looked over at Sam as they heard the unmistakeable gun shots from the floor beneath them, “Raphael!” Dean growled out the name, knowing that it had to be him. Josh groaned as he struggled to his feet, looking over in confusion as Sam and Dean as he coughed, wincing at the pain in his ears and throat.

“Sam….what….?” he gasped out watching as Dean ran over to Adam, hauling him to his feet. Adam was still dazed, clinging to Dean as he swayed on his feet, coughing.

Dean looked at Sam, “Get them out of here Sammy,” Dean said quickly, dragging Adam over to the door.

Sam stood there confused for a second, “No Dean…you can’t do this on your own, we’re in this together!”

“Go now!” Dean hissed as he pushed Adam through the door, letting him fall onto the floor of the corridor, before turning around to reach out for Josh.

Sam caught hold of Dean’s arm, “Together Dean, or not at all,” he said firmly.

Josh, still weakened stepped forward, catching hold of Sam’s arm, “No, you can’t go after him, he’ll kill you, that’s what he wants you to do,” he said, his voice rough and husky.

Sam bit at his bottom lip for a second, looking at Josh and then at Dean. He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I have to do this,” he said softly, as he caught hold of Josh, pushing him through the door to the landing. As Josh turned back, Sam looked at him apologetically as without warning he punched him, Josh fell to the floor, dazed as Sam slammed the door shut, using the bolts to lock it.

Dean had gone over to Gordon to search for weapons as Sam locked the door. As Dean reached into a large pocket he froze as he felt the sharp point of a knife at his throat, the blade beginning to cut into his skin as his head was forced up and back slowly.

“Stay still Dean, I don’t want to kill you,” Raphael said softly. “Sam? If you don’t want to see me cut your brother’s throat and watch him drown in his own blood, you’d better listen to me,” Raphael smiled as he let the knife cut into Dean a little deeper.

Sam turned around slowly, “No….don’t…don’t hurt him,” he said quickly as Raphael grabbed Dean, pulling him to his feet, keeping the knife to his throat.

“Oh I am going to hurt him Sam, just not yet,” Raphael smiled happily as Dean hissed at the pain of the knife. “This is what’s going to happen. Sam, I want you to help my friend down the stairs until we get to the ground floor. Then we’re going to get into an ambulance and you’re going to drive us to my cabin. I’ll be right behind you with this knife in your brother’s throat. If you make one wrong move, I will cut his throat and let you watch as he dies, before I punish you. Do you understand me Sam?” Raphael looked at him as he let the knife slide a little deeper into Dean’s skin, smiling as he heard Dean cry out softly. Sam nodded once, his eyes locked with Dean’s as he stepped toward Gordon.

“Good boy,” Raphael said calmly, “Time to go, you wouldn’t want to keep Gabriel and Castiel waiting would you?”

Sam narrowed his eyes as he breathed in sharply, “What have you done with them?” he said angrily.

Raphael laughed, his voice low and dangerous, as he pulled Dean back towards him, keeping the knife steady, “Why don’t we go and see?” he said, nodding towards Gordon as Sam stepped forward, his fists clenched.

“Now now Sammy, behave or your brother dies.” Raphael smirked as Sam took a breath.

“Are they…still alive?” Sam asked, his voice shaky as he knelt down to help up Gordon.

“Gabriel’s mouth is a little sore, Gordon likes to be rough,” Raphael smiled nastily, “Now help him up and start walking,” Raphael snarled as he held onto Dean, pushing them towards to the stairs.

As Sam pulled Gordon up, ignoring the whimpers of pain, he glared at Raphael, “I’m going to kill you,” he snarled as he began walking down the stairs.

Raphael laughed, as he dug the point of the knife deeper into Dean’s skin, watching the blood trickle down his neck, “I’m immortal Sam, I’m doing God’s work.” Sam stopped for a second as he looked at Raphael, the very air seemed to have frozen around him as he realised that Josh had been right, this was what Raphael had wanted………

 

 

 

 

Lisa frowned as she checked over Michael’s vitals, keeping a close eye on his oxygen levels as he recovered from the surgery. He had come round briefly, enough for her to ensure that he was no longer in any significant pain and that he was regaining control and feeling over his arms and legs. She sighed as she updated his chart and sat down at the side of the bed, her hand automatically reaching out and holding his hand gently.

It was second nature for her to be friendly and compassionate towards patients, that was one of the reasons she had decided to become a doctor after all. But no other patient had ever affected her like this, not one. Of course, she had felt protective towards patients, especially if they had been attacked, that was something she couldn’t control and usually didn’t try to. But it was different with Michael, this wasn’t just compassion or altruism, this was something else. She found herself gently stroking his hand as she sat there, lost in her thoughts she didn’t see or hear Sebastian come into the recovery room.

He stood there, his head tilted slightly to one side as he watched her, one eyebrow raised slightly as Lisa sighed softly, her hand reaching out to brush Michael’s hair away from his eyes.

“Taking his temperature Lisa?” Sebastian couldn’t help the small smirk as he watched Lisa pull her hand away, looking a little guilty as she turned around.

“Uhh….I was just….umm…” Lisa narrowed her eyes as Sebastian began to grin, “Shut up,” she said quietly, glaring at him.

“Well?” Sebastian asked, his grin deepening as Lisa began to blush.

“What?” Lisa snapped as she stood up and walked over to him

“What is his temperature?” Sebastian asked, trying not to laugh as Lisa glared and smacked him on his shoulder.

“Oh you’re impossible! His vitals are good though and he seems to have more movement,” Lisa said, her tone turning professional and calm as she spoke.

Sebastian smiled, “I was just teasing, but at least he’s recovering,” he said gently.

Lisa stepped out into the corridor and leant against the wall, her arms folded as she sighed. Standing next to her Sebastian looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

“What?” she asked quietly.

“I haven’t seen you look at someone like that for a long time Lisa, something you want to tell me?” Sebastian asked gently.

Frowning a little, Lisa turned to face him, “I don’t know what’s going on, usually patients don’t affect me like this….I…” she stopped, biting a little at her bottom lip as her mind raced.

“You like him,” Sebastian said softly, smiling as Lisa blushed again.

Lisa looked at him, her eyes shifting away nervously, “I…I shouldn’t feel like this about a patient, it’s not ethical,” she said quietly.

“Lisa, when are you going to let that go? You dated one patient and it didn’t work out and you let that control you for the rest of your life?” Sebastian said gently. “And according to Michael’s chart, I’m his doctor, not you.”

Sighing, Lisa looked at him, “Why are you always right?”

Sebastian grinned, “Because I’m awesome,” he said with a chuckle. He looked through the door at Michael, his face becoming serious for a second as Michael moved slightly and groaned. “Go and get a coffee, I’ll monitor him for a while.”

Sebastian sat on the chair, sighing, rubbing at his temples gently, hoping to ward off an impending headache. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off Naomi, but he was determined to keep that bitch as far away from Michael as he could. He shuddered as he remembered the coldness of those brown eyes when she had demanded to see Castiel. As he sat there, he jumped a little when his cell phone went off.

As he listened, Sebastian frowned, “Tom? Tom, I can barely hear you, slow down,” he said quickly.

“I said we’re directing all emergencies to you for the next 24 hours, the County Hospital has been attacked and is closed down.” Tom shouted.

“Attacked? When?” Sebastian said as he stood up, his headache forgotten.

“About 20 minutes ago, you’d better start calling in all the staff you can find.” Tom said.

“I’ll get on it right away. Tom, how’s Castiel? Is he alright?” Sebastian asked quickly.

“You haven’t heard?” Tom said, his voice going quiet.

“Heard what? Tom, has something happened?” Sebastian sat down slowly.

“Raphael attacked the safe house, he took Castiel and Gabriel. We’ve got a location from Gabriel’s cell phone but….” Tom’s voice faded away for a second.

“What?” Sebastian found himself holding his breath for a second.

“Sam and Dean were taken to the County Hospital, minor injuries. We think that Raphael is responsible for the attack at the hospital. It’s chaos down here, we can’t locate them and we’re still looking for Agents Trent and Carter. It’s a fucking mess Sebastian….I have to go,” Tom said quickly.

“Fuck….ok, I’ll do what I can here. Tom, when you find them, let me know, please?” Sebastian said softly.

“I will,” Tom said firmly.

Sebastian stood up and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. Michael was looking at him, “He’s got them….hasn’t he?” he said hoarsely.

Sebastian nodded gently, “Yes, I’m so sorry Michael,”

Michael looked at him, “It’s all my fault….my fault….” He turned his head away as he began to sob pitifully, Sebastian stood there, feeling helpless as he tried to comfort him. How much more could this man stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a cliff hanger ending, I am trying not to do those, I promise! Looks like darker times ahead for Sam and Dean, oh dear......
> 
> If you feel moved to comment please do, I like feedback :)


	37. "How Much Pain Can You Take Dean?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean sink deeper into Raphael's clutches.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late - AGAIN - but it's these damn plot bunnies that keep running around my feet, multiplying and demanding to be written before I update this story!! - I think I need a hunter to keep them under control lol! 
> 
> Well, here's the next chapter....I would say enjoy but.....

Adam and Josh ran through the smoke filled corridor of the hospital, pushing past staff and patients as they headed for the next set of stairs. Turning a corner they came to a sudden stop as they took in the scene before them. Part of the outside wall of the hospital had collapsed, debris filled the corridor and the door to the stairs was blocked.

Adam cursed and turned back to Josh, grabbing at his shoulder to pull him back down the corridor. He was so focussed on getting to Raphael that it took him a few seconds to realise that Josh wasn’t moving.

“Come on Josh, move!” Adam yelled, “We’re going to lose them!”

“No, we’re not Adam,” Josh shouted as he pulled away from him, “We know where they’re going, remember?” Josh frowned as he looked at him.

Adam began to smile slowly, his eyes cold and dangerous as he reached for his cell phone, “Agent Trent here, put me through to the advance team at the rendezvous point now,” he said quickly.

Josh nodded, relaxing for the first time that day as he watched Adam speaking to the team, frowning as he outlined his plan. Adam looked at Josh as he put his cell phone back into his pocket, “Right, we’re meeting the team at the rendezvous point in one hour. We’re leading them, are you ready for this?” Adam frowned a little as he looked at him.

Josh nodded firmly, his eyes were still sore, his ribs ached from the concussion grenade and he was covered in bruises, blood staining his face and shirt from his nosebleed, but he didn’t care, he was ready. Adam smiled a little, “Let’s go,” he said, heading back down the corridor towards the front of the hospital.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adam and Josh got into the black SUV waiting at the main entrance, “Agent Trent? The equipment you requested has sent to the location,” the agent spoke quickly as he drove away from the hospital, “Everything else is behind you in a large case, do you want me to stop so you and Agent Carter can change?”

“Just keep driving, we don’t have time,” Adam said quickly as he began to empty his suit pockets before pulling off his jacket. As the SUV sped down the highway, Adam and Josh stripped off as quickly as they could, cursing as they bumped into each other. Adam opened the case and pulled out the body armour that he had requested, he wasn’t going to take any chances with Raphael this time.

As they pulled on the body armour, the SUV swerved sharply as a large truck pulled out in front of them. There was a yell as Josh found himself pinned against Adam for a few seconds, before the SUV straightened up again. “Sorry!” the agent driving called out as Adam stared at Josh before they moved away from each other. Adam glanced over at Josh who was now struggling with a belt, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Josh? Everything alright?” Adam asked.

Josh looked up at him, his face still red before clearing his throat and looking away quickly, “I’m fine,” he said, biting at his lip as he stared down at his belt.

Adam smiled a little, he hadn’t seen Josh this flustered in a while, “Here, let me help,” he said casually, noting Josh’s sharp intake of breath as he unfastened the belt, adjusting it carefully. He looked up at Josh as he straightened it, “Better?” he said innocently, before moving back a little. This time Josh’s blush was more than obvious, “Thanks,” he said quietly, again looking away.

Adam turned his head away to hide his smile as he carried on dressing, this was obviously not the right time or place for this, but once this was all over he was going to ask Josh out for a drink, life was too short not to take this chance.

“ETA?” Adam asked, as he pulled on a pair of boots, propping his foot up on the back of the front seat to fasten them.

“30 minutes,” the agent said quickly, overtaking another truck.

“Not good enough, you’ve got 10 minutes,” Adam said firmly.

The agent glanced in the rear view mirror, his eyes wide, “10 minutes? But Agent Trent…I…”

Adam glared at him, “Just put that foot down now!” he snapped.

The agent frowned a little and then looked back at the road, the SUV surged forward as he began to accelerate, overtaking the rest of the traffic on the highway. Adam smiled and turned back to the case, pulling out the rest of the equipment as he continued to prepare.

 

 

 

Raphael smirked as he held the knife steady to Dean’s throat, despite Gordon letting himself be beaten up by a mechanic and a lawyer he now had them walking towards the ambulance, under his control. This was a thrill that he would never get tired of, controlling his victims was something he craved. As Gordon stumbled, Sam struggling to hold him up, Raphael growled warningly, “Careful Sammy.” Sam glared at him, pulling Gordon up as he stopped by the ambulance.

Raphael grinned, “Good boy Sammy, now, open the door and help Gordon in while I keep an eye on your big brother here.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he looked at him, before opening the door and pushing Gordon in roughly. Raphael moved a little closer and despite Dean’s grunt of pain as the knife shifted in his neck, he forced Dean forward into the ambulance, keeping him between him and Sam.

“Sammy, splint Gordon’s arm and then we’re all going to go for a short drive, clear?” Raphael grinned as Sam continued glaring at him, “Move Sammy, or do you want to see your big brother die in front of you?” Raphael moved the knife slightly, smirking as Dean winced in pain, watching Sam’s reaction to the threat.

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes clear and almost calm despite the knife sunk into his throat. He raised one eyebrow slowly, reassuring Sam that he was alright for now. Sam nodded almost imperceptibly as he moved over to the storage units, searching for a splint.

“Good boy Sammy,” Raphael said, satisfied that for now Sam was not a threat. He stood and watched as Sam found a splint, and after looking at Raphael for a second, put it on Gordon’s arm, ignoring the threats and curses from Gordon.

Dean stood, his eyes not moving from Sam as he watched his brother move around the ambulance. He knew that he had to stay calm, not give Raphael an excuse to hurt him any further. He had to go along with this maniac’s plan, it was the only way that they could get to Castiel and Gabriel. He winced as Raphael moved the knife slightly, feeling blood trickle down his neck. Trying to stay calm, he thought about the ocean sounds that Missouri played during his sessions, the tension leaving his body for a few seconds as he breathed slowly.

“Sammy, help Gordon into the front seat of the ambulance, and Sammy? Don’t do anything stupid, there’s a good boy,” Raphael said calmly, his dark blue eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

Sam sighed and urged Gordon to the front of the ambulance, almost pushing him into the passenger seat before looking back at his brother and Raphael.

Raphael smirked, moving the knife again, opening the wound to Dean’s neck a little more. Dean winced but stayed still, his eyes still fixed on Sam. “What are you waiting for Sammy? Gordon can’t drive and I’m a little pre-occupied with your big brother here. Let’s go,” he said, nodding towards the driver’s seat. Sam looked at Dean again and then reluctantly climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Now, Dean and I are going to sit behind you and you’re going to drive out of this car park and go south on the highway until I tell you otherwise, clear?” Raphael smiled as he saw the anger and frustration cross Sam’s face, he was going to have so much fun cleansing him.

As Sam began to drive, moving slowly out of the carpark, Raphael forced Dean to kneel on the floor, keeping the knife in his throat, “I hope that Sammy is a good driver Dean, I’d hate for you to die right now,” he said loud enough for Sam to hear him.

Dean glared at him, his green eyes blazing with anger, “Oh don’t get me wrong, both you and Sam are going to die. But you have to be cleansed first…” Raphael let go of Dean’s shoulder and reached out, running his finger along the blood collecting around the wound on his neck. Looking directly at Dean he sucked the blood off his finger, smiling as he did so. “Mmm sweet…not as sweet as Castiel’s blood but not too bad,” Raphael grinned at the look of anger and disgust on Dean’s face.

“You sick bastard!” Dean snapped, wincing as the knife moved a little deeper.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy cleansing you and your brother Dean,” Raphael’s grin grew wider, “You’ll enjoy this experience, I’m an artist,” Raphael sat back, still licking at traces of blood on his lips. “Drive carefully Sammy, you don’t want my hand to slip now, do you?” Raphael laughed as Sam scowled in the rear view mirror, the ambulance turning slowly onto the highway.

 

 

 

Sebastian put a hand onto Michael’s shoulder, frowning as Michael pulled away quickly, shaking his head. “Michael, I’ll be back in a minute, hold on,” he said quickly as he ran off down the corridor, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “Lisa? I need you to sit with Michael now.” he said firmly as he ran into the administrator’s office. “Just do it Lisa!” he snapped as he ended the call.

“Sebastian? Is something on fire?” Jody Mills looked up at him, frowning a little.

“The County Hospital has been closed down, we have to cover for all emergencies for the next 24 hours,” Sebastian said quickly.

“Closed down? Why?” Jody asked, looking confused.

“All Tom said was that the hospital had been attacked. For the next 24 hours, we’re on our own.” Sebastian said, shaking his head.

“Shit,” Jody said quickly, “Can you lead the team in ER? I’ll send the emergency call-out for all staff to come into work.”

Sebastian nodded, “Of course. Just one thing though….” Sebastian trailed off, looking worried.

“What?” Jody asked distractedly as she picked up the phone on the desk.

“I’ve got a patient, Michael Novak, down in recovery, he needs someone to stay with him.” Sebastian said firmly.

Jody looked up, “Not the man who was attacked in the motel?”

Sebastian nodded, “I’ve got Lisa sitting with him right now, but she’s going to be needed in ER soon.”

“I thought his parents were here with him?” Jody said, cursing under her breath as she waited for the computer to pull up the relevant files.

“Sorry but I’m not letting either of them near him if I can help it,” Sebastian snapped, his voice tight and cold.

“Ok, does he need medical supervision or just someone to be there?” Jody asked, her voice softened as she saw the dark shadows under Sebastian’s eyes, he was obviously stressed. “Because if you give me an hour, I can call in additional help and I can sit with him,” she smiled gently.

Sebastian sighed heavily, “Would you mind? I’ll send his parents back to their motel, he needs to be kept away from them right now.”

Jody nodded, “I’ll be there in an hour, ok?”

“Thanks Jody, you’re an angel,” Sebastian gave a small smile as he left.

“No problem Seb,” she called out, turning back to the computer as she began calling the staff.

 

 

 

 

Sam stared at the highway as he drove, glancing in the rear view mirror at the menacing shape of Raphael. He was sitting behind Dean, the knife still embedded in Dean’s neck, slow trickles of blood were dripping down, staining Dean’s clothes. Raphael looked up, his dark blue eyes cold and emotionless as he stared, a sly smile on his face,

“Take the next exit Sammy, head south for about half a mile and then you’ll see a road on your right, that’ll take us to our destination,” Raphael said firmly. He grinned as he felt Dean begin to tense up, “Not long now Dean, are you looking forward to being reunited with Castiel?”

Dean frowned as Raphael leaned forward, the movement jostling the knife a little as he began to whisper into his ear, “How much pain can you take Dean? How long will it take to make you scream as I cut into you? Let you watch as I carve into your flesh, taste your blood?”

“You sick son of a bitch,” Dean snapped, uncaring about the knife in his throat.

“Dean, you’re the sick one, I’m going to cleanse you and your brother, make you beautiful in the eyes of the Lord,” Raphael’s voice was husky as his hand dropped down off Dean’s shoulder, caressing Dean’s chest slowly. Dean froze as he felt Raphael’s hand move lower down, his fingertips slipping into Dean’s pants. Raphael was breathing heavily as he moved the knife a little in Dean’s neck, his hand brushing against Dean’s groin firmly.

“Don’t touch me,” Dean snarled.

Raphael laughed as he pulled his hand away, “Oh Dean, I’m going to do so much more than that. And you’re going to beg me for it,” he said, his voice dark and dangerous, “You and your brother will beg me,” he said quietly. “Sammy? Get ready to turn onto the road,” Raphael said loudly as he took a firm grip on Dean’s shoulder, an evil smile on his face as Sam obeyed quickly.

Sam cursed under his breath as he turned to avoid potholes, glancing up quickly in the rear view mirror to check on Dean as he drove down the small unpaved road. Raphael pulled the knife back slightly, he wanted Castiel to watch Dean die, not let him bleed out in the ambulance with only his brother to watch.

As the large cabin came into view, Raphael smiled, “Stop here Sammy, but don’t move until I tell you,” he said firmly. Sam scowled but pulled off the road carefully, and cut the engine. Raphael stood up slowly, pulling Dean up with him, keeping the knife in the wound on his throat. “Gordon, get out and open the side door, Sammy, you stay right where you are.” Raphael said calmly.

Gordon groaned, “But…my arm…” he said, his voice hoarse and rough.

Raphael’s grip tightened painfully on Dean, “Did I say you could speak bitch?” he snapped, “Get out and open the side door now,” Raphael said coldly.

Biting back any further protests, Gordon managed to open his door, and slowly climbed out of the passenger seat. Raphael kept looking at Sam, “Don’t move Sammy,” he said firmly, smirking as he heard the side door open behind him. “Now, I want you to move to the back, nice and slowly and then kneel down, hands behind your head, can you do that for me Sammy?” Raphael grinned as Sam sighed heavily, his eyes angry and cold as he looked at him.

Raphael moved further back, holding Dean firmly as Sam moved into the back of the ambulance and reluctantly knelt down, his hands behind his head. Dean bit at his lip as he looked at Sam, almost holding his breath as Raphael moved him further back.

“Good boy Sammy, now just stay there while I help your brother out,” Raphael grinned again as he glanced quickly behind him, before stepping back and out of the ambulance, Dean having no choice but to move with him. When they were both outside, Raphael kept the knife at Dean’s throat but reached into his pocket for a pair of handcuffs. “Gordon, hold this knife, but don’t kill him,” Raphael said quickly. Gordon held the knife, a slight smirk on his face despite the pain from his arm.

“Kneel down Dean, hands behind your back,” Raphael said firmly, not taking his eyes off Sam. Moving quickly, he fastened the cuffs, making them as tight as he could. Dean cried out as Raphael pushed him face down onto the ground, glaring at Sam as he did so. “Gordon, if Sammy moves, cut Dean’s throat, clear?” he said loudly as he stepped back into the ambulance.

Pulling out another set of handcuffs, Raphael smirked as he dangled them in front of Sam, “Your turn Sammy, are you going to be a good boy?” Sam glared at him, his body tense but he knew that if he fought back Gordon would kill Dean. Controlling his anger he nodded once and kept still as Raphael forced him to shuffle round on his knees. He winced as Raphael pulled his arms roughly behind him, the cuffs cutting into his skin as Raphael fastened them.

Raphael grinned as he pulled Sam up and pushed him out of the ambulance, laughing as Sam fell onto the ground, unable to break his fall. “Gordon, go open the door, I’ll bring our guests.” He grabbed Sam by his hair, pulling him to sit upright as he held a knife to his throat. “Dean? Sit up, there’s a good boy. Now, I want you to stand up and walk in front of me while I bring your baby brother Sammy along with me, do you understand?” Raphael smirked as Dean narrowed his eyes and rolled onto his side. “Come on Dean, up you get,” Raphael snapped.

“Bastard,” Dean snarled as he struggled to his feet, the cuffs cutting into his skin as he stood up.

“Good boy, now start walking,” Raphael smirked as he dug the knife into Sam’s throat enough to make him bleed. As Sam winced, he grabbed the cuffs and twisted them, making the metal cut further into Sam’s wrists, “Off we go Sammy, just a little further and then you can lie down,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Dean’s mind was racing as he walked towards the cabin, the wound on his neck wasn’t serious but it was still bleeding and now he could feel blood trickling down his wrists from the cuffs. Gordon was smirking as he walked towards him, cradling his injured arm close to his chest as he waited by the open door. As Dean got closer Gordon grinned and pushed him through the door, letting him fall onto the wooden floor. Dean groaned but managed to roll over slowly. Raphael came through the door and forced Sam down onto his knees next to Dean.

Raphael reached down and pulled Dean up to his knees, “Do you want to say hello to your boyfriend Dean?” Raphael grinned as he pointed towards the kitchen area of the cabin.

As Dean’s eyes adjusted to the dark interior, he looked towards the kitchen and felt as though as the air had been sucked out of his lungs. There, tied down to the large table was Castiel. “Cas! Cas….oh god no….Cas!” Dean cried out as he stared in horror.

Raphael laughed nastily, “Oh my baby brother won’t answer you Dean, he’s a little bit unresponsive. But I’m sure that he’ll wake up when he hears you screaming his name,” Raphael dug his fingers into the open wound on Dean’s neck, laughing as Dean cried out, his body convulsing with the pain. Letting go, Raphael grinned as he licked at the blood on his fingers, his eyes going dark and cold.

Stepping back he pulled open a bag on the sofa, reaching in for a large syringe, filled with a golden colour liquid. “Time to play boys,” Raphael said turning back towards Sam, his face filled with anticipation as he ripped his sleeve away from his arm.

“Let him go!” Dean cried out, “Don’t hurt him!”

“Oh this won’t kill him Dean, just keep him nice and still while Gordon plays. I’m sure that Gabriel will enjoy watching your brother being taken apart,” Raphael laughed as he injected Sam, letting him fall forward as the cocktail of drugs took effect.

“Sam! You bastard….I’ll kill you!” Dean was struggling to break free of the cuffs, desperate to protect his younger brother.

Raphael shook his head, “Such ingratitude, I’m an artist Dean, you should be happy that you’re going to be part of my work,” he smiled as he pushed Dean onto the floor. Pulling a roll of tape out of the bag he taped Dean’s ankles together tightly. Standing over him he smiled before walking over to Sam. Dean watched, unable to move as Raphael pulled Sam off the floor, dragging him down a corridor to a closed door.

“Raphael…let him go…don’t…please don’t…”Dean began to beg as he watched his brother being taken away.

Raphael stopped and looked back at Dean, his smile so demonic that Dean was chilled to the core, “Oh, I’m not going to hurt him Dean. This is Gordon’s toy to play with now,” he laughed as Gordon opened the door, letting Dean catch a glimpse of his brother’s terrified eyes as he dragged him through the door. Dean screamed, struggling as he heard his brother cry out, he had to break free…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger ending but not too bad - so, now they're all in the cabin, Adam and Josh are on their way but will they get there in time.....?


	38. “Look at him Dean, doesn’t he look so innocent, so clean and pure?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon plays with Gabriel and Sam.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter....you might want a fluffy blanket and teddy bear to cuddle......
> 
> No beta, so any mistakes are all mine :)

Gabriel had lain there for what felt like hours, his shoulders were burning with pain, forced into an unnatural position. The skin on his wrists was raw where the cuffs had cut into them, every time he struggled he could feel more blood trickling down his arms. Every part of his body seemed to ache as he pulled at his restraints again, desperate to try and break free before Raphael and Gordon came back. He cried out in frustration, tears streaming down his face once more as he began to panic, his breath catching in his throat, muffled screams the only sound in the cabin. Sometime later Gabriel was still, pathetic whimpers were the only sounds he was capable of making, as he lay there trapped.

As the sound of an engine began to swell in the distance, Gabriel held his breath, his eyes narrowed as he listened. As the sound grew closer he struggled again with his restraints, ignoring the sharp pain from his wrists. When he heard the door to the cabin open he froze, hoping that rescue was finally on its way. On hearing Raphael speak, he broke down, only stopping when he heard another familiar voice, it was Dean, “Sam! You bastard….I’ll kill you!”

Gabriel cried out in anger as he realised that Raphael had Sam and Dean, that bastard was going to do what he had threatened to do. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and began to struggle again, his muffled screams ripping from his throat as the door opened. Raphael stood there, dragging in Sam’s limp body as he smiled happily at Gabriel. Gordon followed him through the door as Raphael manhandled Sam onto the bed. Gabriel broke down as he looked at Sam lying next to him, his eyes wide and terrified as he lay there.

With an unnaturally happy smile, Raphael reached out and removed the ball gag from Gabriel’s mouth, “Hello brother, did you miss me? I brought you a present,” he grinned as Gabriel stared at him in horror.

“Sam! Oh god…Raphael….you bastard, what have you done to him?” Gabriel cried out, his voice hoarse and broken.

“Gabe….Gabe…” Sam groaned softly, unable to move as the drugs took hold.

“Oh isn’t that sweet?” Raphael said happily, “And he’s here just in time to play too.”

“Raphael, don’t do this…please…you’ve got me and Cas, just let Sam and Dean go…please…” Gabriel began to cry as Raphael shook his head, still smiling brightly.

“I’m not going to hurt you Gabriel, you’re my brother and I love you. But….”Raphael stopped and took a step back, “I did promise Gordon that he could play with you and Sam first,” Raphael’s smiled deepened, becoming almost feral as he looked at Gabriel. “After all, as the older brother it’s only right that I share my toys before I cleanse them,” Raphael said calmly.

“Raphael…no…no…please…not Sam….please,” Gabriel begged as he looked at Sam, “I’ll do anything…just…don’t hurt him.”

Raphael smiled, “Oh I know that Gabriel, that’s what makes this such fun,” he laughed as he leant over and kissed both Gabriel and Sam softly before stepping back.

“Gordon, these are now your toys, you may play with them. But…”Raphael frowned as he stood in front of Gordon, his hand wrapping easily around Gordon’s throat, “Do not kill them or mark their faces in any way, do you understand me bitch? Well?”

Gordon gasped for air before going limp and pliant, keeping his eyes solely on Raphael. “Yes Master,” he said calmly, “I understand.”

Raphael nodded, letting go of him before turning to leave the bedroom. “Raphael…please don’t….I’m begging you….please…”Gabriel shouted, “Raphael….no….” Gabriel tried to pull away as Gordon walked towards him, an evil smirk spreading across his face. Raphael laughed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as Gabriel began to scream.

Dean was lying on the floor, unable to break free as he heard Gabriel pleading with Raphael. He groaned, biting at his bottom lip as he heard Gabriel begin to scream, his anger rising as he watched Raphael walk towards him slowly, an odd smile on his face.

“Sorry about that Dean, my brother is a little…upset,” Raphael chuckled nastily as he stood over Dean. He reached down and grabbed Dean by the throat, pulling him closer, smiling as his fingers dug into the wound on Dean’s neck.

Dean’s face tightened, his eyes narrowing as he fought against the pain and terror, his green eyes blazing with defiance as he glared at Raphael.

“So much anger and arrogance Dean, don’t worry, I’ll cut that out of you, cleanse you of all your sins,” Raphael smiled as he tightened his fingers, cutting off Dean’s air supply, expecting him to panic and break down.

Dean continued to glare at him, not even attempting to struggle as Raphael strangled him. Frowning Raphael increased the pressure of his fingers but Dean remained still. Angry and confused, Raphael pulled away, letting Dean drop down to the floor. Dean coughed and gasped for air, but still kept eye contact with Raphael, refusing to back down.

Raphael stepped back a little, he couldn’t understand why Dean wasn’t snarling defiance at him, why he didn’t attempt to fight back. “Oh don’t try so hard Dean, it’s only a matter of time until I break you.” Dean continued to look at him, his breathing becoming calm and regular as he lay on the floor.

Raphael looked over to the bedroom door, a nasty smile on his face as he listened to the agonising screams from Gabriel. “Sounds like Gordon is enjoying his playtime, shall we begin?” Reaching out he grabbed Dean by his throat again, forcing him up to his knees. Pulling a sharp knife from his pocket, he sliced quickly through the tape around Dean’s ankles and dragged him to his feet, moving the knife to his throat.

Expecting to see fear, anger, something, he was disturbed to see that Dean was almost eerily calm, his green eyes unreadable as he stood there. He growled low in his throat as he pulled Dean over to the kitchen table, forcing him to look at Castiel, bound and silent.

“Look at him Dean, doesn’t he look so innocent, so clean and pure?” Raphael snarled as he pushed Dean closer, “Look at him!” he shouted as Dean turned his head away, looking back at Raphael, his eyes still strangely calm. Raphael could feel his anger rising as he failed to get a response from Dean, this was not how it was supposed to be, Dean should be angry or scared, begging him to let them go. He thought for a second, Dean’s eyes still fixed on him before he smirked, he knew how to get him to respond.

He spun Dean round, and keeping the knife at his throat, reached for the handcuff key in his pocket. Forcing Dean to lean over the table, he held him down with one hand as he twisted the cuffs against Dean’s wrists, letting the sharp metal cut further into his wrists. He smiled as he watched the blood trickle down Dean’s hands, soaking into his pants. But his smile faded as he realised that Dean didn’t move, or say anything. Moving quickly, he unlocked the cuffs, tearing the skin on Dean’s wrists further as he pulled them away, slamming them down on the table.

“Let’s see if Castiel will respond as you cut into that sweet innocent flesh Dean,” he growled angrily as he pulled Dean up, one hand slipping around his throat again. “Would you like that Dean? Have you ever sliced into a man’s flesh, felt the blood flow as you go deeper and deeper, listen to them scream?” Raphael’s voice was low and vicious as he looked at Dean, searching for a reaction to his words. A high pitched scream of pure agony came from behind the bedroom door as he waited for an answer, and Raphael glanced over for a second, smirking as he listened.

That second was all that Dean needed, what he had actually been waiting for. As Raphael’s eyes slipped from his, Dean made his move. As Raphael lost focus for a second, confident that he had total control over this small town mechanic, his grip loosened on Dean’s throat. His Marine training taking over, Dean moved with the speed of an attacking rattlesnake. Knowing that this might be the only chance he had, relying on his instincts he hit Raphael in his throat, using the side of his hand aiming for his Adam’s apple. Without stopping to see if that strike had worked, Dean then used a technique his father had taught him.

Reaching out he rammed his thumb into Raphael’s left eye, pushing with as much force as he could. His father had explained that this would usually stop even the most powerful enemy as it was extremely painful and would allow Dean to break free.

Raphael had caught a glimpse of Dean moving but the next second found himself gasping for breath, the pain agonising as he felt his throat fill with blood. As he reached out instinctively to push Dean away, to regain control, Dean attacked him again. With a roar like a wounded bull he tried to pull his head away, the pain rising quickly as Dean’s thumb was forced deeper into his eye socket. Dean had grabbed hold of Raphael’s shirt, pulling him closer as he ground his thumb into Raphael’s eye, increasing the pressure. Raphael cried out, his voice deep and angry, blood spilling from his mouth as the pain grew in his eye, he knew that he had to get away.

Raphael reached out, aiming for a painful pressure point on the neck that would make Dean release him. Dean ducked his head away quickly and with a grunt of effort forced his thumb even further. There was a scream of agony and a sickening popping noise as Raphael felt his eyeball explode in his socket, blood and vitreous fluid dripping down his face. Dean didn’t hesitate for a second and moved his hand to attack Raphael’s other eye. Raphael tried to pull away, blinded on one side and vulnerable he lost his footing and fell to his knees heavily, taking Dean with him.

Dean snarled and tried again to attack his other eye, Raphael punching out and trying to pull away. As Dean’s thumb brushed over his uninjured eye, Raphael yelled for Gordon, wrestling Dean down to the floor, growling like a wild animal as they fought.

Sam’s head was spinning from the effect of whatever drugs had been injected. Almost immediately he had lost control over his limbs, only able to breathe unaided as he was dragged into a bedroom. As he was put on the bed he had heard Gabriel cry out, and tried to reach out to touch him, to convince himself that Gabriel was actually there. The fear of being caught by Raphael and Gordon, the reality of the situation was washing over him as he lay defenceless on the bed, listening to Gabriel beg as Raphael taunted him. When Raphael turned to leave, Gabriel had looked at Gordon, at the evil anticipation on his face and had screamed despairingly, the sound ripping through Sam’s heart as he listened.

Gordon grinned as he struggled out of his overalls, the splint barely slowing him down as his excitement grew. At last he had permission to play with Gabriel and Sam, to use them as he wanted to until Raphael was ready to finish them. He kicked his boots off, his overalls falling to the floor as he stood there naked at the end of the bed, already erect and flushed at the sight of Gabriel and Sam. As Gabriel began to scream, he smirked and reached over to the dresser picking up a knife with a sharply pointed blade. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Gabriel and ran the point of the knife slowly down Gabriel’s chest.

As Gabriel froze, going silent for a second, Gordon licked at his lips slowly, “Scream for me bitch,” he said, his voice low and hoarse, “Now!” he said sharply as he let the edge of the knife begin to cut into Gabriel’s chest. He smiled as Gabriel cried out, trying to pull away from the knife, the cuffs cutting deeper into his wrists as he struggled. Gordon moved further down the bed, the knife still cutting into Gabriel’s skin, blood soaking into the bed.

Forcing Gabriel’s legs further apart, Gordon ran his hand along the new wound, gathering the blood and with a sick smile he began to cover his cock with the blood, stopping every now and then to gather more, digging his nails into the wound to keep the blood flowing. Gabriel screamed again and again, struggling against his restraints, his voice beginning to crack with the force of his cries. Gordon reached out and grabbed Sam roughly by his face, pulling his helpless body closer, making sure that Sam would be able to watch him.

“Gabe…” Sam said softly, his voice full of pain and love as he looked at him.

Gordon grinned, and as Sam looked at Gabriel he moved swiftly and without warning, forcing his cock into Gabriel, bottoming out in one thrust as he supported himself with one hand above Gabriel’s restrained body. The high pitched scream from Gabriel as he tore into him filled the room, Gordon grunted as he felt the tender flesh begin to tear and rip as he thrust into him again.

“No…no….Gabe…..please” Sam begged as he was forced to watch a man he loved violated in front of him, as he lay unable to protect him.

Panting for breath as he continued to rip into him, Gordon smirked, “That’s it bitch, scream for me….scream louder,” he said, his hips moving hard and fast as Gabriel’s voice began to crack and break, tears streaming down his face. As he struggled, Gabriel turned his head, his heart breaking as he realised that Sam was looking at him. He closed his eyes for a second, unable to take the pain and despair in Sam’s eyes.

“Sam…I’m sorry….Sam,” he gasped out, Gordon laughing as he thrust in hard making Gabriel scream as he felt himself tear and bleed.

As the screams filled the room, Sam was crying in frustration, desperately trying to get his body to move. As Gabriel looked at him again he choked out one brief sentence, knowing that this could be his last chance to tell him, “Gabe….I love you….love you.” Gabriel gasped for breath, his amber eyes filling with emotion as he looked at Sam.

“Aww isn’t that cute,” Gordon panted as he thrust deeper into Gabriel, “Two bitches in love,” he snarled, his eyes dark and cold as he felt himself begin to come. With a triumphant cry his hips locked down hard, his back arching as he came, Gabriel’s scream of despair fuelling his darkest desires.

As Gordon pulled out roughly, smiling at the blood and the mess that he’d left behind, his eyes moved to Sam, “Now I think I’ll play with you Sam, will you scream as prettily as little Gabriel here?” he smirked as Sam’s eyes focussed on him. Gabriel was sobbing, his arms blood stained from the cuffs, his bottom lip cut and bleeding where he had bitten into it in his agony, his amber eyes dull and lifeless.

“You sick fuck,” Sam snapped, as Gordon moved towards him, his blood-stained hand running up Sam’s leg. As he picked up the knife and began cutting through Sam’s pants, his head snapped round as he heard Raphael almost scream his name. His fist tightened on the knife as he got off the bed, “Wait here,” he growled angrily as he climbed off the bed quickly and headed for the door.

 

 

With a loud squeal of tortured brakes, the SUV turned sharply down a small unpaved road surrounded by trees, before pulling into a clearing. A large mobile FBI unit and several other vehicles were already parked there, FBI agents moving back and fore as they prepared.

“12 minutes, not bad Agent,” Adam grinned as the agent dropped his head onto the steering wheel, sighing in relief. He threw open the door, heading straight for the mobile unit, Josh close behind him.

A few minutes later, Josh stood behind Adam, watching as he briefed the team of agents lined up outside the mobile unit. He winced a little at the pressure of the body armour on his bruises as he listened to Adam outlining the timing of the assault on Raphael’s location.

“I know that this seems like a large team to take down two men, but trust me, do not underestimate Raphael Novak or Gordon Walker. They now have the brothers Gabriel and Castiel Novak and their partners, Sam and Dean Winchester.” Adam stopped for a second, sighing heavily, “We don’t know if any of the victims are alive or dead at this time. You have 20 minutes to check your equipment and prepare for departure, everybody is to be in full body armour. Agent Carter and myself will approach the location first, and wait for my command before moving in. Is that clear?” Adam said firmly.

“Surely it would make more sense for the full team to move in sir? If Raphael Novak is as dangerous as you say,” a young agent smiled a little as he spoke, “I mean, it’s only two men after all.”

Josh winced as Adam moved closer to the agent, his anger evident in the way that he was moving. “Only two men?” he said coldly, “What’s your name agent?”

“Agent Williams sir,” the man said, still smiling.

“Well, Agent Williams, they seemed to have little problem in attacking the FBI safe house, then bombing the County General Hospital. Would you like to know how many people they have killed and injured in the past day or so?” Adam leaned closer to Agent Williams, his eyes narrowed and angry as he spoke. “Michael Novak was drugged, raped and severely injured, five FBI agents were killed at the safe house, seven agents are in hospital. We are still waiting confirmation on how many people have been killed and injured at the County General Hospital. Would you like me to add that up for you Agent Williams?” Adam was almost snarling as he glared at the agent. “And now, while you’re wasting my time he is probably tearing apart another four innocent men!” Adam shouted, his fists clenched as he began to lose his temper.

Cursing under his breath, Josh moved quickly between Adam and the agent, “Agent Trent,” he said, his eyes pleading with Adam to calm down. Adam took a deep breath, almost shaking in anger as he stepped back reluctantly. “Agent Williams, you can stand down. You are no longer part of the team, clear?” Adam spoke slowly and coldly as he glared at the young agent.

“Yes…yes sir,” Agent Williams said quickly, stuttering a little as he shuffled his feet before walking away.

“As for the rest of you, we will be moving to the location in…” Adam paused as he checked his watch, “17 minutes, dismissed.”

Adam stood there shaking his head as Josh stood in front of him, waiting for him to calm down. “Sorry Josh, but I just…” Adam stopped, his jaw clenched as he fought against his emotions. Josh frowned and pushed Adam towards the SUV they’d travelled in.

“Get in, now!” he said firmly, pulling the rear door open. Adam raised an eyebrow but climbed in, sitting back on the seat with a heavy sigh.

Josh looked at him closely, he had known Adam for a long time and he didn’t like what he was seeing. “Adam, listen to me,” he said firmly. “I know we’re really close to finally getting our hands on those bastards Raphael and Gordon, nobody wants that more than me, but you have to calm down,” he raised his hand, stopping Adam’s protests before he even spoke. “I don’t want to hear it Adam, you’re angry and stressed and that’s when mistakes happen.” Josh’s eyes softened for a second as he took hold of Adam’s hand gently, “Please Adam, I don’t want to lose you today because of a stupid mistake.”

Adam sighed, curling his fingers around Josh’s hand before looking at him, “I’m sorry Josh, forgive me?” he said softly. Josh smiled and nodded, not letting go of Adam’s hand. They sat there, looking into each other’s eyes, taking a few precious seconds for themselves, they both knew the ugly truth. The odds were that one of them would not be coming back from this mission….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, looks like Adam and Josh are getting close....and poor Gabriel, will he get through this? And will Dean overpower Raphael? Will the FBI get there in time? Answers will be coming in the next chapters faithful readers :)


	39. "Josh, Just Trust Me, Please,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI team move closer to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's another chapter! A little bit shorter than my other ones but this one had to end where it does, sorry!
> 
> I don't want to give anything away, but there is a violent scene where a woman gets hit, I do not condone violence towards women under any circumstances, and I don't want to upset anyone, but this is an important part of the story and had to be included.
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are my own work.

 

Sebastian cursed under his breath as he pushed his way through the ER department, dodging between trolleys filled with patients. It had only been an hour since the County General Hospital had been shut down and now Sister of Mercy was beginning to look like a warzone. After nearly being run down by a paramedic crew running through the department with a patient who was crashing, he managed to make it to Michael’s room.

He almost fell through the door, leaning against it for a second before looking up. Lisa looked over at him, frowning slightly as she put her finger to her lips, shaking her head. She was sitting on Michael’s bed, her white coat and shoes on the chair. Michael was lying on his side, his head on her lap, sleeping.

“Not a word Sebastian,” Lisa said softly, her eyes narrowing as Sebastian tried not to smile. “He was so upset, kept on saying that it’s his fault that his brothers are in danger,” she stopped as Michael moved a little, gently running her hand through his hair until he settled down again. “I just wanted him to calm down.”

“Well, it seems to be working,” Sebastian said quietly as he moved over to the chair.

Lisa looked at him, “How’s it looking out there?”

He shook his head tiredly, “Chaos, the corridors are filling up with patients, every cubicle is full, it’s not good.”

“I’d better get out there,” Lisa said, frowning as she looked down at Michael. “He needs to be with someone though Sebastian, what if he wakes up on his own?” She looked up as the door opened quietly, smiling as she saw Jody.

“I managed to get away, hi Lisa,” she said quietly. “How’s he doing?”

“Hey Jody, what are you doing here?” Lisa asked, frowning a little.

“I asked her to come and sit with Michael, perhaps we should wake him before you leave?” Sebastian said softly.

Lisa nodded, “Hey, Michael?” she said, smiling as Michael’s eyes slowly opened. “How are you feeling?”

Michael looked up at her, “Tired,” he said, his voice husky and low.

“I’ve got to give them a hand in the ER, we’re a bit swamped.” Lisa said, smiling gently, running her hand through Michael’s hair slowly.

Michael took a sharp breath, his body tensing up for a second. “Hey, you’ll be alright. My friend Jody is going to stay with you for a while,” Lisa said quickly, as Jody stepped closer to the bed.

“Hi Michael, do you think you can put up with me for a few hours?” Jody said, smiling.

Michael looked up at Lisa then nodded. She smiled as she slowly moved, helping Michael to settle back down on the bed.

“I’ll call back in a few hours, if you need anything Jody will call me, ok?” she said, holding onto Michael’s hand.

Sebastian and Jody looked at each other, it was as if Michael and Lisa were in a little world of their own. Clearing his throat, Sebastian stood up and moved towards the door, “Ready Lisa?” he said, smirking as Lisa blushed, rushing to put on her shoes and white coat, before looking back at Michael. “Don’t worry Michael, I’ll see you soon,” she said smiling shyly as Sebastian began to pull her out of the room.

Lisa pulled her arm away, glaring at Sebastian as they began to move down the crowded corridor. “Oh come on Lisa, you can whisper sweet nothings to each other later,” Sebastian said with a grin as he swerved to avoid another trolley coming straight at him.

“Oh bite me Seb,” Lisa snapped as she stormed off down the corridor towards the ER.

Sebastian caught up with her a few seconds later, “He’ll be alright Lisa, still friends?” he asked.

Lisa shook her head but couldn’t help a tired smile, “I know, it’s just…I…I like him Seb,” she said quietly.

Sebastian nodded, “I kind of guessed that when you were lying in bed with him stroking his hair,” he said with a smirk.

Lisa smacked him on his arm, growling in frustration, “Oh…you’re impossible! Right, let’s get to work,” she said firmly, heading for the nurse’s desk, pretending that she couldn’t hear Sebastian giggling behind her.

 

 

 

Adam was checking and re-checking his equipment as the rest of the team began to load into the two SUVs that would take them to the location of Gabriel’s cellphone, a large cabin about 2 miles further into the woods. He looked up as Josh ran over, “We set?” he asked quietly.

Josh nodded, “The last of the team are loading right now. Ready for a radio check?” he said.

Adam sighed as he checked that he was on the correct frequency, “This is Alpha One, please respond Team Beta and Team Delta” he winced as he lowered the volume on his earpiece. “We will be in the lead vehicle. Team Beta, secure the perimeter around the cabin and keep low. Team Delta, immobilise any and all vehicles then pull back until you receive our signal. Is that clear?”

“Let’s go,” Adam said firmly, climbing into the SUV. Josh looked over at him, his adrenaline beginning to flow as the convoy of vehicles pulled onto the road. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the task ahead.

The SUV pulled over to the side of the road, about half a mile from the cabin. Adam and Josh got out and began to move through the thick woods, moving as quickly as they could. A few minutes later, Adam crouched down, signalling to Josh to do the same. They were about 200 yards from the cabin, the only sounds being the occasional cry of birds in the trees.

Staying low, using the woods as cover they moved closer, Josh relaying information to the other teams as they pushed their way through the thick undergrowth. When they got to within 100 yards, Adam flinched as he heard a loud scream, looking anxiously around the area. Josh put a hand on his arm, shaking his head, pointing to the cabin. As they heard further screams, Adam narrowed his eyes, “Shit, I hope we’re not too late,” he said softly.

“Team Beta, have you secured the perimeter?” Adam asked quietly.

“Affirmative Alpha, we’re in position.” The team leader answered quickly.

“Team Delta, change of plan, do not approach the cabin or any vehicles until I signal, is that clear?” Adam said firmly.

“Affirmative Alpha,” came a quiet reply.

“Adam, what the hell?” Josh asked, looking confused.

Adam winced as he heard another chilling scream, “Going with my gut instinct,” he said calmly, moving closer to the cabin.

“Adam…Adam!” Josh hissed as he followed him, “What are you doing?” he said angrily.

Adam turned to look at him, “Josh, just trust me, please,” he said softly.

Josh sighed, “Ok, but first sign of trouble and I’m calling in Team Beta,” he said firmly.

 

 

 

Alex put his cell phone down, his hands shaking as he tried to understand what he had just been told.

“Alexander, did you hear me? I asked you who were speaking to, now please answer me,” Naomi spoke coldly, a look of disdain on her face as she stared at him.

“Naomi…it’s…” Alex stopped as he felt his voice catch in his throat.

“Oh for pity’s sake Alexander, answer me!” Naomi snapped harshly.

Alex looked at her, “That was the police….they told me that…that…” he stopped, unable to speak.

Naomi rolled her eyes, every inch of her bristling with impatience, “Oh don’t tell me, we are not allowed to see our son Michael?” she snapped again.

“No, they said that Raphael….he’s got Castiel and Gabriel….and their…” he frowned, “Their boyfriends….Sam and Dean. They said that he bombed the County Hospital…the FBI are looking for him….Naomi….he…he’s going to kill them all….what are we going to do?” Alex felt his eyes fill with tears as he sat there, his worst nightmare was coming true.

Naomi laughed coldly, “Oh Alexander! Do you honestly believe what a small town police officer tells you? Do you expect me to believe that my son, my Raphael would do anything like that? This is obviously the work of some other maniac and they’re blaming my son.”

Alex frowned as he looked at her, a sickening feeling rushing through him at her reaction, “Naomi, when they told you earlier that Raphael was alive, you didn’t seem very surprised,” he said carefully. Taking a breath, he continued, “Did you…know already?” Alex held his breath as he waited for her to answer.

Naomi looked down for a second and then gave him a cold smile, “Alexander, for an educated man you really are very, very stupid sometimes.”

Alex stood up slowly, his hands still shaking, “What do you mean?” he said, “Naomi?”

“I’m his mother Alexander, of course I knew that he was alive, I’ve always known. Raphael and I have always been very close, he didn’t want me to worry about him when he had to leave, after all that unpleasantness with Castiel.” Naomi smiled calmly.

“Wait…I…I don’t understand….you’ve known all this time?” Alex was struggling to breathe, his heart was racing as he stood there.

Naomi walked over to an armchair and sat down, crossing her ankles neatly as she smoothed down her skirt. “Of course Alexander,” she said still smiling. “I have always known about Raphael’s work and his beliefs. It’s not his fault that he had to punish his brother Castiel, that poor boy does lead a deviant lifestyle, as does Gabriel. I encouraged him to cleanse his brothers, to put them back on the correct path.”

Alex felt as if the room was spinning as his world came crashing down around him. All the years he had tried to keep quiet, let Raphael blackmail him into helping him disappear, used his money and contacts to keep him away from the authorities. As a wave of nausea rushed through him, he ran to the bathroom, dropping to his knees as he vomited, one hand gripping the counter.

“Oh really Alexander, is that absolutely necessary?” Naomi called out impatiently.

Alex felt his body convulse again and again until he was shaking. Finally able to stand he rinsed his mouth and splashed cold water on his face, unable to meet his reflection in the mirror. Feeling weak, chilled to the bone by what he had heard, he walked slowly back into the motel room.

Naomi frowned at him, “I do not understand why you are so shocked Alexander. You always seemed to agree with my views on deviant lifestyles.”

“You knew…all this time…you knew what Raphael was like…..” Alex said shakily.

“As did you Alexander, however unlike you I agree with his methods,” she said, smiling.

“His…methods? His methods?” Alex shouted as he stood there, still unable to believe what he was hearing.

“I suppose to many people, Raphael’s methods can seem to be a little extreme but he is simply doing the Lord’s work. An angel such as him should be allowed to chastise those who do not follow the true path.” Naomi smiled up at him, her eyes shining with happiness as she sat there.

“He’s torturing and slaughtering human beings Naomi! And now he’s going to kill his own brothers! What the hell is wrong with you? Don’t you understand that what he is doing is wrong?” Alex shouted, his fists clenched as he tried to control his temper. “Don’t you even care about Castiel and Gabriel?”

Naomi stood up, her eyes flashing with anger, “Of course I care about my sons Alexander! But I will simply not tolerate their deviant lifestyle. If they will not walk the correct path then it is Raphael’s duty to cleanse them so they can be presented to the Lord, free from sin. She smiled coldly at him and sat back down on the chair. “Of course, after he has chastised his brothers, then he will have to deal with the root of the problem.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“Well, you, Alexander.” Naomi said coldly.

Alex was lost for words and just stared at her in disbelief.

Naomi laughed harshly, “Oh you are a very stupid man. I knew all about your homosexual tendencies Alexander, I’ve always known you were weak when it came to sins of the flesh. Did you think you hid that sordid affair with that man before Michael was born? Or the others that came before him? You are the reason that Gabriel and Castiel now lead a deviant lifestyle, like father like son I suppose,” she snarled. “I will give thanks to the Lord when Raphael frees me from you, finally.”

Alex stood there, his hands shaking as she spoke, her words tearing apart his entire life. Taking a deep breath, he took a step back, looking at this woman who now a stranger to him, a woman he thought he had once loved.

“Now, I’m going back to the hospital. I wish to speak to my son Michael before he tells the police any more lies about Raphael.” Naomi stood up and walked over to pick up her jacket and handbag.

Alex turned to look at her, his world now in ruins around him, his life shattered. As Naomi brushed past him, he caught her by her arm and pulled her to face him.

“Alexander, let me go,” she said calmly, trying to pull away. “I said, let me go!” she raised her voice, staring coldly at him.

Alex narrowed his eyes and then acted without thinking, as Naomi stared at him he raised his hand and punched her, knocking her to the floor.

Naomi cried out and looked up at him, blood trickling from her nose as she lay there. As she tried to scramble to her feet, Alex pulled her up and hit her, his face cold and impassive as she fell to the floor again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialling 911 as Naomi watched him in disbelief, blood now flowing freely from her nose, staining her silk blouse.

“Police please. My name is Alexander Novak, can you put me through to Officer Rosen?” Alex spoke calmly as he waited.

“Alexander, what are you doing?” Naomi said loudly, coughing as she tried to get up.

“Mr Novak? Is something wrong?”

Alex smiled when he heard Tom’s voice. “Yes, I’m in my motel room and I’m about to kill my wife Officer Rosen. I need you to stop me, now.”

Alex dropped the cell phone on the bed and knelt by Naomi, grabbing her by the throat. As his hands tightened around his wife’s neck, he could hear Tom’s voice shouting loudly.

Smiling happily, he looked into his wife’s cold eyes, “Naomi, I want a divorce, are you listening?” Naomi was tearing at his hands, struggling to break free but Alex kept on smiling as he strangled her, the faint sound of police sirens getting closer as Naomi began to lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....so Naomi knows about Raphael's work....will she live long enough to be punished for it? Will Adam's gut instinct lead him and Josh into trouble? What's happening in the cabin? All to be revealed in the next chapters, hold on everyone.
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love to know what everyone thinks of this story :)


	40. “Please Gabe, I Need You To Look At Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel make a move....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hold on everyone......
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own work.

 

Sam lay there on the bed as Gordon ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked at Gabriel, his heart breaking as he watched the man he loved fall apart.

“Gabe, look at me,” he said softly. Gabriel continued to cry, turning his head away from Sam as he sobbed. “Please Gabe, I need you to look at me,” Sam begged quietly. Still sobbing, Gabriel turned his head back towards him, his eyes closed.

Sam sighed in frustration, Gordon was out of the room and he was untied, if he could only just move, then perhaps he would have a chance to fight back. He frowned as he felt a tingling sensation in his hands and feet, wincing as he felt his calf muscles cramping. Without thinking he tried to straighten his legs and his eyes widened as his feet moved slightly.

“Gabe!” he said quietly, “My feet….I can move them!”

Gabriel opened his eyes, staring at Sam who was beginning to smile. Taking a breath, he concentrated and tried to move his feet again. The tingling sensation began to spread across his body as he tried to move, it felt as if his body was waking up.

“The drugs….I think they’re wearing off!” he whispered, “Gabe…my hands!”

Sam began to concentrate, desperately trying to regain control over his body, he could feel his muscles twitching and cramping as he tried to move. He hissed out a triumphant “Yes!” when he managed to raise his hands off the bed, feeling his arms shake as he moved.

“Sam….be careful, they could come back…” Gabriel’s voice was hoarse and quiet as he spoke.

“I know…watch the door,” Sam said softly as he pushed his hands down on the bed, trying to sit up. Gabriel watched, a flicker of hope rising as Sam fought to move, his muscles twitching, his body shaking as he slowly regained control.

Muffled shouts and the unmistakeable sounds of fighting filtered through the bedroom door, as Gabriel kept watch, his own pain forgotten for a few moments. Sam had managed to prop himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily as he tried to move his legs, sweat trickling down his forehead as he fought to move.

After a further two minutes, Sam smiled as he sat up on the bed, flexing his arms and hands, trying to ease the cramps. He turned slowly to look at Gabriel, frowning as he took in the extent of his injuries, his eyes saddened and full of pain.

“Gabe….oh god…I’m so sorry,” he said softly, his hand reaching out to brush Gabriel’s hair off his forehead.

Gabriel leaned into Sam’s touch, “Don’t Sam…it’s not your fault,” Gabriel managed a small smile as they looked at each other.

Sam sat back and looked at Gabriel’s restraints, “Right, I have to get you out of these,” he said softly, moving slowly as he looked around the room. He rolled over and carefully pulled open a drawer in a cabinet at the side of the bed, searching for something that he could use to open the cuffs. He grinned as he found a small paperclip, his father had shown him and Dean how to pick a lock using just one of these.

Moving slowly, ignoring the cramps, Sam carefully unfolded the paperclip and turned back to Gabriel. “Cross your fingers,” he said softly, before reaching up and working the end of the paperclip into one set of cuffs. Sam moved carefully, his father’s instructions running through his head as he concentrated. There was a small click and Sam began to smile as the lock opened. He slowly took the cuff off Gabriel's wrist, wincing as Gabriel hissed softly, the deep wounds in his wrist still bleeding.

“Fuck…sorry baby,” Sam said quietly as he moved onto the next cuff. Gabriel sighed in relief as he carefully moved his arm down from the headboard. He kept watching the door, the sounds of fighting and shouting still filling the air. Sam moved quicker as the effects of the drugs wore off, the second cuff was off and then he began to work on the rest of the restraints.

Gabriel didn’t take his eyes off the door, almost holding his breath as Sam moved around him, apologising softly for hurting him as he removed the blood-stained ropes. When Gabriel was finally free, Sam moved as quickly as he could, reaching out for Gabriel’s pants and shirt. He helped Gabriel into his shirt, doing his best to avoid hurting him further. Gabriel bit at his bottom lip, biting back any whimpers as the fabric brushed against his wounds.

When Sam picked up the pants, he froze for a second, “Gabe! Your cell phone!” he whispered, pulling it out of the back pocket.

Gabriel looked at him, his eyes looking hopeful for the first time, “Fuck…Sam, we have to call the police!” he said quickly.

In the excitement of finding the cell phone, neither of them realised that the sounds of fighting and shouting had stopped. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the bedroom door as Sam dialled 911.

 

 

 

Dean barely registered the punches and hits coming from Raphael as they rolled across the floor of the cabin. As Raphael tried to pull away, his right hand tightening into a fist, Dean wrapped his legs around him and rolled them, slamming Raphael’s head against the leg of the kitchen table. Raphael snarled as pain exploded at the back of his head, what little vision he had left blurring from the impact. Before he could recover, he cried out in pain as Dean punched him, his nose breaking under the impact with a sickening crack.

Raphael fell back for a few seconds, stunned at the ferocity of Dean’s attack. As Dean moved towards him, he scrambled away, trying to reach his weapons. Dean threw himself at Raphael as he struggled to reach the bag by the sofa, snarling as Raphael kicked out at him. Dean dragged himself up and kicked Raphael in the ribs several times, grunting in satisfaction as Raphael cried out. He couldn’t believe that he was losing this fight, he always had control over his toys. As Dean kicked him again, Raphael almost screamed out Gordon’s name.

Dean was so intent on attacking Raphael that he didn’t see Gordon until it was too late. As Gordon raised a baseball bat, Dean tried to raise his arm but Raphael grabbed him by his legs, pulling him down as the bat impacted with his shoulder. He yelled as pain shot through him, struggling to break free from Raphael as Gordon raised the bat.

“No!” Raphael shouted, “He’s mine!”

Gordon shook his head and hit Dean again, smiling as Dean screamed in pain. Raphael growled as he finally got control of Dean, pinning him to the floor, before looking up at Gordon, his teeth bared as he snarled at him.

“Get the cuffs, now!” Raphael was breathing heavily, blood and fluid from his now ruined eye still dripping from his face.

Gordon grabbed the cuffs and helped Raphael to cuff Dean’s hands behind his back, smiling as he screamed in defiance. Raphael pulled him off the floor and pushed him onto the sofa before re-taping his ankles. Once Dean was secured, Raphael straightened up and turned slowly to look at Gordon.

“Master…” Gordon said softly, looking at Raphael’s injured face, his hand reaching out towards him.

He cried out as Raphael grabbed him by his throat, forcing him down to his knees. “You disobeyed me bitch, you have to be punished.” Raphael’s voice was low and dangerous as he spoke.

“Master, please…I’m sorry….he was hurting you, I had to…” Gordon stammered as Raphael’s hand tightened around his throat.

“You know the rules bitch,” Raphael said calmly.

Gordon relaxed into Raphael’s hand, letting his body go pliant, hoping that this sign of submission would calm Raphael down. Raphael shook his head, as he walked away, reaching into the bag by the sofa for his box of razors.

He walked back over to Gordon, who tried to back away, “No…no Master…please,” he cried out as Raphael grabbed him by his throat again. He forced Gordon back up to his feet and pulled him over to the sofa.

“Strip, now” he said firmly.

Gordon struggled out of his clothes as quickly as he could, he hadn’t seen Raphael this angry for some time. Raphael grabbed Gordon by his injured arm and pushed him face down over the arm of the sofa. Gordon screamed as his body weight landed on his shattered hand and tried to stand up. Raphael forced him down, snarling as Gordon continued to whimper and struggle under him.

“You will obey me bitch,” he growled out the words, smirking as Gordon immediately went still and quiet beneath him.

He opened the box of razors and pulled out one with a red handle, opening it slowly as he looked over at Dean who was watching him warily, unable to move.

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll play with you soon,” he said quietly as he slowly cut into Gordon’s back with the razor, blood flowing quickly as Gordon flinched, but remained silent.

Dean watched in horror as Raphael unzipped his pants, then gathered the blood up in one hand, digging his nails into the wound, with a happy smile. As Raphael began to spread the blood over his cock, Dean turned his head away and closed his eyes.

Raphael growled low in his throat, he wanted Dean to watch this, to know what he would be experiencing soon. “Open your eyes Dean or I’ll cut them out of your head while your brother watches!”

Dean’s head snapped back and his eyes opened, “You touch him and I’ll kill you!” he shouted, his face contorted in anger.

Raphael smirked, “Good boy,” he said, as he continued to spread blood over his cock, biting at his lip as he caressed himself. He leant forward and with one hand forced himself into Gordon, smiling as Gordon cried out. He thrust his hips hard, feeling the delicate skin tear, the smell of the blood making his mouth water. As Gordon whimpered, Raphael growled angrily and slammed into him harder, one hand forcing Gordon’s head down.

Dean looked on in horror as Raphael tore into Gordon, blood beginning to flow down Gordon’s legs as he lay across the sofa, his body limp and pliant. Raphael dug his fingers into the wound on Gordon’s back, forcing more blood to flow. He looked at Dean and smiled as he slowly licked the blood from his fingers. “This is how I played with Castiel. He screamed so sweetly when I fucked him hard Dean, does he scream for you?” Raphael grinned as Dean snarled at him, his green eyes cold and angry. Gordon’s head raised a little and he glared at Dean, his face twisted with anger. Raphael pulled back and thrust deeper and harder into Gordon, his mouth curled into a cruel smile as he looked at Dean. “And that mouth of his, oh fuck…it felt so good,” Raphael’s voice deepened as he groaned, his hips moving faster as he watched the pain and anger flare in Dean’s eyes.

“You sick fuck!” Dean yelled, twisting against his cuffs as Raphael’s evil words cut into him as deeply as any knife could.

Raphael just licked his lips, clearing the last traces of blood from his mouth, smiling as Gordon groaned loudly. Fixing his gaze on Dean he tightened his grip on Gordon, his hips losing rhythm as he came, his back arching, cursing loudly. He pulled out slowly, smirking at Dean as he stood back. Gordon still lay on the sofa, breathing heavily as Raphael grabbed him by his throat, making him stand up.

“Clean me,” Raphael said calmly.

Gordon immediately knelt down, wincing as he moved forward, then calmly used his tongue to clean Raphael’s cock, licking away every trace of blood and come as Raphael looked at Dean, still smirking. Dean grimaced, his eyes closing for a second as he lay there.

Raphael then tapped Gordon on his shoulder, “Get up bitch. Now, get the first aid kit and then check on Sam and Gabriel. If you want, you can continue to play with them. But Gordon, if you disobey me again, next time I won’t be as gentle, understand?”

Gordon nodded, “Thank you Master,” he said quietly, then walked down the short corridor towards the bathroom.

Raphael fastened his pants and then sat down on the low table by the sofa, looking at Dean, his face still covered with blood, one eye a ruined mess. Leaning forward, he grabbed Dean by his throat, “You owe me an eye, Dean. Maybe I’ll make you cut it out yourself, or perhaps my baby brother Castiel would like to do it for me. What do you think?” Raphael smiled as he looked at him.

Dean was glaring at him, “Try it,” he snarled, “I’m going to kill you first chance I get,” he snapped.

Raphael laughed, letting go of his throat, “You had your chance Dean, and yet here you are, restrained and vulnerable again.”

Gordon walked back into the room, limping slightly as he handed the first aid kit to Raphael. “Master?” he asked softly, “Would you let me dress your wounds?” Gordon stood there, his eyes downcast.

Raphael put his hand out, gently caressing Gordon’s cheek, “Yes,” he said quietly, his voice free of anger for once, as he leaned in and kissed Gordon softly. Dean watched this, confused at the change of attitude as Gordon opened the kit and began cleaning and dressing Raphael’s wounds efficiently. Just a few minutes ago Raphael had basically raped this man and now he was behaving as if they were a normal couple. Dean frowned a little as his mind raced, attacking Raphael had just led to Gordon defending him. But when Raphael taunted Dean about raping Castiel, Gordon had been really angry, maybe there was something he could use, to come between them, a weakness.

 

 

 

Sam was about to speak when Gabriel grabbed his arm, wincing as the movement aggravated his wounds. “No…keep quiet…it’s him!” he whispered frantically as he heard the heavy footsteps coming down the corridor towards the bedroom door. Sam grabbed a lamp from the bedside table, hoping that his makeshift weapon would at least give him a chance. He held his breath as the footsteps came closer, Gabriel’s hand tightened on his arm, almost panting for breath as his fear grew. Neither of them moved until they heard the footsteps move past the door, then come back. Sam shifted a little, getting ready to stand up when he heard the footsteps heading away from the bedroom.

They looked at each other in disbelief for a few seconds, before Sam put the lamp down and picked up the cell phone,

“911, What’s your emergency?” a young male voice spoke calmly.

“Can you patch me through to Officer Tom Rosen, Lincoln PD?” Sam said quickly.

“Sir, this line is for emergencies…” the man stopped speaking as Sam interrupted him.

“Just listen to me! My name is Sam Winchester, I have been kidnapped by Raphael Novak, a serial killer, who attacked the County Hospital today, he’s in the other room, I don’t have time to argue, just patch me through now!” Sam whispered frantically as he kept a close eye on the bedroom door.

There was a loud click on the line then another voice spoke quickly, “Did you say Raphael Novak sir?”

“Yes! Please put me through to Officer Tom Rosen, you have to help me!” Sam begged quickly.

“Mr Winchester, I’m Agent Henricksen from the FBI. We have two teams at your location about to move in. Where are you being held?” the man spoke softly but calmly.

Sam gasped for breath as he took in this information, “The FBI are here,” he said quickly to Gabriel who was following the conversation avidly. “I’m in a bedroom, near the back of the cabin. Gabriel Novak is with me.” Sam said, trying to stay calm.

“Understood, what about Castiel Novak and your brother Dean Winchester?” Agent Henricksen asked.

Sam’s voice broke a little as he spoke, “Castiel…he’s in the main room, tied down to a table…and Dean…Dean is there with Raphael and Gordon…I…oh fuck,” Sam began to cry softly as he spoke. “We heard fighting but….I…I don’t know what’s happened. Please, hurry…..” Sam broke down, sobbing softly as Gabriel tried to comfort him.

There was a loud bang as the door was thrown open, Raphael strode in towards Sam and Gabriel, his face dark with anger, holding a Taser. “I don’t think so Sam, there’s nobody coming for you.” He shouted angrily. As Sam moved and grabbed hold of the bedside lamp, Raphael leapt forward and fired the Taser, Sam screaming in agony as he fell to the floor, his body convulsing. Gabriel tried to get up, “Raphael…you bastard…” was all he could say before Raphael fired the Taser again, leaving him screaming on the bed. The cell phone fell onto the floor, Raphael smirking as he crushed it under his boot.

Raphael pulled Sam up off the floor, pushing him onto the bed as he convulsed, Gabriel still screaming next to him. “Gordon, get in here,” he called out calmly. Gordon came running in through the door. “Everything in place for the FBI teams?” he asked.

Gordon nodded, “I set everything up a few days ago and checked it this morning Master. They won’t get close enough to cause any trouble.”

Raphael smiled as he gestured towards the two groaning men on the bed. “Go play with your toys Gordon,” He moved towards the door as Gordon began to smile, handing him the Taser.

“Master? Are you…are you going to play with Castiel?” Gordon asked tentatively.

Raphael stopped and caressed Gordon’s face gently, “Yes, I am. But if you play nicely with my brother Gabriel and don’t mark his face I may let you help me cleanse Castiel, do you understand?”

Gordon nodded, his breath quickening at the thought of finally being able to touch Castiel, “I promise Master, I’ll be good,” he said calmly.

Raphael smiled and then kissed Gordon, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before letting go. “That’s my good little bitch, go play,” he said before walking away. He grinned as he heard the Taser being fired again, Sam screaming in agony as Gordon laughed.

“I’m going to fuck you until you bleed Sam….you’re all mine now!” Gordon said, his eyes glowing as he began to tear Sam’s clothes off him, ignoring the screams and Gabriel’s sobbing as Raphael closed the door.

 

 

Agent Henricksen covered the phone with his hand, “Fuck!” he shouted as he listened to the sudden mayhem on the other end of the line, before the call was cut off. “Contact Agent Trent! Tell him that we’ve made contact with Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak. He has to move in now, Raphael Novak is going to kill them all!” The dispatch room erupted in panic as calls were made, Agent Henricksen sat down heavily on a chair, praying under his breath that the team would get there in time. The agonising screams of Sam Winchester were still ringing in his ears as he waited for an answer from Agent Trent….only God could help them now….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliff hanger ending, it's an addiction!! *throws chocolate to pacify frustrated readers*
> 
> Looks like more angst and pain coming your way, sorry if you thought that Sam was going to break free and save everyone....*hides behind wall*.....
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think, next chapter should be up by this Sunday :)


	41. “Cas? Cas, Can You Hear Me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Gordon get to work.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and I updated when I said I would...wow! Better grab a fluffy blanket and a teddy bear for this one....
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are mine.

 

Alex had never felt clearer in his life than he did right now, as his hands tightened around his wife’s throat. He had spent most of his adult with this woman, letting her rule his life and now he was finally taking control back. Ignoring the whimpers as she tried to fight him, he smiled happily as he watched her begin to lose consciousness, those cold eyes closing as her body went limp.

There was a loud crashing noise as the door to the motel room was broken open, splinters of wood flying across the room as Tom burst into the room, his gun drawn as he stared at Alex leaning over Naomi’s body.

“Alexander, let her go!” he shouted, “Let her go!”

Alex looked up at him, a strange smile on his face, “Hello Tom,” he said calmly, “Thank you for coming.” Looking back down at Naomi, his hands tightened again, “Aren’t you going to stop me?”

The two police officers behind him, both with guns raised looked at Tom for a second. Shaking his head at them, gesturing them to stay back, Tom stepped forward carefully, not wanting to upset Alex any further.

“Yes, I am. Please let her go Alexander, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tom slowly moved closer, Alex’s strange smile was very unsettling. Taking a chance, he reached out and put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Come on Alex, let her go and we can sit and talk about this, ok?”

Alex looked up at him then nodded slowly, his hands finally loosening on Naomi’s throat. Letting go fully he stood up, Naomi’s limp body falling onto the floor as he put his hands behind his back, waiting for Tom to handcuff him.

“Please restrain me Tom,” Alex said calmly, smiling as he looked at him.

Tom nodded and pulled out his handcuffs, fastening them quickly and moving Alex to sit on the bed. The other two police officers lowered their guns and called out for the paramedics to come in. Alex sat on the bed and watched as the paramedics began to work on Naomi, his head tilted to one side slightly, still smiling.

One of the paramedics was searching through a bag of equipment, cursing under his breath as the other began to cut away Naomi’s blouse. Alex continued to watch with a detached fascination as the paramedics tried to resuscitate his wife, ignoring Tom’s attempts to talk to him.

“No pulse, sats are dropping. Intubation kit now!” one of the paramedics spoke quickly as he glanced up at Tom, frowning. “Husband?” he asked, nodding his head towards Alex. “Might be better if he wasn’t here Tom,” he said meaningfully, continuing to prepare Naomi to be intubated.

Tom nodded and stood up, pulling Alex up off the bed, “Alex? Let’s give them room to help Naomi, ok?” he said calmly, leading Alex across the room and out of the door. Alex continued to smile as he walked away, seemingly uncaring that his wife could be dead. Tom helped him into the rear seat of the police car, closing the door carefully, before heading back to check on the other police officers and Naomi.

Walking back into the room, he could see that the paramedics had intubated Naomi, one of them performing chest compressions, looking worried at the lack of response from the monitor. He glanced up at Tom as he came in, “She’s not responding, we can’t get a shockable rhythm. How long was he strangling her?” he said angrily.

Tom frowned, “Took me about 6 minutes to get here after he called me,” he said softly.

The paramedic nodded as he continued with the chest compressions, “Adrenaline now! Not sure how much good it will do,” he snapped as the drug was administered. There was still no change on the monitor. “Shit! Give her another dose, and then let’s get moving.”

Tom looked over at one of the police officers, “Follow them to the hospital and keep me updated, I’m taking Mr Novak to the station.” The officer nodded and Tom left quickly, he really didn’t want to be in that room a second longer.

Alex was sitting calmly in the rear of his police car, still smiling as Tom got in and started the engine. He looked into the rear view window, “Alex, the paramedics are taking your wife to the hospital. I’ll let you know how she is as soon as we get any news.”

Alex looked up at him, his smile deepening but his eyes were blank, “She’s no longer my wife Tom, I’m getting divorced,” he said happily before looking out of the window, humming tunelessly under his breath as Tom stared at him, before driving out of the motel parking lot towards the police station.

“Alex? Why did you call me?” Tom asked, he knew that this wasn’t procedure but he had to know. He switched on the rear facing video, hitting the record button so he didn’t mess up the chain of evidence too badly.

Leaning forward slightly towards the grill, Alex continued to smile, “I didn’t want her to die Tom. Can I tell you something?” he smiled as his voice lowered slightly. “She knew everything,” Alex said slowly, “All these years and she knew what he was doing, encouraged him, helped him.” He sat back, sighing a little before looking back out of the window.

Tom frowned and pulled the car over quickly to the side of the road. He turned around and looked at Alex, “She knew everything? Alex? What do you mean?” he asked urgently, a sickening feeling of dread building up in him as he waited for an answer he already knew in his gut.

“Don’t you understand Tom?” Alex looked surprised as he sat in the rear seat. “Naomi knew what Raphael was doing, she told me. That’s when I decided to strangle her, she had to be punished. And do you know what else she told me Tom?” he asked calmly, that strange smile reappearing as he spoke. “She told me that I was the reason that Castiel and Gabriel have led a deviant lifestyle, it’s all my fault. And I think she was right, I did this to my sons, it was me.” Alex smiled, his eyes still blank and lifeless before he turned his head towards the window, humming under his breath calmly.

Tom sat there, trying to understand what he had just heard. He took a deep breath, a curious mixture of anger, disgust and pity for this broken man, swirling through him as he turned around and began to drive towards the station.

 

 

 

 

Dean was still on the sofa, unable to move as Raphael and Gordon moved down the short corridor towards the bedroom. Whatever they had heard, Raphael had grabbed a Taser and almost ran towards the bedroom. He looked over at the large kitchen table, Castiel’s limp body was still tied down, the only sign of life was his chest moving as he breathed. “Cas? Cas, can you hear me?” he called out as loudly as he dared, praying that Castiel would at least move or answer him. But there was still no response, no matter how many times Dean called to him.

Growling in frustration, he froze as he heard his brother screaming in agony, then further loud screams that had to be Gabriel. He struggled against his cuffs, the frustration at not being able to protect his brother was overwhelming. As the screams grew louder he threw his head back and screamed out his anger, his heart racing as adrenaline flooded his body.

He froze as he heard footsteps coming closer and looked over to see Raphael standing in front of him, smirking as he watched Dean struggle. “Hello Dean,” he said, his voice low and dangerous as he leaned over him, his large hand gripping Dean by his throat, letting his fingers dig into the still open on Dean’s neck. “Your brother looks so delicious, screaming in pain. I’ll enjoy playing with him, maybe I’ll fuck him and you can watch, would you like that?” he grinned as he saw Dean’s anger building.

“I’m going to kill you,” Dean snarled, ignoring the pain as he glared at Raphael.

Raphael laughed, and let go of his throat as he sat on the low table, his smirk deepening as Dean struggled to get free. “Oh I can’t die Dean, I’m protected by God,” he said calmly, reaching over and picking up his box of cut throat razors, opening it carefully. As Dean looked on in disbelief, Raphael began to take the razors out one by one, opening them and laying them carefully on the table beside him.

“I’ve waited a long time for this cleansing, Castiel is going to be my masterpiece, a beautiful angel of death. And you’re going to help me transform him Dean, make him see that he has to be cleansed, made pure before I hand him to God.” Raphael smiled softly as he caressed the last razor in the box, the handle intricately carved with angel wings. He lifted it up slowly, letting the light play over the carvings. “This razor called to me, as soon I touched it I knew that it was meant for Castiel, that this blade would be the one to finally cleanse my brother. Of course,” Raphael smirked as he put the razor down on the table, “I will have to feed this blade with your blood first, let my brother taste your blood, feel the way your flesh will split open as he cuts into you.”

Raphael stood up slowly, stretching and smiling as he heard the screaming from the bedroom. He pulled Dean up from the sofa and began to drag him over to the large table. Dean tried to struggle, twisting his body and snarling in defiance as Raphael forced him onto a kitchen chair. He smiled as he grabbed a roll of tape, fastening Dean securely to the chair, “There,” he said happily as he turned the chair towards the table. “Now Castiel will be able to see as I cleanse you Dean, won’t that be nice?”

Dean glared at him as he walked across the room, returning with the razors and a large bag. He stood and looked at Castiel and Dean and then frowned. Dean watched as Raphael began to remove Castiel’s restraints, caressing his brother’s limp and unresponsive body as he moved around the table, letting the ropes and cuffs fall to the floor. Once he was free, Raphael smiled softly before walking over to a large chest in the corner of the room. He came back with several large white blankets and cushions. Moving quickly but gently, he put one of the blankets onto the table, sliding it under Castiel, then propped his brother up using the other blankets and cushions. When Castiel was arranged to Raphael’s satisfaction, he smiled and gently turned Castiel’s head so he was looking directly at Dean.

Dean bit back a gasp as he looked at Castiel, his beautiful eyes were dull and almost lifeless, his skin pale with deep red marks where he had been restrained for so long. “Cas….baby….please…talk to me….” Dean felt his heart breaking as he looked at him, searching for any kind of response. Castiel’s face was expressionless, he blinked slowly once or twice as he lay there.

Raphael watched Castiel closely, his large hands caressing his brother’s abdomen as Dean begged him to speak. He couldn’t help the small smirk beginning as he felt Castiel’s muscles twitch as he took a deep breath, shuddering a little as he breathed deeper. Of course he had been right, Dean would be the key to his brother’s mind, make him respond so he could watch Dean be torn apart in front of him.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Cas as he tried to get him to respond, he was sure that he had seen a flicker of movement when he spoke, so he kept on begging Cas, urging him to listen to his voice. Raphael pulled his hands away and turned to the large bag, searching through it slowly, still keeping a close eye on Castiel. He smiled as he pulled out a thick leather belt, he had spent a long time sharpening the metal buckle so it would cut deeply into the skin of his victims. The leather was stained deeply with blood, the end of it fastened into a loop for his hand.

He stood behind Dean, and before Dean could respond, he had removed the handcuffs, adding another set so each of Dean’s hands were now attached to each side of the seat of the chair. Dean snarled as he tried to struggle, but the tape just tightened, keeping him restrained. Raphael smiled as he stood behind Dean, using a small knife to cut away Dean’s top. He then pulled his head back sharply by his hair, “I’m going to cleanse you now Dean, scream if you want to,” he grinned as he stood back a little, raising his arm.

“You bastard! I will kill you, I swear!” Dean shouted as he twisted his body, the tape tearing at his skin as he struggled.

Raphael laughed as he moved his arm forward sharply, the movement sending the belt curling around Dean’s body, impacting with his chest with a loud crack. Dean threw his head back and screamed as the sharpened buckle cut deeply into his skin. Moving quickly, Raphael hit him again and again with the belt, blood beginning to drip down Dean’s chest as he cried out. Desperately trying to control his pain, Dean took a deep breath and gritted his teeth as the belt lashed him again. Raphael snarled as Dean remained silent this time and moved in front of him, wrapping the belt around his hand, shortening it before raising it again. This time the buckle cut into his arm, Raphael changing the direction of the belt, letting it impact on both arms, Dean breathing heavily as he fought the waves of pain. Raphael growled as the blood began to flow freely, the coppery scent making his mouth water as sprays of blood flew from the belt, beginning to cover him as he beat Dean again and again.

Neither of them noticed a small movement from the table, Castiel’s hand twitching as he began to move, his breathing getting deeper as his eyes closed for a few seconds, before opening, their dull lifeless look slowly disappearing…..

 

 

 

 

Sam was almost unable to breathe as the shock from the Taser flooded through his body, twisting his body as his muscles spasmed painfully. All he could hear were loud agonising screams and it took him a few seconds to realise that they were being ripped from his throat. Gordon smirked as he tore away Sam’s clothes, he was going to enjoy this. Sam could hear Gabriel sobbing, begging Gordon to stop, the begging changing to loud screaming as Gordon shocked him with the Taser.

Gordon grinned as Gabriel’s body twisted painfully, Sam still screaming next to him, he had waited a long time for this. He shocked Gabriel again, this time increasing the intensity until Gabriel’s back arched and he passed out. Gordon laughed, dropping the Taser beside Gabriel, and ran his hand quickly over one of the wounds on Gabriel’s chest, collecting the blood, covering his cock quickly.

Before Sam could respond, Gordon grabbed the Taser and shocked him again, smirking as Sam screamed in pain. As Sam struggled to breathe, Gordon pushed his legs apart and as Sam froze in horror, he forced his cock into Sam, growling loudly as Sam tried to resist, his muscles tightening as he tried to pull away. Gordon pulled out and punched Sam hard in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Sam wheezed and tried to breathe, Gordon pushed his legs further apart and tore into him, grunting as he felt the skin tear, his hips forcing him deeper until he had bottomed out.

As Sam coughed and wheezed, Gordon grinned and began to thrust into him harder, “Oh fuck Sam….you’re so tight….” he panted as he forced himself deeper, grinning as blood began to trickle down Sam’s legs. Sam managed to take a gasping breath, his body shaking from the pain as Gordon tore into him, his voice cracking as he screamed despairingly, his body weak from the shocks of the Taser. He began to sob as Gordon laughed, unable to fight back as he screamed again and again.

Gordon pulled out suddenly as Sam continued to scream, seemingly unaware that Gordon had moved. Gordon knelt up and put his full weight on Sam’s chest as he reached out for a small sharp knife. He tapped the knife against Sam’s face until he looked at him, the screams lessening for a second.

“Good boy Sammy, open that mouth for me, now,” Gordon grinned, he knew he had to move quickly as Gabriel would be coming round soon. He knelt above Sam, the knife digging into Sam’s cheek, beginning to cut him, “Open that mouth Sammy, or I’ll cut it open,” he snarled. Sam was beginning to sob as he realised what Gordon was going to do to him. Knowing that Gordon was crazy enough to carry out his threat, he sobbed as he slowly opened his mouth.

Gordon grinned as he forced his cock into Sam’s mouth, “Don’t even think of hurting me Sammy, or do you want to watch me cut little Gabriel’s throat?” He moved his cock deeper into Sam’s mouth, the point of the knife digging into Sam’s cheek. He smirked as Sam reluctantly opened his mouth wider, groaning at the wet heat of Sam’s throat. Gordon thrust his hips forward, laughing as Sam began to choke and gasp for air, tears streaming down his face. As Gordon thrust deeper and harder, Sam began to sob just waiting for this ordeal to be over. The taste of the blood was making him gag as Gordon leaned over him, panting harshly as his hips moved faster.

Gordon groaned as he felt his orgasm grow, and pushed deeper into Sam’s throat, knowing that Sam couldn’t breathe pushed Gordon over the edge and he cried out as he came, his hips finally slowing. Sam was panicking as his air was cut off completely, the bitter taste of come flooding his mouth as Gordon knelt above him. Gordon pulled out and slammed his hand over Sam’s mouth and nose, “Swallow it all bitch,” he snarled.

Sam shook his head, trying desperately not to swallow, but as his vision darkened from lack of oxygen he knew that he had to do what Gordon said. He fought not to gag as he swallowed, Gordon’s hand not moving until he saw Sam’s throat struggling to swallow. He forced his mouth open to check, grinning as he saw that Sam had obeyed him. He knelt up and got off the bed completely, smiling as Sam lay there sobbing, this was just the beginning of what he had planned for these two.

 

 

Adam stared in shock at Josh as they listened to the radio message from Agent Henricksen. “Fuck,” he swore quietly as he looked at the cabin, flinching as he heard agonising screams cutting through the quiet stillness of the woods.

“Adam, we have to move the teams in now!” Josh said urgently, “Raphael won’t stop until he’s killed the four of them, we know that!” Josh began to move closer to the cabin, trying to locate where the screams were coming from.

“Josh, wait a second,” Adam said, his voice low as he looked at him. “We have to stop and think,” he said quickly.

Josh shook his head, “No, I can’t wait here while Raphael and Gordon torture another man until he dies, I can’t!” he said angrily as he began to move forward.

As Josh crawled forward, Adam felt as if his heart had stopped for a second. “Josh, freeze!” he said, moving forward quickly as Josh kept still, one knee still lifted up, looking back at him in confusion. “Adam?” he asked quietly.

Adam moved closer, “Don’t move,” he said softly as he caught hold of Josh’s shoulders firmly, “Look down, to your left,” he said slowly, his throat dry as Josh wobbled a little, looking down as instructed.

“Oh fuck….” Josh gasped as he saw a fine wire stretched just above the ground, his knee resting on it.

“On the count of three, I’m going to move back and I’m going to pull you away,” Adam said quickly, “Keep your knees up, let yourself roll back with me, understand?”

Josh took a deep breath, “Ok…” he said, keeping his eye on the taut wire, his legs shaking a little.

Adam tightened his grip on Josh’s shoulders and moved back as far as he could, “One, two…three!” he said as he pulled as hard as he could, holding his breath as Josh wobbled a little. With a muffled gasp Josh managed to keep his knees up and let himself roll back onto Adam, feeling Adam’s arms and legs wrap around him as he rolled them behind a large tree to protect them. There was a loud explosion, earth showered down on them as the grenade attached to the wire detonated.

As the noise died down, Adam rolled off Josh, checking him frantically for any injury, “Josh! Are you alright?” he said quickly.

Josh was gasping for breath, his face pale as he nodded, “I…I’m ok,” he panted, trying to brush off the earth.

“Fuck! If I hadn’t seen that wire…” Adam said, he was beginning to shake as he realised how close he had come to losing Josh.

“Adam? I’m ok,” Josh said quickly as Adam began to gasp for breath. He reached out and grabbed Adam by his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. Adam looked at him, “I’m ok,” he said firmly.

Adam dropped his head down as took a deep breath, then another, he knew he had to keep himself under control. When he raised his head, he looked at Josh for a second, frowning, “Josh….we can’t let Team Beta surround the cabin,” he said quickly. “There’ll be more traps set around the cabin, we’ll have to move in from the front.”

Josh frowned, “Won’t they have traps set up there?”

Adam shook his head, “Raphael will have left one route open to escape, we’ll have to change tactics.” He stopped to radio the team leader, instructing them to keep waiting and to approach only from the front of the cabin on his signal.

“So, what do we do now?” Josh asked as Adam looked over at the cabin, they could still hear pitiful screaming coming from the rear of the cabin.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m going to use his escape route,” Adam said calmly as he began to check his equipment.

Josh looked at him, “You’re going to do what?” he said, sure that he was hearing things, surely Adam didn’t mean what he had just said.

“I’m going to walk back through these woods until I reach the road, then I’m going to walk up to the cabin and go through the front door.” Adam said casually as he stood up looking at Josh.

“Go through the front door? Are you crazy? Do you think Raphael will just stop his torturing, hand over his weapons and let you take him into custody?” Josh said in total disbelief as he looked at Adam.

“Fuck that, I’m not going to take him into custody,” Adam said calmly as he clicked the safety off his gun, “I’m going to rip his heart out of his chest and watch him die” Adam turned away and then looked back at Josh, who was just staring at him. “Well? You with me?” he said.

Josh looked around the woods and took a deep breath, “Well, can’t let you have all the fun, let’s do this,” he said, following Adam as they moved through the woods back towards the road.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not really a cliffhanger ending this time, I am trying, *throws more chocolate and runs away*
> 
> At least it looks like Castiel is coming back, and Adam and Josh are moving in....here we go....
> 
> Comment if you feel moved to, and thank you all for sticking with this story :)


	42. "Why Are You Crying Baby Brother?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a phone call, Raphael begins to cleanse Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter - better get a fluffy blanket and a teddy bear for this one - I'm so sorry.....

Sebastian glanced over at the doors to the ER as yet another patient was rushed into the crowded department. One of the paramedics was kneeling on the trolley above the female patient, shouting out instructions as he continued with chest compressions. Sebastian ran over, helping the paramedics to move the trolley to the only free cubicle they had left.

Sebastian took over the chest compressions as the paramedic got off the trolley, two nurses began to transfer equipment over, looking to Sebastian for further instructions. Sebastian looked up and nearly stopped the chest compressions as he saw who was on the trolley.

“Nurse, take over now!” he said quickly, moving over to one of the paramedics. “Steve? History?” he said, frowning a little.

“Female patient, strangled by the husband, approximately 6 minutes down before we got there. Intubated, had five rounds of CPR, three doses of adrenaline. We had a decent rhythm for about 2 minutes but she keeps crashing,” Steve spoke quickly despite his obvious exhaustion.

“Strangled?” Sebastian said, staring at the trolley as the nurses moved quickly around Naomi Novak, moving her to the bed, her body pale and limp. “Where’s the husband?”

Steve frowned, “What? Tom took her to the station,” he said confused, “Seb?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Sorry, it’s fine Steve. Anything else I should know about the patient?”

“BP is low, but the sats are ok since we intubated,” Steve said as he began to move the trolley out of the cubicle.

“Ok, thanks Steve,” Sebastian said quietly as he turned to help the nurses. The paramedic nodded as he left the cubicle, heading back out into the chaos of the ER. “Right, let’s give her another dose of adrenaline, see if we can stabilise her before we transfer her up to ITU.” Sebastian moved automatically around the trolley, frowning as he thought about what Steve had told him.

After a frantic 20 minutes, Sebastian sighed with relief as Naomi seemed stable for now. He signed the paperwork to transfer her to ITU, space was at a premium in the ER but for now they seemed to be coping with the additional patients. He stretched his back, groaning a little and headed off to the break room to grab a quick coffee.

Just as he’d managed to sit down, a large cup of overly sweetened coffee in his hand, he swore angrily when his cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Tom calling, he answered quickly, “Hi Tom,” he said tiredly.

“Sebastian? Did you know that Naomi Novak has been admitted?” Tom asked quickly, his voice strained and tired.

“Yes, I’ve just signed the paperwork to have her transferred to ITU. She’s stable, for now anyway,” Sebastian said, “The paramedic said that her husband had strangled her, what the hell happened Tom?”

“Alexander Novak called me to say that he was killing his wife and that I had to stop him. When we got there, he was strangling her,” Tom said quietly.

“Did he say why he did it?” Sebastian asked, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

“Yes, she knew what Raphael was doing, supported him and encouraged him for years.” Tom said sighing heavily.

Sebastian put his coffee down slowly onto the table, “Wait a minute, she knew, all this time?” he said frowning.

“That’s what Alexander told me when I was taking him to the station. Fuck, I’ve dealt with some messed up people in my life but these two…Seb, I’m not even sure if Alex can be charged until a psychiatrist has seen him.” Tom spoke quietly.

“I can send someone from Psych down to the station if that’ll help,” Sebastian said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“That would help, thanks. So, what’s the wife’s status?” Tom asked.

“Like I said, she’s stable for now so she’s being transferred to ITU. She’s unconscious so we won’t know anything further until she comes round,” Sebastian hesitated for a second, “Tom, have you heard anything about Cas and Gabriel?” he asked.

“The FBI had a location for Raphael, a remote cabin. The last I heard there was a team moving in to try and rescue them, along with Sam and Dean. As soon as I have any news I’ll call you.” Tom said quietly.

“Thanks Tom, I’ll put that request out for a Psych evaluation for you, call me as soon as you know anything ok?” Sebastian sighed as he said goodbye and ended the call. He got up slowly, ignoring his coffee, his stomach rebelling at the thought of drinking it after hearing the news. Taking a deep breath he headed off to Michael’s room to check on him, hoping that nobody had said anything about his mother before he got there.

 

 

 

 

 

Raphael took a step back admiring the wounds on Dean’s body before lifting the belt and hitting Dean again, the sharp metal cutting deeply into Dean’s chest. With a smile he moved forward and sat astride Dean’s lap, one hand holding Dean by the throat as he looked at him. Dean snarled as Raphael sat on him, trying to pull his head away, his green eyes almost burning with anger.

“Are you having fun yet Dean?” Raphael said with a smirk as he leaned in and licked some blood from Dean’s face, forcing him to watch as he savoured the coppery taste. Raphael got up and grabbed his box of straight razors and turned back towards to Dean. He froze as he saw a slight movement from the table and spun around quickly to look at Castiel.

“Castiel?” he asked hopefully, as he saw his brother’s hand twitch slightly before stilling, Raphael began to smile as he moved closer to the table. His smile faltered when he looked into his brother’s blue eyes, they still seemed as lifeless as before. “Hmm, I think he needs a little more encouragement from you Dean, shall we?” Raphael smirked as he opened one of the razors and turned back towards Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and focussed all of his energy on not reacting as Raphael moved closer, the light glinting off the sharp blade of the razor. He stopped and looked at Dean carefully before pulling away the remains of Dean’s top. Dean breathed out slowly as Raphael began to cut into his chest, shallow cuts at first, marking his skin with the outline of a wing. As the pain began to build, blood dripping from the cuts, Dean looked over towards Castiel lying on the table.

Dean gasped, and looked back at Raphael quickly who smiled when he heard Dean react, “This is just the beginning Dean, scream for me and my baby brother, I want him to see this,” he said happily as he continued cutting into Dean’s skin.

Dean waited a few seconds and then looked again at Castiel, the excruciating pain from his chest fading into nothing as Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes appearing to be alert for the first time. Unable to help himself he called out, “Cas…” his voice sounding broken and weak. Raphael just looked up smiling and began to cut deeper into Dean’s skin.

The razor dropped to the floor when Raphael heard movement behind him, turning to find Castiel sitting up on the table, looking back at Dean. “Brother,” Raphael said, his voice light and happy as he stepped towards him smiling. Castiel just kept on staring, his breathing becoming rapid as Raphael got closer to him. Raphael caught hold of Castiel’s wrists, gripping them tightly as he stood there, ignoring Castiel’s attempts to pull free.

“I told you I’d bring Dean for you, baby brother. Come, help me while I cleanse him, make him into a work of art,” Raphael smiled gently as he pulled Castiel towards him, holding him while he swayed on his feet. Castiel seemed dazed and afraid, his breathing rapid and shallow as Raphael moved him to stand in front of Dean. “Here, I want you to finish the design of wings on his chest, cut into him Castiel, make him scream,” Raphael smiled happily as he reached for another razor, opening it and forcing his brother to hold it. Castiel was beginning to shake, gasping for breath as Raphael held him firmly, almost dropping the razor as Raphael began to move his arm.

“Cas…no….fight him…fight him…please,” Dean begged as the razor moved closer to his skin, Raphael smiling as he pushed his brother’s hand further. As the razor began to cut into Dean’s chest, Castiel gasped but he couldn’t let go of the razor as Raphael crushed his hand tightly to the handle. Dean bit back his screams, fighting the pain, his eyes pleading with Castiel to stop. By the time the second wing had been carved into Dean’s chest, Castiel had begun to cry silently, tears streaming down his face.

“Cas….please…I love you….listen to me…fight him…” Dean spoke as gently as he could, hoping that Castiel would react. Raphael snarled and moved Castiel’s hand further down, the razor slipping and cutting deeply. Dean screamed as the pain overwhelmed him, Raphael smiling happily as he pushed Castiel’s hand further down to Dean’s stomach.

“That’s it baby brother, I knew you could do it. Let’s make him scream again,” Raphael’s voice was happy and light as he spoke. “No, wait…I have a special razor for this, I want you to be the first to use it.” Raphael reached out and pulled the razor with the angel wings design on the handle out of the box. He lifted Castiel’s hand up and forced him to let go of the other razor, letting it fall onto the floor.

Castiel was shaking and still crying as Raphael pushed him back until he was sitting on the kitchen table. He let go and waited for a few seconds, watching him closely until he was satisfied that Castiel wasn’t going to move. He lifted his brother’s head up gently and held the razor up in front of him, making him look at it. “I found this razor some years ago, it called to me Castiel and I knew it had a special purpose,” his voice was low and hypnotic as he spoke. “I want you to use this to carve your name on Dean’s back, let the razor feel and taste his blood. Then I’m going to let you taste Dean’s blood, as this will help to cleanse you, do you understand Castiel?” Raphael smiled as Castiel continued to cry silently.

“Why are you crying baby brother? This is a beautiful thing that we are doing here, I’m cleansing Dean so he can be accepted by our Lord. His body will be a work of art when we are finished and then it will be your turn to be cleansed,” Raphael stroked Castiel’s cheek gently, smiling as Castiel shivered. “Of course, I will have to then cleanse him with my seed, just as I cleansed you that night baby brother. You screamed and bled so beautifully for me, it was breathtaking,” Raphael leaned forward and kissed Castiel gently on his forehead, “Now, let’s begin,” he said calmly, standing back and pulling Castiel back onto his feet.

Castiel stood there, his blue eyes clouded with tears as Raphael began to pull him behind Dean, appearing to be nothing more than a puppet as his brother moved him into position. Raphael opened the razor and forced Castiel to hold it, watching as his brother stroked the carving of angel wings on the handle. “Yes brother, angel wings. A perfect cleansing instrument to allow Dean and you to be accepted by our Lord.” Raphael smiled as he moved his brother’s hand, letting the blade of the razor cut away what remained of Dean’s top.

As Raphael began to move Castiel’s hand closer to Dean’s back, he frowned as he felt his brother resist him. He took a tighter grip and again tried to move Castiel’s hand, “Come now baby brother, let’s make Dean scream.” Again, Castiel resisted, his arm moving further back as his breathing slowed and became calm. Raphael growled low in his throat, he knew that the FBI were getting close and he didn’t have time for this rebellion.

He grabbed Castiel and forced back to sit on the table, staring into his blue eyes. Castiel looked back at him, his blue eyes calm as his tears slowed and stopped. Raphael let go and stood back, waiting to see if Castiel would move. However, his brother just sat there looking at him, his face expressionless, his body still. Raphael frowned and then began to smile nastily, maybe this would make his baby brother react. Turning he walked behind Dean and holding the razor to his throat spoke slowly and clearly, “Dean, I’m going to take the handcuffs off and cut the tape off. If you move or try to attack me I will cut out my baby brother’s eyes and make you watch as he screams, do you understand?”

Dean looked at Castiel, who was sitting calmly on the kitchen table, he hadn’t reacted to the threat in any way. “I understand,” Dean snarled quietly as he forced himself to keep still, fighting every instinct he had while Raphael quickly unlocked the handcuffs. He hissed with pain as the tape was pulled away but kept still. Keeping the razor at Dean’s throat Raphael pushed him over to the kitchen table, Castiel still sat there watching them calmly.

“Put your hands flat on the table Dean and keep them there, understand?” Raphael spoke slowly clearly again. “Now lift your head up and look at my baby brother, I want him to watch as I cleanse you Dean,” Raphael said calmly. Dean took a deep breath and looked up from the end of the table, Castiel turned his head slowly to look at him, his blue eyes unreadable. Satisfied that neither Castiel or Dean were going to resist him, Raphael stood behind Dean and cut cleanly through Dean’s pants and boxer briefs with the razor, throwing them onto the floor. He closed the razor and put it carefully into a pocket on his shirt.

Raphael unbuttoned his pants quickly, wrapping his hand around his cock with a satisfied grunt as he looked up at Castiel and Dean, both of them staying still. He kicked Dean’s ankles, forcing his legs further apart as he moved closer, smiling as he saw Dean’s hands clench into fists. “Hands flat on the table Dean, and keep looking at my baby brother,” Raphael said loudly as he wiped his hand over Dean’s chest, gathering blood before smearing it over his cock. “This will hurt you Dean, but I know it will hurt Castiel more,” Raphael grinned as he looked at Castiel, “I wonder if you will scream as beautifully as he did.”

Dean took a deep breath, still fighting his instincts to attack, he knew exactly what Raphael was going to do but he couldn’t let him hurt Castiel again. He bit down on his lip as he felt Raphael’s hand on his hip, digging his nails into his skin cruelly. Raphael smirked at Castiel as he forced two fingers into Dean as hard as he could, his nails tearing into the fragile skin as Dean cried out and tried to pull away from him. Raphael growled angrily and pulled his fingers out before forcing his cock into Dean, and howled in triumph as Dean screamed, his head dropping down as the Raphael thrust deeply into him. Dean cried out again as Raphael pulled his head up sharply by his hair, forcing him to keep looking at Castiel.

As Raphael tore into him, again and again, Dean was gasping for breath, unable to stop his cries of pain as he looked at Castiel. Raphael was digging his fingers into Dean’s hips as he thrust, his head down slightly, so he missed the moment when Castiel got up off the table and began to calmly walk towards them. It was Dean’s gasp of Castiel’s name that made Raphael look up and he nearly fell backwards away from Dean when he saw his brother standing by him, looking at him calmly.

“Castiel?” he said, his voice rough as he continued to thrust into Dean, a cruel smirk on his face as Dean cried out.

Castiel tilted his head slightly as he looked at him, and then reached out one hand tentatively towards Raphael’s face, caressing his cheek gently with a soft smile. Raphael’s smirk deepened, making his face look almost demonic. Castiel reached out, still smiling and took the razor out slowly from Raphael’s pocket, opening it carefully and looking at the blade.

“Do you want to help me cleanse Dean now, baby brother?” Raphael said slowly, as he dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, feeling his orgasm grow close.

Castiel looked at him and shook his head slowly as he moved the razor around, letting the light play along the sharp blade.

Raphael began to grin, “Oh, you want to taste his blood then?” he panted as he moved his hips harder and faster.

Castiel smiled and nodded as he moved closer to them, his blue eyes calm as he watched his brother rape his boyfriend. “Good boy Castiel, come and carve your name into his back, then you can taste his blood,” Raphael gasped as he thrust hard and deep into Dean, his head dropping back down for a few seconds.

Dean had begun to sob as he listened to Raphael, unable to believe that Castiel was going to actually hurt him. He looked up as Castiel walked past him, “Cas…please baby…don’t do this…please…” he begged quietly, his eyes full of tears. As Castiel moved closer, he looked quickly at Raphael and then back at Dean, his blue eyes full of love as he mouthed the words, “I love you” before moving behind Raphael.

As Dean felt Raphael tear into him again, he clenched his fists and began to breathe deeply, letting his Marine training take over as he began to prepare for the fight of his life…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god...I ended on a cliff hanger again *throws chocolate and cookies at frustrated readers* before running away to hide....  
> I will try not to do this again I promise!
> 
> Next chapter should be up in the next 2 days or so, I wonder what Castiel is going to do....and don't forget that Adam and Josh are heading for the door.....and what's happening with Gabriel, Sam and Gordon.....oh dear......


	43. "Now Who's The Bitch?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes his move....Adam and Josh enter the cabin but what do they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated - it's all starting to happen now....hold on everyone.....
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine.

 

Josh breathed a sigh of relief as they finally made it back to the road leading to the cabin. Adam had strode on ahead of him and was moving swiftly along the road.

“Adam….slow down,” Josh called out quietly as he jogged after him. Adam just glanced back and carried on, if anything faster than before. Josh cursed under his breath and ran after him, grabbing at his arm to stop him. “I said slow down!” he said quickly.

“I don’t think that bastard Raphael will wait, do you?” Adam said calmly as he began to sprint down the road.

“Fuck!” Josh swore as he followed him. It was obvious that Adam wasn’t going to listen to him, not while he was in this strange mood. Catching up, he could see that Adam’s face was calm as he moved along the road, his eyes focussed on the turning to the cabin up ahead. “So, we’re just going to walk in the front door?” he asked quickly. Adam simply nodded as he carried on running down the road.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Adam slowed down when he reached the turning to the cabin. Catching up to him he looked over and listened as Adam radioed the teams.

“This is Alpha One, I’m in position at the cabin. Team Beta and Team Delta, wait for my signal before moving in. Do not surround the cabin, approach only from the front as instructed, Alpha One out,” he said firmly.

Expecting Adam to move slowly towards the cabin, Josh was taken by surprise when Adam began to run down the turning and the long driveway of the cabin. He ran after him, relieved to see that the windows of the cabin were covered with shutters, giving them at least a little cover. Adam finally slowed down as he reached the porch, crouching down and waiting for Josh to catch up.

Josh winced as he heard screaming coming from inside the cabin, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. Adam stood up slowly, and moved cautiously onto the porch, pulling his Remington 870 shotgun from the strap across his back. He looked back at Josh, and nodded once, Josh walked quickly and lightly up to the front door, stepping to one side.

“On my mark,” Adam said as softly as he could, as he slipped the safety off the shotgun.

Josh nodded, taking a tighter grip on his MP5 submachine gun, sliding the safety off as he breathed out slowly. Adam slowly tried the handle of the cabin door, his eyebrows raising a little as he realised that the door was unlocked. He glanced briefly at Josh before mouthing the word “Now!” as he slammed the door open as far as it would go, rushing through, the shotgun cocked and ready as he took in the scene before him. Josh was by his side, his MP5 aimed at the group of men in the kitchen area of the large room.

 

 

 

Gordon knelt astride Sam who was still sobbing and held the knife to his throat, slowly tracing the sharp point along his neck. “Did you like that Sam? Can you still taste me?” he laughed darkly as Sam winced, the blade of the knife resting just along his Adam’s apple. “I wonder what you taste like?” Gordon grinned as Sam’s eyes narrowed, glaring at him.

“Fuck you!” he snarled as Gordon let the point of the knife dig into his neck, just enough to break the skin.

“Oh I’ve already done that Sammy,” Gordon smirked as he moved the knife, letting it make shallow cuts. He looked up as he heard a muffled explosion in the distance, someone had triggered one of his traps in the woods around the cabin. He frowned, still holding the knife to Sam’s neck, listening carefully. “Sounds like we’ve got visitors,” he said calmly. He looked at Sam, his dark eyes glistening with intent as he pressed the knife further into Sam’s throat. Keeping his full body weight on Sam, he leant down and bit deeply into Sam’s neck, grinding his teeth into the skin, letting out a groan when he tasted blood. Sam screamed at the pain, trying to push Gordon off as the blade of the knife began to cut deeper into his throat.

He froze as Gordon growled deeply, feeling blood trickling down his throat from the knife. As Gordon raised his head, he grinned at Sam, his mouth covered with blood as he slowly licked his lips, moaning at the taste. “Not bad, although Gabriel tastes sweeter than you,” Gordon said, his voice low and hoarse. He lowered his head again, “Let’s see what the other side tastes like,” Gordon grinned as he began to bite deeply into Sam’s neck.

As Sam cried out, there was a sudden movement from the left as Gordon’s head was pulled sharply from Sam’s neck. Before Gordon could react, he screamed as he was hit by the Taser, his back arching violently, his hand letting go of the knife. Gabriel snarled and shocked Gordon several more times until he lost consciousness, his body slumped on top of Sam. Gabriel dropped the Taser on the bed, wincing at the pain in his wrists and helped Sam to push Gordon away, letting him drop on the floor.

“Gabe....oh god….I thought…I,” Sam stopped as Gabriel pulled him into a hug, uncaring of his injuries as he held him for a few seconds. Moving quickly they grabbed what remained of their clothes, Sam picked up the Taser and stood by Gordon, who was groaning as he lay slumped on the floor. Sam’s head turned as he heard screaming from the main room.

“Dean!” he said softly, “Gabe….sorry but I have to help him,” Sam looked pleadingly at Gabriel, who was barely able to stand, blood still trickling from his injuries. “Stay here, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said.

Gabriel scowled, “No, where you go, I go Sam. I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he said angrily.

Sam sighed and nodded, “Stay behind me then, please Gabe,” he said softly. Gabriel nodded, swaying a little as the pain of his injuries and the blood loss began to affect him. Sam moved quickly, ignoring his own pain as he supported Gabriel, helping him to sit back down on the bed for a few minutes.

Looking around the room, he searched through Gordon’s discarded clothing for anything he could use as a weapon. He smiled grimly as he found two knives and a fully loaded Glock pistol, to add to the Taser he already had. “Gabe…here,” he said softly, handing him the Taser. Gabriel sighed heavily and slowly got up from the bed.

“What about him?” he asked, pointing at Gordon, who was still lying on the floor.

“He’s coming with us,” Sam said firmly, “Raphael didn’t like it when I hurt him earlier, he could be useful.”

Leaving the Glock on the bed along with the two knives, Sam grabbed some of the ropes left by the bed and tore off the splint before tying Gordon’s hands together behind his back. He picked up the leather belt that Gordon had left by the bed and fastened it tightly around Gordon’s neck. Gabriel watched as Sam slapped Gordon sharply across his face several times until his eyes opened reluctantly, his face contorting with pain as he tried to move.

Sam pulled the leather belt tighter around Gordon’s throat, “Now who’s the bitch?” he snarled quietly, smirking as Gordon tried to struggle.

“Let…let me go,” Gordon said hoarsely, trying to break free, “You can’t hurt me, Raphael will kill….you!” he said angrily.

Sam tightened the leather belt, watching with satisfaction as Gordon stopped talking and began gasping for breath. “I know,” he said calmly. “And I’m taking you along with me,” Sam smiled, his eyes cold and dangerous as he looked at Gordon, only loosening the belt when Gordon’s eyes began to close. Gabriel, exhausted and in pain, felt a shiver go down his spine as he stood there. The sweet loving Sam that he had come to know was gone, and in his place was an angry and dangerous animal.

Sam roughly pulled Gordon to his feet, shaking his head as Gordon tried to break free, he smirked as he tightened the belt around Gordon’s neck, forcing him to stay still as he cut his oxygen off again. Keeping a tight hold on the belt he moved quickly, putting the gun into his waistband and grabbing the largest knife. Stepping behind Gordon, he tugged the belt back, wrapping a loop around one hand, keeping enough pressure on Gordon’s throat to ensure that he would stay still.

“Gabe….open the door, and then stay behind me,” he said quietly. Gabriel moved as quickly as he could, checking that the hallway was clear before he opened the door and then stepped to one side.

Sam took a deep breath as he plunged the knife into Gordon’s side, twisting the blade to cause as much damage as he could. As Gordon screamed he pushed him forward towards the door, keeping pressure on the knife to make sure that he continued to scream. Gabriel was frozen for a second as he watched Sam calmly stab Gordon before he recovered enough to grab the smaller knife and the Taser and follow them through the door.

 

 

 

Raphael turned his head and smiled as he felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder, his hands tightening on Dean’s hips. Castiel’s face was calm as he smiled at Raphael, moving his hand up to caress his brother’s cheek gently. Surprised at the caress, Raphael pulled out of Dean roughly, but kept him pinned to the table by his hands.

“Brother,” he said, his voice hoarse as he looked at him, struck by how beautiful Castiel was as he stood there, holding the razor in his other hand. Castiel gestured with the razor towards Dean, still smiling softly. Raphael began to smile, “Carve your name brother, and then we’ll taste his blood together.”

Castiel nodded and then moved closer to Raphael, keeping his movements slow and his face relaxed. He had been lost in a fog for so long, after he had recognised Raphael at the safe house. When he began to come round, hearing Dean’s screams of pain, he had thought that he was having a nightmare. Finding himself standing there in front of Dean, letting Raphael guide his hand as he cut into Dean’s chest, it had taken him some time to realise that he was awake. It wasn’t until he focussed in on Raphael’s voice and heard him say,

_“Of course, I will have to then cleanse him with my seed, just as I cleansed you that night baby brother. You screamed and bled so beautifully for me, it was breathtaking,”_

it was only then that he realised that this was real, that his brother was making him hurt Dean. It was then that he began to resist his brother, his mind racing as he began to think how he could break free and stop Raphael. He let his brother force him to sit still, knowing that his brother wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him to keep Dean under control.

It had taken all of his self-control not to react when he watched Raphael cut away Dean’s clothes and smirk at Castiel. He listened to the screams, keeping his face and eyes as neutral as he could, feeling his heart break as Raphael raped Dean. He kept his movements slow and his face calm as he moved towards Raphael, fighting back his anger as he touched his brother, making a show of playing with the razor and nodding gently when questioned by him. Hearing Dean’s heart-breaking sobs as he begged him not to do this he almost broke but he knew that he had to appear totally under Raphael’s control.

When Raphael had dropped his head for a second, he immediately looked at Dean, letting his emotion and love shine through him as he quickly mouthed “I love you” hoping that Dean would understand what he was going to do.

Getting closer to Raphael and caressing his cheek again, made him feel physically sick but he wanted to distract his brother, he had to give Dean an opportunity to fight. As Raphael pulled away from Dean, he had fought to smile calmly as he gestured towards Dean with the razor. When Raphael smiled and spoke he knew that this was it, he would only have one chance and if he made one false move then Raphael would kill them both.

It took all his courage to look at his brother and smile calmly as he moved closer. He put his hand back onto his brother’s shoulder, keeping the razor down at his side and keeping his breathing calm he reached up and softly kissed his brother on his cheek. Raphael’s face softened and he let his hands fall away from Dean for a second. Castiel continued to smile gently at him as Raphael kissed him on his forehead, “I love you baby brother,” Raphael said calmly, all his attention diverted away from Dean, just as Castiel wanted it.

As Dean felt Raphael’s hands slip away from him, he relaxed his fists, going through his movements in his mind before he took a deep breath and straightened up, adrenaline pumping through him and masking his pain as he moved. He breathed deeply one more time as he turned smoothly, facing Raphael and Castiel, his hands raised ready to attack.

Castiel spoke for the first time just as Dean moved, “I love you brother,” he said softly, smiling as Raphael looked at him. “I’m sorry,” he added as he began to move his hand.

Raphael frowned a little, “Castiel, you were on the wrong path. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you before,” he broke into a smile, all of his focus on his brother.

Castiel took a breath, taking a tight grip on the intricately carved handle of the razor as he moved his hand slowly up his side. He continued to smile gently, hoping that Raphael wouldn’t guess what he was doing as he moved the razor further up, moving his body slightly so he was in the right position. He leaned in and kissed his brother on his cheek again, “I’m so sorry Raphael,” he said calmly as the razor cut deeply into Raphael’s inner thigh, praying that he would hit the femoral artery.

The razor was so finely sharpened that it took a few seconds for Raphael to realise what had happened. His mouth fell open as he cried out, twisting his body away from Castiel as the pain began to spread through him. He caught hold of Castiel by his throat, snarling as his fingers began to tighten. Castiel kept his pressure on the razor but as his vision darkened he felt his fingers began to slip free.

Dean raised his head, his green eyes cold and emotionless as he moved, his right fist flying out past Castiel as he punched Raphael as hard as he could. There was a muffled crack as Raphael’s jaw fractured under the impact of the punch, followed by Dean growling as he pulled Castiel free, pushing him to one side.

Dean’s hands flew as he punched Raphael, channelling every ounce of his anger and pain into each hit, ignoring the pain as his knuckles split open on Raphael’s teeth. There was blood flowing down Raphael’s leg as he staggered back under the ferocity of Dean’s attack, his head swimming with the pain as he struggled to fight back.

Gordon stumbled into the large room, fighting to breathe as Sam tightened the belt around his neck, letting out a high pitched scream as Sam twisted the knife again in the deep wound in his side. Gabriel followed closely behind them, his grip tightening on the Taser as he looked frantically around the room for his brother.

Raphael, still struggling to fight back as Dean attacked him, glanced at the back of the room as he heard Gordon’s scream. He growled angrily as he saw the knife in Gordon’s side and the belt wrapped around his neck.

“Raphael!” Sam yelled, twisting the knife as hard as he could in Gordon’s side, “Back off or I’ll gut him!”

Castiel looked up, “Gabriel…” he gasped, his voice hoarse as he saw his older brother standing behind Sam.

“Master…please…” Gordon begged as Sam pushed him forward, the pain from the wound and his arm overwhelming him as looked plaintively at Raphael.

Dean glanced back for a second, his eyes narrowing as he saw his brother, “Sam, kill him!” he shouted before finding himself being pushed back against the table by Raphael. He looked up at Raphael, who was snarling at him like a wild animal as he lunged at Dean’s throat, teeth bared. Dean tried to push Raphael away but he stumbled, his head dropping to one side as Raphael bit into the wound on his throat, grinding his teeth down to tear the skin further as his large hands pinned Dean to the table.  As Dean screamed, feeling blood beginning to flow rapidly down his throat, he felt his body getting weaker as he tried to break free.

Castiel cried out in anger, picking up a discarded razor he ran towards Raphael, “No…Dean…..no!”

Gabriel pushed past Sam as he moved as quickly as he could to help his brother, none of them noticing as the door to the cabin opened to a shout of “Freeze! FBI!”

Dean made a last attempt to break free as Raphael bit deeper into his throat, feeling his pulse slow down as he began to black out, Castiel’s voice the last thing he heard as his body went limp…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any point in me throwing chocolate to appease you this time? *runs away to hide from frustrated readers* 
> 
> I had to stop as Adam and Josh got into the cabin....!! 
> 
> Well, we are getting close to the final showdown, so...who do you think is going to survive? Will Dean make it? Will Adam and Josh be able to save him? Hmmm....you'll have to wait for the next chapter...sorry!!


	44. “Master Will…Kill You All….”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Josh try to take down Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter - sorry this took so long everyone, real life always gets in the way. Better take a deep breath and grab a fluffy blanket and teddy bear for this chapter, hold on.....
> 
> This chapter is written from several points of view of the characters, hope that's not too confusing or annoying, there are paragraph breaks in between each character.
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all my own work.

Sam cried out in denial when he saw Raphael bite into his brother’s neck, blood flowing rapidly down Dean’s body as he tried to fight him off. He froze for a second, and as the door to the cabin slammed open, he turned to face the door, forcing the knife deeper into Gordon, ignoring the agonising screams.

“Gabe! No….stay back!” he yelled as Gabriel pushed past him, heading for the large table where Raphael had pinned Dean. He looked on in frustration as Gabriel ran to his brother, screaming defiance at Raphael as they both rushed him.

There was a sinister laugh from Gordon, “Master…” he coughed, blood spraying from his mouth, “Master will…kill you all….”

Sam snarled as the two FBI agents rushed in through the door and ignored the shouts of “Freeze!” He pulled the belt hard, the leather creaking as it tightened around Gordon’s throat, stopping that sinister laughter as Gordon was pulled violently back towards him.

“Raphael” he shouted, “Say goodbye to your pet!” he said as he took a firm grip on the knife, he smiled nastily as Raphael lifted his head, blood staining his face as he looked over at Sam, his focus off Dean for a second.

He pulled the knife out and swung his arm round, plunging the knife into Gordon’s stomach, pulling it across his abdomen, splitting him open without a second’s hesitation. “Scream for me bitch,” he snarled in Gordon’s ear as he held him up.

Gordon’s screams filled the cabin as Raphael looked on in disbelief, his face darkening as he let go of Dean and began to run towards them, his teeth bared and covered in blood as he roared. Sam pulled the knife free from Gordon, his stomach clenching at the sight of the hideous wound, the stench of the blood almost overwhelming as he held on grimly to the leather belt.

There was a scream as Castiel hit Raphael, the sharp edge of the razor slicing down through Raphael’s cheek as they fell to the floor. With a snarl of pain he grabbed hold of Castiel, wrapping his legs around him, one hand twisting Castiel’s hand viciously, forcing him to let go of the razor. As Castiel struggled to break free, Raphael snatched up the razor and with an evil smile, slashed at Castiel’s back, the sharp blade cutting deeply into his skin. As Castiel threw his head back and screamed, Raphael tightened his grip and bit into Castiel’s neck, grunting in satisfaction as he drew blood.

 

 

 

For just a second, Adam and Josh froze at the door to the cabin, almost unable to take in the scene before them. Sam Winchester was standing behind Gordon, his face twisted in an almost unrecognisable smile as he taunted Raphael. Before Josh could even react, Sam had pulled a large knife out of Gordon’s side and slashed across his abdomen, almost gutting the man as he held him up by the belt around his neck.

Adam had focussed on Raphael who had pinned Dean to the table and was biting viciously into his neck, like a wild animal. His eyes narrowed as he raised his shotgun and took aim at Raphael, intent on killing him. He grunted in annoyance when he saw Castiel attack Raphael with a razor, cutting deeply into his brother’s face. He moved forward, quickly, “Josh!” he snapped as he realised that his partner was still looking at Sam and the ruined bloody body of Gordon.

Josh glanced back at Adam and nodded quickly, taking aim with his MP5 at Raphael as he moved around to check on Dean, who was slumped down on the floor, blood slowly pooling around him.

“Raphael!” Adam roared as he saw Raphael attacking Castiel, first with the razor and then biting into his neck. “Let him go!” he snarled as Castiel struggled to break free from his brother, his screams of pain echoing through the cabin.

“Fuck it,” he muttered and carefully took aim at Raphael, knowing that if he was even slightly off target then Castiel could be hit.

 

 

 

Gabriel, dizzy and in pain from his injuries didn’t hesitate when he saw Raphael attack Castiel. He moved as quickly as he could, grabbing a handful of Raphael’s hair to pull him away from his baby brother. He felt his brother’s hair tearing from his scalp as his head lifted away from Castiel’s neck and then let go, firing the Taser into Raphael’s back, keeping his hand on the trigger as he screamed in defiance.

 

 

 

Raphael was like a man possessed when he bit into Dean’s neck, widening the wound from his knife as he ground his teeth, sucking and drinking down the hot blood. He would have preferred to make his baby brother kill Dean, but he would just have to severely punish his brother for attacking him. He groaned as he thought about just cutting his brother over and over, letting him bleed out slowly as he cleansed him. He was so caught up in this idea that Sam’s voice didn’t really register until he lifted his head up.

To his dismay, Gordon, the man he spent so many years with, cleansing and killing so many deviants was being restrained by Sam. There was a leather belt wrapped around his neck, his arms were tied behind his back and he caught a glimpse of a large knife, buried in Gordon’s side. He didn’t realise that his brother Gabriel was standing behind them as the impact of Sam’s words finally caught up with his mind. He looked on in disbelief as Sam taunted him, calling Gordon his pet as he pulled the large knife free.

Raphael felt like his world was beginning to crumble as the large knife cut open Gordon’s abdomen, blood pouring onto the floor. At that second, he knew that Gordon was going to die, his partner was being killed in front of him. His mind narrowed to only thing, he was going to kill everyone in the cabin, he would be back in control. He pulled away from Dean, blood still dripping from his mouth as he roared in anger and ran towards them.

The next second he felt an agonising pain in his face as Castiel attacked him with a razor, the weight of his brother knocking him onto the floor. He caught hold of his brother, wrapping his legs around him as they fell, the movement tearing open the wound on his leg further, his head swimming from the blood loss. He snarled as he twisted Castiel’s hand as hard as he could, forcing him to let go of the razor. Ignoring his brother’s struggles he grabbed the razor and slashed as deeply as he could into Castiel’s back. These wounds would spoil the design he had mapped out for his brother but he had no choice. As Castiel screamed, he bit into his brother’s pale neck, tearing the pristine skin, groaning at the sweet taste of his baby brother’s blood, it was so intoxicating. As the taste blended with Dean’s blood, he bit in deeper, eager to drink more and cleanse his brother.

The sharp pain of his hair tearing from his scalp pulled him away from Castiel’s neck and before he could react, he heard a Taser fire, losing control of his motor functions as his muscles spasmed. He could vaguely hear his brother Gabriel screaming at him as the Taser was fired again and again into his back.

 

 

 

Josh took a sharp breath as he saw the wound on Dean’s neck, he grabbed at the remains of a shirt on the floor and pressed down as hard as he could, trying to prevent even more blood loss. Dean groaned softly as he increased the pressure, his eyes opening for a second.

“Cas…” he said softly, his voice weak as his eyes closed slowly, his body becoming limp.

“Dean! Hold on, just hold on!” Josh said frantically, “Adam! Call the team, now!” he shouted, cursing as blood began to soak through the cloth.

 

 

 

 

Gabriel dropped the Taser on the floor and stepped away from Raphael, his hands were shaking, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Raphael was now lying on the floor, blood running down his face and leg, his uninjured eye closed. Castiel was curled on his side, blood pouring down his back and neck.

“Cassie….Cas!” Gabriel cried out as he knelt down by his brother, “Cas…please….be alive….please!” He reached out slowly, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his baby brother lying in front of him.

 

 

 

Lowering the shotgun for a moment, Adam kept a close eye on Raphael as he contacted Team Beta, warning them to approach only from the front and to have the paramedics on standby. Hearing a low thud, he turned to see Gordon drop to his knees, the gaping wound across his abdomen still bleeding profusely. Sam was standing behind him, still keeping a tight grip on the leather belt wrapped around his throat, the large knife still in his other hand.

Both of them turned as a scream of agony shot through the cabin, Adam automatically raising his shotgun as he moved. Gabriel had fallen across Castiel, his hand clutching at his side, holding onto a razor buried deep into his ribs. Behind him, Raphael stood up, covered in blood as he turned to look at Gordon.

“Freeze!” Adam yelled as he took aim with the shotgun, feeling a strange shiver go through him as he looked at Raphael, “Don’t move!” he added as Raphael began to walk towards him, his teeth bared in a snarl as he came closer.

 

 

 

Josh found himself praying quietly as he tried to stop the bleeding, grabbing at more cloth as he pressed down as hard as he dared. Dean was just barely breathing, his pulse was weak as he lay there, unresponsive as Josh spoke to him. He felt a rush of adrenaline go through him as he heard Gabriel scream, watching in horror as he fell across Castiel, a razor buried in his ribs. Holding his breath, he watched as Raphael got up and moved towards Adam and Sam. He moved Dean lower down, crouching over him as he muttered a quick apology, hoping that Dean could still hear him. He used his knee to keep pressure on the wound and reached for his MP5, wiping the blood off on his leg as he took aim at Raphael.

 

 

 

Sam was holding onto Gordon as he fell to his knees, knowing that the man in front of him was dying. He held onto the large knife, the smell of blood was thick in the air as he looked over at Adam, both of them turning when they heard a scream of agony. Sam took in a hitching breath as he watched Gabriel collapse onto Castiel, his hand clutching at the razor that Raphael had used to stab him. He faintly heard Adam warning Raphael not to move as he instinctively pulled as hard as he could on the belt, forcing Gordon’s head back. There was a strangled scream from Gordon as he pulled on the belt, and he tightened his grip on the knife as he looked over at Raphael.

Sam took one last look at Gabriel as he turned slightly to face Raphael, “Come and get your pet Raphael,” he snarled as he lifted the knife, taunting him, “If you can,” he sneered as Raphael’s focus shifted to him. He pulled the belt again, managing to laugh as Gordon screamed, his body becoming limp as he began to lose consciousness. “What are you waiting for Raphael?” he smiled coldly as Raphael’s hands clenched into fists and he turned towards Sam, his face dark and roaring in anger as he began to run towards him.

 

 

 

 

Adam cursed under his breath as he took aim at Raphael, instinct taking over as he pulled the trigger, absorbing the recoil as he took aim and fired again, the sound cutting through the cabin as the first shot hit Raphael in the shoulder, the second shot missing him as he twisted away. Raphael grunted as he was shot but kept on running, seemingly impervious to the wound as he got closer. Adam took aim again but Raphael was getting too close to Sam for him to take him out with a clean head shot.

 

 

 

Sam moved quickly, tearing the belt off Gordon’s throat, he grabbed Gordon by his hair, pulling his throat back, holding him against his legs. “Come on Raphael,” he snarled as he held the knife to Gordon’s throat, “I’m waiting” he said as the knife began to cut into Gordon’s skin.

 

 

 

Josh took a deep breath as he raised his MP5, keeping a firm and steady pressure with his knee on Dean’s neck, his focus solely on taking down Raphael as he ran towards Sam and Adam. Breathing out slowly, the words of a long forgotten prayer running through his mind as he took aim, he pressed the trigger, hoping that Adam and Sam would not be hit. As the shots rang out across the cabin, there was an angry scream of rage, Raphael stumbling and falling onto his knees, clutching at his side.

Josh took aim again, every moment controlled and calm as he pulled the trigger, watching as Raphael fell forward. As the gunfire echoed through the cabin, Adam watched in disbelief as Raphael scrambled to his feet, his face and body splattered with blood from his wounds as he slowly moved closer to Sam and Gordon. Adam cursed as he fired at Raphael, wounding him in his other shoulder as he moved forward, he had to stop him.

Sam pulled Gordon back a little, the knife cutting deeper into Gordon’s throat, “Come on Raphael,” he snarled, “Here’s your pet!”

 

 

 

Raphael had recovered quickly from the Taser, knowing that it’s power had been drained significantly. He had grabbed a razor and with a swift movement had stabbed Gabriel, aiming for his heart. His only focus now was to get to Gordon, take back the control he had lost in his cabin and then kill and cleanse every single man in the room. He began to move across the floor ignoring Adam’s command to stop. He watched Sam hurt Gordon again and then taunt him, calling Gordon his pet. As his anger grew, he clenched his fists and began to run at Sam, pushing through the pain and dizziness as his leg continued to bleed heavily.

He refused to cry out when he was shot by Adam, feeling his nerves alive with pain, the agony almost stopping him as he carried on. He did scream in anger when he was shot again, one bullet hitting his ribs, the second hitting his leg, the impact sending him to his knees. Before he could move, he was shot again, this time falling forward before he could stop himself.

He could hear his mother’s voice ringing in his head as he forced himself to stand up, “You are doing the Lord’s work Raphael, you must continue, cleanse them Raphael, cleanse them for the Lord.” Taking a breath, pain shooting through him he continued towards Gordon and Sam, he would succeed, he would not be beaten, the Lord would protect him. With his mother’s words repeating in his mind he pushed himself forward despite being shot in his other shoulder. The pain was excruciating, his hands were becoming numb, his legs becoming weaker as he moved closer. Listening to Sam’s taunting words, watching in horror as the knife cut slowly into Gordon’s neck he forced himself on, letting his anger and rage fuel him as he leapt at Sam.

 

 

Sam held on tightly to Gordon as he forced the knife deeper into his throat, watching as Raphael just kept moving. Even after being shot several times by Adam and Josh he stood up, seemingly impervious to the pain and injuries. Every part of Sam was screaming at him to move, to run but he stood his ground. He had to keep Raphael focussed on Gordon and away from his brother Dean, he had to try and protect him. As Raphael leapt at him, he tightened his grip on the knife and raised his head in defiance, bracing himself for the impact.

 

 

Adam felt like he was in a living nightmare as he watched Raphael take the impact of the bullets as he kept on moving. He glanced over at Josh, still keeping pressure on Dean’s wound with his knee, as he aimed his MP5 at Raphael. His face was calm and composed, as Raphael leapt towards Sam and Gordon. Josh glanced at Adam and nodded once at him as he pulled the trigger, aiming for Raphael’s legs.

 

 

Gabriel was slumped over Castiel, his hand still clutching at the razor buried in his side, gasping for breath as he fought against the pain. Castiel groaned and moved slowly, Gabriel’s cry of pain stopping him from rolling over completely. “Gabe?” he said softly, glancing back at his brother, “Fuck…keep still!” he said.

Moving as carefully as he could, Castiel wriggled out from under Gabriel, supporting his brother’s grip on the razor as he turned back to face him. He flinched as he heard gunshots, looking up to see his brother Raphael running towards Gordon who was on his knees in front of Sam.

“Stay down!” Josh cried out as he saw Castiel moving in front of him.

Castiel turned back to Gabriel, his face contorting as he saw the extent of his brother’s injuries. He helped Gabriel to lay down on his uninjured side, and grabbed some cloth, putting pressure on the deep wound from the razor. “Keep your hand on this, don’t move the razor Gabe…just keep still,” he said quickly, keeping a comforting hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

As he heard more gunshots, Castiel looked up and watched as Adam and Josh tried to stop Raphael. He looked over at Dean’s slumped body, surrounded by blood, feeling his heart break as he crouched there, feeling helpless. His breath hitched in his throat as he thought about having to live without Dean, losing him before they could have a life together.

He could feel his repressed anger bubbling up as he looked at the horror that his brother had inflicted on the man he loved, on his brother Sam, and lying in front of him, his own brother Gabriel. His hand tightened, his fingers digging in to Gabriel’s shoulder as his anger grew.

“Cas….you’re hurting me…” Gabriel groaned as he looked up at Castiel, his normally bright amber eyes now dulled from the pain. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes cold and hard, his jaw rigid as his muscles tightened, his breathing rapid and deep.

“Cas? What?” Gabriel gasped as he watched his brother’s eyes narrow with intent as he stood up, letting go of Gabriel’s shoulder. “No…stay down Cas…no!”

Castiel ignored Gabriel’s pleas as he looked over at a large bag by the coffee table. Moving quickly he reached into the bag, pulling out a large hunting knife. With a look of determination he turned to towards Sam and Raphael and with the knife raised he ran straight at them, a low growl escaping as he moved.

 

 

Hearing Gabriel cry out, Sam glanced over at him, his eyes moving away from Raphael. Castiel was standing up, his body rigid as he turned to look at them. As he felt Raphael’s body hit his, the impact knocking Sam back and off his feet, he saw Castiel running towards them, his blue eyes almost seeming to glow as he got closer.

 

 

 

Adam and Josh looked on in horror as Castiel ran towards Raphael, Adam pulled the shotgun up and away as he fired, missing Castiel by inches as he flew past him, clutching a large knife. Josh cursed as Castiel ran into his line of sight, his MP5 slipping as he tried to move it away, his finger depressed the trigger, the sound of the gunshots echoing around the room as Josh yelled out a warning.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.....another cliff hanger, but I had to stop it there, really I had to! (alright, maybe I am being a little sadistic too lol!)
> 
> Well, Castiel has certainly gone all BAMF, just like Sam - but what about Dean? Is he going to survive? Will Sam be alright? And what if Castiel gets shot....oh no......you'll have to wait for the next chapter sorry....
> 
> *runs and hides from angry readers whilst throwing cake and chocolates*


	45. "Cas....Move!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, real life as usual.
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

 

Pain was radiating from his wounds, his body covered with blood as he struggled to breathe but still he moved like an unstoppable force, a living nightmare. Raphael reached out to grab hold of Sam, the man who had hurt Gordon so badly, roaring with anger as their bodies collided. There was a strangled scream as Gordon was knocked to one side, lying still as he hit the floor. Raphael snarled as he caught hold of Sam, the impact knocking them both off their feet. He struggled to get up, his hands shaking as he punched out at Sam, every part of him needing to hear him scream. He fell forward as his first punch missed, crying out as spasms of pain shot through him.

Shaking his head, struggling to focus as his vision darkened he punched out again, giving a grunt of satisfaction as he saw Sam’s head snap back. As Sam struggled to break free he punched out again and again, the cries of pain pushing him on as his anger took over completely.

 

 

 

Castiel ran as if the devil was chasing him, the large knife raised in his hand as he almost flew across the room. He barely registered the gunshots as he ran past Adam and Josh, tightening his grip on the knife as he got closer to Raphael. He felt a sharp pain in his thigh as he leapt at Raphael, the large knife shining as he brought it down into his brother’s back. The highly sharpened knife cut into the skin smoothly, the blade catching on bone. Castiel cried out wordlessly as he twisted the knife against the bone, forcing it deeper into his brother. As Raphael screamed, his back arching, Castiel pulled the knife free and holding it in both hands, raised it high and brought it down hard and fast into his brother’s back again. Castiel screamed, his face contorted with defiance as he twisted the knife, his muscles straining, tears streaming down his face.

 

 

 

Sam cried out as Raphael hit him, letting go of the belt around Gordon’s neck as he fell. Sam had played football in college but had never felt an impact like this, his head snapped back as he hit the floor. Raphael had roared as he hit Sam, the sound almost inhuman as he tried to punch him, his fist missing him the first time. Struggling to break free, it felt like he was wrestling with a wild animal and as Raphael punched him, Sam cried out in pain as his head fell back. Before he could respond, Raphael was hitting him so hard that he could barely think as he screamed. The knife had been knocked out of his hand and he cursed as his fingers scrabbled across the floor as he searched frantically.

Sam grunted in pain as Raphael seemed to slump on top of him, then watched in surprise as Raphael’s back arched and he screamed. Sam tried to move away from the crushing weight, unable to take a deep breath, his lungs burning for air as his fingers finally touched the knife. Before he could pick it up, there was a blood curdling scream of anger and Raphael fell heavily onto him. Sam struggled to breathe as he watched Castiel, sobbing as he twisted a huge knife deeper into Raphael’s back.

 

Josh stared in horror as Castiel ran into the path of his MP5, blood flying from his leg as he was hit several times. He fought back his initial impulse to jump up and help him, knowing that if he moved his knee that Dean would lose too much blood.

“Adam!” he called out frantically as he kept still, still holding his MP5.

Adam nodded and brought his shotgun down, moving forward to aim at Raphael, waiting for a clear shot. He watched as Castiel stabbed Raphael, then pulled the knife free, blood dripping from the blade, screaming as he drove the knife deep into Raphael’s back, twisting it viciously.

“Cas….move!” Adam roared as he stepped forward, searching for a clear shot at Raphael.

 

 

Sam’s fingers gripped the handle of the knife, pulling it closer to him as he struggled to keep Raphael away, his heart pounding as he fought for oxygen. Despite being stabbed twice by Castiel, even with the large knife in his back, Raphael continued to punch out at him, his face contorted with anger. Sam cried out and clung on to the knife, unable to avoid the punches raining down on him as Raphael snarled and growled like a wild animal.

Knowing that he only had one chance at this, Sam gritted his teeth as he moved the knife, his other hand pushing at Raphael’s face, digging his nails into this skin as Raphael tried to pull away. As Castiel tore the large knife out of his brother’s back, Sam drove his knife into Raphael’s side screaming out in anger as he felt the knife slide deep into Raphael.

 

 

Castiel sobbed as he twisted the knife into Raphael’s back, ignoring the pain in his back and legs, he forced himself to hold on as his brother screamed and struggled. He pulled the knife free, blood dripping from the blade and raised it once more, his heart breaking a little as he took a firm grip on the handle. His hand stopped as he heard Sam scream, his brother’s body convulsing as Sam stabbed him in his side.

 

 

 

Raphael’s mind was screaming at him to kill Sam, the man who he knew had now taken Gordon away from him. He grunted in satisfaction as he punched Sam, using his body weight to hold Sam down. He heard an unearthly cry from behind him, then screamed as he felt the sharp blade in his back. As he tried to take a breath he felt the blade being twisted, his flesh tearing easily as he slumped forward onto Sam. Before he could move, the knife was torn out of him and then there was an angry scream and his back arched as he felt the blade stab cleanly into his back. Again the knife was twisted sharply, the pain penetrating through him, his heart pounding as he screamed.

As he fought against his instincts to get away, his mother’s voice was berating him, calling him weak as he continued to punch at Sam. Letting his anger flow through him he hit Sam over and over, trying to pull away when Sam pushed at his face. As he felt the knife being torn from his back, his nerves burning with the pain, his body convulsed violently as his breath hitched, the air escaping from his lungs. He looked at Sam as the pain in his side grew, fighting to take a breath as his body shook, blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed.

 

 

Adam ran forward, throwing his shotgun to one side as he pulled out his Glock pistol, his fingers moving automatically, taking the safety off. Castiel had pulled the knife from Raphael’s back and had stopped for a second as Raphael screamed, his body convulsing violently.

“Cas….fucking move!” he roared as he got closer, the gun aimed at Raphael.

Castiel snarled and shook his head, tears still streaming down his face as he brought the knife down again into Raphael’s back. Adam froze at the look of anger and pain on Castiel’s face as he stabbed Raphael for the third time. As Raphael screamed, blood spraying from his mouth, Sam cried out as he pushed Raphael away from him, rolling to one side as Raphael fell to the floor, one knife still embedded in his side, the other still in his back.

Raphael lay still for a few seconds as silence fell across the cabin, the smell of gunpowder and blood lay thickly in the air as Adam reached out and pulled Castiel away, keeping his Glock aimed at Raphael.

Stepping forward, Adam kicked out at Raphael, “Don’t move!” he snarled as Raphael coughed, blood pooling around him. Raphael turned his head weakly, looking at Gordon’s limp body lying close to him.

 

 

Every inch of Raphael’s body felt as if it was on fire as his muscles convulsed, the pain tore through him as he felt the sharp blade penetrate his side. Struggling to breathe, it felt as if all the air had escaped from his chest. After so many years of torture and murder, Raphael knew what that meant, Sam’s knife had penetrated his lung.

As he managed to take a shallow breath, he screamed, watching numbly as blood sprayed from his mouth, the sharp blade penetrating deep into his back. The next second he was being pushed away by Sam, his body falling heavily to the floor. He groaned, his strong body betraying him, becoming weak as he lay for a few seconds, his heart beating weakly as he fought to breathe.

Feeling a hard kick to his side, he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth as he moved his head, searching frantically until he saw Gordon, lying next to him. He watched as Gordon took in a tiny shallow breath, his eyes unfocussed and glassy as his life ebbed away slowly.

With an almost inhuman effort he managed to move his arm, reaching out across the blood stained floor, he could still hear his mother screaming at him to get up, to punish his brothers. He ignored the threats coming from above him, his vision darkening as his nails dug into the wooden floor. Raphael forced himself to move his arm, splinters digging under his nails as his hand finally grasped Gordon’s wrist.

He coughed weakly, his fingers tightening around Gordon’s unresponsive skin, as he felt a single tear escape him. “Baby…..sorry….” his voice weak and hoarse as Gordon’s hand twitched once. “No….no….” Raphael gasped as he watched Gordon, his partner for so long, die, his brown eyes dulling as his last breath left his body.

 

 

 

Adam swore as he watched Raphael continue to move, his body was covered in wounds and still he wouldn’t stop.

“Don’t fucking move Raphael,” he yelled as his finger tightened on the trigger. He watched in disbelief as Raphael moved his arm closer to Gordon, his fingers gripping Gordon’s wrist.

“Raphael….I will….” Adam’s voice trailed off as he heard Raphael speak. He stood in silence, keeping the gun aimed at Raphael, ready to shoot. He couldn’t believe when he heard Raphael say sorry as Gordon died.

 

 

 

Raphael had always thought that he was incapable of love, at least the way that other people seemed to describe it. He had met Gordon at his club in New York and had watched fascinated as this strong man knelt at his feet, his head bowed in total submission. He had spent the rest of that night taking him apart slowly, whipping him until his back was bloodied and Gordon was screaming for more, despite the pain. In the weeks that followed Gordon had come back almost every evening, submitting completely to Raphael.

After several months, Raphael had begun to explain his mission, describing how he was an artist and was only interested in cleansing his brothers so they could be presented to the Lord. That had begun their journey around the country, as they cleansed so many men of their deviant lifestyles, Gordon matching Raphael’s depravity and viciousness as they worked together. He had never been gentle with Gordon, using his body for his own sexual pleasure and delighting in Gordon’s total submission.

He had never felt love, or compassion for another human being, not even for his mother. But now, watching as Gordon died, his flesh cooling under his fingers he let himself feel for the first time. His throat felt thick with suppressed tears as he called out to Gordon, saying sorry to another person for the first time in his life, saying no even though he knew that he couldn’t save him.

He slowly let go of Gordon’s wrist, every part of his body screaming with pain as he moved his head to look at Adam, the FBI agent who had been trying to capture him for so long. He snarled as his anger grew, the last traces of adrenaline flooding through him as he shouted in defiance.

“Do it….kill me……kill me….!” Raphael screamed as Adam stared back at him, his eyes cold and calm.

 

 

 

Castiel stood to one side, his hands shaking as he watched Adam stand over his brother Raphael. He was still crying softly as Raphael spoke to Gordon, his face twisted as Gordon died. When he screamed at Adam to kill him, Castiel had gasped but had stood still, fighting his instincts to help his brother.

As Adam stood and looked at Raphael, Josh kept his MP5 trained on him, not trusting Raphael for a second as he crouched there, hoping that Dean was still holding on.

Sam stood up slowly as he watched Raphael screaming in defiance at Adam. He glanced over at Gabriel, his face softening for a second.

Gabriel’s amber eyes were full of love as he looked at Sam, his pain drifting away.

 

 

 

Adam kept calm as Raphael screamed at him, he knew that he should take Raphael into custody, let the courts punish him, treat this as any other case. But after nearly losing Josh in the woods earlier, he had felt something change inside. His mind was clear as he had walked into the cabin, his only focus was to stop Raphael, and he knew that he would have to kill him. This would be the end of his career with the FBI, but as he glanced over at Josh, nothing else mattered. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and he would do anything to protect him.

Looking back at the screaming, snarling demon lying in front of him, Adam took a deep breath and raised his Glock, aiming at Raphael’s head.

“Come on Adam….” Raphael sneered at him, “Kill me!” he screamed again.

Adam smiled slowly, his eyes still cold and calm, the gunshots rang out across the cabin as he fired his Glock, Raphael’s body convulsing as the bullets found their target, his last defiant scream dying on his bloodstained lips.

 

 

 

The cabin was finally silent as the five men stared at Raphael’s body, Adam still standing over him, his Glock still aimed at Raphael. Adam looked over at Josh who was still aiming his MP5 at Raphael, his hands still steady and his eyes calm.

Adam moved slowly and carefully, still keeping his Glock aimed at Raphael as he radioed his signal through to the FBI teams. Thirty seconds later the cabin was surrounded by FBI agents, swarming in through the front door, weapons raised as they took in the scene before them.

There was the unmistakeable sound of a helicopter landing close to the cabin and a team of paramedics were ushered in by Team Beta as they secured the cabin. Adam stood there calmly, not moving from Raphael’s body as he was surrounded by the FBI agents.

 

 

 

Castiel ran over to Dean, fighting his way through the agents and paramedics as he dropped to his knees sobbing. Dean was still, his face pale and unmoving as the paramedics began to work on him, setting up IV drips and moving him onto a stretcher.

Sam was kneeling by Gabriel, holding his hand tightly as the paramedics worked around him, refusing to move away despite their pleas.

 

 

 

The cabin descended into chaos, paramedics shouting out instructions as they moved Dean out to the helicopter, Castiel screaming as he was forced onto a stretcher, fighting wildly as they tried to treat him.

“Sir, please! Let us help you,” the paramedic shouted as Castiel threw himself off the stretcher, crying out as he ran towards the door. As several agents and paramedics restrained him he broke down as he watched Dean being moved into the helicopter.

“Dean! No…..please let me go….” Castiel sobbed as he was helped back to the stretcher, his body shaking from the force of his sobbing as he felt his heart shatter……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.....*runs and hides in cupboard throwing chocolate, cake and teddy bears at angry readers*
> 
> I will do my best to update in the next day or so, I promise....I'm as anxious as you are to find out what happens next.....
> 
> Comment if you want to....*runs back and locks cupboard door* ;)


	46. Adam, Give Me Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a visit, Adam and Josh leave the cabin, Dean is flown to the hospital.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very late - but in my defence I have been to Asylum 14, had photo-ops with Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles and Timothy Omundson.....*screams happily*....all I can say is that Misha smells like cinnamon and Jensen's accent....oh my Chuck...I nearly collapsed when he spoke....and Timothy Omundson was so lovely......(and I've already bought tickets for Asylum 16 next year!!)....right, back to this story! 
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine!

Sebastian was working his way down the crowded corridor towards Michael’s room, his mind still racing from the phone call with Tom. He glanced up as he nearly ran into someone, about to apologise when he realised that it was Lisa.

“Oh, where are you off to?” Sebastian said with a smile.

“Jody needed a break so I just slipped out to grab a coffee before I take over. Michael is sleeping,” Lisa said as she walked beside him.

Sebastian nodded absently, pulling Lisa to one side as yet another trolley was rushed down the corridor.

“Thanks Seb, it’s like rush hour in here…” Lisa stopped as she heard an agonising scream from the end of the corridor. “Michael!” she said quickly, dropping her coffee as she ran towards his room, Sebastian close behind her.

Lisa stood in the doorway, a look of horror on her face as she turned to Sebastian. Two police officers were standing by the bed, one of them trying to hold Michael down as the other shouted at him.

“No….no…..let me go…..let me go…!” Michael was screaming as he struggled to break free.

“Sir, I need you to calm down!” A tall police officer was shouting as the other pushed Michael down onto the bed.

“What the hell is going on?” Lisa ran over to the bed, pushing the police officer away angrily.

“Just let us handle this,” the police officer snapped as he continued to shout at Michael.

Sebastian ran forward and grabbed the police officer, forcing him away from the bed, ignoring the officer’s protests.

“This man is still in recovery from surgery, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Sebastian shouted as he pushed the police officer against the wall.

Michael was struggling to get up, screaming as he pushed Lisa away, his eyes wild, blood dripping from his arm where his IV had been torn out.

“Michael! It’s ok….I’m here…I’ve got you,” Lisa said firmly as she caught hold of his hands. She looked up, glaring at the police officer beside her. “What did you do?” she said angrily.

“We needed a statement from him, regarding the alleged attack on his mother, Mrs Naomi Novak. When I told him that his mother was in this hospital he just got hysterical,” the police officer said calmly.

Sebastian let go of the other police officer and spun round, his fists clenched, “You did what?” he shouted. “Have you got any idea what this man has been through? Outside, now!”

“Sir, we’re only here to take a….” the police officer said.

“I said outside now!” Sebastian shouted again, his jaw clenched as he tried to stay calm. He pointed at the door and waited until both of the police officers reluctantly left the room, following them closely. Sebastian pointed down the busy corridor towards an empty office and glared at the police officers as they walked in and sat down.

He lent against the desk, his arms folded as he looked at the two police officers. “Now, before I call your superiors and have you removed from my hospital, would you care to tell me what you thought you were doing back there?

The taller police officer cleared his throat as he looked at Sebastian, “I’m Officer Williams, this is Officer Anderson. We were sent to obtain a statement from Mr Novak, I’m not sure why he became hysterical,” he said calmly.

Sebastian took a deep breath whilst reminding himself that the last time he punched a police officer it did not end well. “Officer Williams, as you could see, Mr Novak is not able to give a statement, and as his doctor I will not allow you to speak to him again, is that clear?”

“But we have to obtain a statement,” Officer Williams said, looking confused.

Sebastian stood up slowly, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the police officers, “I’m sorry, did I stutter? You can go back to the station and wait until I decide when Mr Novak will be able to give a statement.” He walked past the police officers and opened the door, “Now, get out of my hospital,” he said calmly.

Officer Williams stood up and slowly left the office, followed by Officer Anderson. Sebastian walked behind them, ushering them through the corridor and out to the main car park. As he turned back to the hospital he grabbed his cell phone to call Tom,

“Sebastian?” Tom asked, sounding a little worried as he spoke.

“Did you send two officers, Williams and Anderson, to get a statement from Michael?” Sebastian practically snarled as he spoke, standing outside the main entrance of the hospital.

“No, I didn’t send….hang on, Williams and Anderson?” Tom said quickly.

“Yes,” Sebastian said coldly as he waited.

There was a loud sigh from Tom, “Must have been sent from Headquarters, I’ve been stuck in an interview room with Alexander Novak, that doctor from Psych is with him right now. What happened?”

“What happened? Oh not much Tom, just walked in to find one officer holding Michael down on the bed while he was in the middle of a panic attack and the other one was shouting at him. I sent them out of the hospital, and I don’t want to see them again, clear?” Sebastian’s voice was cold and controlled as he spoke.

“What? Oh god Sebastian, you know that I wouldn’t have even tried to get a statement from Michael right now. Fucking Headquarters,” Tom said angrily, “Trust me, this won’t happen again, I’ll make sure of that.”

Sebastian sighed, “No, I’m sorry Tom, I should have known you wouldn’t do that. Look, I’ve got to get back and check on him. Have you heard anything from the FBI?”

“Last I heard was the teams were waiting at the location, I’ll call you as soon as I know anything,” Tom said.

“Thanks Tom, speak to you soon,” Sebastian said quickly as he headed back into the hospital.

 

 

 

Lisa held onto Michael’s hands as he struggled, crying out in fear as he tried to move away from her.

“Michael…please…Michael….” Lisa said over and over as she tried to get through to him. On an impulse she let go of his hands and stood back from the bed. Michael cried out and forced himself back against the bed, gasping for breath. Lisa picked up a blanket and moving slowly wrapped it around Michael, speaking softly to him. He was shaking, his eyes tightly closed, as she touched him but this time he didn’t pull away. She got up on the bed next to him and reached out, running a hand through his hair gently, “Michael, it’s alright, nobody is going to hurt you again,” she said quietly.

Michael broke down crying when he heard those words, leaning into Lisa, letting her support him as he cried. Lisa carefully put her arms around him, fighting back her own tears as she tried to soothe him. Sebastian stood at the door and watched as Lisa held Michael, listening as she whispered softly to him. She glanced up at him and shook her head, holding Michael closer as he sobbed loudly. Sebastian nodded in sympathy and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Michael didn’t need medical help right now, he just needed someone to hold him. He sighed heavily and walked back down to the ER, checking his cell phone as he moved through the corridors. This whole day had been one huge mess but he didn’t want to imagine what Castiel had been through…..

 

 

 

 

“Sir, can you please move back? We need some room to treat his injuries,”

The paramedic spoke quickly as he tried to convince Sam to move away. Sam shook his head firmly, reaching out with one hand to brush Gabriel’s hair away from his eyes, smiling softly as he looked at him. “I’m not moving from his side,” he said calmly, “Ever,” he added firmly.

The paramedic frowned but carried on treating Gabriel, calling a colleague over to help move him onto a stretcher. Sam held onto Gabriel’s hand, ignoring the paramedic’s suggestion that he get his wounds treated. He had watched in despair as Dean, his big brother, had been taken out of the cabin, surrounded by paramedics. He knew that Dean’s life was in their hands now, and all he could do was to make sure that Gabriel was ok.

Despite their protests Sam stood and walked with the paramedics towards one of the ambulances waiting outside the cabin. Gabriel didn’t take his eyes off Sam as the doors to the ambulance closed and they were driven away from the cabin.

 

 

 

“Adam, give me your weapon,” Josh said calmly, standing by the side of him.

Adam’s eyes were fixed on Raphael’s body, his hands steady as he continued to aim his Glock, his finger still on the trigger.

“Adam, give me your weapon,” Josh said again, keeping his voice steady as he spoke.

Slowly, Adam moved his finger from the trigger, not lifting his eyes from Raphael as he removed the magazine from his Glock, passing both the magazine and then the Glock to him. Josh quickly handed the gun and magazine to a waiting agent and then stood in front of Adam.

“Adam?” he asked quietly, frowning in surprise as Adam leaned around him to look at Raphael, his face calm and still. Josh glanced quickly around the cabin, paramedics shouting, agents checking and clearing rooms and forensics team preparing their equipment carefully at the entrance. He reached out slowly and took hold of Adam’s hand, squeezing it softly, “Adam? Can you look at me?” he said calmly.

Adam looked down at their hands and then slowly lifted his head, taking a deep breath as he finally looked away from Raphael. “Josh?” he said, his voice rough and low, his hand tightening around Josh’s wrist as he spoke.

“Come on Adam, let’s move away so this area can be cleared by Forensics,” Josh spoke calmly as he began to walk them towards the front door of the cabin, Adam following him, still holding onto Josh’s wrist. There were curious glances from the other agents as they walked through the large room but a warning glare from Josh had them turning away quickly.

At one of the ambulances, two paramedics were struggling with Castiel, who was pushing them away, still screaming out for Dean, his heart-rending sobs echoing around the clearing.

“Adam, stay here,” Josh said quickly as he ran over to the ambulance. Castiel was covered in blood, gasping for breath as he cried out Dean’s name, his voice hoarse and roughened as he fought to get out of the ambulance. “Castiel, please let them help you! They’re taking you to the same hospital as Dean,” Josh said, catching hold of Castiel’s hands as he spoke quickly.

“No….no….they’re lying….he’s not going to make it…I…I can’t….” Castiel broke down sobbing, curling up on the stretcher, “I…have to be with him….I…I love him….”

“Castiel, they are taking you to Dean, you’ll be with him soon, I promise. Just let the paramedics help you, please Castiel,” Josh spoke as calmly as he could.

Castiel closed his eyes, shaking his head as he sobbed, no longer able to speak. One of the paramedics dressed the wound on his back and pulled a blanket over Castiel as he lay there, nodding his thanks at Josh as they finally got Castiel into the ambulance and closed the door, before driving off quickly.

Josh sighed and turned back towards the front porch of the cabin. Adam was standing close to the door, his hands gripping the rail tightly, his eyes closed. Josh walked back over and slowly touched his arm to get his attention. Adam flinched, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the rail. “Adam, it’s alright,” Josh said softly as he coaxed him to stand further away from the commotion around the door. He moved him down to a corner where there was a rough bench, both of them sat down slowly, Adam’s fists were still clenched as he took long slow breaths.

“He’s dead,” Adam said carefully, finally looking at Josh as he spoke, his voice quiet and rough, “It’s over.”

Josh nodded, automatically reaching out for Adam’s hands, forcing him to relax as they sat there. “Yes, it is,” he said quietly, “Adam….are you alright?”

Adam turned his head slowly and looked at him, his grey/blue eyes were almost unreadable as he sighed deeply. “I can’t do this anymore Josh, I’m turning in my badge,” he said calmly, his hands gripped Josh’s tightly, “Come with me, let’s leave this all behind us and just…live,” Adam’s breath hitched as he spoke, his hands beginning to tremble, “Please Josh….stay with me?”

Josh frowned for a second, “Adam, of course I’ll stay, you’re my friend,” he said quietly. Adam pulled his hands away angrily, standing up and glaring at him even as his eyes began to fill with tears.

“No!” he shouted, “No….not as my friend…Josh…I….” Adam’s voice broke as he began to cry, leaning back against the wall of the cabin. “I….I….fuck….please…” he looked at Josh, holding one hand out towards him.

“Adam?” Josh stood up and moved closer to him, “It’s ok,” he said quietly as he pulled Adam to him, holding him as he broke down, sobbing. Adam clung to him, his body shaking as he cried, until Josh helped him back to the bench, shielding him from the other agents scattered around the cabin and the grounds.

Adam’s arms tightened around Josh, all the stress and the despair of the past few days flooding through him as he sobbed. Josh let Adam bury his head into his shoulder, he hadn’t seen Adam break down like this before but he knew that all he could do was hold him. “Don’t…don’t let go…I need you…” Adam gasped quietly as Josh moved a little further back on the bench. Josh pulled him closer, uncaring of the other agents watching as Adam curled up against him, shaking as he cried softly. “I know Adam…I know…” Josh said softly, he knew in his heart what Adam wanted and god help him, he knew that he wanted it too.

 

 

 

The doctor and paramedics worked frantically in the confined space of the helicopter as they got closer to the hospital. Dean lay pale and still on the stretcher, an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, a large blood stained dressing covering his throat, his body partially covered by a blanket as the doctor shouted out instructions.

“What’s our ETA?” the doctor asked, speaking quickly into the microphone on his helmet.

“Two minutes,” the co-pilot said.

The doctor nodded at the two paramedics who began to move the equipment and clear the area around Dean before preparing for landing. The doctor checked the intraosseous needle in Dean’s leg, ensuring that it was secure, before looking at the latest ECG reading. He moved back a little as the paramedics moved around the stretcher before sitting back as the pilot called out that he was preparing to land. He looked over at Dean, shaking his head a little as they landed on the helipad at the hospital. He had never seen a patient lose so much blood and yet still be alive.

As the helicopter landed, the doctor jumped out quickly and moved to one side as the hospital team came forward to unload the stretcher. Dean’s stretcher was moved onto a trolley and two male nurses began racing towards the large open doors. The doctor found himself being pulled along by a tall blond haired man towards the entrance.

“Doctor Roche,” the man shouted above the noise of the helicopter as they ran through the doors, “I’m the Chief Surgeon,” he said quickly as they followed Dean down the corridor, “And you are?”

“Dr Sheppard,” he said as Doctor Roche pulled him into a large room where a large team was already working around Dean.

Sebastian stood still for a second, taking a deep breath before he began shouting out instructions to his team, Dr Sheppard stood back watching as the room came alive with staff moving back and fore, equipment being pushed into place, Dean lying still on the stretcher as they worked around him.

Sebastian turned back Dr Sheppard, “Report?” he asked quickly, glancing back at his team.

“Patient has large open wound on his neck, approximate loss of 35% of total blood volume. B/P was 60/40, but has improved, stats 85%. Intraosseous used to administer 2 units of O Neg blood, saline and oxygen administered throughout transport, GCS 8, but still unresponsive,” Dr Sheppard stopped to take a breath as Sebastian looked at him, frowning.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

Dr Sheppard nodded, “That cabin, I’ve never seen anything like that before….and I’ve done two tours in Afghanistan….fuck,” he sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall.

Sebastian nodded, “Anything else to report?” he asked.

“Tachycardic until blood and fluids were administered, numerous wounds on his chest, back and…it looks like he’s been raped…” Dr Sheppard sighed again, shaking his head.

Sebastian bit at his lip, “Fucking maniac!” he snapped, as he looked over at this team again, “Sorry…been a bitch of a day. There’s a break room down the corridor if you need a coffee or something Dr Sheppard?”

“Thanks, and it’s Mark,” he said smiling as he held out his hand, “I’d better get back to the heli-pad, we’re still on call.”

“Sebastian,” he said, shaking hands, “I’d better get over there, thanks for your help.” Mark smiled and waved as he walked off, heading back up the corridor.

Sebastian sighed and walked over quickly to the trolley, pushing his way through his team. “Right, set up another transfusion of two more units of O Neg and one of platelets, monitor the intraosseous site,” he leant down and carefully pulled the dressing on Dean’s neck to one side, cursing as blood welled up. “Damn….let’s get this cleaned and sutured before we check the rest of his injuries,” he looked up at his team, “Move!” he said loudly, as he grabbed the suture kit from a nurse. “Hold on a little longer Dean, just a little longer,” he said quietly, as he got to work.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a cliff hanger ending, I think I've tortured you enough with those! I'm already working on the next chapter so please hold on, you will find out what happens to everyone soon I promise.....*runs back into cupboard and barricades door*....here....have some chocolate, cake and ice cream.....fluffy blankets and teddy bears available on request!
> 
> For those who want an explanation of the medical terms, here they are:- 
> 
> tachycardic - means a rapid and erratic heart beat.   
> intraosseous - a needle inserted directly into the bone, into the bone marrow cavity, usually the upper arm bone or breast bone, allows large amounts of fluid to be given quickly.  
> B/P - blood pressure.  
> stats - oxygen levels in the blood.  
> O Neg - blood group given to patients in emergency situations where they can't check what blood type they are.  
> units - name given to standard amount of fluid, usually about half a litre.  
> GCS - the Glasgow Coma Scale used to measure level of consciousness.  
> A patient can generally lose only up to 40% total blood volume, so Dean's 35% loss is serious...sorry!
> 
> I would have finished this chapter sooner if I hadn't had to keep checking these medical facts with my extremely patient and understanding fiancé (he's an Emergency Nurse!), although he preferred this conversation to the endless facts about Asylum 14 that he's put up with for over a week now......
> 
> Feel free to comment, they make me very happy!


	47. “Gabe…something’s wrong…I…I…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On route to the hospital, something is wrong with Sam....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....a combination of real life, characters that just wouldn't behave, a bit of writer's block and a few new stories that just wouldn't shut up until I wrote them down in my notebooks have held up this chapter. It is a bit shorter than previous chapters but don't worry, back on track and this will be updated again within a week - or I'll put myself in the naughty corner, I promise!!
> 
> Lots of medical terms in this chapter, but feel free to brush over them. No beta, so the mistakes are all mine everyone!

 

Sam was holding onto Gabriel’s hand, ignoring the pain from his own wounds as the two paramedics moved around them both. He closed his eyes for a second as a wave of dizziness hit him, his heart began beating wildly as he struggled to breathe.

“Sam…Sam?” Gabriel asked quietly, wincing as one of the paramedics pressed down on the wound on his side.

“Gabe…something’s wrong…I…I….” Sam cried out wordlessly as he fell to one side, his whole body stiffening for a second, before he began convulsing.

“Sam! No….help him!” Gabriel shouted as he tried to get up, the paramedic forcing him back onto the trolley, “Sam!”

Cursing under his breath, the other paramedic knelt by Sam, protecting his head and airway as the ambulance came to a stop, watching as Sam’s convulsions became more violent, blood trickling down his body as wounds broke open. “Call control, we need the helicopter, now!” the paramedic said quickly.

“Sam….oh god…Sam…” Gabriel was fighting to sit up, panic taking over him when he saw Sam sprawled across the other trolley, his eyes closed, his body convulsing, “Please…”

“Mr Novak, please keep still, we’re doing all we can,” the paramedic said quickly, gently pushing Gabriel back down on the trolley. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat as he looked at Sam, his eyes filling with tears, he couldn’t lose Sam, he just couldn’t.

The next few minutes were the longest of Gabriel’s life as he watched the two paramedics trying to help Sam. He had held his breath when Sam seemed to lie still for a few seconds, only to cry out when the convulsions started again.

Finally there was the unmistakeable sound of a helicopter landing close to the ambulance. The paramedic threw open the rear doors of the ambulance, jumping out to meet the team. Gabriel lay helpless on the trolley, watching as a dark haired man climbed in, firing questions at the paramedic as he quickly examined Sam, paying particular attention to his eyes.

“Mr Novak, do you know if he was drugged?” the dark haired man asked suddenly, looking directly at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, fighting back his tears, “Yes...he....he couldn’t move but he…..felt everything…” his voice faltered as he broke down.

“Right, get him onto the stretcher, contact Sisters of Mercy, inform them we’ll need Pathology on standby.” He turned towards Gabriel as the paramedics carefully moved Sam onto the stretcher. “Mr Novak, I’m Dr Sheppard,” Mark said calmly, “Please try not to worry, we’re going to look after him, ok?” he smiled softly as Gabriel tried to calm himself, nodding slowly.

He lay there, watching as Sam was strapped down on a stretcher, the paramedics struggling as his body began to convulse again. Gabriel gave into his tears once more as Sam was moved into the helicopter, closing his eyes as the paramedics shut the rear doors. He was vaguely aware of a reassuring hand on his shoulder but turned his head away as the paramedic spoke to him, holding an image of Sam smiling at him in his mind as he prayed to a God he no longer believed in.

 

 

 

 

Josh had held Adam, shaking his head warningly when anyone tried to approach them on the porch. Eventually Adam’s sobs had stopped, although he refused to move his head or loosen his grip on Josh. Nearly 20 minutes had passed, the cabin now a hive of activity as experts from Forensics began to process each room slowly.

Josh looked up as he saw Agent Hendrickson walk up to the cabin, talking quickly with the leader of the Bomb Disposal squad. He watched as the squad moved to the perimeter of the cabin, setting up tape lines and equipment.

“Agent Trent, Agent Carter?” he said firmly, “We’re holding a de-briefing in 15 minutes, can you both follow me?”  

Adam tightened his grip on Josh, shaking his head in denial, his body trembling as he broke down again. Josh glared at Agent Hendrickson as he pulled Adam closer, “Not now!” he said quietly, his voice cold and angry as he listened to Adam’s painful sobbing.

Agent Hendrickson’s face softened as he nodded in understanding. He ran over to one of the ambulances and came back with a blanket, wrapping it carefully around Adam as he mouthed the word, ‘sorry’ to Josh.

“Let me know when you’re ready, ok?” he said softly, “I’ll tell the rest of the team that you’ll need some time.” He smiled gently as he walked away, stopping to tell the other agents to keep their distance for now.

Josh nodded in thanks as he held onto Adam, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. Adam was still shaking as he curled up closer to Josh, his sobbing lessening a little as Josh began speaking softly to him.

“Adam, do you remember when we first met at the Academy? We were on the assault course, and I lost my grip climbing the wall, I thought I was going to fall…..but you reached down and caught my hand and then I looked up. And there you were, covered in mud and smiling as you pulled me up to the top.” Josh smiled as he pictured the scene in his mind, they had finished the course together, pushing each other on until the end. “We spent that evening eating Chinese and watching bad action movies until 2am.” He could feel Adam’s breathing settling down as he spoke, his head shifting a little on his shoulder.

Adam was only aware of Josh’s warmth, strong arms holding him gently as he listened to the familiar stories of their friendship. He moved his head closer to Josh’s neck, sighing softly as he felt his tense muscles relax, his only focus the sense of comfort and security that now surrounded him.

 

 

 

 

Jody balanced the tray of coffee and sandwiches with one hand as she slowly opened the door to Michael’s room. It had been nearly an hour since Sebastian had practically thrown the police officers out of the hospital and she knew that Lisa would need a break. She walked in quietly, smiling softly as she took in the scene before her. Michael was on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket, his head on Lisa’s lap, his eyes closed as Lisa’s hand stroked slowly through his hair.

Lisa looked up, blushing a little as Jody raised her eyebrows, “He’s asleep,” Lisa said quietly, as Jody put the tray down on the table.

“Brought you some coffee, you’ve been in here nearly an hour,” Jody said softly as she sat down on the nearest chair.

Lisa frowned, “I couldn’t leave him Jody, he was so scared,” she said, reaching out for the coffee with one hand.

Jody nodded and then jumped as her cell phone rang, silencing it quickly as Michael moved a little, “Sorry,” she said quietly as she checked the message.

“Oh,” Jody said quietly and looked up at Lisa, biting at her bottom lip.

“What is it?” Lisa said softly.

“Message from Sebastian, he needs you in the ER now. I’m sorry…but perhaps I should tell you this outside?” Jody said quickly, glancing at Michael.

Lisa frowned but slowly moved away from Michael, resting his head on a pillow and murmuring quietly to him until he settled down. She walked away slowly, keeping a close eye on him as they headed out to the corridor, closing the door firmly behind them.

“Tell me,” Lisa said grimly, her arms folded.

“Dean Winchester was brought in by the heli-med team, massive blood loss, he’s critical, “ Jody began calmly.

“What about Cas?” Lisa said, her voice breaking a little as she looked at Jody.

“All he knows is that Cas and his brother Gabriel have been badly injured and they’re on route to the ER. Sam Winchester is being brought in by the heli-med team, they want the Pathology team on standby, it looks like he’s been drugged.” Jody said quickly.

Lisa sighed heavily, “I bet it was the same cocktail that Michael was given, fuck!” she shook her head resignedly. “Can you stay with him? He really shouldn’t be alone right now, I don’t think we should tell him anything just yet,” Lisa frowned as she turned back to the door.

She sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, letting her fingers thread through his hair as she watched him sleep, “If he gets upset, call me, ok?” she said softly, looking up at Jody.

Jody nodded, “Don’t worry, I’ll look after him.” she said calmly.

Lisa sighed and reluctantly left the room, taking one last look at Michael before she closed the door quietly. As she headed off towards the ER she broke into a run as she heard the muffled sound of the helicopter landing on the heli-pad.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel lay on his side on the trolley, staring blankly at the panel in front of him as he cried softly. When the paramedic had attempted to check his wounds, Castiel had lashed out, screaming at him to leave him alone as he forced himself into a corner of the ambulance, his hands covering his face. All he could think about was how pale and lifeless Dean had looked as they took him away, his body limp and covered in blood.

When the paramedic tried to persuade to get back on the trolley he had broken down, his body shaking as he cried, punching at the panels until his knuckles were torn and bleeding, he curled up, turning his face away. After a few minutes he had felt a blanket being wrapped around him as the paramedic slowly coaxed him off the floor and back onto the trolley. He had kept his eyes closed, needing to shut out the world around him, urging himself to withdraw from this reality.

The paramedic had leant forward and held Castiel’s hand as he slowly began to clean and dress the wounds on his knuckles.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” the paramedic asked quietly as he moved over to begin cleaning the wounds on Castiel’s other hand.

Castiel reluctantly opened his eyes and finally looked at the paramedic, wincing as the wounds on his hand stung from the alcohol swab.

“Hi Castiel,” the paramedic smiled gently as he carefully dressed the wounds, “It’s been a while.”

“Ty?” Castiel said, his voice catching as he felt his eyes filling with tears, “Oh god…”

Ty grabbed a few tissues and handed them to Castiel, “It’s ok,” he said softly, “You’re safe now.”

Castiel shook his head, tears streaming down his face, “Dean….I need to tell him…I…love him…” he choked out between gasping for breath.

Ty frowned as he persuaded Castiel to lie down on the trolley, “We’re only 10 minutes away Cas, hold on,” he said, signalling at the driver to speed up as Castiel turned away from him, clutching the tissues as he sobbed. Ty wrapped another blanket around Castiel and kept one hand reassuringly on his arm as the ambulance sped down the highway.

 

 

 

 

Sebastian sutured the large wound on Dean’s neck, other staff members moving quickly and efficiently around him as they set up further blood transfusions and IV drips. Just as he tied off the last suture the alarm went off on the heart monitor.

“What?!” Sebastian turned to check the monitor, “Don’t you dare Dean!” he snapped as his team stepped in, the defibrillator on standby as Sebastian began administering drugs quickly, an ECG printing out as the alarm continued to sound.

“Tachycardic, pulse 150,” a nurse said loudly.

“Damn! Administer Adenosine, prepare him for cardioversion, move!” Sebastian shouted as his team rushed around him.

Sebastian watched the heart monitor as the Adenosine was given, “Come on Dean, hold on,” he muttered as the monitor showed no changes. “Cardioversion, 100 joules now!” he said firmly, watching as the team prepared Dean.

“Clear,” Sebastian said loudly as he depressed the paddles, Dean’s body convulsing slightly.

“No change,” a nurse said calmly.

Sebastian sighed, “Come on Dean,” he said quietly, “Clear,” he said calmly as he depressed the paddles again.

He was watching the monitors closely and barely registered the heli-med team rushing past them as they went into the opposite treatment bay, orders and voices ringing through the room as the second trauma team came into the ER.

“Let’s keep it down!” Sebastian shouted as he waited for the ECG to print out. He breathed a sigh of relief as the heart monitor alarm stopped, the heart tracing becoming more normal. He checked Dean’s vitals quickly, firing off orders to his team to monitor him closely as he began to check through the rest of Dean’s injuries.

 

 

 

 

 

Unable to administer any drugs to Sam, Mark could only monitor him and keep his airway clear as Sam continued to convulse throughout the flight. By the time they had landed at the hospital Sam’s vitals were dropping quickly as the continuous convulsions took their toll. Knowing from experience that regular IV drips would be torn out, he used an intraosseous needle, drilling it into Sam’s tibia while the other team members kept him as still as possible.

Getting to the ER he looked around for the trauma team leader, “I’m Doctor Sheppard, have you got Pathology on standby? We need to identify what this patient was drugged with,” he said quickly.

“I’m Doctor Braeden, Pathology is ready,” Lisa said calmly, watching as her team began to transfer Sam to another trolley.

Mark gave his report, watching as a blood sample was taken, a nurse running down to the Pathology Lab. “How long will it take for the results? Those convulsions need to be stopped,” he said frowning.

Lisa nodded, “We’ve had another patient who had been drugged by that son of a…” Lisa shook her head, taking a breath, “by that person. We should have that confirmed in a few minutes.”

“You’ve had another patient?” Mark asked, looking around the room, confused.

Lisa sighed, “Another of Raphael’s brothers, he was brought in earlier. It took the Path Lab a while to identify the drugs, hopefully he used the same ones on Sam. Right, your team is welcome to use our break room Dr Sheppard,” Lisa said quickly as she turned towards the trolley, “Ok team, let’s keep that airway clear,” she said loudly, glancing back at Mark, smiling quickly.

Mark looked over at Sebastian who was working steadily on Dean, frowning as his team moved around him. He glanced up at Mark, nodded once as he looked back down at Dean, examining the deeper wounds on his chest. The room was full of controlled noise, bright lights emphasising every wound on Sam and Dean, as they lay pale and unconscious on the trolleys. Mark, followed by his team headed off to the break room, the adrenaline rush now fading as they walked silently through the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best not to end this on a cliff hanger, I know how infuriating that is! If anybody wants to come and tell me off for taking so long to update (I'm embarrassed at how long I've left this story!) I'm hiding out in my panic room, which is demon, angel, ghost proof etc so do your worst lol! *throws cake, chocolates, alcohol and ice cream to distract you*
> 
> And yes, the paramedic with Castiel is Ty Olsson - couldn't resist using him in my story, always thought he'd be so comforting in an emergency...and he is so cute....*wanders off into x-rated dream*......ooops! lol!
> 
> Just to add, this chapter would have been finished a few hours ago but my cat has made it her mission to interrupt me every 10 minutes today demanding attention/food/let me out/let me in - now quietly convinced that she has been possessed so I'm off to get my holy water and salt....now, where's that exorcism ritual?


	48. "Mr Novak, are you listening to me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's father has to answer some important questions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL ABUSE AND USE OF ILLEGAL DRUGS.
> 
> This is a very long chapter (just over 6500 words) to make up for the short one I posted earlier this week. Any parts in italics are a flashback, hope it doesn't confuse or annoy anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes...another chapter, second one this week! What can I say, it just happened - as usual, very very dark...approach with caution and don't hate me....
> 
> Comment if you want and any mistakes are all my own work everyone :)

 

Tom sat in the interview room, watching as the psychiatrist from the hospital spoke to Alexander Novak.

“Mr Novak, are you listening to me?” the psychiatrist asked again, as Alexander sat calmly on the chair, his hands folded neatly in front of him on the table.

Alexander just blinked several times and continued to stare at the wall behind the psychiatrist. This one-sided conversation has been going on for nearly 15 minutes, and Alexander hadn’t spoken a word.

“Officer Rosen, could I have a word with you in private?” the psychiatrist asked quietly.

Tom nodded and stood up, leaving Alexander in the room with one of his officers keeping watch. He walked a little way down the corridor and leant against the wall, waiting for the psychiatrist.

“You interviewed Mr Novak and questioned him about his son Raphael?” Dr Benedict asked.

“Yes, it’s all in the file that I gave you,” Tom said, frowning.

“And when he called you and told you that he was going to kill his wife, did he sound agitated?” Dr Benedict said, looking closely at Tom.

“No, he was very calm. And when I brought him to the station, he was behaving as if nothing had happened,” Tom said.

“Fuck….sorry, that was unprofessional of me,” Dr Benedict sighed, his head dropping down as he rubbed at his temples, “It’s been a tough day,” he said quietly.

Tom nodded, “Understatement,” he said calmly.

“What was the last thing he said to you?” Dr Benedict asked suddenly.

Tom frowned and then pulled his notebook out of his pocket, checking the last page quickly “He told me what his wife said –

*She told me that I was the reason that Castiel and Gabriel have led a deviant lifestyle, it’s all my fault. And I think she was right, I did this to my sons, it was me.*

“And he didn’t say anything after that,” Tom said.

Dr Benedict stared at him for a few seconds, “In the file, his first interview with you and the two FBI agents, he said that his former boyfriend attacked and abused Raphael?”

Tom nodded, still not sure what Dr Benedict meant.

“So he feels responsible for Raphael’s behaviour, and he’s decided that he’s going to sacrifice himself for his sons. He’s not going to talk Officer Rosen, unless…” Dr Benedict stopped, frowning for a second.

“Unless?” Tom asked.

Dr Benedict straightened up, “There are pictures of his sons in the file, right?” Tom nodded.

“I think I know how to get him to speak,” Dr Benedict said firmly, “Let’s go back in.”

Alexander was still sitting at the table, staring into the distance, his hands folded on the table. Dr Benedict sat down opposite him and pulled open the file. Tom sat down next to him and waited as Dr Benedict pulled out photos of Castiel, Gabriel, Michael and the one grainy shot of Raphael that the FBI had given him. Slowly, Dr Benedict placed them on the table, keeping eye contact with Alexander as he lined up the four photos.

He picked up the photo of Michael, holding it out towards Alexander’s face. There was no reaction at first but slowly Alexander’s eyes flickered over to the photo for a second, then looked away quickly. Dr Benedict tracked the movement of Alexander’s eyes and moved the picture directly in front of Alexander.

“I want you to look at this photo of **your** son Michael,” he said calmly, watching Alexander’s eyes as they reluctantly moved back to the photo. When he saw Alexander turn his head Dr Benedict reached out with his other hand and gently pulled Alexander’s head back to face the photo.

“No Mr Novak, you will look at this photo,” he said firmly.

He put the photo down on the table and picked up Gabriel’s photo, “Now I want you to look at this photo of **your** son Gabriel,” he said, his voice still calm and controlled.

Tom watched in fascination as Alexander responded for the first time, looking directly at the photo of Gabriel.

Dr Benedict then picked up the photo of Castiel, holding it up in front of Alexander, “And this photo of **your** son Castiel,” he said, keeping his voice calm as he watched Alexander’s response closely.

Alexander’s breath hitched as he looked at the photo of Castiel, trying to turn his head away, his eyes darting around the room, his hands twisting on the table in front of him. A small whimper escaped him as Dr Benedict held his face firmly but carefully, keeping the photo in front of him.

“What’s wrong Mr Novak? These are pictures of **your** sons,” Dr Benedict said calmly.

Alexander began to gasp for breath, his chest heaving as he tried to pull away from the table. Slowly, Dr Benedict put the photo of Castiel down and picked up the photo of Raphael, moving it closer to Alexander.

“And of course, this is **your** son Raphael,” Dr Benedict said slowly and clearly.

For nearly a minute, the only sound in the interview room was of Alexander’s distressed breathing, small whimpers escaping him as Dr Benedict forced him to look at the photo of Raphael. As Tom watched, Alexander’s knuckles were nearly white as he clung to the edge of the table, his face contorting as he tried to pull away from Dr Benedict.

“Mr Novak?” Dr Benedict spoke slowly and clearly as he held onto Alexander, “Do you want to talk to me about **your** sons?”

Alexander’s chair shot back across the room as he leapt up, pulling away from Dr Benedict, letting out an anguished scream as he tried to run for the door. Tom and the other officer moved quickly, restraining Alexander as he screamed wordlessly, pulling him back to the chair as Dr Benedict watched him closely.

Alexander continued screaming and shaking his head, his eyes closed as Tom and the other officer kept him restrained. “Dr?” Tom asked, breathing heavily as Alexander struggled to break free again.

“It’s alright Officer, just hold on,” Dr Benedict said calmly, gathering up the photos and leaning across the table to look at Alexander. “Well, Mr Novak? Shall we talk about **your** sons now?” he said, holding up the photos once more.

Alexander opened his eyes, focussing in on the photos as his screams died down, his chest heaving as he fought to control his breathing.

“No….please….don’t….” he said plaintively, “I…..I….can’t look at them…please…” he looked up at Dr Benedict, his eyes filling with tears.

“Mr Novak,” Dr Benedict said firmly, “We are going to talk about your sons, now.”

Alexander’s head dropped down, the last few hours had taken their toll on him and his last defences had been torn away by this man. Everything had suddenly become clear to him when Naomi had told him that it was his fault, and that Raphael was going to cleanse him too. He had finally been in control for the first time in years when he had put his hands around his wife’s throat, it had felt so right. After telling Officer Rosen why he had done, he let himself drift away, ignoring the sights and sounds around him, just remembering how good it had felt when Naomi stopped talking, her cold eyes filled with panic when she couldn’t breathe.

“Mr Novak, answer me,” Dr Benedict spoke sharply.

He slowly lifted his head, his hands still trembling as he scrubbed at his eyes, and finally looked at the man sitting in front of him. He let out an involuntary whimper as he looked at the photos of his sons, a feeling of utter despair washing over him as he accepted that he had ruined their lives. To his surprise, Dr Benedict didn’t look angry or disgusted when he returned Alexander’s gaze. He took a deep breath and sat back in the seat, feeling Officer Rosen and the other police officer loosen their tight grip.

“Mr Novak, I’m waiting,” Dr Benedict said calmly.

Alexander sighed, “It’s my fault, everything that’s happened to them is my fault,” he said calmly.

“Why do you think that?” Dr Benedict asked softly.

Clearing his throat, Alexander wiped away more tears, accepting a tissue gratefully from Officer Rosen. “I’m their father, I should have protected all of them, accepted them not….not turned my back on them…” he stopped for a few seconds, “I was too weak…I was…I….I just couldn’t….”

“What couldn’t you do?” Dr Benedict asked gently.

“Stop him.…Raphael….” Alexander gasped as he broke down, his shoulders heaving as he sobbed helplessly. “I’m his father but I couldn’t make him stop…he just wouldn’t stop…and…she…Naomi,” he snarled through his tears for a second, “She encouraged him, taught him….protected him…she knew…all this time she knew that he was a monster….she knew….she knew!” he shouted, thumping his fist on the table.

“Your wife knew what Raphael was doing? And she protected him?” Dr Benedict asked calmly.

Alexander nodded, still sobbing as he tried to speak, “She told me that it was my fault that G…Gabriel and Castiel are deviants….that Raphael was going to cleanse them, and then deal with me….she was going to let Raphael kill me….”

“Is that why you attacked her?” Dr Benedict asked, watching as Alexander looked at the photos now spread out in front of him.

Alexander reached out to touch the photos of Michael, Gabriel and Castiel, pushing the photo of Raphael towards Dr Benedict. “He was her favourite child…she….she spent hours with him, kept him away from me and Uriel….I just thought they were close…I…I was a fool.”

“Why did your wife tell you that she was going to let Raphael kill you?” Dr Benedict asked quickly.

Alexander frowned, “I told you…it’s all my fault….I…I was weak and I…” he bit at his bottom lip, looking away from Dr Benedict.

“What did you do Mr Novak?” Dr Benedict said calmly.

“I….I can’t…please don’t ask me…please,” Alexander begged quietly.

“Mr Novak, I’m not here to judge you, just answer the question,” Dr Benedict said softly.

Alexander sighed heavily, knowing that he had little choice but to speak the truth. He had hidden and curbed his desires for so long, letting his wife rule over him, his son blackmail him for years. He hadn’t been able to stop Raphael from hurting his brothers, or innocent strangers, he may as well be sitting there drenched in the blood of every victim that Raphael had hurt and killed. He took a deep breath as a wave of nausea shot through him, bile bubbling into his throat as his stomach cramped.

Tom reacted quickly, grabbing a wastepaper bin as he saw Alexander’s face go pale, holding it in front of him as Alexander began to vomit, his body shaking.

“Get some paper towels and water, now!” Dr Benedict shouted at the other officer as he stood up, moving the photos and file away from the table.

Both he and Tom winced at the acrid stench of vomit as Alexander clung to the wastepaper bin, moaning weakly. Alexander was only aware of the smell of blood as images of what Raphael had done washed through him, he didn’t even know if any of his sons were still alive. After a minute or so, he felt something cool on the back of his neck as his stomach began to calm down.

“It’s alright Mr Novak, just take slow deep breaths,” Dr Benedict spoke gently, not wanting to upset him any further.

Eventually the spasms stopped and Alexander sat up slowly, turning his head away from the wastepaper bin. The other officer stepped forward and took it out of the room, Tom thanking him quietly as he left.

Tom handed a small bottle of water to Alexander, “Take small sips,” he said quietly. Alexander nodded, his hands still shaking as he opened the bottle.

“Do you think you can carry on?” Dr Benedict asked.

“I…I have to…” Alexander said shakily, his voice rough and hoarse.

“Ok, what did you do Mr Novak?” Dr Benedict asked as he spread the photos and file back out on the table.

Alexander took a deep breath, “I…I was unfaithful to my wife,” he said softly.

“Did you have an affair with another man?” Dr Benedict asked calmly.

Alexander nearly dropped the bottle of water as he looked up in surprise at Dr Benedict, “Yes….but I….already told the police….before I….I attacked her” he sighed heavily, “How…how did you know that?”

Dr Benedict smiled gently, “It’s in the file Mr Novak. So, you did have an affair with another man?”

Alexander sat quietly for a minute, his eyes darting around the room before he took a breath, “I….I loved him, he wanted me to leave Naomi….and live with him,” he said softly. “I should start at the beginning,” he said, taking another sip of water.

“It was my first year in college, the first time I’d been away from my parents. I always knew there was something different about me, I….I wasn’t attracted to any of the girls, it was wrong…sick…” Alexander stopped, gripping the water bottle tightly.

“Mr Novak?” Dr Benedict asked softly.

Alexander took a deep breath, “Sorry, this is….this hard for me, I’ve never spoken to anyone about it.” He looked at Dr Benedict, his dark blue eyes looking haunted as he continued, the memories of that first night sweeping through him…..

_Alexander stood in the corner of the large room, music filling the air as he sipped nervously at his beer. He’d only been at the college for a few weeks and apart from his roommate, he hadn’t really spoken to any other students. A group of students, all wearing football jerseys ran past, knocking him against the wall, his beer falling to the floor, soaking his jeans._

_As he looked around for something to wipe the beer off his jeans, he looked up in surprise as a small towel was dangled in front of his face._

_“Here,” an amused voice said as he stared at the towel, “Sorry about that, the guys are just blowing off steam.”_

_Alexander looked up, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he realised he was looking at the President of the Eta Epsilon Psi Fraternity,_ **_ηεψ,_ ** _more commonly known as the Hell Fraternity. According to his roommate this nickname was due to two reasons and one of them was now standing in front of him. Luke Milton, also known as Lucifer, 6 foot 3 inches, soft brown hair, pale blue eyes and the hottest man Alexander had ever seen._

_“Umm….thanks,” Alexander finally managed to speak as he took the towel and quickly wiped off his jeans and hands._

_The man grinned, “Luke, and you are?” he said._

_“Alexander, I…I’m a freshman,” Alexander said, blushing as he stuttered._

_Luke leaned in, “Relax little freshman, I don’t bite…hard,” he said, letting his lips brush against Alexander’s ear lightly._

_Alexander blushed, a shiver going through him from the touch. Luke looked at him, running his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, “So…let me get you another drink little freshman,” he said, slipping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders firmly as he walked him through the crowded room. To Alexander’s surprise, Luke made his way to the large staircase, shouting greetings to various students as they walked up the stairs. Minutes later Alexander found himself standing in Luke’s large room with a shot glass of whiskey in his hand._

_He looked up as he heard the door being closed and the distinctive click of a lock. Luke grinned as he turned round, “Drink up little freshman,” he said, his voice sounding low and husky as he walked over towards him._

_Alexander took a deep breath and drank the shot quickly, coughing as the whiskey burned his throat. Luke chuckled and picked up the bottle and poured another shot, “Another?” he said, smirking as Alexander blushed, fidgeting nervously as he took a small sip of the whiskey._

_“Why did you lock the door?” Alexander asked quietly, as Luke knocked back his shot of whiskey with an ease that he found himself envying._

_Luke smiled as he sat down on the small sofa, patting the seat next to him, waiting until Alexander walked over and sat down cautiously. “Are you scared little freshman?” Luke said, his voice taking on a low and husky tone again._

_Alexander shook his head, “No…I…I’m not nervous…” he gasped as Luke leaned closer to him, putting one large hand on his thigh, moving up slowly. He tried to pull away, a flush of shame flooding over him as his body reacted._

_“Hey, ssh little freshman,” Luke spoke softly, “Relax,” he said, his voice low._

_Alexander found himself struggling to breathe as Luke got closer, his heart was pounding as Luke leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back to smile as Alexander panted, his face flushed. “I’m not going to hurt you little one, I promise,” Luke said before leaning in to kiss Alexander again._

_He groaned as Luke deepened the kiss, drowning out the feelings of shame and wrongness that he had struggled with for years. Luke suddenly pulled away and Alexander opened his eyes in panic, “What…sorry….I…” he stammered as he tried to sit up._

_“Hush little one,” Luke said softly as he pulled Alexander up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m in control here, not you,” he said with a sly smile._

_In what seemed like seconds, Alexander found himself lying on the bed with Luke kneeling astride him, his shirt being slowly unbuttoned. Luke leaned forward, kissing his neck, his hand reaching up to the headboard as Alexander moaned, his eyes falling shut. He cried out as Luke bit his neck, his back arching as Luke sat up quickly._

_“Put your hands above your head,” Luke said firmly._

_Alexander obeyed immediately, panting as he felt Luke’s hips grind against him, putting his arms up and watching as Luke tied them with soft rope to the headboard. Luke smirked as he leant down, his tongue tracing down Alexander’s body as he quickly unfastened his jeans. He got off the bed as he stripped Alexander, leaving him tied to the bed, naked in the soft light from the lamp on the dresser._

_Alexander blushed as Luke looked at him, and found himself unable to look away as Luke slowly undressed, dropping his clothes onto the floor. He knelt on the bed, slowly running his hands up Alexander’s legs._

_“Luke….please….please….” he begged, as he felt Luke’s hands pushing his legs apart gently, “I…I’ve never done…this…I…” he blushed as Luke looked at him._

_“I know,” Luke said with a little smirk as he reached out, his hand wrapping firmly around Alexander’s cock, watching as Alexander writhed on the bed in front of him, “You’re Alexander Novak from Connecticut, you’re 18 years old, majoring in Theology,” Luke stopped speaking as he leant forward, his tongue slipping slowly over Alexander’s cock, “You’ve never had a girlfriend,” he said softly, looking up at Alexander, “You’re a virgin and now….you’re mine,” he said firmly._

_Alexander cried out as he watched Luke’s mouth wrap around his cock, his head dropping down as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked slowly. As he tried to arch his back he groaned as Luke’s hands pushed his hips back gently, his arms tugging at the soft ropes in frustration. Luke teased him with his tongue, pushing him to the edge of an orgasm then pulling away, over and over, reducing him to an incoherent babbling mess._

_When he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Luke had sat up, an odd satisfied smile on his face as he reached for a bottle of lube, warming some between his fingers, watching as Alexander begged him not to stop. There had been a moment of pain and pressure as Luke began to work one finger into him, then another, adding more lube as Alexander relaxed into the sensation._

_When Luke brushed against his prostate, Alexander almost forgot how to breathe, trembling as Luke pressed down harder, adding another finger, his smile deepening as he worked his fingers faster and deeper into Alexander._

_“Luke…please don’t stop….oh….please….” Alexander found himself thrusting down onto Luke’s fingers, his muscles clenching around them as he begged. Luke sat back, picking up a condom, slowly putting it on as Alexander watched, gasping for breath. With an almost demonic smile, Luke pushed Alexander’s legs wider, forcing his knees up as he knelt on the bed._

_“You’re mine little one,” Luke said, his voice low and husky, “You belong to me now.”_

_Alexander cried out as he felt Luke’s cock enter him slowly, filling him so completely that he couldn’t move, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming him. As Luke bottomed out, he leaned in and kissed Alexander, biting at his bottom lip until he drew blood, then licked it slowly away. He pulled out almost completely and thrust his hips forward, Alexander moaned as he wrapped his legs around Luke, forcing him closer. As Luke moved harder and faster, Alexander held onto the rope, his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he began to thrust his hips, his body tensing as he felt his orgasm grow closer._

_Luke moved one hand to Alexander’s cock, wrapping his strong fingers around it as he thrust deeper, aiming for Alexander’s prostate with every thrust. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Alexander’s cock, smirking as he watched him come, feeling the muscles tighten and throb rhythmically around him as the little freshman came, screaming Luke’s name over and over._

_He pulled out quickly, stripping off the condom and throwing it to the floor, watching as Alexander’s body shook, still crying out his name. Before Alexander could react, Luke was kneeling astride him, “Mine,” he said firmly as he wrapped one hand around his cock, it only took a few thrusts into his hand before his orgasm tore through him, the come spraying across Alexander’s chest._

_Alexander was panting for breath, watching as Luke ran his fingers through the come on his chest, slowly rubbing it into his skin with an odd look of pleasure. “All mine,” he said softly, leaning forward to kiss Alexander gently. Luke had settled down beside him, wrapping his arms around him, one hand still caressing the sticky mess across his chest, until Alexander had fallen asleep….._

 

Alexander cleared his throat and took another sip of water before carrying on. “I didn’t realise how possessive Luke was until we’d been together for nearly a year Dr Benedict,” Alexander said quietly, “I can’t believe how naïve I was, I honestly thought he was just being caring when he checked up on me all the time. I should have realised what he was like when he knew so much about me before we’d even met that night.”

Dr Benedict nodded, “What happened?” he asked quietly.

Alexander took a deep breath, “I was in a study group at the library, we’d been working for about 3 hours so I decided to finish early and go back to my dorm. I stopped to pick up a coffee and ended up chatting to one of friends about an assignment he was having trouble with. I offered to help him out and he hugged me. The next thing Luke had pushed me to one side and he was beating up my friend. He….he looked like a wild animal, screaming at him to get away from his property, that nobody else was allowed to touch me.” Alexander bit at his lip, frowning as he continued, “It took four men to pull Luke away and the owner of the coffee shop called the police.”

“Did your relationship continue after that?” Dr Benedict asked softly.

Alexander nodded, flushing with embarrassment, “I wanted to split up with him, I did. But when I tried he was so upset, he was crying and begging me to give him another chance. He promised me that it wouldn’t happen again and for a while, everything was fine.”

“Go on,” Dr Benedict said calmly.

“He became more and more possessive, he started walking me to my classes, watching me in my study groups….” Alexander stopped, looking down at his hands, “I kept on making excuses for him, telling myself that it was just that he loved me so much, he…he was my first and he promised that he wouldn’t hurt me.” Alexander frowned and took another sip of water.

“I put up with his behaviour throughout college, even when he graduated two years before me, he was working at the college as a research assistant so he was still around me all the time. By then, he had an apartment just off campus and I moved in with him, I thought it would help with his jealousy. But if anything, he became worse.”

“What happened when you graduated Mr Novak?” Dr Benedict asked.

“I went home for the summer, I told Luke that I wanted to spend time with my family as he insisted that I spend most of the holidays at the college with him. We argued for hours but I was determined to get away this time. When my father introduced me to her…Naomi… at our country club, I saw it as a chance to escape. I proposed to her a month later and called Luke to tell him that I wasn’t coming back.”

“How did he react?” Dr Benedict asked quickly.

Alexander shook his head, “He told me that I was a fool, that I would never be happy without him. I didn’t see or hear from him until after Uriel was born. Then one day he just turned up in my office in the college and begged me to take him back. Naomi….we’d only had sex until she was pregnant then she would refuse to touch me for weeks,…I…I was so lonely that I gave in…and…we began sleeping together.”

Alexander blushed as he looked at Dr Benedict, “I know it was stupid, but I really thought he’d changed. He wasn’t jealous, or angry and we began to spend more and more time together. For the first time in nearly three years I was happy. We began to make plans for the future, I knew I’d made a mistake marrying Naomi and I thought that just maybe Luke and I could make a life together, I was wrong of course. I’d spent the weekend with Luke, telling Naomi that it was a conference, not that she seemed to care. I’d had enough and told Luke that I was only going home to pack my bags and that I was going to start divorce proceedings.” he sighed heavily as he thought back to the night…..

_“Luke…I have to go…” Alexander had said as Luke shook his head, pinning Alexander’s arms above his head, grinning as he heard Alexander moan softly. They had kissed, hands wandering until Luke had sighed heavily and reluctantly let go, sitting up as he pulled Alex back for one more kiss._

_But hurry back, I’ll be waiting,” he said with a soft smile, “I love you Alex, my little one,” he said gently, watching as Alex blushed and slowly got dressed._

_“I’ll be back in an hour, I promise, love you,” Alexander said as he walked out, smiling._

_He drove away, ignoring the speed limit, singing along to the radio. He would contact his lawyer in the morning and sort out the divorce and access to his son Uriel. Arriving home, he left his car parked in the drive, almost running into the house, he would only pack a suitcase for now. He would call a removals company to pack up the rest of his belongings and have them moved to Luke’s house in a few days. He grinned as he ran up the stairs, thinking of Luke waiting for him in bed, he would finally get a chance to be happy._

_Going into his bedroom he went straight to his closet and pulled out a large suitcase, putting it on the bed. He began to pack quickly, whistling happily as he moved around his bedroom._

_“Alexander? What are you doing?” he turned quickly, frowning as he saw Naomi standing by the door, her arms folded, unsmiling as usual._

_“Packing,” he said calmly, as he continued to fill the suitcase._

_“I have some news for you,” Naomi said, her voice cold._

_Alexander sighed and turned back to look at her, “What?” he said impatiently._

_“I’m pregnant Alexander, why are you packing a suitcase?” she asked calmly._

_Alexander dropped a handful of socks and sat down on the bed, “You’re pregnant?” he said quietly, fighting back the urge to be sick._

_Naomi raised one eyebrow, her face expressionless, “I am already in my fifth month Alexander, were you going on another conference?” she asked coldly._

_“What? Umm…no…Naomi, we need to talk, I’m going to….” Alexander said, his stomach churning as he looked at her._

_“As you were away, I have already informed your parents that I am expecting our second child, they seemed to be happy to hear the news.” Naomi said, her eyes narrowing for a second, “So there is **nothing** to discuss Alexander, do you understand?”_

_Alexander closed his eyes, his hands gripping the edge of the suitcase, feeling his freedom slip away as Naomi spoke. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave, not after what Naomi had told him. He felt an almost physical pain as he thought about Luke, he would have to end it with him. He looked up at Naomi, feeling a chill go through him as she looked at him. There was something in her eyes, as if she knew what he had been about to say._

_“Well?” Naomi’s sharp voice cut through the room._

_“Yes Naomi,” he said, keeping his voice calm, “I understand.”_

_After Naomi left, he sat down heavily on the bed, his head in his hands as he fought to keep control. If he walked out of his marriage now he would be abandoning two children and he knew that Naomi would never let him see them, not once she found out that he’d left her for another man. With slow measured steps he walked out towards his study, closing and locking the door behind him as he sat and looked at the phone, feeling his heart break as he dialled the number, “Luke? I’m…I’m so sorry…” he said, his eyes filling with his tears as he spoke….._

Alexander thanked Tom as he handed him a tissue, “I was too scared to walk away, Naomi had always had strong views on…on…homosexuality….and…I knew that if I left she would have kept our children away from me. When I told Luke that I wasn’t coming back to him, he screamed at me for hours, told me that I’d broken his heart for the last time. He said he’d make sure that I regretted doing this, that one day he’d hurt me as much as I hurt him. I was terrified that he’d attack me, or hurt Uriel but a few days letter he called me and apologised for threatening me. He said that he still hated me but that he’d leave the area and I would never see him again,”

Alexander shook his head, fighting back more tears, “I never thought he’d…he’d…hurt Raphael, you have to believe me,” he said plaintively.

Dr Benedict frowned, “Can you explain that to me Mr Novak?”

Alexander nodded, taking a sip of water, “When Raphael was younger, after his behaviour at school became…difficult….I took him to therapy sessions, Naomi…she was against it, said that Raphael was normal…but I knew what was wrong with him…and when I saw the pictures he’d drawn in the sessions, I knew…” Alexander stopped, breaking down, sobbing loudly. “I…I thought that….that…Raphael was so young he would have forgotten what happened to him in kindergarten…that….he would be alright…I...”

“What happened Mr Novak?” Dr Benedict asked firmly.

“Luke….he….he managed to get a teaching position at the kindergarten….I didn’t know, he’d left the area a few weeks after…we…broke up. I was very busy with work and…Naomi was pregnant with Michael, things were difficult, and the kindergarten had always been very understanding about keeping Raphael until I was able to pick him up after work…I…I thought he was safe there. Raphael was always waiting with Mrs Taylor, the principal when I would collect him, I never saw Luke.

One evening I was about an hour earlier than normal, a faculty meeting had been cancelled so I decided to pick Raphael up early. Mrs Taylor had been off sick for a few days so other teachers had been looking after Raphael. I couldn’t find him in the usual classroom and so I went to the art room, thinking that maybe he was there, he loved to draw and paint. The door was closed and I could hear someone moving around inside so I knocked and opened the door….I…oh god…” Alexander stopped, his hand over his mouth as he went pale.

“Mr Novak?” Tom said quickly, reaching for another wastepaper bin.

Alexander shook his head, “I’m ok….just give me a second.” He took a deep breath and continued, “Raphael was naked, kneeling on the floor, his arms tied behind his back with a leather belt…there was a lot of blood….and….he…Luke was standing behind him….he looked at me….he smiled when he saw me…..

_“Hello little one, miss me?” Luke had smirked as Alexander stood in shock looking at him._

_“Luke…? What the hell?” Alexander had rushed forward towards Raphael who was staring the floor, his eyes almost blank, drool escaping from his mouth._

_“I’d close the door if I were you little one,” Luke said calmly, “Unless you want everyone to watch while I punish your son.”_

_In a daze, Alexander had closed the door and turned back, “Raphael….Raphael….” he called to his son, taking a few steps toward him._

_Luke had smirked, “Oh, he drank his special apple juice, didn’t you Raphael? One glass of that and he doesn’t remember a thing….he just….obeys me.” Luke leant forward and took hold of the leather belt tied around his wrists, pulling Raphael up. As Alexander watched in horror, Luke ran one hand down Raphael’s back, smearing the blood into his skin, “Mine,” he said calmly._

_Alexander was gasping for breath, reaching out for his son, “Luke…let him go…please…” he pleaded as Raphael stood calmly, his eyes dazed, his head drooping._

_Luke shook his head, “No, he belongs to me now…just like you used to belong to me,” he said, his voice low and dark, “Do you remember when I first told you that you were mine, little one?” Luke’s smile was so dark that Alexander took a step back, horror flooding through him._

_“No…no…you….didn’t….tell me you didn’t….” Alexander began to sob as Luke laughed, his voice light and happy._

_“Oh don’t worry little one, you’re still my favourite…and thanks to his apple juice your precious son won’t remember any of this….but you will, you’ll have to live knowing what I’ve done to your son, I told you that I’d hurt you as much as you hurt me,” Luke snarled as he unfastened the leather belt carefully from Raphael’s wrists, taking off the thick padding that had prevented any tell-tale bruising._

_Alexander rushed forward and stopped as Luke picked up a revolver and aimed it carefully at Raphael’s head._

_“No…don’t….please Luke,” Alexander said quickly._

_“Oh don’t worry little one, I don’t damage my property, you should know that,” Luke smirked as Alexander stood there, unable to move. “Now, I’m going to let you have your son back, he’ll be fine in about 30 minutes, so you’d better clean him up. As for me, I think I’ve had enough of teaching, maybe I’ll move to Canada, start again.”_

_Alexander stepped forward slowly, “I…I can’t let you do that…I’ll call the police…I” he stopped as Luke shook his head._

_“No you won’t call the police, I’m going to walk out of that door and you’re going to take care of my property,” Luke said calmly pushing Raphael towards him._

_Alexander held onto Raphael as Luke picked up a briefcase and headed for the door, the revolver still in his hand, “Oh little one?” Luke said as he stopped, one hand on the handle to the door, “If you call the police I will not only kill Raphael but I will cut that child out of your wife and let you watch as they both die, do you understand?” Luke waited, his eyes dark and full of hatred as he stood there. Alexander could nothing more than nod, his hands shaking as he listened to Luke._

_“Remember little one, I own you and Raphael, come after me and you’ll regret it,” Luke said, the door closing gently behind him…._

“Fuck,” Tom said quietly, “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, his face pale as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

Dr Benedict shook his head, “It’s alright Officer Rosen,” he said before looking at Alexander who was crying softly, his hands shaking. “Mr Novak, can I ask you one more question?” he said softly. Alexander nodded, trying to compose himself, he had held onto this nightmare for so long.

“Is that why you blame yourself for what Raphael has done, hurting your sons and all those other victims?” Dr Benedict kept his voice quiet and professional.

Alexander looked at him, “Yes, I do blame myself. It’s my fault that Raphael was attacked by Luke, I should have been there to protect him….Naomi was right, I’m sick…useless…I failed as a father….” he broke down, his head on the table as he sobbed helplessly.

“Mr Novak? Do you have any idea what happened to Luke?” Officer Rosen asked, ignoring the glare from Dr Benedict.

Alexander slowly lifted his head up, his hands shaking, “Yes,” he gasped, “He’s…he’s dead….his body was pulled out of a lake somewhere in Canada, about ten years ago….I always wondered if Raphael had done it….apparently the body was mutilated.” Alexander shook as he spoke, his eyes haunted and reddened.

“Can….can I stop now…I….can’t….please Dr Benedict?” he said softly.

Dr Benedict nodded, “That’s enough for now Mr Novak, you can go and rest for a while.”

The other police officer helped Alexander stand up, putting handcuffs on him before he led him out of the interview room, the once tall professional man, now broken and sobbing like a child as he stumbled out into the hall.

Tom collapsed down onto a spare chair, looking at Dr Benedict, “What the fuck?” he said slowly, rubbing one hand over his face, “How….how could a man do something like that?”

Dr Benedict sighed as he shuffled the papers and photos back into the file, “I don’t’ know, but you’d better keep Mr Novak on suicide watch here in the station. I’m not sure if he’ll try to kill himself but with that amount of guilt anything is possible. I’ll get the paperwork started so I can have him committed to a secure psychiatric unit, I’ll be back in about an hour Officer Rosen.” Dr Benedict stood up, stuffing the file into a large battered briefcase.

“It’s Tom, and thanks Dr Benedict,” Tom said smiling, holding his hand out across the table. Dr Benedict smiled wryly.

“No problem Tom, and it’s Rob,” he said as they both left the interview room, lost in their own thoughts as they walked down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter came from, I just haven't been able to move from the laptop until the interview was finished. This is the backstory to Alexander's affair that led to the problems beginning with Raphael and it's been floating around in my head for some time until I gave in and wrote it. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering, Alexander and Luke's relationship was very unbalanced, a younger man very much under control by an older stronger man. The drugs used on Raphael would have been something like ketamine, which is fast and short-acting and wears off quickly, so his parents wouldn't have been aware of what was going on, but they would have given Raphael all sorts of nightmares and serious mental health problems.
> 
> I have used Rob Benedict as the psychiatrist (just because I can lol!) and used the name Luke Milton (apologies to the wonderful man that is Luke Pellegrino, I mean no disrespect to any of the actors, I just borrowed the first name and made him more like Alistair)
> 
> I have not forgotten about the poor Winchester brothers, or Castiel and Gabriel - hold on everyone, next chapter will be up within a week - *runs back into panic room leaving a trail of cookies, chocolate, ice cream and alcohol* please don't shout at me!


	49. "What Do You Mean You Need More Time?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ER at Sisters of Mercy is getting crowded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right - I know I promised an update nearly two weeks ago but I've spent the last two weeks dealing with a nasty sinus infection that's kept me at home (no choir practice, missed the first round of our big choir competition and had to cancel two guitar lessons!) - so here's the next chapter and I've done my best not leave it on a cliffhanger ending! 
> 
> *looks away shiftily and runs off to hide*.......
> 
> Any mistakes are all mine - let me know if you spot any!

As the ambulance came to a stop outside the ER, Ty stood up quickly and opened the rear doors. Castiel hadn’t spoken a word for the last ten minutes, just lay on his side, silent and still. As they moved the trolley into the ER, he kept one hand on Castiel’s shoulder, hoping that he would respond.

“Castiel, we’re in the ER, can you hear me?” Ty asked gently, worried at the eerie blankness of Castiel’s eyes, “Castiel?” he asked again quickly, shaking his shoulder carefully.

Sebastian looked up as he saw the paramedics bringing in the trolley and pulled off his bloodstained gloves, reaching for a clean pair. “Keep pressure on those two wounds on his chest and clean the others,” he said to his team as he ran over to the other trolley. “Ty? What are you doing back here?”

“Castiel,” Ty said quickly, moving the trolley into an empty bay as Sebastian called over some of his team to help.

“Oh thank god,” Sebastian said softly as he stepped closer to the trolley, reaching out to move the blanket away carefully. Two of the team began moving Castiel over to an ER trolley, setting up monitoring equipment as Ty handed over his report to Sebastian.

“Castiel? Can you hear me?” Sebastian asked as he looked closely at Castiel, “Castiel? Cas?” Sebastian frowned as Castiel didn’t react. He looked over at Ty, “Are you sure there’s no head injuries?” he asked quickly.

Ty shook his head, “No, just what’s listed on the report along with the injuries to his hands.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian said quietly, “Let’s follow the protocol everyone, give me two minutes ok?” he said quickly to the team as he pulled Ty over to a small office, closing the door behind them. “Did you pick him up from the scene?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, it took quite a few of us to get him into the ambulance, he was hysterical, kept screaming for someone called Dean and he didn’t recognise me. When we were transporting him, I tried to treat his injuries but he had some kind of panic attack.” Ty said, sighing heavily, “He tried to hit me, kept screaming for me to leave alone as he forced himself into a corner. When I tried to get him back onto the trolley he broke down…Seb…it was heartbreaking to watch…” Ty stopped, taking a deep breath, “He was crying and punching at the panels until his hands were bleeding and then he just curled up, like a child. I finally got him back on the trolley, wrapped a blanket around him and started to clean and dress his hands as he lay there with his eyes closed. He did respond when I spoke to him and he recognised me, began crying again.” Ty stopped, shaking his head.

“What happened then?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“He just said, _*Dean, I need to tell him, I love him,*_ I told him that we were only 10 minutes away and to hold on, he laid down and just cried. But, then he stopped and he hasn’t said anything since then. Do you know what’s going on with him?” Ty asked softly.

“Dean is his boyfriend, he’s in that bed over there. This is a fugue state, his body’s way of protecting him from pain and stress,” Sebastian said quietly.

“This is temporary, right?” Ty said hopefully, “Patients usually recover from them.”

Sebastian nodded, “Usually, but this is the second time in less than a week, I’m…I’m not sure if Castiel will come back,” Sebastian stopped, sighing heavily.

“Damn, I hope you’re wrong Seb,” Ty said quietly.

“So do I,” Sebastian said, “I’d better get back out there, Ty.”

“I’m off-duty now, but I want to stay,” Ty said calmly.

Sebastian nodded in understanding, “You remember where the break room is?” he said with a soft smile as they headed out of the office.

“Yeah, I’ll check in later,” Ty said softly as he walked down the corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean you need more time?” Lisa snapped, her hand tightening on the phone as she watched her team moving swiftly around Sam. “Surely it was the same compound used on Michael Novak?” she asked quickly.

“I’m sorry Dr Braeden but we can only work as quickly as the equipment allows,” the Pathologist said calmly.

“I’m aware of that but how much longer?” Lisa sighed as she tried to control her anger.

“As I said Dr Braeden, I need 10 minutes to run this last test. As soon as I have the results I’ll call the ER,” the Pathologist spoke quietly as he ended the call.

Lisa slammed the phone down, her knuckles white as she forced herself to calm down.

“Dr Braeden!” the Head Nurse called out frantically as alarms began to sound on the medical equipment surrounding Sam.

Lisa looked over and cursed loudly as she saw that Sam was convulsing again. She ran over to the bed, checking the heart monitor as her team tried to keep maintain Sam’s breathing.

“Dr Braeden?” the Head Nurse asked quickly as she watched Lisa standing still, her eyes fixed on the heart monitor, “Dr?”

Lisa bit at her lip, her mind racing as she watched Sam’s heart rate rising rapidly, another alarm sounding as his oxygen levels began to drop.

“Dr!” the Head Nurse shouted loudly over the alarms as she struggled to keep an oxygen mask over Sam’s mouth.

Lisa looked up, “Vagus nerve stimulation….ice packs, we need ice packs now!” she looked over at Sebastian who was giving instructions to the team working on Castiel. “Seb! I need you!”

Sebastian ran over to the bed, pulling on a clean pair of gloves, “What do you need?” he said quickly, as he checked the heart monitor, “Lisa, what are you doing? His heart rate is over 160, we need to do something!” he said sharply.

Lisa nodded as one of the nurses handed her several ice packs, “We can’t use drugs or cardio-version right?” she said quickly, breaking the capsule inside the ice packs to activate them.

“Vagus nerve stimulation?” he said, sounding doubtful as Lisa began putting the ice packs around Sam’s face, using medical tape to keep them in place.

“I know it’s a long shot but if I don’t get his heart rate down then we could lose him Seb, please trust me,” Lisa said quietly.

Sebastian sighed and then began to help Lisa to fasten the ice packs, the Head Nurse keeping a firm but gentle grip on Sam’s head as he continued to convulse.

Gradually the convulsions slowed down, Sam’s body becoming limp and pliant again as Lisa and Sebastian kept a close eye on the monitoring equipment. Sam’s heart rate was still high and his oxygen levels were still dropping as Lisa held her breath. She jumped as she felt a hand grab her arm, turning to look at Sebastian.

“I think it’s beginning to work….look at his pulse,” Sebastian said softly.

Lisa stared at the monitor and felt herself beginning to breathe normally as she watched Sam’s pulse rate dropping slowly, finally dropping below 120 beats per minute.

“Let’s get his oxygen levels up while we’ve got a chance,” Lisa said firmly to her team, “Keep those ice packs on for another five minutes,” Lisa turned back to Sebastian, still looking worried as she pulled him away from the bed.

“Seb, if he has any more convulsions he’ll go into cardiac arrest, the vagus stimulation will only work for so long,” she said frowning.

Sebastian nodded, looking over at Sam’s limp body on the bed, the ER full of noise and bright lights as the teams moved swiftly around the room.

“I know, but Lisa we can’t use drugs until we get a full report from Path,” Sebastian said firmly.

Lisa sighed heavily, nodding in agreement as she looked away, her frustration and anger clear to see as she leaned against the wall for a few seconds. They both looked up as the the double doors to the ER swung open, another trolley being pushed through, surrounded by paramedics.

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel was struggling to keep control as the ambulance finally pulled up outside the entrance to the ER. He lay on the trolley, almost unaware of the noise and lights as they moved through the double doors, a blur of people and voices talking over him as he tried to breathe calmly.

“Sam…where’s Sam?” he asked frantically as nurses moved around him, setting up monitoring equipment.

“Just stay calm sir, we need to check your injuries,” a nurse said firmly as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

“Stop….I need to see Sam…please!” he begged as he tried to sit up, pushing the nurse away, ignoring the sharp pain from his side.

“Sir, please!” the nurse said as she tried to make him lie down on the bed.

“Sam!” Gabriel shouted, holding onto his side as he swung his legs off the bed. As the staff raced to stop him he tried to stand up, still shouting for Sam. He managed to stagger a few steps from the bed before his legs gave way, the pain from the stab wound on his side overwhelming what was left of his strength. He cried out as he dropped to his knees, his vision darkening as he looked across the room, catching a glimpse of Sam, his arm reaching out as he fell forward, losing consciousness before he hit the floor.

Lisa ran towards the crowd around Gabriel. “Let’s get him back onto the bed, carefully,” she said firmly, standing back as the team moved Gabriel back onto the bed. “Right, ABC protocol everyone,” she said loudly, watching as the team began to check Gabriel’s vitals.

“Dr Braeden!” one of the nurses called her over, the dressing on Gabriel’s side was soaked through with blood.

“Damn!” Lisa snapped as she held her hand out for another dressing, trying to stem the flow of blood. As she pressed down, Gabriel moaned softly, his eyes flickering open for a second. “Gabriel? Can you hear me?” she said quickly. Gabriel’s eyes closed again as Lisa added a third dressing, cursing under her breath as the blood began to pool onto the bed.

“Prep him for theatre now, I’ll call ahead,” Lisa said quickly, moving away as a nurse kept pressure on the wound.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually Josh stopped talking, his arms still wrapped firmly around Adam as they sat on the porch of the cabin. He looked over to see Agent Hendrickson walking towards the cabin, talking quickly into his cell phone as he walked up the steps.

“I need another Evidence Response Team at this location, contact me as soon as they’re on route,” he said firmly as he ended the call. “Agent Carter, Agent Trent?” he said quietly, “Are you ready to be de-briefed?” he asked gently.

Josh felt Adam’s arms tighten around him for a second before he moved, the blanket slipping to the floor as he sat up. “Adam? Do you need more time?” he asked quietly, keeping his arms around him as he spoke.

Adam looked at him, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale, “No…I’ll….I’ll be fine,” he said, his voice hoarse as he spoke quietly.

Josh nodded, smiling gently as he let go of him, both of them standing up slowly as Agent Hendrickson walked closer to them.

“We’ll do this in the mobile field unit, but let’s get some coffee first,” Agent Hendrickson smiled as he handed some tissues to Adam, walking away as Adam scrubbed at his eyes. Josh waited and then keeping one hand on Adam’s back coaxed him off the porch and down the main drive towards the field unit. Agents and other FBI staff were moving around the area, some of them tried to approach Adam but the look on Josh’s face soon warned them off.

Agent Hendrickson looked up as they entered the field unit, gesturing towards the coffee on the small desk in front of him as they sat down. He set up the digital recorder and gathered together the files he needed before sitting back in his chair.

“Right, you know the protocol agents, let’s start at the beginning,” he said calmly as he began the digital recorder and looked at Adam and Josh, waiting for them to start talking. There was a long uncomfortable silence as Adam looked down at the floor, his hands wrapped around the mug of coffee as he sat quietly.

“Adam?” Josh frowned as he reached out to touch Adam’s arm.

There was an unearthly sounding scream as Adam shot up, his chair crashing to the floor the coffee mug shattering against the wall as he stood there breathing heavily, his fists clenched. Josh got up, holding onto Adam as he tried to pull free. The door to the unit flew open as two agents stood there,

“Sir?” one of them said, his hand hovering over his pistol as he took in the scene before him.

“Get out!” Agent Hendrickson shouted, gesturing at them to close the door.

“Adam….Adam!” Josh shouted as he struggled to hold him, cursing loudly as Adam broke away and headed for the door. He threw himself across the unit, slamming against Adam’s back as he reached the door, he kicked out at Adam’s feet, knocking him off balance, both of them falling to the floor of the unit.

Josh found himself on top of Adam, pinning him to the floor by his shoulders as Adam cried out, his eyes unfocussed as he struggled to break free.

“Adam! It’s ok….it’s ok…!” Josh said loudly, sitting up as he moved his hands up to Adam’s face, hoping that his touch would get through to him.

As he held Adam’s face, there was a strangled sob as Adam broke down, his head moving to one side, the anger and tension leaving him as he cried.

“Oh Adam…” Josh said helplessly as he moved to sit on the floor by him, pulling him up and into his arms as Agent Hendrickson pulled the chair out of the way and moved closer.

Josh looked over at Agent Hendrickson, fighting back his own tears as he held onto Adam. “I think I should go and get one of the paramedics to see him,” Agent Hendrickson said quietly. As he closed the door he looked back to see Josh rocking Adam in his arms, whispering softly to him as Adam cried.

“Josh….I…..I…can’t….I…no….” was all Josh heard as Adam clung to him, shaking with the force of his sobbing.

Josh tightened his arms around Adam, letting his tears fall as he rocked back and fore, “I’ve got you Adam, I’ve got you,” he whispered over and over as he held onto him, wrapping himself around him as he tried to comfort him.

A few minutes later the door opened gently as Agent Hendrickson walked in with a doctor close behind him. Josh looked up, his pain clearly etched on his face as the doctor knelt down beside them.

“Agent, I’d just like to have a quick look at you, can you turn around?” the doctor spoke gently as he looked at Adam.

There was a muffled “No…no…” from Adam as the doctor spoke, Josh groaning a little as Adam’s arms tightened uncomfortably around him, his body armour digging into his waist from the pressure.

“Adam....please….for me?” Josh said softly as he tried to loosen Adam’s hold on him.

“I’ll only take a minute, I promise,” the doctor said quietly.

Adam slowly pulled away, keeping his head down, one hand clinging to Josh’s arm as he nodded. The doctor smiled gently and opened his treatment bag, pulling out a BP cuff and slowly wrapped it around Adam’s arm. When Josh tried to move further away, Adam gasped, his hand tightening on his arm painfully, shaking his head.

“Don’t….don’t let go…” he said hoarsely as Josh shook his head, putting his hand over Adam’s reassuringly.

“It’s ok Adam, I’m not going anywhere,” he said calmly as Adam’s hand wrapped around his.

The doctor took Adam’s BP, frowning as he recorded the high reading. He moved slowly, speaking softly to Adam as he carried out a few other checks. He stood up, moving his treatment bag to the desk as he looked through it quickly.

“Agent Hendrickson?” he looked over as he spoke, gesturing for him to come closer, “He’s obviously in severe shock, I think he needs to be admitted and sedated for the next 24 hours,” he said quietly.

Agent Hendrickson sighed and nodded, “I’m not surprised, I’ll arrange transport to Sisters of Mercy,” he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

The doctor nodded as he filled a syringe with Diazepam and walked slowly over to Adam, kneeling down beside him. “Agent, I’d like to give you a small dose of sedative and then we’ll be taking you to the hospital, is that ok?” he said gently.

Adam shook his head frantically, pulling away from the doctor, “No…no….no!” he said, gasping for breath as he tried to get away.

Josh caught hold of Adam’s face, making him look at him, “It’s ok Adam, I’ll come with you,” he said softly.

Adam’s blue eyes, full of tears stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded slowly, “Promise?” he said quietly.

Josh nodded, “I promise,” he said calmly, before he looked over at Agent Hendrickson, “I’m going with him,” he said firmly.

Agent Hendrickson nodded, knowing that he had little choice in the matter. “I’ll clear it with Headquarters,” he said quickly.

Adam held onto Josh’s hand as the Doctor cleaned his skin and quickly injected the Diazepam, “Right, let’s get you up off the floor while we wait for the transport,” he said calmly, watching as Josh helped Adam up and led him to the nearest chair, talking quietly to him as they waited for transport.

After a few minutes, an ambulance pulled up alongside the mobile unit and Agent Hendrickson watched as Josh helped Adam into the back, persuading him to lie down on the trolley as he wrapped a blanket around him. Adam held onto his hand, his eyes slowly closing as the sedative began to work. Josh looked over at Agent Hendrickson, “I’ll contact you later,” he said firmly as he turned back towards Adam, his hand reaching out to brush Adam’s hair off his forehead.

Agent Hendrickson nodded as he watched the paramedic close the rear doors of the ambulance, before it slowly pulled away from the unit. He frowned as his cellphone rang, answering it curtly, “Hendrickson. No sir, I haven’t debriefed Agents Trent and Carter, sorry you’ll have to wait sir,” he said firmly, ignoring the sounds of protest as he ended the call, shoving his cellphone back into his pocket. He headed back towards the cabin, taking a deep breath as he entered the large room, the stench of blood and gunpowder still hung in the air as he looked at the bloodied and broken body of the man who had wreaked so much havoc.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the medical terminology - this chapter wouldn't have been written without my very patient boyfriend (he's an emergency nurse) who has to put up with me asking random questions (usually when he's eating!) If anyone is wondering, vagus nerve stimulation (used by Lisa for Sam) is real and it is used by doctors to slow down rapid heart rate.
> 
> So what's going to happen to Cas, Dean, Sam and Gabriel? No, sorry but my muse refuses to tell me so everybody will have to wait for the next chapter (which will be up soon, I'm as keen as everyone else is to find out what's coming!)
> 
> Oh, and just to let you all know as I haven't really described my FBI agents Adam and Josh, Adam looks like Adam Lambert (if you don't know who he is, go and Google him immediately, and prepare for excessive drooling!!) and Josh is loosely based on Gadreel from SPN.


	50. “Adam, it’s me….you’re ok, I’m here,”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is told to rest, can Dr Benedict find a place for Alexander Novak? And what's happening to Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps out from dark cupboard*....hello???? Anyone out there????*
> 
> After weeks and weeks of writer's block, real life, sinus infections, colds, tendonitis in my wrists, (very painful and stops me from my guitar lessons and typing grrrr!!!) I've managed to give myself a talking too and get back on track with my writing - so here's another chapter and no cliff hanger this time, I thought I'd give you a break!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian groaned as the hot water from the shower hit his shoulders, easing the ache slowly as he stretched his back. He had spent nearly three hours operating on Dean, his hands almost cramping up as he repaired the deep wounds on his throat. He had refused to let anyone else take over as he grew tired, snapping at the theatre staff as he worked as quickly as he could.

He had nearly lost Dean twice, the staff working at top speed to stabilise him as Sebastian fought to stop the bleeding from damaged blood vessels, cursing as he cauterised and stitched frantically. After Dean had stabilised, the other wounds had been checked and treated, and he had reluctantly stepped back as the Head of Plastic Surgery from the County Hospital began the cosmetic suturing on Dean’s throat.

Sebastian closed his eyes, fighting back the sting of tears as the images of the wounds left from Raphael’s brutal rape flashed into his mind. He had frozen for a few seconds, only reacting when the theatre nurse assisting him had broken down when she saw the injuries. He had cleared his throat, letting his professional persona take over as another nurse came forward to assist him.

They had worked in silence, only the sounds of the medical equipment and the occasional word passing between the team as Sebastian cleaned and sutured the wounds. He had stood there, watching his fingers beginning to cramp and shake for a nearly a minute before the Head of Plastic Surgery had gently moved him away.

“Sebastian, I think you need to stop and let one of the other surgeons finish here,” Dr Richings said softly.

“No…I’ll be fine,” Sebastian had protested until Dr Richings’s eyes narrowed slightly. He had spent a very intense year training with Dr Richings and had soon learnt that defying him was not an option, especially not in an operating theatre.

“Go and rest Sebastian, I’ll assist the other surgeon and stay with the patient while you shower and rest.” Dr Richings’s eyes softened as he pointed towards the theatre doors, waiting until Sebastian gave in and walked out of the theatre.

Sebastian reached for his shower gel, washing as quickly as his tired muscles would allow him, it had been one of the longest days of his life and it still wasn’t over. He reached for a towel and headed for his locker, his footsteps slow and heavy as his mind raced with the events of the last few days. As he pulled out a clean set of scrubs he glanced at his reflection in the small mirror on the shelf, wincing at the dark shadows under his eyes. As usual Dr Richings had been right, he needed to rest before he began making mistakes or hurting himself or patients. But he wasn’t going to rest until he checked on Castiel, Gabriel and Sam.

The ER was still chaotic, staff rushing back and fore, speaking loudly over the sound of various machines as they dealt with patients.

“Sebastian? I thought you were still in the theatre?” Lisa said, walking over him, frowning as she got closer, “You look exhausted.”

Sebastian nodded tiredly, “Dr Richings has sent me off to rest, where’s Castiel?” he said, looking around the large room.

Lisa pulled Sebastian over to a relatively quiet corner, “Castiel has been sent to theatre, he’s stable, but….” she trailed off, her voice faltering.

“What?” Sebastian asked quickly, “Tell me!”

“He’s still unresponsive, Seb….he’s just not….it’s as if he’s checked out,” Lisa sighed as she leant against the wall.

“Fuck!” Sebastian snapped, “Where is he?”

“ITU”, Lisa said, her voice tired and strained, “I’ve ordered a Psych consult for him, once he’s recovered from the operation.”

Sebastian nodded, knowing that there was little more that could be done. “What about Gabriel and Sam?”

“Well, Gabriel is stable and in Recovery, he’ll be moved to ITU soon. Thankfully that fall didn’t do too much damage. And Sam, his heart seems stable for now. Path confirmed that he had been given the same mixture of drugs, so he won’t be going to theatre until tomorrow morning. I had him transferred to ITU earlier.” Lisa sighed as she leaned against Sebastian, needing some physical contact. “How’s Dean?”

“We nearly lost him twice when I was working on the wound to his throat, but we managed to stabilise him,” Sebastian sighed as he looked down at Lisa, “But what that bastard did to him Lisa….I’ve seen more than my fair share of rape cases over the years, but those injuries…” Sebastian shuddered as the images flooded his mind once more.

Lisa looked up and pulled Sebastian into a hug, “You need to rest Seb, off you go,” she said quietly, pointing towards the door.

“And what about you?” he said, frowning at the dark marks under her eyes.

“New shift will be here in 20 minutes so don’t worry about me, I’ll be finding the nearest empty bed and not moving for at least 6 hours,” Lisa said firmly, “Now…go and rest!”

Sebastian sighed as he reluctantly headed for the door, “Thanks Lisa, see you later.”

 

 

 

Dr Benedict slammed the phone down, cursing loudly, “Oh come on!” he snarled as he checked his list once more, hoping that he was wrong. He sighed, knowing that he was right, that had been the last number on the list, there were no secure psychiatric places available across the county for at least 2 days. He threw his feet up onto his cluttered desk, leaning back in his battered leather chair.

He didn’t want to have to sedate Alexander Novak, even the more modern anti-psychotics had some unpleasant side effects and the police would want him fit to be interviewed again. Maybe he could be held in Sisters of Mercy for 48 hours, it wouldn’t be ideal and he would have to be closely monitored but he had little choice, he couldn’t leave him in a cell for a few days. Giving in, he picked up his paperwork and his car keys and headed back downtown to the Police Station.

Tom looked up as he saw Dr Benedict come in through the door, “Hi Dr Benedict, I’ll take you through to the cells. Did you want me to arrange transport for Mr Novak?”

“About that…” Rob sighed, “No secure places available for at least two days, I’ve tried everywhere, but there’s just nothing. The only option is to move him to Sisters of Mercy and keep him in a private room until I can get him into a secure unit.”

Tom sighed, “Right, so it’s transport to Sisters of Mercy then?”

Rob nodded and followed Tom down the corridor towards the cells. He waited outside while a police officer unlocked the door. Alexander Novak was sitting on the cot inside the cell, his hands folded neatly on his lap as he stared straight ahead, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

“Mr Novak?” Rob said, “We’re going to move you to the hospital, do you understand?”

Rob watched Alexander, waiting for some kind of reaction, “Mr Novak? Can you hear me?” he asked, frowning as there was still no response. “Mr Novak?”

Alexander blinked slowly as he unfolded his hands and looked at Rob, his eyes calm and slightly unfocussed. “Dr Benedict,” he said quietly, as he stood up, his arms by his sides, seeming almost childlike and innocent. “You said that you were going to take me to the hospital,” he said softly but with little to no expression.

“That’s right,” Rob said carefully, studying Alexander’s face, “You’ll have to stay there for a few days and then you’ll be taken to another hospital, one where they can help you. Do you understand Mr Novak?”

Alexander stared at the wall to the side of Rob, not making eye contact, “Of course I understand Dr Benedict,” he said, still without any expression.

“You’ll have to be cuffed Mr Novak, can you turn around and put your hands behind your back please?” Rob said calmly, looking over at Tom who had been waiting just outside the cell.

Alexander turned slowly, his hands placed neatly behind him, he kept still as Tom locked the cuffs around his wrists, “Are you ready Mr Novak?”

Alexander nodded as he turned back to face them, his eyes still slightly unfocussed as Tom took by his arm and began to walk him out of the cell. Tom led them to a side door where another officer waited by a police car. Alexander was put into the back seat, and sat there looking out of the window as Rob and Tom got into the front.

As Tom pulled out of the police station, he glanced over at Rob, “Stupid question, but is he alright?” he said quietly. Rob turned in his seat to look at Alexander, a feeling of unease spreading through him.

“As a psychiatrist I’d say that he’s a little disassociated, he seems calm…for now….” Rob shifted in his seat as a shiver went through him, his voice trailing off.

Tom frowned as he stopped the car at a red light, “What do you mean?”

Rob sighed heavily, the uneasy feeling growing as he continued to study Alexander, “Not here Tom,” he said softly, “Let’s just get him to the hospital, ok?”

Tom nodded as the red light changed to green, the car moving swiftly through the traffic towards the hospital. Alexander sat calmly in the back of the car, his mind focussed on one image as he stared out of the window….his hands wrapped around Naomi’s throat, squeezing tightly, the comforting sounds of her choking as her cold vicious eyes closed. He kept his face expressionless as Dr Benedict kept turning to look at him, he had to appear disassociated, not let anyone know that his only focus now was to get his hands around Naomi’s throat, and this time he wouldn’t be stopped, Naomi had to die.

 

 

 

As Lisa put the last patient file into the large tray on the desk, she looked up as the doors to the ER swung open, two paramedics guiding another trolley into the room, a man walking alongside them, holding the hand of the patient on the trolley. She swore under her breath as she grabbed a clean pair of surgical gloves, “Over here,” she said quickly, pointing towards an empty cubicle.

As the paramedic gave his handover report, she looked up smiling as John walked over, “Need a hand Lisa?” he said with a grin.

“I thought you were off?” Lisa said, “Can you help the paramedics move the patient onto the bed?”

“I was, but Jody called me in,” John said, stepping closer to the bed, his face becoming serious for a second, “How’s Castiel?” he asked quietly.

Lisa sighed, “Stable but he’s not talking. I’m going to check on him before I go off-duty.”

John nodded as he adjusted the bed to the height of the trolley, “Right,” he said firmly, looking up at the man still standing by the side of the trolley, “Sir, can you stand back for a minute while we move this gentleman?”

“It’s Josh, and no, I’m not moving. I promised Adam I’d stay with him,“ Josh said, shaking his head firmly. He hadn’t let go of Adam’s hand for a second, even when Adam had finally fallen asleep in the ambulance.

“Josh? It will only take a minute, so can you please stand back?” John said calmly.

“I said no!” Josh snapped, turning back towards Adam, his face softening for a second.

“Josh?” John said again, stopping as Lisa caught hold of his arm, shaking her head.

She stepped closer towards Josh, resting her hand on his arm with a gentle smile. “Josh? I’m Dr Braeden. How about you help us move him onto the bed so I can examine him properly?”

Josh nodded, then followed Lisa’s clear instructions as he helped them move Adam onto the bed. When Adam was settled, he moved back and picked up Adam’s hand again, sitting down on a stool beside the bed.

Lisa ran through the normal vitals checks, glancing over at Josh as she worked quickly around the bed. As John pulled the blanket back over Adam, he moaned softly, his eyes opening for a second under the bright unforgiving lights of the ER. He cried out, trying to pull away, “No…no….I can’t…”

Before Lisa and John could react, Josh reached forward and wrapped his arms around Adam, keeping one hand on the back of his neck as Adam struggled to break free.

“Adam, it’s me….you’re ok, I’m here,” he said firmly holding on as Adam’s struggles became weaker, “I’ve got you Adam, just breathe for me, ok?” He began to run his fingers through Adam’s hair slowly, talking softly to him as Adam began to calm down. When Lisa stepped forward to help, he glanced across at her and shook his head quickly.

Lisa nodded, she could see that Adam was calming down and that he needed his friend more than medical help right now. After a few more minutes, Adam’s breathing slowed down and Josh continued to hold him as he drifted back to sleep. He slowly moved Adam back onto the pillows, keeping his fingers running through Adam’s hair as he curled up on the bed.

“He’ll probably sleep for a while now, do you want to stay with him?” Lisa asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Josh nodded, not taking his eyes off Adam for a second as Lisa spoke. “Are you going to keep him here? The doctor said that he’d need to be monitored for 24 hours,” Josh said softly.

“We’ll move him to a private room, he needs to be kept calm and he’s not going to get there here,” Lisa said with a gentle smile, “I’ll go and sort that out, we can move him in this bed so we don’t have to disturb him any further. It should only take a few minutes before we’ll be ready to move him, if you need anything just ask one of the staff.” Josh gave a brief smile as Lisa spoke, before focussing his attention back on Adam, when he heard him moan softly again.

 

 

_Adam was lost in a nightmare, the stink of blood and fear swimming around him as he stood by a window, watching Raphael cutting into Josh’s chest, blood pouring onto the floor as Josh screamed out Adam’s name, begging him to help him. He was hammering on the glass, trying to break through as Josh’s cries became weaker and weaker._

_Raphael was laughing and taunting Adam as he cut deeper into Josh’s chest, until there was nothing but a gaping hole, ribs shining whitely through the blood and tissue. Josh’s hand reached out to Adam, his fingers dripping with blood as Adam screamed out his name, the skin on his hands splitting against the glass._

_He watched helplessly as Raphael’s hands tore into Josh’s chest, laughing as he ripped out his heart, Josh’s screams dying off as his hands dropped down, his body limp, his lifeless eyes staring at Adam. As the window finally gave way, Adam tried to claw his way into the room, his voice breaking as he screamed._

_“Too late Adam….he’s been punished for his sins…..just like I’ll punish you,” Raphael’s eyes were completely black as he opened his mouth wide, his teeth were long and pointed as he bit savagely into Josh’s heart, “Take this and eat,” he said with a demonic grin, grabbing hold of Adam and forcing the remains of Josh’s heart into his mouth._

_Adam struggled to break free, crying out as the mangled tissue was crushed into his mouth, Raphael laughing cruelly as he slammed a hand over his mouth, “Eat it Adam…taste the salvation….let Josh be free of sin…..and you can join him in the Kingdom of God.” Raphael’s bloodstained mouth opened wider as he laughed, shreds of tissue still clinging to his teeth._

_As the copper taste filled his mouth, and with Josh’s lifeless eyes still staring at him, Adam let out one last despairing scream as Raphael lunged forward, his teeth tearing into Adam’s throat, “Time to be cleansed of sin Adam.”_

_As he felt blood pouring down his neck, Raphael bit deeper into his throat, his hands ripping into Adam’s chest effortlessly, ribs breaking open as his own heart was exposed. He spiralled down into darkness, Raphael’s demented laughter following him as he began to die….._

 

 

Adam’s moans became louder, his body twisting and thrashing about as Josh tried to hold him. He screamed out, his voice hoarse, “No….Raphael…..don’t….oh god no…..”

“Help me!” Josh called out as he struggled to keep Adam still, the alarms on the monitoring equipment beeping as Adam fought to break free. Lisa and John ran back towards the cubicle, “Help him, please help him!” Josh yelled, tears now streaming down as his face as Adam’s screams got louder and more frantic.

Lisa yanked open a drawer, pulling out two pre-loaded syringes of Diazepam, “John, try and keep him still!” she shouted, reaching for an alcohol swab and waiting as Josh and John held onto Adam. After a few more seconds, Josh eventually threw himself on top of Adam, using his body weight, his hands pinning Adam’s shoulders to the bed as John held his arm still. Lisa quickly injected both syringes as Adam continued to struggle. Adam gave one final scream, his head thrown back on the bed, his eyes wide and terrified as Josh held onto him. “Adam….Adam!” Josh called out, trying to get through to him. Adam was gasping for breath, his eyes unfocussed, still lost in his nightmare.

 

_As the darkness swallowed him, feeling his life ebb away, Adam slowly became aware of a warmth surrounding him and a familiar voice calling out his name. He fought to break free of the darkness, Raphael’s cruel voice getting quieter as that familiar voice continued to speak. The warmth around him began to push away the darkness, light spilling in as he felt himself rise up, breaking free….._

 

 

“Adam…please…..look at me baby….please….come back….” Josh’s voice broke as he held onto Adam, sobbing as he waited for a response. Lisa checked Adam’s vital signs as John let go of his arm, watching as Josh kept on talking to Adam. “Josh…..” Adam’s voice was weak as he blinked slowly, before they focussed in on the familiar voice speaking to him.

“Adam….oh god…..stay with me baby, ok? You’re in the hospital, you’re safe,” Josh said, sighing in relief as he felt Adam’s hands touch his arms tentatively. “You’re alive?” Adam gasped out the words as he looked at Josh, “But how? I saw Raphael….he…he killed you….I saw him kill you….”

Josh shook his head, still crying as he put one hand on Adam’s face, “No, I’m here Adam, I’ll always be here.” Adam’s eyes closed for a few seconds, his body relaxing as he listened to Josh’s words. Josh began to get up but Adam’s hands tightened on his arms, “No…hold me, please,” he said softly, his voice beginning to slur as the Diazepam began to take effect. Josh nodded, but shifted his weight off Adam and turned onto one side as Adam immediately curled into him, his head on Josh’s shoulder, his breathing becoming calmer.

Lisa sighed in relief as Adam’s vital signs stabilised, “John, can you chase up those porters? He needs to be in a quiet environment now.” As she waited for John to come back from the desk, Lisa cleared up the area around the bed, straightening out the blankets and covering both Adam and Josh.

Josh looked up as Lisa covered him with the blanket, he tried to muffle his sobs as he broke down, pulling Adam closer to him. Lisa grabbed a handful of tissues, “He’ll be ok Josh, we’ll get you into a private room in a minute,” she sighed as Josh nodded, his eyes still filled with tears.

She looked up as two hospital porters came into the ER and headed towards them. “Ok, I want this patient moved to Room 215,” she said calmly, “I’ll come with you,” she added, smiling at Josh. She moved quickly around the bed, removing the monitoring equipment and then grabbed Adam’s patient chart. She stood back as the porters began to move the bed, Josh still holding onto Adam as they were pushed towards the patient elevator. “John? I’m going off-duty soon, if you need me I’ll be in the on-call room,” Lisa said, giving him a small wave as the elevator doors closed.

She leaned back against the wall of the elevator, frowning as she felt the beginning of a headache, she really needed to get her head down and sleep. But as she looked at Adam and Josh on the bed, seeing them cling to each other she sighed deeply, knowing that she wouldn’t be getting to sleep soon. No, she would make sure that Adam and Josh were settled in the private room, grab a coffee and go and sit with Michael for a while…a soft smile spread across her face, her headache disappearing as she thought about him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you all start yelling "what about Cas, Dean, Sam and Gabriel", that's for the next chapter, I promise. But I had to write about Adam and Josh, at least that's what my characters were yelling at me as I hid in my dark cupboard. I'm now back in the swing of writing so the next update will be up in a week or so (fingers crossed I stay well this week of course!)
> 
> As for what happens next, well....let's just say I wouldn't want to be Naomi right now.....!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine and comment if you feel moved to do so :)


	51. “Doctor Benedict, may I remove my shoes?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has an idea on how to help Castiel, Alexander arrives at the hospital....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps out from behind door waving a white flag* Hello??? Is it safe to come out???
> 
> Right, I know I faithfully promised updates several times on this chapter but real life has been getting in the way far too much lately - stupid sinus problems, tendonitis....on and on and on aaarrgghhhhhh!
> 
> I am now FINALLY back on track and here is the chapter that I promised for last Friday (22nd July) - in my defence I had forgotten that I was going out last Friday night (charity music night and as my guitar tutor was performing with his band, I simply HAD to go!!) and the time I had put aside to type this chapter was taken up by the 2 hours it took me to get ready (yes, you read that right, 2 hours....it was that damn eyeliner's fault.....!) and the rest of the evening swept by in a blur of good music! 
> 
> So here's the latest chapter, (the section in italics is a flashback to an early scene, just thought it might help separate it from the rest of the story) hope you enjoy it and if you find any mistakes please let me know - and comment if you feel moved to do so!

Sebastian turned down the lights in the break room and then threw himself down onto the large sofa, groaning as he stretched his legs out. He felt guilty taking time to rest when the hospital was over-run with so many patients from County, but he knew that he had reached his physical limit. There was music playing softly from a radio in the corner and Sebastian sighed as he gave in and let his eyes close. Within a few minutes, he had turned on his side, his head cushioned on one arm as he slept.

Sometime later, he was caught up in a weird dream, finding himself lost in a deserted house following a delicious scent that moved from room to room leading him deeper and deeper into the building. Vaguely aware of his name being called, he found himself nearly falling off the sofa as he woke up, “What….uhhh?” he mumbled as he forced his eyes open.

Sitting in the break room, was Ty with two large take-out boxes on the table in front of him, he was chuckling as he looked at Sebastian, “Hi Seb, did you know your nose has been twitching for the last few minutes?” he said with a grin.

Sebastian groaned as he sat up, yawning as he stared with a confused expression on his face, “My nose?” he said, stretching his arms above his head, “Huh?”

Ty pushed one box over towards Sebastian, “Matt called by with homemade carbonara and garlic bread for the ER staff, thought you might like some,” he said still grinning.

Sebastian blinked a few times and then took a deep breath, “Oh, that’s what I could smell,” he said shaking his head, “I dreamt I was chasing this delicious scent in a house…” he trailed off as he reached out for the box, picking up a piece of warm garlic bread and biting into it happily.

“Oh my god….this is so good!” Sebastian said, grabbing a plastic fork and diving into the carbonara, “Matt is an absolute angel.”

“Amen to that brother,” Ty said with a grin.

Ten minutes later they dropped the now empty take-out boxes on the table, settling back with a large coffee.

“I spoke to Lisa earlier,” Ty said quietly, “She’s really worried about Cas, said that he still hasn’t responded to anyone.”

Sebastian sighed heavily, “That’s what I was afraid of, he had a similar reaction when that son of a bitch tried to kidnap him in broad daylight. And now….” Sebastian trailed off, his eyes looking haunted as his mind flooded with the images of the injuries he had so recently treated in the operating theatre.

“How long did Cas take to respond that time?” Ty asked softly.

“He was unconscious for about an hour and I couldn’t get him to respond for some time, he didn’t speak until….oh fuck!” Sebastian looked at Ty, his hand reaching out to grab his arm.

“Until?” Ty said, looking confused at Sebastian’s obvious change of mood.

“Dean” Sebastian said with a small smile, “Cas didn’t respond until Dean was there, that’s what brought him back.” Sebastian stood up, groaning as his back protested at the change of position, “I’m going up to ITU, see if I can get Dean moved closer to Cas, it might help.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting Seb?” Ty said, frowning as Sebastian headed for the door.

“This is more important,” Sebastian said firmly as he walked out of the break room heading for the ITU.

 

 

 

 

 

Tom watched as Rob guided Alexander through the door of Room 216, grateful that he was now out of the police car and away from that unsettling blank stare.

“Mr Novak? Can you turn around so we can remove your handcuffs?” Rob said, glancing over at Tom as Alexander nodded. Taking a deep breath, Tom walked over to Alexander and quickly unlocked the handcuffs, taking a step back in shock when Alexander turned towards him, his face still and calm, holding out his right hand.

“Thank you Officer,” Alexander said, his voice low and expressionless.

Rob frowned as Tom slowly shook Alexander’s hand, “Mr Novak,” he said quietly, taking a step back as he pulled his hand away quickly, a feeling of uneasiness sweeping through him. Alexander just nodded, his eyes still slightly out of focus as he stood there, his hand still held out.

Rob cleared his throat as he stepped forward, “Mr Novak? Could you please sit on the bed?” Alexander nodded again as he sat down carefully on the bed.

“Doctor Benedict, may I remove my shoes?” Alexander spoke quietly, his eyes focussed on the wall behind Rob, “I would like to rest on the bed.”

“Of course Mr Novak,” Rob said softly, watching closely as Alexander slowly untied his shoes, placing them neatly on the floor before lying down on the bed, his hands folded on his stomach.

“Mr Novak, you will not be able to leave this room unaccompanied. There will be two security guards monitoring the door at all times. Do you understand?” Rob said firmly.

Alexander nodded slowly, “Yes Doctor Benedict,” he said calmly.

“There is a call button on the wall behind you if you require anything. I’ll be back at 10pm, before I leave the hospital.” Rob said, his eyes narrowed as he watched for any reaction. Alexander simply nodded again and closed his eyes, as Rob and Tom left the room. A security guard was walking quickly down the corridor towards them, speaking quietly on his cell phone.

“Just try and get here soon, ok?” the security guard sighed as he clipped his cell phone onto to his belt. “Hi Dr Benedict, sorry I’m a bit late.”

Hello Aaron, we’ve only just got Mr Novak settled in the room. Are you on your own?” Rob asked checking the corridor behind him.

“Cody should be here soon, his car wouldn’t start,” Aaron said with a sigh, “So, what do you want me to do?”

Rob shook his head, “Mr Novak seems quiet at the moment, just keep the door closed. Obviously he’s not to leave the room unless there’s an emergency, and if that happens please make sure that he’s cuffed before you leave.”

Aaron nodded, his hand automatically checking the cuffs clipped to his belt.

“I’ll be back at 10pm to sedate him for the night. I don’t think he’ll have any more violent outbursts but if you have any problems you can put him into restraints on the bed.” Rob said quickly, checking his watch as he spoke. “Tom, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Tom nodded as Rob walked off down the corridor.

He glanced at Aaron who was checking his cuffs again as he sat down on a chair next to the door. He frowned as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small can of pepper spray. “Aaron, look...I want you to have this,” he said.

Aaron raised his eyebrows but reached out for the spray, “Tom, is there something I should know?” he asked, glancing at the door.

“No, it’s just….there’s something…” Tom shuddered a little as he spoke, the image of those blank eyes were still haunting him. “Don’t go in that room alone, and have the spray ready to use ok?”

Aaron nodded, “Don’t worry Tom, I won’t go in alone, Cody will be here soon,” he said calmly.

“Ok, just be careful Aaron,” Tom said, before reluctantly turning away. As he glanced back Aaron nodded reassuringly at him, the pepper spray held firmly in one hand as he turned his attention back to the door. Tom sighed heavily as he walked towards the nearest elevator, telling himself firmly that Aaron would be fine……

 

 

 

 

 

Alexander breathed out slowly as the door closed, forcing himself to stay on the bed for a few minutes. He could hear the muffled sound of voices as he opened his eyes, glancing around the room. Sitting up carefully, he picked up his shoes, humming under his breath as he tied the laces, before standing up and straightening his clothes.

As he glanced around the room again, he smiled, his eyes cold and hard, as he saw a trolley with medical equipment stacked neatly on it. He walked over quietly and began searching through the drawers methodically, filling the pockets of his jacket with the items he needed including a large handful of hypodermic syringes.

Over the years of blackmailed by Raphael, he had been forced to locate various drugs and chemicals, both legal and illegal. When Raphael had requested large amounts of anaesthetic drugs he had used his usual contact in the college to find them, dropping them off at one of the many postal services that Raphael used.

Curious at the slightly unusual request, he had researched the list of drugs, using a fake account on one of the college’s computers at the library. He had sat there, frowning at the results, Raphael had asked for drugs such as Vecuronium and Succinylcholine that cause a temporary paralysis of the body, but that person could still breathe unaided. He knew that Raphael sold drugs in his sordid fetish club, and although he never used them himself, he had told him in sickening detail of using them on his victims. Alexander had always tried to close his mind to the reality of the horror that he was forced to be part of by Raphael. But the stark wording on the website, that anyone injected with these drugs would still be able to feel any and all physical sensations, including pain, had left him on his knees in the nearest bathroom stall, his throat burning as he vomited.

_For the first time in months, he had found the courage to confront Raphael about the drugs. Sitting in a large noisy diner, Raphael simply leaned over the table, a vicious smirk on his face as he spoke quietly, his eyes cold and emotionless._

_“And why would you want to know, Daddy?” he laughed lowly, “Did you want to find out what it feels like to take a knife and cut into someone’s skin while they scream? Punish them until they are begging you to stop?”_

_Raphael’s voice thickened as he leant in closer, his hand closing around his father’s wrist, tightening until Alexander almost cried out, “Taste the sweetness of their blood as they die, cleansed of all their sins….” Raphael sighed._

_Alexander struggled to control his breathing, the dark menace in Raphael’s eyes as he spoke leaving his mouth filled with the taste of bitter bile. As the waitress came over with a full pot of coffee, Raphael’s strong fingers dug into Alexander’s wrist, the pain intensifying as that voice lowered, “Not a word Daddy, unless you want to watch me skin your precious Michael alive.”_

_Alexander pulled his wrist away, forcing himself to remain calm as the waitress filled the coffee cup. Once she had moved away, Raphael’s hand shot out grabbing his wrist, smirking as Alexander whimpered at the pain. “Do you really want to know why I wanted those drugs?” he said quietly, taking a small sip of his coffee as his smile widened. “They’ll give me total control….imagine the terror of being unable to move, but still able to feel every single cut into their skin….oh Daddy….it will feel so good.” Raphael laughed softly as he finally let go of Alexander’s wrist, “Remember what I said Daddy, be a good little boy and I won’t have to punish Michael….again.”_

_Alexander had been holding onto his wrist, bruises already forming as he listened to Raphael’s threats. Unable to speak, he had nodded as he shakily stood up, fastening his coat as he moved out of the booth and headed for the exit. “Oh Father!” Raphael had called out as he reached the door and turned slowly, “Don’t forget to send that package next month, give my love to Mother,” Raphael smiled and waved happily as Alexander stumbled out through the door._

_He barely remembered getting into his car and driving away, only coming back to his senses when he found himself pulling the car over onto the side of the road. He slammed open the door, falling onto the road and vomiting over and over, his head pounding as gravel cut into his hands. Several days later he received a video message and a text message from Raphael, he stared at the notification on his phone for nearly an hour before he was able to press play. The first shot of the video showed Raphael with several bottles of various drugs, his dark eyes staring straight into the camera, “Hello Daddy,” he grinned as he held up a hypodermic syringe, filled with a clear liquid, “I’d like you to watch the results of my latest experiment.” Alexander sat there, unable to take his eyes off the small screen, watching as Raphael injected a young man with the contents of the syringe, holding him down easily with one hand._

_Looking up at the camera, Raphael smiled as the young man’s eyes closed, his screams dying away as the drugs took effect. “Now this should be interesting, watch closely Daddy.” Raphael picked up a straight razor, the light gleaming off the blade as he began carving into the man’s chest. The man’s eyes flew open, a high pitched scream tore from his throat, “No….no…..oh god…I can’t move…please…” His voice died away as Raphael’s large hand pressed firmly over his mouth, “I know,” Raphael said with a gentle smile, “That means the drugs are working, you can’t move and disturb my art.” He glanced up at the camera as he kept his hand over the man’s mouth, “Don’t worry Daddy, I’m helping him to become cleansed in the eyes of God. Feel free to use this drug cocktail, you’ll find the details in the message I sent you.” With a final smirk, he waved the razor at the camera, blood dripping from the blade, “Bye Daddy,” he said, his voice high and childlike, giggling as the video ended._

Alexander had never been able to admit himself why he had kept the message with the list of drugs on the phone. But part of him, a tiny part that had been growing within him for years, knew the truth, that one day he would do as Raphael suggested.

He sighed softly as he carefully filled one hypodermic syringe with Valium, he really didn’t want to hurt the security guard outside his door, but he had to disable him and find Naomi. He checked the bottles of drugs he had found in the trolley, smiling as he realised that he could make up the lethal cocktail that Raphael had used on so many of his victims. He walked over to the door and let himself fall heavily against it, crying out as if in pain, as he held onto the syringe in his hand. As the door opened slowly, pushing against his legs, he bit back a smile as the security guard stepped cautiously into the room……

 

 

 

 

Sebastian pushed open the doors to the ITU and walked over to the nurse’s desk. The large room was partially sectioned off with curtains, medical equipment surrounding the beds, lights flashing and soft beeps filling the air. Along one side of the room were four beds, four nurses around one of them as they moved a patient carefully onto the bed.

Giving the nurse behind the desk a brief smile, Sebastian checked the charts lined up across the top of the desk. “Are you looking for a particular chart Doctor?” the nurse asked, glancing up from a pile of paperwork in front of her.

“Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, I just want to check a few things,” Sebastian said quietly.

The nurse pointed to two charts at the end of the desk, “I’ve just finished entering them into the computer, did you want to use the desk?”

Sebastian shook his head politely as he picked up the two charts and began checking the various entries. He sighed heavily when he saw the words “Still unresponsive” on Castiel’s chart, the longer this went on, the more unlikely it would be that Castiel would make any type of recovery.

The nurse looked up from her paperwork, “Doctor, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are in Beds 1 and 4 if you want to check on them,” she said with a gentle smile, pointing at the line of four beds on the other side of the room.

Sebastian looked over, “Who’s in the other two beds?” he asked, frowning as he tried to see through the nurses surrounding one of the beds.

“Sam Winchester is in Bed 3 and Gabriel Novak has just been brought up from Theatre,” the nurse said, handing over the two relevant charts. Sebastian nodded in thanks as he walked over to the four beds, taking the four charts with him.

“Hi Sebastian,” John said quietly as he moved closer to Bed 4, “Come to check on your patients?” he asked.

“Hey John, how are they doing?” Sebastian asked softly.

“Just brought Gabriel up from Theatre, all vital signs stable and he’s currently receiving 2 units of blood and 1 unit of platelets,” John said, adjusting the oxygen mask over Gabriel’s mouth and nose. Dean is stable, still receiving 2 units of blood and 1 of platelets. Sam’s heart has stabilised, he’ll be going down to theatre in the morning if his vitals remain good. And Cas…” John’s voice trailed off for a second as he looked over to Bed 1, “His wounds have been treated but he’s still unresponsive.”

Sebastian watched as John finished final checks on Gabriel, pulling a lightweight sheet up over Gabriel’s legs, before he turned back towards him. “Can I have a word?” Sebastian asked softly, gesturing with his hand for John to follow him away from the four beds. “When Cas was like this before, he only responded when Dean was near him,” Sebastian said quietly.

John frowned, “Well, Dean is stable but he’s still recovering from the anaesthesia, it’s not like he’s going to be able to speak Cas any time soon,” he said.

Sebastian nodded, “I know, but when Cas was in the last fugue state and Dean touched him, he responded almost immediately. We have to try something John, or we might just lose him completely,” Sebastian took a deep breath, “Please?”

“Ok, what do you want to do?” John said.

“Is there any way that Cas and Dean can be on the same bed?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

John frowned, “The same bed? No, but the beds could be moved next to each other, it might be awkward with all the monitoring equipment though.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Sebastian asked.

John sighed, “I’ll call in some extra help,” he said as he walked over to the nurse’s desk.

In the end, it took 5 nurses, 2 porters, 1 very harassed doctor and a lot of muffled cursing to move Cas and Dean next to each other. It had been like a game of Tetris, moving the monitoring equipment around the top of each bed, leaving one side of each bed clear for the nursing staff. And it all had to be done without disturbing Dean and Castiel.

The wall was now occupied by one very large Bed, with Cas and Dean moved as closely together as possible. Sam and Gabriel were next to each to other in Beds 3 and 4, both of them still unconscious.

Sebastian and John stood either side of Cas and Dean’s bed, making last minute checks on the equipment and the men’s vital signs. “Right,” Sebastian said quietly, “Let’s see what happens,” he said, reaching out and gently moving Castiel’s hand onto Dean’s, almost holding his breath as he looked down at him. His eyes were open but unfocussed, the only signs of life being the occasional blink. His hand lay limply on top of Dean’s, the only movement Sebastian could see was Castiel’s chest moving slowly as he breathed. Dean was deathly still, unlike Gabriel and Sam he was intubated, the wounds and resulting surgery on his throat had left Dr Richings with no choice but to keep him sedated.

For a few minutes there was no response, only the sounds of the medical equipment could be heard as Sebastian watched for any type of reaction. He sighed heavily, his eyes closing for a few seconds, he had been so certain that this would work.

“Sebastian!” his eyes flew open when he heard John speak, “Look!”

Castiel’s fingers were now wrapped around Dean’s hand, his thumb was stroking the back of Dean’s hand softly. Sebastian held his breath as his eyes moved up towards Castiel’s face, almost dreading what he would actually see. Castiel had turned his head and was looking directly at Dean, his eyes focussed for the first time in hours, tears falling slowly as he held onto Dean’s hand.

“Dean….” Castiel’s voice was hoarse and quiet, “Dean...please…please…” his voice beginning to break.

Sebastian turned and grabbed a tissue, “He’s been sedated Castiel, he’s stable and we should be able to wake him up in the morning,” he wiped softly at Castiel’s face with the tissue, frowning as Castiel began to sob, his whole body shaking as he broke down. Sebastian held onto him, fighting back his own tears as Castiel cried.

“I want…I have to hold him Seb….please,” Castiel begged him, his breathing ragged as he held onto Dean’s hand, trying to pull closer to Dean.

“No Cas, let me move you, you’re injured,” Sebastian said firmly as Castiel began to struggle frantically.

“No, Castiel!” Sebastian almost shouted as he held him down on to the bed, “You have to stay still please.”

Castiel froze for a second, before breaking down sobbing again as he lay still. “It’s alright Cas, I’m just going to help you move, ok?” Sebastian tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke. He moved Castiel closer to Dean, checking the dressings across Castiel’s back as he settled him as close to Dean as he could. Ignoring John’s frown, he carefully lifted up Dean’s arm and let Castiel’s head settle onto Dean’s shoulder, leaving Dean’s arm propped up on an extra pillow. Castiel was still sobbing as he curled into Dean, one hand pressed gently onto Dean’s chest as he clung to him. John shook his head and picked up a clean lightweight sheet, putting it carefully over Castiel and Dean. He checked over Dean’s vital signs, sighing in relief as he saw that everything was still stable.

“Cas, I want you to keep still for me, I’ll be back to check on you in a few minutes,” Sebastian said gently, “Ok?” He smiled reassuringly as Castiel glanced up at him, “Ok,” Castiel said softly, his eyes turning back towards Dean as he spoke.

Sebastian walked slowly over to the nurse’s desk, almost collapsing onto a chair, “It worked,” he said quietly, looking up at John, an almost happy smile lit up his face as he glanced over at the two men on the bed, “It worked.”

John smiled, “Come on, I’ll get us a coffee to celebrate,” he said softly, “There should be some in the break room.”

Sebastian nodded tiredly as he stood up and headed for the door, as he pulled it open, the unmistakeable sound of a gun being fired rang out across the corridor, followed by the sounds of alarms ringing across the building……..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry.....I know another cliffhanger ending but I couldn't resist it! I will not keep anyone waiting that long for a chapter again, I've already started the next one as I'm as excited as anyone else to find out what happens next...it all depends on what mood my characters are in when I start writing.....!
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be wandering into that dark little corner of my obviously twisted mind as Alexander makes his move.....*evil laughter*


	52. “Let…let me go, you have no…no right…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Michael have a quiet moment, Alexander puts his plan into action and heads for Naomi's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've updated!! Now, before you go and read this chapter I recommend that you get comfortable, this is a VERY long chapter, almost 10,000 words - usually my chapters are around 3500 but there didn't seem to be a natural stopping point to this one. 
> 
> Please note there are some fairly graphic descriptions of torture (this will come as no surprise to any of you who have read the rest of this story!) but I just wanted to give you a warning.
> 
> Any parts in italics are a flashback or memories, I thought that might help make it easier to read.
> 
> As usual no beta, and let me know if you liked it - I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I don't think it's going to be as long as this one *collapses onto keyboard whilst whimpering*

Michael’s room was quiet, the only audible sounds being the whisper of paper moving as Jodie turned over a page in her novel, and the occasional soft sound of breathing from Michael as he lay curled up on the bed, his eyes closed as he clung to a pillow.

As the light outside had faded, the sun setting, Jodie had walked over to the window to close the blinds but had been stopped by a quiet “No”, from Michael. He was looking at the window, the faint glow of the sun highlighting the dark marks under his tired eyes. “I need to see,” he said softly as Jodie nodded, pulling the blinds back open.

She sat back down at the side of the bed, “Can I get you anything?” she asked gently as Michael’s hands tightened around the pillow.

“No thank you,” he said quietly, unable to stop himself from flinching away when she reached out to touch his arm, his eyes widening in fear, his breath quickening.

“Oh no…sorry Michael, it’s alright, you’re safe here,” she said quickly, keeping her distance so as not to alarm him any further. She kept talking to him until he began to calm down, her voice low and gentle, watching as his body relaxed, his eyes closing slowly. When she was sure he was sleeping, or at least resting, she switched on a small lamp behind her and continued to read, although her eyes kept drifting towards the curled up figure of the man on the bed.

About an hour later, just as Jodie’s eyes were beginning to close, she looked up as the door opened softly. Lisa came in quietly, carrying a tray with two take-out boxes, coffee and a small bowl, she smiled tiredly as she looked at Jodie.

“Sorry, I was held up in the ER, thought you might like some food,” she said softly, “How is he?”

Jodie smiled, “He got a bit upset when I tried to close the blinds earlier but I think he’s sleeping now. Aren’t you supposed to be off shift now?”

Lisa shrugged her shoulders and put the tray carefully down on a table, “I’ll grab a few hours in the break room later, I didn’t want to leave until I checked on him.”

Jodie bit back a smile as she watched Lisa studying Michael, knowing that her friend was trying to hide how attached she actually was to him. She stood up and stretched, leaving her book on the table as she moved a chair next to hers, her hand reaching out for one of the take-out boxes.

“Don’t tell me, this is one of Matt’s special deliveries?” Jodie grinned as she opened the box, the scent of garlic and herbs from the bread and pasta filling the room.

Lisa nodded as she passed a fork over to Jodie, “He called by earlier with his van full of food for the ER staff, said he wanted to help out.”

Jodie sighed happily as she dived into the carbonara, “He does run one of the best places in town,” she said quietly, “Oh this is so good,” she added, grabbing at a slice of garlic bread. Lisa managed a small smile as she ate, her eyes wandering back to Michael, nodding absently as she listened.

Lisa finished eating first, and then stood up to check on Michael, her eyes softening as she brushed the hair out of his eyes gently. She turned back towards Jodie, “I brought some soup up for him, has he asked for anything at all?”

Jodie shook her head as she drank her coffee, “No, but he has been sleeping most of the time. Do you want me to stay for a while?”

Lisa shook her head, “No, go get some rest Jodie, thanks for staying with him.”

Jodie smiled, “Glad to help, let me know if you need anything Lisa, ok?” She stood up and picked up her book and jacket and headed for the door, waving goodbye as she closed the door quietly.

Lisa smiled and then sat down on the chair next to the bed, reaching out to touch Michael’s hand. There was a startled gasp as he woke, his body tensing as he tried to sit up, crying out in pain as the dressings on his back and leg were disturbed.

“Michael, it’s alright, it’s me,” Lisa said quickly, moving her hand to his shoulder she gently urged him to lie down on the bed, “It’s alright,” she said again, as Michael tried to pull away from her. “Michael,” she repeated his name gently, moving closer until she was able to make eye contact.

His breath hitched as he looked at her, his body finally relaxing as she carried on speaking softly to him. “I didn’t mean to startle you Michael, I thought you might like to try some soup?” she smiled as Michael frowned a little. “Are you hungry?” she asked.

He nodded, clearing his throat, “Yes…I….sorry,” he said, his voice a little hoarse.

Lisa smiled, “Here, let me help you sit up,” she moved closer to the bed and helped Michael to sit forward, before using the bed control to move the head of the bed higher up. She moved the pillows behind him and helped him to sit back, “Comfortable?” she asked.

Michael nodded, “Thank you,” he said softly as he rested back against the pillows. Lisa smiled as she straightened the bedding and moved a small trolley table across the bed. She put the tray containing the bowl of soup onto the table, along with a spoon and a glass of water.

“It’s vegetable soup, I hope that’s ok?” Lisa said, taking the cover off the bowl and pushing it closer to Michael.

Michael tried a tentative smile as he nodded, reaching out for the glass of water. His hands were still shaking as he lifted the glass, the water nearly spilling out as he tried to drink. Lisa reached out quickly and steadied the glass, wrapping her hands around Michael’s as he sipped at the water.

“Here,” Lisa said softly as she helped him put the glass down on the tray, “Let me,” she smiled as she picked up the soup and the spoon, dipping it into the bowl as she smiled encouragingly at Michael. He looked at her for a moment, before sighing and opening his mouth, blushing a little as she began to feed him the soup.

There was a slightly awkward silence between them, which was broken when Michael’s stomach produced an impressively loud gurgle. For a long second they both looked at each other until Lisa began to giggle, “Sorry…it’s just…that was so loud!” she gasped out as Michael began to smile, a soft chuckle escaping him as he watched Lisa laugh, her brown eyes full of mischief as she looked at him. For a few minutes Michael found himself forgetting about the horror and stress of the past 24 hours as he waited for Lisa to stop laughing.

“Sorry…let’s try again,” Lisa said, still occasionally giggling as she offered Michael another spoonful of soup. Michael was surprised to find himself actually feeling hungry as he ate the soup, but he didn’t manage to finish the bowl. Lisa smiled as she put the bowl down onto the tray, “Had enough?” she asked softly as he sat back against the pillows.

He nodded as he sighed quietly, watching as Lisa cleared away the trolley table, pouring another glass of water and leaving it within reach of the bed as she walked away from him. “No…please don’t go….stay?” Michael spoke quickly, his breathing becoming rapid as he fought against the panic threatening to overtake him again.

Lisa turned around quickly as she moved back towards the bed, “Michael? No…it’s alright, just stay calm,” she grabbed the chair and sat down, holding his hand, “I was just going to close the blinds,” she said.

Michael held onto her hand, “Don’t go…” he said again, looking at her as she smiled reassuringly.

Lisa nodded as she moved the chair closer to the bed, “I’m staying here,” she said softly. Michael took a deep breath and pulled Lisa’s hand closer to him. She reached out, gently brushing his hair away from his eyes, smiling as Michael closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of her hand. She moved her hand up slowly, running her fingers through his hair gently, watching as his face relaxed. She reached up and dimmed the light above the bed, “Get some rest Michael, I’ll be here when you wake up,” she said quietly.

“Lisa….could you….hold me?” he said softly, his eyes opening for a second as he looked at her hopefully.

She nodded, unable to refuse the simple request as his eyes were full of pain and stress. “Let me help you move a little,” she said gently, moving the pillows away as she helped him slide across the bed a few inches. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the bed, swinging her legs up and pushing the pillows behind them as she sat further up the bed. Michael leant against her, his head resting on her shoulder as she carefully placed an arm around him. He sighed as he felt the warmth of her body, moving one arm across her waist as he got closer. Lisa reached over and began running her fingers through his hair slowly, “Let me know if you need to move Michael, ok?” she said softly as Michael nodded a little. In the dim light of the room, Lisa let herself relax as she listened to Michael’s now steady breathing. She glanced down at him as she let her fingers run through his soft hair, humming a quiet tune under her breath as she watched this brave yet fragile man sleep in her arms.

 

 

 

 

After the warning look from Lisa, the hospital porters had moved Josh and Adam up to Room 218, followed by two nurses. Josh was still crying softly as Adam clung to him, the images of the past few hours running through his mind, the stench of blood and gun powder as strong as if he was still in the cabin, watching Raphael fall as Adam fired his Glock.

“Sir? We’re going to move you onto the bed now, alright?” the nurse said calmly as she pulled the blanket and sheets off the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Josh nodded shakily as he tried to get Adam to wake up for a few minutes. Adam shook his head as he tightened his grip on Josh, his voice slurring from the effects of the Valium as he mumbled softly. “Adam? I know you’re tired but we have to move onto this bed and then you can rest, ok?”

Adam’s eyes opened for a few seconds as he frowned but he did slowly sit up, still holding onto Josh. With the help of the two nurses and the porters, they moved across to the other bed, Josh sat up as he took off some pieces of his body armour, dropping them onto the floor as Adam grumbled under his breath.

“Let me help,” the nurse said as she picked up the body armour, stacking it onto the chair, before she helped Josh to take off his boots. Despite Adam’s protests, both of the nurses helped him out of his body armour and boots, before pulling the bedding across both of them.

Adam sighed and curled around Josh, his head tucked under Josh’s chin as the nurses and the porters left the room, leaving one single light on by the side of the bed. Josh, now calming down, smiled as he felt Adam’s body relax against him, his breathing soft and even as he slowly fell asleep. He closed his eyes, hearing soft muffled sounds of conversation outside the room and footsteps moving away quickly. He moved his legs carefully, only now aware of various bruises, his body beginning to ache as the adrenaline of the day began to dissipate.

“Josh...?” Adam’s voice was strained and soft as he spoke, his head moving for a second as he looked up sleepily, “Iove….you…” he said quietly, not noticing the gasp of surprise from Josh as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Josh lay there, letting the warmth of Adam’s body soothe him as he tried to understand those deceptively simple words. Even when they had first met, when he was with Greg, he had always felt an attraction towards Adam. He had struggled with that for the first few months, dismissing it as a simple crush, based purely on a physical attraction. However, after the whole horrific mess of losing Greg, he had come to realise and then finally accept that he did have feelings for Adam. For months he had been unable to even think about touching another man, let alone loving anyone but Greg.

As time had passed, with Adam supporting him almost continuously, those feelings had come surging back but with the stress of hunting down Raphael and Gordon he had been forced to bury them. But watching Adam change from the strong and courageous FBI agent, who had taken down one of the most terrifying monsters they had ever faced, to the all too human man who was now curled around him like a child….Josh sighed softly. He let his eyes close as he pulled Adam towards him, he had waited for several years to tell Adam how he felt, he could wait a few more hours.

He had been drifting off to sleep, the sound of Adam’s soft breathing calming him, when he was woken up by a loud thump. His eyes flew open, adrenaline flooding his system as he glanced around the room, automatically looking for any threat. He turned his head and focussed on the wall behind him, hearing another loud thump and a muffled shout as he listened.

Sitting up and pulling away from Adam he grabbed his boots and put them back on quickly. He automatically put on the bullet proof vest over his t-shirt, followed by his shoulder holster. He checked on his Glock, cursing quietly when he realised that he only had one spare clip of ammunition.

“Josh…what….what are you…doing?” Adam’s sleepy voice made him turn back towards the bed as he continued checking the rest of his equipment.

“Stay here, I just need to check on something,” Josh said calmly as he walked towards the door.

“No…wait…I’ll come with you,” Adam said, his voice slurred and low as he tried to sit up.

Josh ran back towards the bed, “Adam, no, you’re in no condition to move. It’s probably nothing so get some rest, ok?” he smiled reassuringly as Adam frowned, although he let Josh push him gently back onto the bed.

“Be…be careful,” Adam said quietly as Josh headed back towards the door. Josh nodded as he opened the door slowly, checking the corridor as he stepped out of the room. The corridor was empty, apart from a chair outside Room 216, everything seemed quiet. Pulling out his Glock, but keeping the safety on, he opened the door to Room 214, stepping to one side as the door swung open. The room was dark but obviously unoccupied, so he moved back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He carefully opened the door to Room 216, all the lights were off apart from one lamp next to the bed. There was a dark haired man lying on the bed, his eyes closed, a blanket covering him. He walked closer to the bed, one hand out as he shook the man gently, “Sir? Can you hear me sir?” he said calmly, keeping one eye on the door. “Sir?” he tried again to wake the man up. Apart from a soft moan the man didn’t respond, so he pulled the blanket back up over him before walking back to the door.

He stood in the corridor for a few minutes, wondering whether or not he had imagined the noises that had woken him up. He was sure that they had come from Room 216, but as that man was obviously unconscious, he must have made a mistake. Sighing he opened the door to his room, smiling as he saw Adam holding onto a pillow as he slept, his thick black hair partially covering one eye. He quietly took off his shoulder holster and vest, leaving them on the chair before he pulled off his boots, placing them by the side of the bed.

He lay back down on the bed, gently moving the pillow away from Adam, letting Adam wrap his arms around him with a soft sigh. “You’re back,” he heard Adam mutter quietly as he wrapped the blanket back over the both of them.

“Yeah, looks like it was nothing, go back to sleep baby,” he said softly as he let his eyes close.

 

 

 

 

As the door pushed open slowly, pushing his legs out of the way, Alexander tightened his hand around the syringe, keeping it hidden as the dark haired hospital security guard forced his way into the room. He knew that he would have to move quickly to overpower him without giving time to call for help. He really didn’t want to hurt him or have to kill him, but he had to get to Naomi, she had to pay for what she had done.

Aaron had jumped up when he heard the sound of a body hitting the door and a low cry. He had his hand on the door handle when he remembered Tom’s warning about not going into the room on his own. He knew that Mr Novak was being held as a psychiatric patient, and like everyone else in the hospital, he had heard the gossip about him having tried to kill his wife. He stood still for a few seconds but told himself that Tom was probably just being over cautious. However, he pulled the small canister of pepper spray out of his pocket and put his finger on the trigger before he tried to push the door open.

He had ended up using his shoulder to force his way into the room, after looking around carefully, he realised that Mr Novak was slumped onto the floor right by the door, curled up in a foetal position, his eyes closed.

“Sir? Can you hear me?” Aaron said as he moved around Mr Novak, the door closing softly behind him. Keeping his pepper spray ready, Aaron crouched down and reached out with one hand as he gently shook Mr Novak’s shoulder. There was a soft low moan but Mr Novak didn’t open his eyes or move.

Alexander waited until the security guard’s hand left his shoulder, letting his eyes open a fraction. The security guard had turned his head away and was looking back at the call button on the wall by the bed. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and grabbed the guard, burying the syringe into the man’s arm as he injected the Valium.

The guard had tried to cry out but Alexander wrapped his hand over the man’s mouth and nose, using his body weight to pin him to the floor. As the guard had struggled to break free, his hand clamped down on a can of what was probably pepper spray, bringing it up towards Alexander’s face. Alexander cursed quietly as he pressed down harder on the guard’s face, cutting off his oxygen completely as he forced one knee into the guard’s groin.

There was a muffled cry as the guard’s body convulsed under him, he could feel the man’s face contort as he desperately tried to breathe, the pain of the blow to his groin sapping his strength. Alexander watched as the man’s struggles became weaker, his eyes rolling back into his head as he lost consciousness. He kept his hand over the guard’s mouth and nose, easing up on the pressure as it became obvious that the Valium was taking effect.

He carefully moved his hand away, watching for any movement by the guard. He got up and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found that the man appeared to be unconscious and still breathing. Moving quickly, he searched for any more weapons, pocketing the handcuffs and key from the guard’s utility belt along with the pepper spray. A further search found a Taser and a cell phone, both of which he decided to take with him.

He pulled back the bedding and then lifted the guard up, grunting as he forced the man’s body up and onto the bed. He stripped off the man’s clothing, leaving him in only his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, hiding the rest of the clothes in the small cupboard. He turned the man onto his side, arranging his limp unconscious body into a more natural sleeping position, ensuring that he wouldn’t choke. He pulled a blanket over the man, before checking around the room for any evidence of a struggle. Satisfied that he had everything that he needed, he stood up and headed for the door, making sure that all but one light was switched off before he left.

At the end of the corridor he found a small unlocked supply room. Closing the door behind him, he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and used the light from the screen to look around the various shelves. He smiled as he saw shelves full of theatre scrubs and white doctor’s coats, and began quickly searching through them for his size. After he had changed, he pulled on one of the coats, transferring the drugs, syringes and the weapons he had taken from the security guard into the various pockets.

He opened the door and looked around, smiling as the corridor was still clear. Next to the elevators was a large map of the hospital, he studied it intently as he waited for the elevator to arrive. Thankfully the elevator was empty as he stepped in quickly and pressed the button for the fourth floor and the Intensive Care Unit. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, controlling his breathing as he pictured Naomi’s face, his hands around her throat.

The doors to the elevator opened with a soft swish, Alexander kept his face calm as he walked out confidently towards the large double doors of the Intensive Care Unit. Just inside the doors there was a big desk, a male nurse was sitting behind it, working through a pile of paperwork.

He looked up as Alexander walked towards him, “Can I help you Doctor?” he asked with a pleasant smile.

Alexander nodded, “Naomi Novak? She was admitted today after being attacked,” he said calmly, one hand clamped firmly around the Taser in his coat pocket.

The male nurse turned around, checking the whiteboard on the wall behind him, “Let’s see…right, she’s been moved into Room 5,” the nurse said, turning back towards the desk.

“Can you tell me where that is? It’s my first day, still finding my way around,” Alexander said with a wry smile.

The male nurse chuckled, “No problem,” he stood up and pointed to another set of double doors to his left, “Go through those doors and turn right, then through the second set of doors, Room 5 is at the end of that corridor. Do you need her chart?” he asked, holding out a large clipboard.

Alexander nodded and took the chart with a soft smile, “Thanks for your help,” he said as he walked towards the doors.

“Anytime,” the nurse said as he sat back down, pulling a pile of paperwork back towards him.

Alexander forced himself to walk calmly as he pushed his way through the first set of doors, stepping to one side as two nurses walked past him. He soon found himself outside the closed door of Room 5.

 

 

 

 

Naomi had been moved up to ITU after she had finally regained consciousness in the ER. As she was not regarded as a high risk patient, she was moved to a room away from the main area of ITU. Although she was conscious, she had refused to speak other than to confirm her name, the nurses had assumed it was because her throat and vocal chords were bruised and painful from the attempted strangling.

Naomi’s last memory before she had lost consciousness that day was of her husband’s face as he strangled her, his calm but strangely happy voice telling her that he wanted a divorce. Those words had been repeating in her mind when she came round in the hospital, her ribs aching from being resuscitated. Her first attempt to speak had shocked her, the pain in her throat was sharp and her voice sounded weak and hoarse. A nurse had allowed her to have a sip of water and she had managed to confirm her name.  Her pride and anger would not allow her to speak any further, she had spent years constructing the image of the perfect family, the perfect marriage.

_However, time and time again, all her efforts had been in vain as she was betrayed by her husband and then by not one, but two of her sons. She had always known that Alex had homosexual tendencies, there had been rumours of his closeness to a fellow student during his college days. She had chosen to ignore them, she had planned her life and Alex was simply one asset towards that perfect life._

_And of course, on the surface, he appeared to be the perfect husband. He had his career planned out, aiming to become a Theology Professor, a profession that she herself was also planning to become part of. He had the attributes that she required for the procreation of physically perfect children, although this part of her marriage was something that repulsed her._

_From the first date, a dance at her family’s country club, she had put her plan into action, dictating every social situation, ensuring that she was in control of every aspect of their relationship. She had been pleased that Alexander had actually taken the initiative to propose, as this made their relationship more socially acceptable._

_As her plan played out, she had become pregnant 4 months after the wedding, giving birth to their first son Uriel. She had endured those months of having to let her husband touch her, always spending hours the next day, scrubbing her skin in viciously hot baths, hating the memory of the touch of her husband._

_Once her pregnancy had been confirmed she had refused to let Alex touch her, concentrating all her attention on the child that she was now carrying, even making him move into a spare bedroom. After Uriel had been born, she had waited six months, allowing time for her body to recover before informing Alex that she wished to have another child. She had assumed after the months of abstinence that her husband would have been eager to lie with her._

_However, she had been shocked to find that he was very reluctant to even share a bed with her, claiming that he was under pressure at the college. After several phone calls and finding three receipts for a motel her suspicions had been confirmed, Alex had given in to his deviant tendencies again. She had used a discreet private investigator, who had provided her with evidence that he was having regular liaisons with Luke Milton, the fellow student that she had heard about previously._

_The photographs of her husband and this man, including several graphic shots of them in bed had left Naomi feeling sickened and betrayed. This was not part of her perfect life and despite her initial rush of anger, she knew that she had to keep following her carefully thought-out plan. It had taken several days of pointed and vicious remarks, before her weak-willed husband moved back into the master bedroom. Once again she had endured several months of having her husband touch and defile her body before she found herself expecting their second child._

_Alex had immediately moved back into the spare bedroom and Naomi had chosen to ignore his behaviour, once again concentrating on her pregnancy. Whilst Uriel was a perfectly pleasant child, his development normal and his behaviour acceptable, she knew that she did not love him. She had always wanted to have a strong son, one who would share her beliefs, walk the correct path to God, to be as noble as the archangel that he would share a name with._

_From the second she had given birth to their second son, she knew that this child was chosen by God, to bring his wrath down on those who did not follow the path, those who led a deviant life and turned their backs on the purity and love of God. She gave her son the name Raphael, and spent every second teaching him the correct path._

_She followed her life plan, even when Alex once again returned to Luke Milton. He had even made a feeble attempt to leave her, to set up a new life, abandoning his family. From that day she had vowed that when her son Raphael had proved himself capable of punishing and cleansing those deviants, that one day he would have the noble task of guiding his own father back to God._

_Once again, she had insisted on having another child, one that she hoped would join Raphael in his work. She had even given him the name of another archangel, Michael, and had already made plans to have two more children. It hadn’t escaped her attention that Alex had stopped his deviant behaviour, the private investigator had confirmed that he and Luke Milton were no longer in contact. This allowed her the time to concentrate on her plan and to ensure that Raphael knew what his destiny would be._

_As the years had passed, Alex had made an attempt to convince her that Raphael had psychological problems and should be seen by a psychiatrist. She was aware that Raphael had experienced some difficulties in school, and had dealt with the foolish children, using the techniques that she had taught him. Once again, Alex had backed down and she had regained control over her children and her life._

_Although she had given their fourth son the name of another archangel, Gabriel, she had been very disappointed that both he and eventually their fifth son, Castiel, showed absolutely no interest in following her teachings. In fact, although Michael seemed fairly strong, Raphael had attacked him when he was three years old, and after that incident he spent his time avoiding both her and his brothers._

_It had been a huge disappointment when Gabriel had claimed to be a deviant and had left their home, refusing to be guided back to the correct path. Raphael had been working away in New York, perfecting his art, he had refused to come home and punish his brother. That had been a difficult time for Naomi but she had eventually understood his explanations._

_However, Raphael had punished Castiel when he had foolishly decided to follow his brother Gabriel and walk away from the correct path. Naomi had protected Raphael, clearing the mess of Castiel’s punishment from the garage and providing him with a valid alibi. She had been so proud that Raphael had proven his worth by punishing Castiel, it was obvious that she had chosen the correct son, so many years ago._

_Eventually Gabriel had strode into the house, as if he was a normal man, not a deviant and had taken Castiel away from the family home. It had actually been a relief that she would no longer have to deal with a homosexual son. Alex had continued to pretend that they had a normal marriage and had seemed unaware that Naomi knew of every interaction between him and Raphael. It had been a source of amusement to her to watch Alex attempt to hide the conversations and favours that Raphael requested from him._

_It had been difficult when Raphael’s work had almost led to him being arrested in New York. She had been very worried as her son had not fulfilled his life’s work and been recognised for his accomplishments. However, an accomplice of his, a former military man named Gordon, had suggested that Raphael could fake his death from an overdose. This idea, combined with finding a body that resembled her son and several payments to various members of the authorities had ensured that Raphael was now free to continue along his path._

_Of course, her life plan had to be thwarted once more by one of her deviant sons. She had attempted to see him when he had been attacked, only to discover that his deviancy had reached new levels, with him now in a relationship with a lowly mechanic. She had informed Raphael about his brother’s corruption and had suggested that he should be punished. However, the interference of the police had resulted in both she and her husband, and Michael having to be interviewed._

_She should have known that Alex, being so weak and easily manipulated would end up confessing to the police officers. Raphael had failed in his first attempt to punish Castiel effectively so she had told him to punish Michael before he could spread any of his lies. Her plan would have still been on track if Alex had continued to behave as she had taught him over the years._

_She had taken a great satisfaction in finally being able to tell her so-called husband the truth about herself and Raphael. What she hadn’t expected was for Alex to hit her, the shock of being punched had stopped her from reacting for a few seconds. The coldness and lack of guilt in Alex’s face had almost unnerved her but he had punched her again and then told her that he wanted a divorce as he pinned her to the floor and began to strangle her._

_It had been a relief to come round in the hospital, she was still alive and apparently almost unharmed, although her throat and ribs were very painful. At least she had been moved out of the dreadful ER, and was now in a room without any other patients._

She sighed as she glanced at the small clock on the wall opposite her bed, deciding that she now needed to rest. She had heard the nurses talking and knew that Raphael had captured and punished Gabriel and Castiel, along with the deviant boyfriends that they had acquired. The two nurses who had come in to carry out some checks had been talking about the FBI apparently carrying out a raid to arrest Raphael. It had taken all of her self-control not to correct them, as if her archangel son, Raphael could be taken down by some government lackeys.

She shifted around on the bed, wincing at the pain in her ribs as she tried to get comfortable. As she closed her eyes, the door to her room opened slowly. Turning her head, she frowned as she looked at the dark shape now standing inside her room, the door now closed.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice still hoarse and strained.

The man came closer, he was wearing a white doctor’s coat but thanks to the low light by the side of the bed, his face was hidden in the shadows.

“Who are you?” she demanded, coughing as she tried to raise her voice.

“That’s a good question Naomi, who am I?” the man spoke as he stood by the side of her bed.

She froze for a second as she heard the familiar voice, “Alex? What…what do you want?” she said, struggling to sit up. She winced as the light by her bed brightened, revealing her husband, staring coldly at her.

“So, I asked you a question, who am I?” he said calmly, as he reached into a pocket, pulling out various items and placing them carefully on the trolley by the side of the bed.

“What do you mean?” Naomi said firmly, she would not let herself be intimidated by this man.

Alex raised one eyebrow as he looked down at the woman who had ruined his life. He reached out without thinking and slapped her, her head snapping to one side. “Answer the question Naomi, who am I?” he growled as he grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to look at him.

She cried out in pain as she tried to pull away, “Take your hands off me Alex, you have no right to touch me!” she snapped.

Alex laughed, his eyes cold and angry, “No right? Oh Naomi, I’m going to do so much more than just touch you,” he snarled.

Naomi twisted away, desperately trying to reach the call button to summon the nurse but Alex just laughed as he slapped her again. Before she could recover, Alex had pulled a pair of handcuffs out of a pocket. He grabbed another handful of her hair, she cried out again as she felt the sharp pain of hair tearing away from her scalp. Alex shoved her onto her side, wrenching her arms behind her as he cuffed her hands behind her back.

“Stop this, let me go!” Naomi said, coughing as her voice became weaker.

All she could hear was Alex laughing and the sound of fabric tearing behind her. He forced onto her back, ignoring her protests as her full body weight rested on her cuffed hands. She tried to pull away as he stuffed a handful of fabric into her mouth, tying another strip roughly around her head to keep it in place.

“Don’t move,” he said with a smirk as he walked over to the door and locked it. Turning back to the bed he stared at her, “That’s better, now we can have a proper conversation.”

He walked back to the trolley and lined up several bottles of drugs and a large hypodermic syringe. Naomi’s eyes widened as she watched him, her voice muffled as she tried to scream. “Why are you so scared Naomi? This little cocktail,” he chuckled as he began to fill the syringe, “This is one of our son’s methods of punishing the wicked, he was kind enough to give me the recipe. Raphael is so talented, you should be very proud of him.”

Naomi watched, her breathing becoming rapid and weak as the syringe was now full. Alex smiled, his eyes still cold and emotionless as he pulled her head to one side, “Would you like to know the effects of this clever little cocktail?” Naomi gave a muffled scream as the syringe was rammed into her neck, the contents emptying in seconds.

Alex smiled and held Naomi still as he waited for the cocktail to work. Her eyes began to close as he leaned over and forced her to look at him, “Don’t worry, you’ll only be unconscious for a few minutes. But,” he grinned as he slapped her again, “You won’t be able to move Naomi.” He laughed as she cried out and tried to pull away, her struggles stopping as the drugs began to work.

Once he was sure she was unconscious, he stood back and checked the other drugs he had brought with him. He filled two syringes, one with Adrenaline and one with Lidocaine, smiling as he placed them neatly on the trolley by the bed. The first syringe would increase Naomi’s heart rate to dangerous levels, the second would cause her heart rate to decrease. Alongside the two syringes he laid out several scalpels, taking them out of their sterile packaging. He knew that Raphael preferred to use a straight razor on his victims but these would do just as well.

He sighed as he took off the doctor’s coat, pulling out the pepper spray, the cell phone and the Taser, placing them alongside the scalpels. He didn’t know how much time he would have but he was determined to make Naomi suffer for every second. He tore back the blanket from the bed and picked up one of the scalpels, cutting through the hospital gown that Naomi wore and dropping it onto the floor beside him. He frowned, pulling the heart monitoring pads off her, if the nurses at the main desk saw any problems, they would be here within a minute to check on Naomi. Turning off the machine wouldn’t help so he quickly placed the pads onto his own chest, smiling as the machine continued to beep in a steady rhythm.

He turned the light on above the bed, he wanted to see every incision and every drop of blood that he would drain from Naomi. He looked at her for a few seconds, he had wasted his life with this woman. His biggest regret was not having the courage to walk away that one time, he could have been happy with Luke, the only person he had ever loved. He looked up with a grin as he heard Naomi’s muffled groan.

He reached out and slapped her, watching in delight as her eyes opened, the terror and panic rising as she tried to move. He pushed her head to one side as he cut away the fabric around her mouth, ignoring her soft cry of pain as the scalpel cut into her skin. He pulled the handful of fabric out of her mouth, leaving it on the bed as he looked at her.

“Like I said Naomi, you won’t be able to move, but please feel free to try,” he said with a smirk, watching as his wife realised that she had no control over her body. “Raphael certainly knew what he was doing, didn’t he?” he picked up the scalpel and held it up over Naomi’s face, the light flashing off the metal blade. “You know, Raphael sent me a video of him using this cocktail on one of his victims, that man just couldn’t move as he carved into his skin with a razor. But…he could definitely feel….and scream,” Alex smirked as he moved the scalpel, letting the edge trail over Naomi’s throat, leaving a shallow and thin cut.

Naomi cried out weakly, “Stop….stop this!”

Alex laughed coldly as he looked at her, “Are you still trying to control me Naomi? Lying there, drugged and unable to move?” He moved the scalpel down to her stomach, and with a nasty smile he cut down deeply leaving a long vertical line.

This time Naomi screamed, Alex moving swiftly to cover her mouth as he watched the blood trickling down onto the bed. He kept his hand on her mouth as he looked back at her, there were tears streaming down her face, he could feel her throat convulsing as she tried to scream again. “Now,” he said, his voice calm and controlled, “How about you answer the question that I asked you?”

There was a muffled cry from Naomi as she watched him pick up the blood stained scalpel. Alex laughed and pulled his hand away from her mouth, “Oh, can you say that again?” he said with a cold smile.

“Let…let me go, you have no…no right…” her voice trailed off into a cry of pain as Alex carved another long vertical line down her stomach.

“Answer the question Naomi, who am I?” Alex began to cut another line, joining the two vertical lines on her stomach, the blood now flowing freely. He looked up at Naomi and slapped her again, her nose began to bleed as she cried out, her voice hoarse and weak. “Answer the fucking question Naomi!”

Naomi could hardly breathe as blood trickled down her throat from her nose, she was desperately trying to move but it was as if she had lost control over her body. She stared up in horror at Alex, surely this man could not be in control of her. She had spent most of her adult life controlling every aspect of his behaviour, this must be some kind of nightmare.

“Well?” Alex snarled at her as he raised the scalpel to her throat. Naomi coughed, blood running slowly from her nose as she tried to speak.

“Alex…you’re Alexander Novak,” she gasped quietly.

“Wrong,” Alex said, almost singing out the word as he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her face closer to his, “So so wrong Naomi,” his eyes were cold as he stared at this woman, this vicious human being who had controlled him for so long. “I used to be Alexander Novak, but then….” his voice trailed off as he moved the scalpel back down to her stomach, cutting another deep line across the two vertical lines, making a bloody outline of a large rectangle, “Then I met my true destiny, my true love, my soul mate if that’s what you want to call him. To him, I was his little freshman, to me, he was my Luke,” Naomi watched in horror as Alex smiled gently.

“He claimed me that night, marked me as his and for the first time in my life I was happy,” he looked up at Naomi and smiled as he dug the scalpel deeper into the first cut on her stomach, deepening the incision as she tried to cry out. “Oh, he was possessive, violent even, but I was alive when I was with him Naomi, but of course you wouldn’t know about that would you? Alex grinned as the scalpel cut deeply into her stomach, “Feel that Naomi? Does it feel good?”

Naomi coughed weakly, her voice almost gone as she struggled to breathe. “Stop….stop please,” she begged, even as her mind was screaming at her not to be weak. The pain was excruciating as she felt the blade cut deeper and deeper into her stomach. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, “Stop….if you hurt me…any more…Raphael will….punish you.”

Alex laughed, “I don’t think so,” he said, “But I haven’t finished telling you who I really am yet Naomi.” He frowned at the amount of blood on his hands and stopped to wipe them on the remains of the bedsheet, “Alexander Novak died when I met Luke,” he paused as he picked up the scalpel, wiping the blood off onto the bedsheet. “He brought me to life, with his touch, his mouth,” Alex grinned, “Oh that wicked man, he loved to make me scream when he touched me, scream until I almost passed out.”

Alex held up the scalpel, “I wonder if I could do the same to you? Oh, don’t worry,” he said, smirking as Naomi’s breath hitched in panic, “Fucking you was like touching a corpse, I certainly do not wish to touch you…not in that way,” he moved the scalpel back and fore in front of Naomi’s terrified eyes. “If there’s one thing I learnt from our wonderful son Raphael, there are many other ways to touch someone.”

Before Naomi could even cry out, he slammed a hand down over her mouth as he drove the scalpel deep in between her ribs, listening in delight as she fought for breath, air beginning to escape from her lung as he moved the scalpel back and fore, widening the incision. He tightened his grip on the scalpel and tore it out of the deep wound, watching as the blood spilled across her pale skin, bubbles of oxygen breaking through as air bled out of her lung.

“Ready to scream yet Naomi?” he said, cutting along the incision, widening it even further. He moved his hand away from her mouth a little, smiling as she tried to speak.

“Stop….please stop…” she gasped, her eyes beginning to glaze over as she went into shock.

“Oh but we’ve only just begun,” Alex said with a grin. “Now, this may hurt a little,” he said calmly as he put his hand back over her mouth firmly. He reached over to the trolley and picked up the Taser, his grin widening as he fired it, watching Naomi’s eyes roll back into her head as her body convulsed. As she gasped for breath, more and more air was escaping from her lung. Dropping the Taser, he watched her closely, waiting for her to come round. When her eyes eventually focussed back on him, he picked up the scalpel again, “Back with me Naomi?” he asked cheerfully.

Naomi fought back tears as she looked at this man standing above her. The pain as her lung collapsed was overwhelming, all she could taste and smell was her own blood as it dripped unrelentingly into her throat from her nose. How had this happened? How could this weak man find the strength to hurt her? She groaned as she felt his fingers press deep into the side of her neck, adding to the pain that now ripped through her body.

“Hmm, your pulse is getting a little weak Naomi, I hope you’re not planning to die?” he grinned as she moaned softly again. He moved his hand back over her mouth, he would rather hear every scream and cry of help but he didn’t want to be caught before he had finished killing this cold woman. This time the scalpel drove deeply into the other side of her chest, cutting cleanly through a gap in her ribs and into her other lung. Again, he cut along the original incision, widening it until bright red oxygenated blood was bubbling up from the wound. He could feel Naomi’s throat convulse as her other lung began to collapse, air hissing as it escaped.

He pulled his hand away and watched as Naomi struggled to breathe, he wiped the blood off the scalpel and began another incision, cutting cleanly from one hip bone to the other. The skin parted, more blood pooling under Naomi’s body as he forced the scalpel as deep as he could. He smiled as he cut through the layers of fat and muscle, avoiding the major blood vessels. Naomi was definitely going into shock, her lips had a blue tinge from the lack of oxygen as her body struggled for breath.

He dropped the scalpel and slapped her face, “Naomi? Look at me,” he said firmly, taking a handful of her hair and forcing her head up. Her eyes began to close slowly, not even reacting to his voice. He dropped her head back onto the pillow and picked up the syringe full of Adrenaline. He tied a piece of sheet around her arm and slapped at the veins in the inside of her elbow until they became more prominent. He quickly gave her 20mg of Adrenaline and watched as her body convulsed, blood spraying from her mouth, the drug sending her heart rate rocketing.

He quickly picked up the Lidocaine and injected 10mg, he knew from Raphael’s occasional comments that using these two drugs together would prolong the life of his victims. Naomi’s convulsions began to ease, her breathing slowing down a little as her heart rate dropped. He slapped Naomi again until her eyes finally opened and she looked at him. “I’m not letting you die just yet, I still have the rest of the answer to tell you.” He grinned as he picked up another scalpel, “Now, where shall I cut you next?”

Naomi struggled to focus, her vision was blurring and the sounds around her were becoming muffled as her body fought to keep breathing. Part of her mind, which was still functioning told her that these were simply symptoms of shock, that her body was concentrating all of her blood flow to her heart, lungs and brain. But that rational part was being overwhelmed by the feelings of panic, rising up and almost physically choking her as she knew that she was facing death.

“Raphael would keep victims alive like this for hours, did you know that? Oh, of course you did, after all, you encouraged and supported him in his sick little games didn’t you? You’d stand behind him like a proud mother as he raped and sexually assaulted those men, carving into their skin until they eventually died. And you were going to let him do the same to me? His own father?” Alex grabbed hold of Naomi’s head and forced it one side. With an evil grin he bent down to whisper into Naomi’s ear, watching her eyes, “Let’s get rid of this shall we?” Naomi gasped for breath, letting a low strangled scream as the scalpel cut into her ear, slicing slowly through the cartilage until he was able to pick it up, dropping it onto her chest. “And now the other one,” he said, turning her head to the other side as he again sliced into her skin, tearing off the last shred of cartilage as he pulled the mangled remains of her ear from her head, then dropped it casually onto her chest.

Naomi’s eyes were glazed over from shock, her breathing was becoming shallower as the pain from all of her wounds sapped her strength. Alex watched her for a few seconds, he knew that there was a chance that she could survive the wounds to her lungs if he called for help. But he ignored the little voice inside his head that was arguing for that rational action. This was simply him finishing what he had started earlier, killing this evil woman who had ruined his chance of happiness.

“Can you still hear me Naomi?” he asked with a grin, watching as Naomi’s eyes moved slowly to focus on him. “I loved Luke Milton, even when he threatened me, hurt me, I still loved him. Of course, after I caught him abusing Raphael, it was a little more difficult to continue loving him,” he grinned as Naomi gave a soft cry.

“What was that?” he said moving closer to her mouth.

“You’re…you’re lying…” Naomi’s voice was almost inaudible, blood trickling from her mouth as she spoke.

Alex shook his head, “No, I may have lied to you about many things over the years, just as you have lied to me, but believe me, Luke Milton sexually abused Raphael. And do you know why he did that? It was all your fault Naomi. He used Raphael to punish me because you kept me from going to him, stopped me from being his little freshman, you forced me to be Alexander Novak, took away my happiness,” Alex snarled as he looked deep into Naomi’s eyes, an evil smile breaking out as he watched her slowly process what he had said.

“All your fault,” he said again calmly, “If you had just let me go that time, then Luke wouldn’t have had to punish Raphael, and then you forced him onto that path, encouraging him to attack innocent men.” He lifted up his hands and showed the blood stains to her, “How much blood is on your hands Naomi? You just couldn’t stand to see me happy, could you? You made me hurt the man I love, made me leave him, so he took revenge by attacking your precious son Raphael.” He smiled as Naomi mouthed the word no, her eyes pleading with him to stop talking.

“Then you spent all of your time pouring poison into Raphael, turning him into the monster that he became. He’s hurt so many people Naomi, and it’s all your fault. He raped and tortured his own brothers, what kind of sick fuck does that? You must be so proud of him though, getting rid of all of those men that you considered to be deviants.”

“Raphael…he…he will punish you…” Naomi gasped, her lips again becoming blue as her body continued to struggle for oxygen.

Alex threw his head back and laughed, his eyes dark and full of intent as he looked at the broken body of his wife. “Punish me? Oh, did I forget to tell you what I heard earlier? Your darling son Raphael isn’t going to be punishing anyone ever again,” he laughed once more as he saw the realisation dawning in his wife’s eyes. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed hold of Naomi’s face with both hands, “Your precious son, your angel, he’s dead…stabbed, then shot,” he laughed as Naomi began to cry, tears mixing with blood as they ran down her face.

“No….no….” she moaned softly.

Alex smiled, “Oh dear, I really don’t like giving bad news to anyone, are you alright?” His smile became vicious as he let go of her face and straightened up. “I would offer my condolences on your loss, but I never really liked him.” He turned back to the trolley and picked up both of the syringes again, “Now, let’s see how long I can actually keep you alive with these drugs, I’d like to honour the memory of your son by continuing his work and punishing you, I think he’d be very happy to know that I was doing this.”

He watched Naomi closely as he injected her with Adrenaline, then followed that up almost immediately with the Lidocaine. Her body convulsed, blood flying from her mouth and the various wounds as the drugs ravaged her body, her heart becoming weaker, the lack of oxygen draining the last shreds of her strength.

“Do you want to die Naomi, you could be together with Raphael, in hell.” He laughed as Naomi’s struggles became weaker, the whole room now filled with the stench of blood. He picked up another syringe, filling it with a clear liquid. “I’m going to give you a choice, I could carry on carving into your skin, just as your late son would have done, let you drown in your own blood from your collapsed lungs,” he smiled as he held the syringe up in front of Naomi’s glazed eyes. “Or, I could just put you down like the rabid bitch you are. This syringe holds 100mg of Morphine, I’m not completely sure what this would do to you, maybe it will work, maybe it won’t, fancy giving it a go? Drowning in your own blood or going to sleep for the last time? I’ll give you 30 seconds to make your mind up, although, you may not make it that long,” Alex laughed as he waved the syringe back and fore.

Naomi could feel her vision darkening as her heart slowed down, Alex’s words cutting through the haze of pain, her son Raphael was dead, she knew that Alex wasn’t lying. She watched through her fading vision as a syringe moved back and fore, listening to the chilling laughter coming from her husband’s mouth.

“Time’s up Naomi, I think I’ll give you the Morphine, it’ll be fun to watch your black cold heart struggle to keep beating,” he grinned as he began to inject the liquid into the now bruised vein in her elbow. He watched in fascination as Naomi gave a low moan, a soft gasp escaping her as her body went into violent convulsions. He swore as he fought to keep the syringe in her vein, forcing the rest of the contents into her arm.

Once the syringe was empty he threw it to one side and climbed up onto the bed, holding his wife’s tortured body down as he knelt astride her. With a satisfied smile he put his hands around her neck and began to strangle her, “Goodbye Naomi, it’s been fun,” he laughed happily as his hands tightened, blood trickling between his fingers.

He was so intent on watching as the life died in his wife’s eyes that he didn’t even hear the door being kicked open behind him…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop throwing things at me - I know, another cliffhanger ending, I hate myself!!! I was just too tired to carry on!
> 
> And I make no apologies for the fluffy cutesy cuddles between Lisa and Michael and then Adam and Josh - I needed something to cling to before writing the angsty scenes between Alex and Naomi.
> 
> And no, I don't know what's going to happen next- my characters have run off, shouting something about author abuse as they barricaded themselves in my spare bedroom - looks like I'll have to spend the next few hours bribing them with offers of pies and ice cream, wish me luck!


	53. "There's something wrong Adam, I can feel it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh realises that something is not quite right with the patient in Room 216....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have taken so long to continue this story - real life has been a nightmare and my ability to write disappeared. So profuse apologies for leaving you all on a cliffhanger for so many months, but rest assured I'm back and writing happily away again. There's a longer explanation at the end of this chapter :)
> 
> No beta so if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Josh sneezed as he felt something soft tickling his nose, waking himself up in the process. In the dim light he could see that Adam had moved his head, some of his soft black hair had moved up against his face. He smiled as he moved his head slightly, raising his hand to rub his nose. He winced as he felt the plastic hospital wrist band catch the corner of his mouth. He really didn’t know why they had bothered to put this on him, but he had been too tired to say anything. He stretched a little, groaning as he felt the strain in his muscles. He looked down at Adam who was still sleeping, his body relaxed and warm. He ran his hand down Adam’s arm, smiling as he looked at the wrist band, fixed loosely around his wrist. He held Adam’s hand gently, relishing that he was now able to touch him, without worry or guilt. He looked over at the clock, surprised that he had only been asleep for about 30 minutes. Adam frowned in his sleep, curling in closer to Josh, mumbling something quietly. Josh smiled and let himself relax into the bed, closing his eyes firmly, determined to go back to asleep.

He turned his hand, the angle had made the plastic wrist band dig into the soft skin of his wrist. He huffed in annoyance and lifted his hand up, pulling at the band, trying to remove it without waking Adam. As it broke free he smiled and let it drop on the floor, he hated having to wear those, surely by now hospitals could have come up with something more comfortable to wear. He couldn’t imagine how patients could cope with….his train of thought slammed to a halt as he grabbed at Adam’s wrist and looked at the plastic band. Patients….wristbands…..patients….

“Fuck!” he said loudly as he sat up abruptly, scrubbing at his eyes, that man….in Room 216….he frowned as he replayed the few seconds that he had been in that room, trying to wake that man up. The way that man had been lying in the bed, one arm near his face, the other flat on the pillow, “Come on Josh!” he urged himself as he scrubbed at his eyes again, and then dropped his arms, his eyes widening in horror….there had been no wristband. Every patient admitted into hospital was given one of these bands, they were vital for identification, especially if the patient was unconscious. So why hadn’t the man in Room 216 been wearing one?

“Oh my god, he wasn’t a patient!”  Josh swung his legs off the bed, ramming his feet into his boots and fastening them quickly.

Adam moaned as he slowly sat up, his eyes squinting as he looked at Josh, “What? What are you doing?”

Josh looked at him as he pulled on his bullet proof vest and reached for his shoulder holster, “That man! The man in Room 216, he wasn’t a patient, and that noise I heard, something’s wrong Adam, I can feel it!”

Adam yawned and stretched, forcing himself to wake up, his mind still felt fuzzy and he was having trouble understanding what Josh was talking about. “Wait, what man?” he asked as he moved to the side of the bed, swaying as he was feeling a little dizzy from the effects of the Valium.

Josh was checking his Glock and stopped as he looked at Adam, “That noise, from next door. There was a dark haired man, unconscious in the bed,” he reached over and picked up Adam’s wrist making him look at the wrist band, “He wasn’t wearing one of these, he’s not a patient Adam.”

“Maybe he took it off?” Adam said, his voice sounding sleepy as he watched Josh search his body armour.

“Have you got any spare clips?” Josh asked, looking back at him.

“Umm…second pocket on the jacket,” Adam said, “Where are you going?”

“Back to Room 216,” Josh said, smiling grimly as he pulled out two spare clips of ammunition and put them in his pocket. He walked over to the head of the bed and hit the emergency button, activating an alarm at the nurse’s desk.

“Who are you looking for?” Adam asked, watching in confusion as Josh checked his Glock again.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s nothing,” Josh said, pulling out his cellphone to call Tom Rosen. “When the nurse gets here, tell her we need hospital security up here now.” Josh frowned as his call went through to the main desk at the Police Station.

“Lincoln PD, how can I help you?” a weary sounding female voice spoke quickly.

“Officer Rosen please” Josh said loudly as he began to walk towards the door.

“Not available sir, I can put you through to his deputy,”

“This is Agent Carter from the FBI, I have to speak to Officer Rosen now, it’s an emergency!” Josh shouted, feeling the last shreds of his patience slip away.

“Oh sorry sir…please hold Agent, I’ll put you through.”

Josh sighed as he reached the door, turning back towards the bed. Adam had reached the side of the bed, his hands clinging to the mattress as he stared at his feet, moving them back and fore on the floor.

“Agent Carter? Josh?” Tom’s voice echoed from Josh’s cell phone.

“Tom? Listen carefully, I need at least two units dispatched to the hospital now.” Josh spoke quickly as he made a last check of his equipment.

“The hospital? I thought you were still at the cabin….what’s going on?” Tom said, sounding confused.

“I’m here with Agent Trent, Room 218. I’m not sure what’s going on,” Josh glanced up at Adam who seemed to be trying to stand up, “No Adam….sit down!” he said loudly as Adam’s feet slipped and he fell back onto the bed with a soft groan

.“Wait, did you say Room 218?” Tom’s voice wavered for a second.

“Yes, can you dispatch those units?” Josh said as he walked back over to the bed to check on Adam.

“Hold on,” Tom’s voice was muffled for a few seconds before he spoke again, “Josh, listen to me. Alexander Novak….Dr Benedict couldn’t get him into a secure psychiatric unit so he put him into a private room at the hospital and arranged for hospital security to cover him…he’s in Room 216.”

Josh’s hand tightened on his cell phone, his breath catching in his throat, “Room 216….are you sure?” Adam looked up, his eyes becoming clearer and more focussed as he listened to the conversation, pushing himself to sit upright on the bed.

“Yes, but it shouldn’t be a problem, there’s one of the hospital security team covering him, Aaron, he’s keeping watch in the corridor, just outside the door.” Tom said quickly.

“Tom….the man in Room 216 is not Alexander Novak,” Josh spoke slowly, trying to stay calm, “I heard a noise earlier and checked the room. I found a man with no hospital ID wrist band in the bed, unconscious.”

“Dark hair, in his 20s?” Tom said, panic rising in his voice as he spoke.

“Yes,” Josh said as he reached out to help Adam sit up slowly.

“Oh fuck….Josh, that must be Aaron….when did you check the room?” Tom said loudly.

“About 30 minutes ago, and the corridor was empty…Tom…we need to find Alexander Novak now!” Josh looked at Adam, fighting a rising feeling of panic.

“It’s Naomi….he’s going after his wife…” Tom said softly, “I thought he was too calm when we transported him, Josh….I’ve got a bad feeling about him…be careful, I’m on my way.”

“I will, any idea where Naomi will be?” Josh said, reaching out to push Adam back down onto the bed when he tried to stand up, shaking his head at him.

“She should still be in ITU, under supervision for the next 24 hours. I’ll find her room number and text you,” Tom said, one hand automatically checking his gun as he began to run out of his office, “Give me a minute Josh,” he said ending the call as he grabbed a set of car keys out of his pocket. He stopped at the front desk, “Get the hospital on the line now,” he snapped at the young officer behind the pile of paperwork.

“Yes sir!” the officer said, dropping his pen as he reached for the phone. Tom sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited for the call to be answered, the image of Alexander’s calm and eerie stare flooding across his mind. “Sir? I’ve got the hospital on the …” the officer stopped talking as Tom snatched the phone from his hand.  “This is Officer Rosen, I need to know the exact location of Naomi Novak, she was brought in earlier today,” he snapped at the phone, his voice sounding strained as his hand tightened around his car keys.

“Naomi Novak? Hold on a second please Officer Rosen….got it, she’s in Room 5 in the ITU, that’s on the fourth floor, use elevator 4 that will take you to the main desk. The nurse at the desk will take you straight to her room. Is there a problem Officer Rosen?” the receptionist asked quickly.

“Yes, but don’t send any staff or hospital security to her room, situation is too dangerous. I’ve been told that her husband may be making another attempt to attack her. There are units on route, can you send them up to the ITU when they arrive?” Tom was frowning as he checked his watch.

“Of course…Officer Rosen, do we need to start evacuating patients?” the receptionist said quietly. 

“No, just notify the staff at the ITU and follow your procedures. Tell your staff not to approach Alexander Novak if they see him, consider him armed and dangerous, is that clear?” Tom’s voice was firm as he sent a text to Josh with Naomi’s location.

“Yes Officer, is there anything else I should be aware of?” the receptionist asked.

“Inform the ITU staff that FBI Agent Carter is at the hospital, he’s on route to Naomi Novak’s room. I should be at the hospital within 5 minutes.” Tom ended the call abruptly as he dropped the phone onto the desk. “I need you to contact FBI Agent Hendrickson, tell him we need a team sent to the hospital to apprehend Alexander Novak asap,” Tom said firmly to the young officer, “I’ve got to leave now,” he said loudly, ignoring the officer’s questions, “Contact Agent Hendrickson now!” he yelled as he began to run towards his car. Seconds later he was heading for the hospital, the horn of his car blaring as he sped through the traffic in the centre of town.

Josh quickly read the text from Tom as he checked his equipment one more time.  Adam, taking advantage of this distraction had moved slowly to the edge of the bed and was now swaying a little as he stood up, bracing himself with one hand against the frame of the bed.

“You can’t go alone, let me come with you,” Adam said firmly.

Josh looked up sharply, frowning, “No, you’re not well, I won’t let you,” he said, moving closer to the door.

“You won’t let me?” Adam said in disbelief, trying to stop his legs from shaking as he forced himself to let go of the bed frame, “I’m fine, Josh.”

Josh sighed, turning back towards the bed, his face softening as he looked at Adam. “No, you’ve been through enough, please stay here,” he moved closer to Adam, one hand reaching out and resting on his shoulder, “I don’t want to lose you Adam,” he said softly, his breath hitching as he fought down a growing sense of panic, “Please stay here, where it’s safe, please…Adam…”Adam caught hold of Josh’s arm as a wave of dizziness hit him and he began to lose his balance, his knees giving way. Wrapping his arms around him, Josh guided him back onto the bed, pulling him closer.“Adam? Look at me, are you alright?” Josh kept him supported with one hand as he gently moved Adam’s head closer to him. “Adam?” He sighed in relief as Adam opened his eyes, “Now do you believe me? You’re not well Adam, stay here.”

Frowning, Adam slowly nodded as he looked at Josh, letting his head drop onto Josh’s shoulder,

“Alright,” he said quietly, “I’ll stay, just…be careful.”

Josh took a few precious seconds to hold Adam, his face softening into a smile as Adam tucked his head under his chin with a soft sigh. Reluctantly, he forced himself to sit up, coaxing Adam to lie back down on the bed. “Tom is sending backup, ok?” He smiled again as Adam nodded, standing up as he made one final check of his equipment. “Wait here,” he said as he turned to head for the door.

“Be careful Josh,” Adam said softly as he watched Josh turn and smile before closing the door behind him. He waited until he heard Josh’s footsteps fade away before taking a deep breath and sitting up carefully. Moving slowly, he kept his breathing deep and even as he stood up, holding onto the bed as he reached out for his boots and body armour. He forced himself to keep moving, ignoring the dizziness as he pulled on his boots and strapped on his armour. He leant against the wall as he automatically checked his Glock, keeping the safety on as he struggled to keep his balance. He was still fighting against the effects of the drugs as he pulled himself upright and walked slowly but steadily towards the door. He knew that he had promised Josh that he would stay in the room but after that scene in the cabin nothing would keep him away from him. With a determined air, he walked out into the corridor and headed for the nearest elevator.

 

 

 

 

 

Agent Hendrickson walked out of the door of the cabin, pulling off the protective clothing which was now covered in blood, dropping them into a plastic container on the porch. His hands were shaking as he sat down slowly onto a bench, breathing in the clear cold air, the stench of blood and gunpowder was still drifting out of the cabin. In all his years as an FBI agent he had seen horrific crime scenes but he had found himself struggling to even breathe. He had stood and watched as one of the younger agents had simply turned and almost run out of the cabin before falling to his knees and vomiting before passing out. Even the experienced technicians slowly working their way through the main room of the cabin, collecting evidence were pale and very quiet.

He flinched as he heard yet another explosion from the woods at the back of the cabin. They had called in several Army bomb disposal teams to check and clear the grounds, the explosions had been fairly constant for the past hour. Unfortunately, along with the ordinance and traps that littered the woods, it had soon become clear that one large section appeared to be full of shallow depressions, a clear indication that there were bodies buried in that area. He had taken a deep breath when informed of this and a team of forensic anthropologists had been notified and were being flown in from Washington.

Sighing he stood up and walked off the porch, needing to get away for a few minutes. He avoided the other agents as he moved further down the road, keeping his hands out of sight in his jacket pockets, not wanting to show any weakness. He put his hands on top of a wooden fence running along the side of the road, his knuckles whitening as he tried to stop his hands shaking. "Come on Victor," he said quietly, urging himself to calm down.

He glanced back at the view of the cabin surrounded by trees, the peaceful location jarring with the horror show that had played out in the main room.After several minutes of controlling his breathing, he was pleased to see that his hands had stopped shaking, as the senior agent he had to keep his composure and appear professional. He took one last deep breath and began walking back towards the cabin, reaching into his jacket pocket as he heard his cell phone.

“Yes?,” he said quickly, glancing over at the woods as he heard yet another explosion.

“Agent Hendrickson? This is Officer Thompson, I have an urgent message from Officer Rosen, he’s on route to the Sisters of Mercy Hospital. He needs you to send a team to assist him, immediately.”

“What?” Victor stopped walking as he listened.

“Agent Carter contacted him from the hospital, Alexander Novak was being held in one of the private rooms and has absconded. He stated that Mr Novak is going to attack his wife, she’s being held in the ITU.” Officer Thompson spoke quickly but calmly, “Agent Carter is on route to apprehend him, two units have been sent to the hospital.”

He took a deep breath, “Damn it….that’s all I need, tell Officer Rosen that a team is on the way, contact the hospital and make sure that the helipad is clear.”

“Yes Agent,” Officer Thompson said firmly as he ended the call.

He looked up as he heard the Chinook helicopter landing in a clearing near the cabin. He waited as several people got out, two of them turning back to pull large plastic boxes out of the helicopter.

“Are you the team from Washington?” he shouted above the noise of the blades.

“Yes, I’m Doctor Sam Ferris,“ a woman with dark blonde hair shouted as she showed him her ID, “Can you tell me where the site is?

He nodded, “Go down the road and head to the right, the main site is behind the cabin, ask for Agent Harris, he’ll take you down to the site.”

Doctor Ferris nodded, shouting directions to the rest of the team as they began to move away from the helicopter. He turned back to the helicopter, climbing in and tapping the pilot on the shoulder, holding up his ID as the pilot looked back.

“Agent Hendrickson, how soon can we be at the Sisters of Mercy Hospital in Lincoln?” he shouted.

“Give me a priority flight path and I can get us there in 10 minutes,” the pilot answered.

"Give me two minutes in call in my team," he shouted as he grabbed a pair of headphones from the nearest seat.  "Harris?  I need my extraction team to the helicopter landing site asap" he said, as he sat down on the seat.  As he waited, he contacted flight control, requesting an emergency flight path to Lincoln.  A few minutes later one of the team's SUV vehicles drove up to the helicopter, and he watched as four agents, in full body armour ran over to the helicopter. 

Victor waited as they sat down and put on headphones before looking at him for their orders.  "Take us up pilot" he said before turning back to his team.  "We're on route to Sisters of Mercy Hospital in Lincoln.  Alexander Novak has absconded and we believe he's gone after his wife Naomi Novak.  Your orders are to apprehend him and bring him into custody, Agent Carter is at the scene and has requested backup, any questions?"

"Is the suspect armed sir?"  one of the agents asked calmly.

"Unclear as yet, but until then consider Alexander Novak armed and dangerous," Victor said firmly, "Weapons and armour check, we should be in Lincoln in approximately 10 minutes".  The team nodded as they began their familiar routine, one of the agents passing Victor a set of body armour.  A few minutes later they were heading through the rapidly darkening sky, Victor almost compulsively checking and re-checking his weapons as he tired to ignore the sickening feeling of dread rushing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter but necessary - lots of action to come when Josh finally gets to Naomi's room....and of course Adam didn't listen to him and has gone to help....oh dear....*makes worried noises*
> 
> OK, just to let everyone know, I'd written about half of this chapter when real life got in the way. About a year ago, my boyfriend's mother was rushed into hospital after having a TIA (a milder version of a stroke) and was also diagnosed with dementia. So all of my focus has been on supporting him (he's an only child and his parents are elderly) and my writing (usually an escape from real life for me) just disappeared as we tried to sort everything out with Social Services so she could stay at home with his father. It was a really difficult time but thankfully everything is a lot calmer now and over the past month my urge to write has come flooding back.
> 
> And despite everything we did get to go to Asylum 18 (at the insistence of his parents who were adamant we needed a break) where I totally lost the ability to think, breathe or move after an autograph session with Misha Collins - because he looked up at me and smiled....still not recovered from that! And then ended the weekend with a photo with the British Men of Letters (David Haydn-Jones and Adam Fergus) all I can say about that photo is that if you ever get the opportunity to have a photo with them, stand in between them and ask them to hide you from the camera....that photo is now my favourite treasured possession!
> 
> So, I'm off to work on the next chapter (and my other stories that are desperate to be updated...and a new ghost story that I'm happily scribbling into a notebook!) hopefully the next one will be up in a few days (after my next guitar lesson, sorry but my need to learn to play the entire back catalogue of The Cure is too much!), hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment etc :)


End file.
